Confrontacion
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Cambio Summary 1.5: Dos organizaciones " buenos " y " malos ", dos fines " conquistar el digimundo " " salvar el digimundo " una mision...dejar el pasado bien anclado. Pesimo Sumary, mejor entren y leen, XOVER Digimon y Gundam00: Takari/Taiora capitulo16
1. Introduccion

**Buenas a todos!!!**

**Aqui os traigo un fic experimental...quiere decir que si no recibo reviews y animos, lo mandare al cubo de la basura de mi Pc ^^**

**Ademas, tambien quiere decir que se aceptan surgerencias para ayudarme con el, tengo una ligera idea de como va a ser, pero siempre la opinion de mis lectores me ha importado mas**

**Aqui os dejo con la introduccion, en breves subire el primer capitulo^^**

**Disclaimer**: **_Digimon no me pertenece, solo escribo con fin de divertirme y divertir a mis lectores. La trama del fanfiction es exclusivamente mia, pero los personajes pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo_**

**Confrontacion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_" **Introduccion"**_

Las ramas de los arboles se agitaban con brusquedad impactando contra el cristal de la ventana del cuarto donde descansaba un joven rubio, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Corria un aire gelido que rebasaba el cuarto llegando a la otra cama, donde descansaba una joven de piel blanca, ojos color miel y pelo castaño.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre encapuchado salto al arbol que se agitaba, se aferro a la rama y con unos binoculares miro apuntando a la ventana

te encontre – su murmuro se convirtio en un silvido por el viento

3 Meses antes.....

Como cada mañana, una chica adolescente de 18 años se despertaba perezosamente, estirandose en su cama, con la mano izquierda apagaba el cansino despertador y lo maldecia jurando que un dia acabaria echo chatarra. Despues de quitarse el pijama se tomo una ducha y en menos de media hora ya estaba vestida, peinada y aseada.

lista – Dijo victoriosa con un tono de voz alegre y no era para menos, hoy era el dia en el que porfin, entraria en la universidad de Mahora

Bajo los escalones de su Duplex rapidamente, para saltar el ultimo y gritar con entusiasmo

Hikari querida, hay personas que ayer en vez de estar en casa durmiendo por los nervios, estuvieron de juerga – Con un vaso de agua en la mano y unas ojeras que asustarian al mismo Freddy Kruguer, una pelirroja, pelo largo, ojos rojizos y tez morena, le echaba la bronca a su compañera de piso  
Perdona Sora, pero estoy muy nerviosa, llevo esperando este momento años...¿que...que dire? ¿ me aceptara la gente de alli ?..y si...y si les caigo mal....y si  
Hikari – corto Sora harta de tanto nerviosismo en la castaña – Es la universidad, no un concurso de belleza, ademas eres guapa, muy solicitada por los chicos – la sonrio picaramente – Tu comportamiento dulce y amable te ara tener muchas amigas...pero tu belleza y tu aspecto " moe " tambien te ara tener enemigas, ya sabes, equilibrio, luz y oscuridad – Dicto poniendose una mano en la sien – Y yo tengo que irme a trabajar, los vestidos no se diseñan solos – Se sento en una mesa donde habia varios papeles y artilugios para diseñar  
Como te envidio Sora, un trabajo en casa y encima te gusta...ojala yo consiga mi proposito  
¿Cuidar niños? - pregunto sentandose y dejando el vaso encima de la mesa, sin estorbar demasiado  
Puede – sonrio ampliamente – Me voy, deseame suerte  
Llevate una pieza de fruta, no as desayunado nada Hikari – regaño sora antes de que Hikari cruzara la puerta  
Aveces olvido que eres como mi madre – rio antes de coger una manzana y una naranja – mira me cojo dos, ¿ok? - la sonrio  
Ten cuidado, no te acerques mucho.....  
¡¡¡Sora!!! - Recrimino – me voy – rio  
¡¡¡Suerte!!! - Grito al sentir la puerta cerrarse – La necesitara – susurro mientras cogia un lapiz y se ponia a dibujar

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de enfrente, una sombra con unos binoculares observaba la avenida con suma atencion

¿Estas seguro que esta aquí? - le pregunto otra sombra tumbada en el suelo sin darle importancia al tema que estaba teniendo  
Si, no podemos fallar, ademas es la quinta avenida que registro en este mes, según los datos que hemos sacado, vive por esta cercania  
Tai, es tu hermana, si no lo sabes tu...¿quien lo sabra? - lo dejo caer como lo mas obvio, pero se llevo una mirada asesina de su compañero  
Te recuerdo que yo estoy muerto Matt, no puedo aparecer delante de ella como si nada, ni tampoco ir a un ayuntamiento a preguntar por ella  
Ya lo se viejo, tranquilo, estar muerto no es tan malo – rio – te recuerdo que no eres el unico que a perdido gente importante – le miro seriamente, Tai entendio sus palabras y volvio a coger sus binoculares para mirar – MATT – grito - La encontre...

En una especie de laboratoria subterraneo, situado en la isla de Okinawa, en una antigua base militar americana, unos cientificos operaban un importante experimento

Señor ya hemos equilibrado el horno solar, iniciaremos los sistemas cuando avise  
Hacerlo ahora – una voz no muy grave se hizo notar en la sala  
Sistemas encendidos, calibrador del horno solar activo, particulas GN en funcionamiento – le iban transmitiendo al cientifico todos los pasos que ocurrian, este no podia estar mas contento, una sincera sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro  
Señor, el mobile suit esta listo y funcionando correctamente, enhorabuena

Todos en la sala aplaudieron, mientras que el cientifico sacaba una foto de su cartera y la miraba con detenidimiento

- Lo he conseguido , al fin podremos rescatar a nuestros digimones...y luego iremos a por vosotros, Davis, Cody, Joe y tu Mimi

**Bien, esa era la introduccion**

**===== El capitulo 1 esta colgado**


	2. Capitulo 1 El inicio

**Bien, aqui tienen el capitulo 1, disfrutenlo ^^**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El inicio"**

Caminaba alegre y sin ninguna preocupacion en el rostro. Tenia claro su objetivo, entraria en el local, sonreiria a las camaras, se sentaria en la silla y contestaria a todas las preguntas. Mas adelante, sin dejar de sonreir, firmaria los ejemplares y se haria fotos con los que quisieran.  
Parecia sencillo, hasta un niño lo podria hacer...entonces....¿porque se sentia tan nervioso?

-Y con todos vosotros, Takeru Takaishi, el novelista mas joven y famoso de todo Japon – Dio el toque de presentacion un hombre que no paraba de sonreir a las camaras, era el dueño de esa librería de Shinjuku.

Takeru entro en la sala y saludando con una amplia sonrisa. Salto la mesa de lado a lado, dando muestras de su agilidad, se sento en la silla y sonrio al publico

-Asi es como se debe de entrar en un sitio, di que si, porfavor, un fuerte aplauso a este joven caballero - De nuevo el dueño de la librería, dandose a notar y lamiendole el culo al pobre Takeru, que solo podia saludar y sonreir  
-Gracias...por estar aquí, , jeje, pues...¿por donde empezamos?, ¿ alguien tiene alguna pregunta? - Sudaba demasiado y sus nervios le empezaban a jugar una mala pasada  
-¿Como es posible que con solamente 18 años, haya sido elegido como el novelista mas prestigioso de todo japon, si tan solo a publicado una novela...¿como se llamaba?, ah si, viaje al mundo digital – Un señor con una grabadora de un movil en la mano se levanto del asiento y formulo su pregunta con un toque arisco de su parte  
-Vaya...pues no se, esas cosas no las elijo yo, y si me permite discrepar, tan solo queria relatar unos momentos " fantasticos " de siete niños en un mundo muy distinto al normal – contesto Takeru con pesadez – Creo que no hice mal  
-Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿ Es cierto que en un momento de una rueda de prensa en su vecindario, dijo que el libro estaba basado en echo reales ? - Una señora, con una libreta de apuntes, levanto la mano y formulo su pregunta ,algo mas tranquila que el señor de antes  
-Porfavor, limitanse a preguntar por la novela, lo que dije o deje de hacer, creo que ustedes no les importa – Takeru estaba empezando a enfadarse, a venido a la librería a firmar ejemplares de su novela y a responder preguntas sobre ella, no sobre su vida real  
-¿Alguna pregunta mas? - Pregunto el librero, sonriendo a los entrevistadores  
-Yo tengo una pregunta, antes me presentare – Una chica con el pelo violeta levanto la mano y Takeru pudo verla a la perfeccion – Miyako Inoue, y tengo una pregunta señor Takaishi – Sonrio al ver a su amigo de la infancia tan nervioso y asombrado por verla en esa sala - ¿ Alguna vez, estudiando en Francia, recordo a sus amigos de la infancia? - Pregunto sin dejar de sonreir, sacando otra sonrisa a su compañero  
-Perdone señorita, pero claramente el dijo que...  
-Tranquilo señor Kiminari, respondere a su pregunta, no he dejado de pensar en ellos ni en un solo momento – Sonrio, mientras Miyako se sentaba y fingia apuntar algo en su libreta  
-¿Alguna...?  
-Yo tengo una pregunta – Un señor vestido de traje negro se levanto, parecia muy alto, incluso algo mas que Takeru y era de origen occidental – Tengo a entender, que era amigo de los fallecidos hace 2 años, Taichi Yagami y Yamatto Ishida – A takeru se le cambio la cara de una sonrisa a una mueca de horror – incluso, datos nos informa que uno de ellos, era tu hermano de sangre...creo que esa revelacion a tu carrera de novelista se le podia ver algo afectada, ¿ es eso cierto ?  
....no respondere a ninguna pregunta mas – Takeru se levanto de la silla apresurado y salio corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la tienda, ignorando los gritos del señor Kiminari, implorando su regreso para firmar los ejemplares  
-Bien...creo que el señor Takaishi no volvera, asi que, se suspende la firma de ejemplares, porfavor, vayan saliendo despacio y ordenadamente por la salida

Miyako se preocupo por el estado de su amigo de aventuras, habia conocido su regreso por los periodicos, y vino a la tienda aver si era verdad. Creyo encontrarse con otro de sus amigos, pero parecia ser, que el grupo de elegidos, se disipo hace tiempo.  
Supo del viaje de Izzy a para estudiar programacion con el mismisimo Bill Gate. Tambien su "idole" Mimi Tachikawa habia viajado con el, ella estudiaria Gastronomia y ella sabia que esos dos se traian algo juntos. Despues Daisuke viajo a España a jugar con el Real Madrid por 5 años de contrato. Su buen amigo Cody se marcho con su madre a china cuando su abuelo murio, supo que habia montado un dojo alli. Joe se habia ido con su hermano a Africa extrañamente, esa noticia sorprendio a mas de uno. Sora habia estudiado diseño grafico y se habia rentado un Duplex en Shinagawa, Kari se habia ido a vivir con ella...hace 2 años.

-Ahhh, es un mensaje de Ken – dijo Yolei al ser sacada de sus memorias, sacando su telefono movil y leyendo el remitente  
" Tenemos que hablar, vuelve a casa rapidamente, es urgente, no hables con nadie y evita las calles estrechas y oscuras " - Leyo, mientras cambiaba su cara a una mas de asombro  
-Perdona señorita...¿tiene hora? - oyo a sus espaldas preguntar  
...claro – contesto asustada al ver a 2 hombres vestido de negro – Esperen...

De pronto Yolei salio corriendo, afortunadamente se metio en un burullo de gente que habia en la calle, miro para atrás y vio que no habia nada. Yolei se habia ido a vivir con su novio, Ken Ichijouji hacia tan solo 1 año. Ken estudiaba en la academia de policia, mientras Yolei, extrañamente, trabaja en un periodico de Shinjuku

-Creo que ya no me siguen – dijo descansando cerca de una tienda – Ahhh, ¿que esta pasando?, ¿porque Ken me habia mandado ese mensaje? Y lo mejor...¿porque me siguen?  
-¿Yolei? - Oyo detras suya  
-¡¡AHH!!! - grito asustada, pero al mirar mejor observo que era conocido – ahh Tk, eres tu  
-¿Que pasa? - se extraño el rubio del comportamiento de su amiga – Bueno cuentamelo mientras te invito a un café, me alegro averte visto, tu visita en la entrevista me ha caido de sorpresa, no pense volver a ver a nadie del grupo...ya sabes...la distancia y nuestros trabajos  
-Tienes razon Tk, pero que el café sea en mi casa – Yolei recordo a ciertos individuos que la perseguian raramente  
-Claro, mi avion no sale hasta mañana, me hospedo en el Hotel Nakamura, de la calle Jingotso – Dijo Tk aceptando la invitacion de su amiga de la infancia  
-Bien, pues vamos, nuestro piso esta a 3 manzanas de aquí – Dijo empezando a caminar  
-¿Nuestro? - se extraño Takeru del plural en la palabra  
-Si, de Ken y mio, vivimos juntos desde hace 1 año – Contesto alegre  
-Vaya...si que me tienes que poner al dia...¿que hay de los demas? - pregunto esperanzado de que supiera algo mas de alguien  
-Bueno...ya sabes, Cody en china, Mimi e Izzy en , Joe en Africa...  
-¿ y ella? - corto Tk rapidamente  
-ella...esta viviendo con Sora en Shinagawa, en un Duplex, todos los sabados quedamos, somos los unicos que hemos conservado la distancia – sonrio Yolei  
-Ya veo...me alegro que este bien – Sonrio tristemente  
-Esta soltera...al igual que Sora – dijo Yolei para picarle, y lo consiguio, un sonrojo notable se le aparecio en la cara  
.. decir – se tapo el rostro – Olvidaba que eres muy directa Yolei  
-Asi soy yo – sonrio divertida – Bienvenido a casa Takeru, me alegro de tu vuelta  
-Solo sera por un dia....pero gracias, yo tambien me alegro de volver, el aire de Tokyo, es distinto al de Tolousse – aspiro y tosio repentinamente – mas contaminado, cof, cof ,cof – Yolei rio y miro a su "pequeño" amigo de aventuras

Takeru habia cambiado, era mucho mas alto, tenia el pelo rubio rizado, le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestia con un traje gris y una camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros y unos zapatos marrones.

-Ya hemos llegado – Yolei saco las llaves y entro al piso – ¡¡¡KEN, YA ESTOY!!!  
-¿con quien vienes? - De pronto Ken Ichijouji saco su arma reglamentaria asustando a los dos jovenes – T..TK – guardo rapidamente el arma – -L..lo siento..esque...bueno..pasa amigo, no te esperaba, no te veia desde hace...  
-Si...2 años – contesto el rubio melancolicamente pasando al salon, olvidando el susto de antes  
-Ken...¿porque as sacado el arma?, ¿ tan celoso eres ? - regaño Yolei, pero Ken seguia con el mismo rostro que hacia unos segundos, serio y preocupado  
-Siento lo de antes....pero...ahora que esta Tk con nosotros, sera algo mas facil de decir...estamos todos en peligro...y con todos...me refiero a los "Niños Elegidos" - Finalizo su frase sacando una foto de todos juntos con sus digimones despues de matar a Malomyotismon, hace 8 años, Tk miro con horror la foto, mientras miraba a su hermano y a Tai, Yolei entendio el mensaje de antes y la aparicion de esos dos hombres de negro. Ahora entendia que el mensaje de su novio, no era en broma

.

Bueno, de primeras le habia ido bien, habia sonreido mas de lo que podia, habia echo unas cuantas "amigas" y habia conocido cual era su clase...pero claro, tambien habia echo enemigas y se habia echo con dos " perros "

-¿le dejo aquí los libros, señorita Yagami? - Un chico de su misma edad, castaño ojos verdes y alto de complexion muscular, le sonreia con su sonrisa de modelo y sus perfectos dientes blancos  
-Esto..claro.....si....dejalo aquí – Sonreia con nerviosismo la castaña  
-Señorita Yagami, desea una manzana, son buenas para mantener la forma – Un chico rubio con el pelo corto y los ojos azules, tambien muscular y perfecta sonrisa le ofrecia una manzana  
-No...gracias, tengo ya una – contesto con nerviosismo la castaña  
-No esta de mal tener una mas en la reserva – Respondio el rubio  
-La señorita a dicho no, vete a hacer pesas y dejala en paz – Se puso entre medias el castaño  
-Nadie ha pedido tu opinion, homosexual  
-Hablo el musculitos  
-Ahora veras...

Hikari, no queriendose meter en mas lios, suspiro y abandono la clase, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Por una vez queria ser normal, vale que tenia un cuerpo espectacular, un pelo liso hasta la espalda con alisado japones, sin utilizar extensiones, una sonrisa de angel, unos ojos que hipnotizarian a cualquiera, una piel tan suave como el mismo tercipelo y una personalidad tan dulce como el azucar, era una chica 10, pero, al ser tan inocente, no se daba cuenta, y eso de ser tan " especial " la molestaba demasiado

Entre los arbustos, dos personas la vigilaban atentamente

-¿ Cual es tu plan? - pregunto uno de ellas  
-Primero desacernos del profesor de Literatura – contesto con normalidad  
-¿estas loco? - pregunto alterandose  
-Matt, es uno de ellos, ira a por ella en cuanto baje la guardia  
-¿estas seguro Tai?, no quisiera meterme en mas lios  
-¿Lios?, te recuerdo que estamos muertos tio – Mediosonrio mientras sacaba una pistola y un silenciador – Lo aremos rapido, en el descanso de la clase, el profesor Tomiyori, que no es otro que " Lucius Harleton", se ira al despacho a recoger otro libro y a telefonear a su jefe, en cuanto acabe la llamada, entraras sin que nadie te vea y hablaras con el, se sorprendera, porque se supone que estas muerto, pero yo desde la ventana disparare a su craneo, te iras como si nada por la misma ventana y habremos acabado el trabajo...¿que te parece?  
-Que cada dia estas mas loco, ¿porque no sin que yo entre, le disparas y ya esta?  
-Mmm...me parece mejor plan, buena idea viejo  
-Siempre sacandote las castañas del fuego – Suspiro el rubio mientras se acercaba a un arbol, lo trepaba y descansaba en la rama – Bien, según tu, en 10 minutos entrara a su despacho  
-Exacto – Tai trepo el arbol y se sento en la rama de arriba – Solo hay que esperar

Kari habia decidido saltarse la clase de Literatura, desde hacia un tiempo no le habia gustado mucho, le recordaba mucho a su amigo de la infancia...Tk.  
Le echaba mucho en falta, la ultima vez que le vio fue hace 2 años...en el cementerio de Odaiba. Se le veia mas muerto que vivo...su madre habia muerto de un cancer hacia tan solo 3 años, se habia quedado solo, asi que se mudo con su abuelo a Francia para estudiar alli. Su hermano se quedaria en Odaiba, aunque viajaba por todo Japon, incluso hizo una gira por , gracias a sus dotes de vocalista y solista de su grupo, los Teenage Wolves. Asi que su muerte, le afecto mucho.  
A ella tambien le habia afectado mucho perder a Tai, su hermano, el hombre al que mas queria, le tenia tanto respeto y tanto amor...su muerte le habia dolido demasiado. Un miserable accidente de trafico....los dos murieron al instante

-Perdona...¿pero no deveria de estar en mi clase? - El profesor de Literatura se la acerco y se puso a su altura sonriendola amablemente - ¿no le gusta mi asignatura, señorita Yagami?

.

Un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar " Catalan " investigan un mundo ajeno al nuestro...el digimundo. La informacion me llego como confidencial y en base " ASCII" desde un punto que aun no e logrado descifrar. Me han mandado toda la informacion sobre esta " Agencia" que esta controlada por el mismo gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Han conseguido los videos y los datos destruidos por Gennai hace 8 años y han conseguido nuestros datos, nuestras direcciones y nuestras vidas. Tienen acceso al digimundo, controlan gran parte de el, y lo peor...han puesto un campo electromagnetico que nos hace imposible acceder a el, han capturado a Mimi a Cody a Daisuke y a Joe. Y lo peor de todo esto, esque según fuentes...los estan torturando para que les digan donde estan los demas. En 2 dias han dicho de reunirnos en este punto – Le enseño el mapa y el punto acordado – El cementerio de Odaiba- Ken contaba a Yolei y a Tk el mensaje que habia recibido de un anonimo en el dia de hoy. Tk estaba furioso, el gobierno estadounidense habia logrado acceder al digimundo y encima les habian impedido el paso con ese campo electromagnetico  
-Patamon.... - susurro - ¿que podemos hacer Joe?  
-Ya sabes Tk...nos estan buscando...es peligroso salir a fuera, por ahora lo mejor es esperar y ver que es lo que pasa  
-Cariño...antes me e encontrado con 2 hombres vestido de negro y creo recordar Tk, que en tu entrevista habia uno – Dijo Yolei pensativa  
-Cierto..me pregunto por mi hermano...seguro que es de esa agencia...me han encontrado..nos han encontrado...  
-Tranquilo Tk, aquí estas a salvo, hay que contactar con el resto, Kari, Sora, rapidamente – Ken saco el movil y tecleo el numero de Kari

.

-Tai, han pasado 10 minutos, creo que te has equivocado – Matt estaba cansado de esperar, por el despacho no pasaba nadie  
-Que raro....en el planing ponia que las clases duraban 1 hora....

De pronto escucharon un disparo. Se miraron a la vez y saltaron de ese arbol, corrieron como si la vida le dependiera de ello, hasta llegar a un pasillo con plantas. Vieron un rastro de sangre, Tai saco su arma y comenzo a andar despacio, el rastro llegaba hasta el baño de los chicos

-Matt, quedate aquí vigilando, si ves a alguien, avisame – Matt asintio y Tai entro con la pistola cargada  
-Señor....se ha escapado...lo sabia y se a escapado....lo siento he fallado....no...señor deme otra oportunidad prometo no fallarle de nuevo...me ha herido, a sido lista y me ha herido...no se preocupe tan solo es un arañazo...señor...señor....mie rda me a colgado, mala señal..si no le traigo a Yagami me matara  
-Quizas ya estes muerto  
-¿Quien....?...pero...si..  
-Saludame a tus amigos de mi parte – Tai apreto la pistola y le dio en la cabeza, el silenciador evito el sonido sordo del disparo, salio del baño, asintio a Matt y se fueron por donde habian venido  
-¿Y Kari? - pregunto Matt  
-según tengo entendido, alguien la habia avisado, asi que pudo escaparse y golpearle, la sangre que hemos visto era de un apuñalamiento en el brazo, quizas con un cuchillo...mi hermana va preparada por lo visto  
-¿Quien la ha podido avisar? - pregunto Matt, saco su telefono movil y marco – Izzy...¿pasamos al plan B?...ok...ya era hora  
-¿Plan B? - Pregunto Tai, Matt asintio – Entonces el Mobile Suit funciona, podremos ir al Digimundo, al fin me podre reunir con los demas y que sepan la verdad  
-Nuestros dias de muertos vivientes pasaron a la historia amigo, vamos al piso franco y preparemos el plan – Matt estaba contento, despues de 2 años, podrian volver a " vivir "

Sabia desde hace un par de años que su plan no estaba resultando perfecto al 100%. Una agencia secreta le habia empezado a poner en jaque desde hacia tiempo. Su nombre..." Celestial Being", o eso habia escuchado. Multitud de agentes suyos habian comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente, o a aparecer muertos en cualquier parte. Si ellos querian jugar....jugaria, eso ni lo dudaba ni un instante

-Mi señor...Lucius....  
-Lo se – Contesto el individuo – Traeme a Nº2  
-Enseguida señor

Creia que su plan era perfecto, lo tenia todo controlado, desde que hacia 3 años habia conseguido abrir la puerta al mundo digital y habia conseguido controlarlo todo. ¿ Que es lo que le estaba fallando ?

-Me habia llamado señor – Un hombre joven se habia puesto en posicion de respeto arrodillandose  
-Si, Nº2, te confio una mision, es esta – El hombre le habia entregado el sobre – En ella tienes toda la informacion necesaria y los medios para vivir, cojeras el primer avion para Japon...ya estoy arto de enviar a insectos para el trabajo de un hombre  
--Descuida mi señor, no le fallare  
-Eso espero..sino..ya sabes quien lo pagara  
-Si mi señor...si me disculpa, ire a cumplir mi obligacion – El joven se levanta y gracias a la luz, se le distingue sus ojos verdes y su pelo rubio

- Lo creia todo ganado, la isla File era mia, por completo, ese estupido de Gennai habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro, en tan solo 3 años, habia dominado el continente Sarvat y parte del continente Argot. Tan solo me quedaba una parte del digimundo, una parte que decian que era sagrada...donde se encuentran los templos de los dioses, solo me queda esa parte....y el digimundo sera mio por completo.  
Pero ese " Celestial Being" me lo esta poniendo dificil...Koushiro Izumi...se que eres culpable de todo esto...pero descuida...jugare a tu juego...pero antes...eliminare tus peones..tu – Decia mirando una fotografia – Seras la proxima...Takenouchi Sora

**Bien, hasta aqui ^^**

**Dejen review, critiquen, porfavor que sea una critica constructiva, y ante todo, espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo, se que tengo mil fallos de ortografia, pero esque recalco, que el office me ha caducado y no puedo hacer mucho sin el corrector XP  
Volvere con otro capitulo, siempre que lo pidan ^^  
Sayonara n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2 Revelaciones

**Buenas, gracias por sus reviews enserio, gracias a vosotros puedo seguir con esta historia con muchos animos que me influeis.**

**Bien en primer lugar siento las faltas de ortografia u.u y en segundo siento la tardanza, pero no sabia bien como hacer este capitulo, ya que como comprobareis, se explican algunas cosas**

**Mis agradecimientos a _" Patrocio"_ " Brawlbeelzemon""guilty of loving you"sora takenouchi""umi-lizs5"...Tranquilos amigos, lo continuare =)  
**

**Bueno no os quito mas tiempo^^ espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer:_ Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fines de diversion y entretinimiento, al igual que los personajes de Gundam 00_  
**

**Capitulo 2  
**

"**Revelacion"**

Ya habia caido la noche, se presentaba con su manto frio humedo y nublado. Habia ausencia de luz, ya que la luna era tapada por las nubes que amenazaban con descargar agua en cualquier momento.  
Siempre habia tenido miedo a las tormentas, desde que era una niña, cada vez que tronaba se escondia debajo de la mesa, si estaba en su cuarto lo hacia bajo las mantas o incluso en el armario, si no estaba el...el panico se apoderaba de su cuerpo

**Flashback**

_Hacia 14 años vivia en su casa de Odaiba, tan solo llevaba viviendo 4 meses, tan solo conocia a una persona que se habia encontrado en el parque, cuando intentaba jugar al futbol y unos niños le decian que no, porque era una chica.  
Nunca se habia sentido una chica como las demas, ella preferia ensuciarse, pelear, jugar al futbol y ver animes como " Captain Tsubasa" o " slayers", mientras que sus compañeras de clase se la pasaban jugando con las muñecas, vistiendo absurdos vestidos y viendo " Doremi" o " sailor moon". Lo tenia bien claro desde el principio, para hacer amigas tenia que cambiar...pero ella se sentia agusto tal y como era y por nada en el mundo queria cambiar, era su decision y la respetaria..aunque se quedara sola.  
Pero esa semana habia conocido a una persona que no la juzgaba por ser una chica, una persona que la habia aceptado tal y como era, un chico de su edad que no titubeo al ver su largo pelo rojizo y su...bueno....su apariencia de chica. La habia sonreido y la habia ofrecido jugar con ella a su deporte favorito, no habia tenido reparos en que era una chica y la habia tratado como una mas, incluso cuando el balon la golpeo y la tiro al suelo, el la levanto y la sonrio, mientras que sus otros amigos se burlban de ella..y de el por ayudarle, el seguia sonriendola y jugando con ella.  
Un dia de esa semana le habia invitado a jugar a mi casa, el dia estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover con fuerzas, las nubes eran negras y estar en la calle no era aconsejable._

-Buenas tardes, soy Taichi Yagami, vengo a jugar con Sora – Habia escuchado desde la entrada de mi casa. Mi madre, tan sonriente y buena como siempre le habia invitado a pasar dulcemente a nuestra casa y le habia indicado mi dormitorio, donde yo esperaba impacientemente  
-¡¡¡Tai!!! - grite al verle, y sin pensarmelo me avalanze hacia el abrazandolo  
-Ola Sora, que alegria estar en tu casa, muchas gracias, jugar en la calle con este tiempo no es muy divertido que se diga – se rio mientras se arrascaba detras de la nuca, era una faceta que siempre me habia gustado desde que le conoci  
-Gracias a ti por venir – sonrei - ¿que hacemos? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en el suelo y el me acompañaba

Esa misma tarde sobre Odaiba estaba diluviando. La brusquedad con la que impactaban las gotas en mi ventana me asustaba, en tan solo 10 minutos se habia desatado una autentica ventisca, estaba muy asustada...y aun mas cuando se escucho el primer trueno. Habia pegado un gran bote y en acto reflejo me meti debajo de mi cama, olvidando que esa tarde tenia a Tai justo al lado

-Lo siento...esque...lo siento, que vergüenza – sali un poco, ya me imaginaba la cara de Tai, seguro que pensaria que era una cobardica y se iria para no volver jamas...pero...  
-Tranquila – ahi estaba el, como un heroe de cuento, ofreciendome su mano y todo su encanto. Se la cogi como chiquilla que era y me ayudo a levantarme – No tienes porque temer, tan solo es un ruido molesto  
-Tienes razon – sonrei, pero el segundo trueno sono, mas fuerte que el primero, le solte la mano rapidamente y me meti en mi armario, me puse en posicion fetal y me volvi a imaginar a un Tai pensando que era una niña cobarde y queriendo irse para no volver, pero al abrir la puerta del armario, me encontre con un barquito de papel enfrente de mi rostro  
-Mira – me enseño el barco  
-Muy bonito – conteste, no se a que venia ese barco ahora  
-¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando tengo miedo de algo, como por ejemplo, cuando me quedo solo en casa?, hago barquitos de papel, te concentras tanto en hacerlos bien, que te olvidas de todo, aveces me olvido hasta la hora de la merienda – Y hay estaba otra vez, arrascandose la nuca mientras se reia, con la mano izquierda sujetaba ese barquito de papel – Ademas Sora, si hacemos hoy muchos, mañana podremos hacer una regata en los charcos del parque...¿que te parece? - Sonrio de nuevo, mientras me daba un taco de folios y se sentaba en la mesa de mi escritorio – venga, te enseñare a hacerlos – me tomo la mano y sono un tercer trueno...pero esta vez, le agarre fuerte la mano y cerre los ojos – no tengas miedo Sora...yo estare a tu lado  
-Muchas gracias...Tai – susurre mientras abrio los ojos y me encontraba con el fantastico rostro de mi mejor amigo..tendria 7 años...pero ya sabia que el era mi heroe de cuento

Esa misma tarde Sora y Tai habian echo 30 barcos de papel, al dia siguiente se la pasaron juntos realizando regatas en la multitud de charcos grandes que habia en el parque.

**Fin Flashback**

Recordar dolia...pero aun mas dolia olvidar...y ella no queria borrar sus recuerdos mas preciados, aunque la desgarraran del corazon, ella seguia recordando y llorando...por amor.  
Sabia bien que se habia enamorado hacia tiempo, no lloraba, no sonreia, tan solo recordaba y se entristecia, pero sin soltar una lagrima.  
Sono el primer trueno y se encogio en el sofa.

-no tengo miedo...es tan solo un ruido..un ruido

Sono el segundo y puso la cabeza bajo sus piernas.

-Es tan solo un ruido molesto...no tengo miedo...no lo tengo

El tercero sono aun mas fuerte que los dos primeros, empezo a soltar lagrimas mientras su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo

-Dijistes que estarias conmigo...no puedo hacerlo sola...no puedo...no puedo

Entre lagrimas maldecia su impotencia, encima de la mesa se encontraba un taco de folios...pero no podia moverse por culpa de esa cadena invisible que la retenia, su cuerpo no la respondia...y un cuarto trueno sono, haciendo que Sora Takenouchi lanzara un grito desgarrador, atado a una multitud de lagrimas que recorrian su rostro

-¡¡¡TAI!!!

.

.

El moreno se habia despertado sobresaltado, se quito las mantas de encima y se levanto del sofa. Camino por la sala hasta llegar al salon, ahi vio a su rubio amigo tumbado, que nada mas escuchar sus pasos abrio los ojos

-No puedes dormir...¿verdad?  
-Tiene miedo a las tormentas...si esta en Shinjuku ahora mismo lo estara pasando mal – dijo apoyandose en la pared y observando un rayo fugaz que habia alumbrado todo el salon ,seguido por un fuerte trueno  
-Tranquilo viejo, estoy seguro que estara bien – se dio la vuelta y volvio a cerrar los ojos – no te preocupes mas, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, intenta dormir  
-Si...claro..buenas noches Matt

Abandono el salon y se dirigio a la cocina, abrio la nevera y cogio un brick de leche empezada, se la acerco a los labios y bebio directamente de ella, mientras recordaba esa mirada angelical y esos ojos rojizos que le habian hipnotizado

-No te preocupes...Sora...estoy contigo...estes donde estes...siempre estare contigo...siempre...ten valor Sora

.

.

-Tai... - susurro la pelirroja mientras se tumbaba en el sofa y se dormia. La tormenta ya habia amainado y el silencio reinaba en la sala...tan solo se escuchaban las goteras que caian del canelon del vecino de arriba, a la barandilla de la terraza de su vivienda.

Los rayos del sol la dieron de lleno, ya que su postura en el sofa era boca arriba, nada mas abrir sus rojizos ojos pudo ver 3 personas sentadas en el sofa de al lado

-¿ que haceis aquí? - pregunto asombrada restregandose los ojos  
es importante... - susurro ken  
-¿Donde esta Hikari? Yolei me ha dicho que esta aquí – Por primera vez, despues de 2 años, Sora volvio a escuchar la voz de su pequeño rubio, pero no habia tiempo para melancolia y abrazos, el preguntaba por su amiga y ella no sabia que responderle, la tormenta de anoche la asusto tanto que se olvido por completo del primer dia de universidad de su castaña compañera de piso...¿donde se habria metido?  
-Esto...no lo se – respondio, poniendo en sus 3 amigos una cara de extrema preocupacion – tranquilos, ya tiene 18 años...¿que la puede haber pasado?, recordad que es fuerte y muy lista...no en vano..es la hermana...de nuestro lider – se entristecio, Taichi era muy fuerte...pero mira como acabo...sintio miedo por ella, si algo la pasara, Taichi nunca se lo perdonaria. Se levanto de golpe y cogio su telefono movil, marco el numero de Hikari y por suerte alguien lo cogio

.

.

Se levanto asustada, recordo todo lo que paso ayer, pero no hubo tiempo de recordar cada detalle, nada mas abrir sus castaños ojos visualizo un dormitorio que no recordaba en nada. Lo primero que hizo es mirar aver si tenia su ropa, respiro aliviada al sentirla, se llevo su mano a su pelo y pudo ver que seguia con su pinza puesta, se la quito al sentir que le dolia y le apretaba y se sintio liberada al notar su pelo sobre su cara. Se aparto un mechon y se levanto corriendo las sabanas a un lado.  
Se fijo en el cuarto, algo desorganizado, tan solo habia una cama y un mueble, no habia nada por el suelo ni objetos en el mueble, parecia una reciente mudanza. Salio del cuarto con cautela y "flotando" por el piso para no hacer ruido, empezo a escuchar una voz, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad asi que se acerco poco a poco hasta ver otro cuarto, igual de desorganizado y vacio

-Asi es...no te preocupes...te veo en 15 minutos...seguro que si...descuida, corto – El chico corto el telefono y suspiro. Hikari pudo ver a un chico con el pelo tambien algo alborotado y moreno Vestia un traje azul con camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. El chico se iba a ir del dormitorio cuando noto que la puerta estaba mas entreabierta de lo normal  
-Asi que te has despertado... - Hikari se asusto y quiso retroceder, pero se tropezo con una caja pequeña que no habia visto, el chico se acerco a ella y la extendio la mano – levanta anda  
-¿Quien eres? Y que hago aquí – pregunto asustada, su mirada timida y asustadiza hizo que el chico se sonrojara  
-Tranquila...luego lo veras, veo que no te acuerdas de nada de anoche – contesto subiendo a la chica de pie  
-Creo que no...  
-¿Recuerdas el forcejeo con tu profesor de literatura? - pregunto el castaño  
-Si...fue extraño, me saco una pistola..yo solo me defendi..le heri..pero en defensa propia...yo...yo no queria...yo  
-Basta..hicistes lo que tuvistes que hacer, tranquila Hikari, estas a salvo – El chico la abrazo, Hikari se sintio bien y protegida, supo que no la iba a hacer daño  
-Y bien...¿quien eres? - volvio a preguntar despues del abrazo  
-Mi nombre es Setsuna, aun no te puedo decir quien soy  
-Setsuna...bonito nombre – contesto sonriente Hikari -¿como he llegado aquí? - pregunto de nuevo extrañada caminando por la pequeña casa, que estaba igual que el dormitorio de Hikari, vacio  
-Despues del forcejeo con tu profesor de historia salistes corriendo y parece ser que mas adelante, en la colina de tu universidad tropezastes y te golpeastes la cabeza – Hikari supo entonces que la herida no era de la pinza del pelo – luego comenzo a llover con fuerza, te encontre por fortuna y te lleve al piso  
-Hay pocas cosas...¿vives aquí?  
-Si y no, digamos que es un piso franco  
-¿piso franco?  
-Un piso que solo habito durante un tiempo determinado  
-suena como si se tratase de un espia...un momento... - penso y reflexiono lo que iba a preguntar - ¿eres un espia? 

.

.

Salio de un agotador vuelo. El viaje en avion le habia resultado tan cansado que durante el trayecto se habia dormido. Fue a la zona de desembarque y cogio su maleta facturada, camino normalmente a la puerta y cogio un taxi

-Hacia donde amigo – escucho del taxista  
-Shinjuku...avenida Liftor-shin nº 3 – Le indico al taxista con voz neutral  
-enseguida – el taxista activo el taximetro y arranco el coche

El viaje le volvio a aburrir, el taxista no paraba de intentar arrancar con una conversacion, pero el tan solo hacia que escuchaba y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana...parecia que habia llovida la noche anterior, pues las calles estaban empapadas, dando a tokyo, una vista pasada por agua

-entonces mi padre me dijo que la proxima vez que llegara a casa tarde, me encontraria con mis cosas afuera..vaya tu que padres tengo..¿verdad?, tengo 30 años y me tratan como si de 15 tuviera  
-perdone – hablo el chico  
-¿si?  
-Le importaria mantener su boca cerrada, su voz hace que me duela la cabeza

El taxista asombrado de dicha reaccion del chico, se callo durante todo el viaje, no pudo evitar explorar por el espejo retrovisar al extraño pasajero que tenia detras suyo...parecia ser un hombre importante, occidental...pero importante

-perdona señor...pero ya hemos llegado – dijo el taxista asustado por la reaccion de antes – son..12000yens  
-tenga, quedese con el cambio – le dio un billete de 10000 y otro de 5000 juntos. Bajo del taxi y el taxista arranco rapidamente, rezo por no volver a encontrarse con ese tipo tan raro y siguio con su trabajo

El extraño hombre sonrio, con su maletin en la mano entro al bloque de pisos, nada mas entrar se encontro con una mujer

-vengo de parte del señor Almark, creo que te hablo de mi  
-Si claro – contesto la señora – habitacion 212  
-Perfecto – camino por el piso y se subio a un ascensor, tecleo el piso 6 y espero impaciente

Al llegar a su destino, salio del ascensor y ando hasta encontrarse con el numero 212 pegado encima del marco de la puerta. Cogio la llave que tenia en el bolsillo y abrio la puerta, un olor a polvo se encontro en el ambiente, se acerco a las persianas, las abrio y abrio tambien las ventanas dejando airear el cuarto.  
Se sento en el sofa y dejo la maleta encima de la mesa, la abrio y en ella se encontro con una magnum 7380 del calibre 12, un cartucho de balas, dos pistolas con silenciador, 5 cartuchos con balas y un telefono movil, que inmediatamente empezo a sonar

-si – respondio al telefono  
-Hola hijo, ¿has llegado bien a tu casa? - pregunto en señal de clave  
-Claro padre, tu hijo ya esta en casa, mañana visitare a mi hermana – saco una foto de una pelirroja, se trataba de Sora – e ire al cementerio a ver a los tios – dos fotos mas, una de un rubio, matt, y otra de un moreno, Tai  
-Perfecto hijo, te llamare para preguntar como vas, te he dejado dinero para que compres comida, por si se te acaba la que tienes, esta bajo la maleta – acciono un boton en la maleta y un compartimento secreto se abrio, dejando ver un taco de billetes de 5000 y 10000yens  
-Gracias papa – sonrio – corto

.  
.

No podia estar mas contento, se habia enterado de una gran noticia, el que estaba mas asustado era Matt, demasiado pronto, pensaba el mientras conducia el coche hacia el sitio indicado por su compañero

-vamos Matt, sonrie, la mision acabara mañana, todos estaremos juntos de nuevo, lucharemos como en los viejos tiempos  
-Tai..se supone que era mañana cuando nos encontramos con todos, no hoy  
-Matt, es mi hermana, y prefiero que ella sea la primera en saber la verdad  
-Tai..en cuanto Hikari te vea entrar por la puerta, la dara un paro cardiaco, hace 2 años que ella creyo enterrarte ¿has pensado en eso? - pregunto sarcastico  
-si Matt...todos los dias del año lo he pensado...estuve cerca escuchando sus lagrimas...puede que no me perdone  
-Si se lo explicamos lo entendera, no te preocupes viejo...hemos llegado

.  
.

El telefono movil de Hikari sono, Setsuna se lo entrego y se quedo por si acaso eran los de Catalan, pero para su sorpresa Hikari contesto alegre y sin titubear

-Ola Sora, claro que estoy bien....si lo siento...es una larga historia...mejor te cuento cuando llegue ok...no se cuando llegare...tranquila estoy bien...saludame a Miyako y a Ken...¿quien esta?...dimelo...no me gustan las sorpresas...esta bien esperare...si espero volver pronto...bye  
-¿amiga? - pregunto setsuna seriamente  
-si, una gran amiga...y bien setsuna...¿eres un espia?

La puerta sono, setsuna saco un arma asustando a Hikari y llevandose el dedo indice a la boca indico a la castaña silencio. Avanzo con cautela hasta la puerta abriendola de golpe y apuntando con su arma, Hikari solo vio como setsuna bajaba el arma, asi que respiro aliviada, pero cuando vio a las dos sombras entrar por la puerta, sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas, se agarro al sillon para evitar desmayarse y se restrego los ojos varias veces

-Hermana... - susurro con cariño Tai avanzando hacia ella, Hikari retrocedia – soy yo...Tai  
-No...esto debe ser una broma...Tai esta muerto...estuve en su entierro...mi hermano murio hace dos años  
-No Hikari..no estamos muertos – Matt que habia permanecido en silencio hablo – Era una tapadera, por una buena razon  
-Escuchales – hablo Setsuna sentandose en el sillon  
-Hikari... - empezo Tai, aunque no sabia por donde empezar – Hace 3 años recibimos una llamada de Koushiro. Recuerda que el estaba en america

**Flashback**

_Tai estaba en casa estudiando para el examen de prueba de acceso a la universidad, No se concentraba, estaba aburrido y jugaba con su lapiz. Su telefono movil sono_

-¿Si? - respondio sin ver la llamada  
-Tai...tai, ¿eres tu? - pregunto una voz  
-¡¡Izzy, cuanto tiempo!! - se alegro de la llamada - ¿como estas?  
-No hay tiempo Tai, esta llamada sera breve, tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, es urgente Tai, el digimundo depende de esto, avisa a Matt y reuniros en...el cementerio de odaiba a las 22:00 hoy  
-pero izzy...¿desde donde llamas? ¿Que pasa? - tai estaba preocupado, notaba a su amigo exaltado  
-tai...estoy aquí, en mi casa, no puedo salir asta la noche, es importante tai, no cojas llamadas que no conozcas a partir de estaa llamada, avisa a matt y reunete, no salgais hasta las 21:30, ir en coche y a velocidad moderada, si ves que alguien te persigue da rodeos y vuelve a tu casa, no esteis en callejones y ante todo tai..no abras la puerta a nadie que no conozcas...corto

La llamada fue cortada y tai estuvo un tiempo mirando por la ventana fijamente, no entendia a izzy, pero le conocia, el no se andaba con bromas, devia ser algo serio, asi que mando un mensaje a matt.

Las 21:30 llegaron, sali de casa y conduci rapidamente al cementerio. Al llegar vi el coche de matt aparcado y a este esperando en el capo ansioso

-recibistes el mensaje ¿no? - pregunto tai absurdamente  
-si no lo hubiera recibido...¿estaria aquí? - respondio matt como lo mas obvio – viejo me sacas de mi casa a esta hora para reunirnos aquí...¿que pasa?  
-Yo respondere – de entre la sombra se escucha una voz, ambos amigos se asustan y se ponen en guardia – tranquilos, soy yo, izzy  
-¡¡izzy amigo!!! - saluda matt contento, pero este le corta rapidamente  
-no hay tiempo, sere breve, pero si venis al sitio os lo explicare mejor. Necesito que esteis mañana en , se que es rapido, pero es importante chicos, alguien va a por vosotros, no esteis en callejones oscuros, no cojais llamadas que no conozcais, evitar contacto con la gente, no esteis solos y no abrais la puerta a nadie...es importante chicos, el digimundo depende de vosotros, ya han capturado a 3 de nosotros. Mañana un taxi os llevara al aeropuerto, decirle a vuestros padres que vais a visitarme, os recojera una persona en el aeropuerto y os llevara a mi escondijo, ¿habeis entendido bien?  
-Izzy...¿que tomas? - pregunto matt asustado  
-matt no es broma, es importante  
-esta bien izzy, hagamos que es importante...pero..¿que pasa?  
-Tai aquí no os puedo explicar, deveis de confiar en mi, porfavor, es importante

Izzy parecia hablar en serio, asi que matt y tai asintieron y se fueron por donde volvieron. Al dia siguiente tai recibio un mensaje de alguien que le citaba en una cafeteria, pero no fue, a esa hora tai y matt embarcaban en un avion rumbo a connecticut. Alli se bajaron y una persona en un coche les llevo a una colina, donde esta se abrio y pudieron entrar, matt y tai estabann impresionados

-Buenos dias amigos, bienvenidos a mi guarida  
-parece sacado de pelicula amigo mio – contesto tai absorto en la decoracion cientifica de la guarida  
-Antes que nada os presentare, vuestro chofer ha sido Lockon Stratos – izzy presento al castaño pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules  
-Un placer haberles llevado, perdonad si e sido silencioso, pero me lo ordeno izzy  
-disculpado estas – se disculpo matt observando a la siguiente chica que se iba a presentar  
-Ella es sumeragi lee noriega, nuestra estratega y mi mano derecha – presento izzy a una mujer pelirroja con el pelo hasta la espalda – este de aquí es tieria, el mas listo de todos nosotros – un hombre con el pelo negro corto saludo con un gesto de manos – este de aquí es setsuna, el mas fuerte combatiendo – moreno con el pelo algo alborotado saludo conn otro gesto de manos – y este de aquí es allelujah – el chico con aspecto de emo, ya que tiene el flequillo tapandole el ojo izquierdo, mas alegre que los demas se presento – bien, os presentaria a mi grupo de cientificos, pero tardariamos mucho, ire al grano  
-si porfavor izzy, porque esta situacion me altera – dijo matt arto de tanto secretismo  
-esta bien...El gobierno de ha descubierto el mundo digital, una organización que se hace llamar " Catalan" ha recuperado los datos que creiamos que Gennai habia borrado hace 6 años y saben de la existencia del digimundo. Lo peor esque lo descubrieron hace 3 años y no hemos podido hacer nada. Nuestros digimons han sido capturados, joe, davis cody y mimi han sido capturados hace poco, no sabemos aun que planean, pero la puerta digital no se puede abrir. Encima en el digimundo han activado un campo electromagnetico que nos impide la entrada, si entramos moririamos. Mi equipo y yo trabajamos en una especie de traje que nos facilite la entrada y de armamento para combatir..tai..estaba guerra sera distinta a las otras, ahora nos enfrentamos al mundo real, al gobierno...¿nos ayudaras? - pregunto esperanzado  
-Claro que si izzy...seria imposible quedarme de brazos cruzados – sonrio el moreno - ¿ y ellos? - pregunto por los nuevos  
-claro, son amigos mios de la universidad, nos ayudaran en todos...bien chicos, apartir de hoy sois miembros de...Celestial Being, somos la liga de refuerzos contra el gobierno y a favor del digimundo, lucharemos y venceremos

1 Año despues Tai y Matt volvieron a japon, se excusaron ante todos y planearon una muerte para evitar que Catalan les encontrara y que ellos pudieran moverse sin problemas. La cosa funciono, todos les dieron por muertos y desde ese dia, Tai y Matt pudieron trabajar mejor y sacar informacion de todo

**Fin flashback**

Hikari escucho con admiracion y terror toda la historia...gatomon, solo pudo pensar en ella y en como se tomaria Tk que su hermano estaba vivo

-¿y bien? - pregunto tai, hikari se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro, por el...y por el peligro que corria el digimundo y su compañera gatomon  
-mi hermano esta en la ciudad -dijo matt leyendo el periodico que estaba encima de la caja donde hikari habia tropezado. Cogio el telefono movil y marco

**Hasta aquí =) espero que os aya gustado, dejen reviews y critiquenme ^^ me ayuda mucho vuestras criticas**

**Gracias por leer =) hasta la proxima n.n**


	4. Capitulo 3 Alerta

Buenas!! siento haber tardado, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, gomen nasai u.u

**Quiero agrader vuestra colaboracion, vuestros reviews y ante todo vuestros animos^^**

**Mariam H.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli**

**SoraTakenouchii**

**BrawlBeelzemon**

**Umi-lizs5**

**patroclo**

**Gracias de veras^^ sin vosotros no sabria como seguir =) sois un gran pilar**

**Bueno me dejare de rollos, espero que os guste este capitulo y comenteis como siempre =) Disfrutarlo...**

**Capitulo 3  
_" Alerta "_**

La pelirroja habia acabado de cortar la llamada cuando en un insistente el rubio la empezo a bombardear a preguntas

-¿ como esta? ¿ esta bien? ¿ la han echo daño ? ¿ donde se encuentra? - preguntaba insistentemente takeru con una cara extrema de preocupacion  
-Tranquilo – calmo sora, miyako y ken estaban al borde del sofa esperando que su amiga pelirroja hablase del posible estado de la pequeña yagami – no me ha dicho mucho, tan solo que esta bien y que en breves vendra a casa...creo que... - miro a su amigo rubio y decidio callarse lo que iba a decir – creo que se quedo en casa de una amiga a dormir, asi que tranquilos que esta bien...¿habeis desayunado? - intento cambiar de tema mientras se levantaba, takeru agacho la cabeza y penso lo que iba a decir sora  
-o en casa de un chico – penso el rubio, pero una mano se apoyo en su hombro, la mano de su amiga reportera del periodico de la ciudad – no, no hemos desayunado sora – sonrio el rubio ante el apoyo de sus amigos  
-pues eso es delito, pero tranquilos, porque sora takenouchi esta aquí – dijo con una sarten en la mano – os preparare un desayuno que no olvidareis jamas  
no sora no te preocupes, si yo no tengo hambre...tranquila...no pasa nada – intento escabullirse miyako con una cara asustada, takeru no entendia, asi que la miraba con una gota en la nuca  
-si sora, no te preocupes, yolei y yo iremos a desayunar a la cafeteria de abajo, asi que no te molestes, vamos cariño...te invito a desayunar – ken y yolei salieron por la puerta dejando un rastro de polvo y una corriente de aire al cerrarla de un portazo  
-vaya...si que tenian prisa – murmuro sora en estado de shock – bueno takeru, pues desayunaremos tu y yo...asi que prepara la tripa – sora saco un cartucho de huevos mientras el inocente rubio sonreia sin saber lo que le venia encima

.

.

El telefono no era cogido por nadie, seguia sonando y sonando, y nadie le hacia caso. La habitacion estaba vacia...o eso era lo que se pensaba la gente de aquel hotel.

-Asi que escritor eeeh...mmm...interesante – Aquella persona registraba la acumulacion de papeles que tenia en el escritorio, fotos, documentos, ideas para libros...todo era registrado, con la luz del sol dandole en pleno rostro.

De nuevo el telefono empezo a sonar, estaba muy cerca de aquel individuo, pero no respondia, simplemente ojeo para aver quien era la insistente persona que marcaba aquel telefono

-Asi que tu hermano...esto se pone cada vez mejor...le gustara saberlo al jefe – rio disimuladamente mientras salia de la habitacion del hotel y cogia su movil – aquí Nº2, tengo algo que le va a gustar...Yamatto Ishida no para de comunicarse con su hermano...se que esta muerto, pero no para de llamarle al movil...tengo una copia de la tarjeta SIM...descuide jefe, corto  
-Señor....  
-Bakster, William Bakster señorita – contesto a la joven pelirosada que tenia algo en la mano, parecia una carta  
-Ha llegado esto esta mañana, pone que se la entreguemos al señor Almark...pero mi madre me ha dicho que usted viene de parte de Almark...asi que creo que le corresponde  
-Asi parece – sonrio el rubio ojiverde – veamos que pone....aha...mmm... - El chico levanto la mirada de la carta y miro fijamente a la joven  
-Yo..lo siento...no queria ser cotilla...seguire haciendo mis tareas – La joven avergonzada sale de aquel pasillo dejando al rubio solo mirando fijamente las iniciales de la carta – Celestial Being...

.

.

Yamatto Ishida tiro su telefono movil contra la pared, furioso empezo a golpear las cajas vacias rompiendolas y agujereandolas, el moreno pelialborotado sujeto a su amigo de los hombros y le pidio que se calmara. Pero no era posible, seguia apretando sus puños, imaginandose que Catalan ya habia contactado con el y ahora mismo seria carne de los tiburones, el moreno sin aguantar mas sus gilipolleces le metio un puñetazo en la mandibula tumbandole hacia atrás.

-Imbecil, no eres digno de ser su hermano...la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde – dijo antes de salir por la puerta del piso, Hikari sonrio ante las palabras de su hermano y miro a Setsuna, este estaba en posicion neutral, cruzado de piernas mediosonriendo  
-Siempre acabas igual Yamatto – murmuro Setsuna  
-Tu callate – se levanto el rubio del suelo y se lamio el labio – me ha partido una muela..sera capullo – escupio al suelo...afortunadamente el rastro de sangre y saliva callo en la caja del suelo desarmada  
-Matt..podemos ir a mi casa – sugirio Kari – alli esta Sora que vive conmigo, tambien podemos ponernos en contacto con Ken y Yolei, que viven a unas cuantas manzanas de nosotras  
-Descuida – dijo Matt – Setsuna, coge lo necesario y vamonos  
-Si – el joven moreno se levanto, cogio una pistola, unos cuantos cargadores y una maleta supuestamente con su ropa...aunque Hikari se imaginaba algo mas que ropa dentro de esa maleta

Al salir se encontraron con Taichi, cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared de la entrada. Mediosonrio al rubio y este le devolvio la semisonrisa. Bajaron las escaleras y justo cuando se acercaban al coche del rubio....este estallo por los aires.

.

.

Ken y Yolei almorzaban tranquilamente en la cafeteria bajo el piso de donde vivian sus amigas. Era muy conocida en la ciudad, por su especialidad en tortitas. Yolei masticaba tranquilamente su trozo de tortita, pego un sorbo al café y miro a su novio, que seguia sin tocar sus tortitas y su café

-¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada cogiendo su mano y entrelazandola con la de el  
-Es...por lo de ayer...no he podido pegar ojo...no por la tormenta...sino...por el comunicado que me llego de ese grupo terrorista antigubernamental, y ese grupo del gobierno que tiene a nuestros amigos y nuestros digimon...wormon – susurro el nombre de su digimon, Yolei se entristecio y aparto el plato de su desayuno. Cogio su silla y la acerco a su lado  
-Ken...cariño...seguro que estan todos bien, ten fè y veras como todo sale bien – le sonrio – somos los niños elegidos, los luchadores de la justicia, si podemos contra digimones oscuros y con poder suficiente para destruir la tierra...¿como no poder derrotar a un grupo gubernamental?  
-Porque esta vez no son digimons Yolei, son seres humanos, y para vencer, ahi que matar... -A yolei se le cambio el rostro a uno mas asustadizo..es cierto..no lo habia pensado detenidamente, le falto ese detalle...HUMANOS...no puede matar a humanos, eso seria..asesinar...en la profesion de su novio seria algo normal, el bueno se carga al malo en caso de peligro, ya lo habia discutido con el, si mataba a alguna persona, al dia siguiente tenia que estar confesandose en la iglesia con ella...pero ahora...ella tambien tendria que matar para rescatar a sus amigos y a su digimon – Hawkmon...¿que voy a hacer? - penso mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio y este la abrazaba

.

.

Asi que se reunirian mañana por la noche en el cementerio de Odaiba, esa informacion no deveria de saberla aun su jefe...se la guardaria, gracias a el topo, tendria informacion...apostaria su cuello a que se presentaria Yamatto Ishida y Taichi Yagami...segun la agencia, muertos hace 2 años

-Koushiro...¿ a que juegas? - se preguntaba con su sonrisa malvada leyendo la carta

.

.

Takeru en ese momento preferia estar comiendo la comida salada y picante de su hermano, al menos era digestiva, no esa mezcla de huevos con sal pimenta y limon...definitivamente, Sora tenia que dejar la gastronomia a Kari, recordaba que la especialidad de la castaña eran los pasteles, cuando regresara le pediria que hiciera uno, por su regreso a Japon y para quitarse el sabor del desayuno de la pelirroja

-¿quieres mas Takeru? - esa pregunta le llego como cuando se entero del nacimiento de Myotismon de nuevo  
-esto...Sora, estoy lleno, no te preocupes – intentaba excusarse moviendo los brazos  
-pero estas en pleno desarrollo Takeru, venga comete un huevo mas – la insistente señorita Takenouchi queria cebar al pobre Takeru, que veia como pronto se reuniria con su hermano...aunque el no lo pensara, llegaria mas temprano de lo que se imaginaba, y no a la tumba

.

.

-Señor hemos registrado una explosion cerca del piso franco del insignia Setsuna – dijo una chica pelirroja con una coleta tecleando en un ordenador de avanzada generacion  
-Contactar con ellos, Matt y Tai habian quedado con el...y Hikari estaba con Setsuna, vamos rapido – Koushiro estaba nervioso, no habian podido dar con ellos tan temprano, esa explosion devia ser coincidencia  
-Hemos perdido la señal del vehiculo de Yamatto, debe ser el coche siniestrado por la explosion – la pelirroja seguia tecleando y con su auricular intentando ponerse en contacto con Setsuna....pero no dava señal  
-Christina, intenta contactar con Taichi o Yamatto porfavor – pidio Koushiro rezando por la salud de sus amigos  
-Señor no responden... - Christina miro a su jefe con un deje de tristeza quitandose el auricular  
-Permiteme ir...comprobare la situacion– El castaño alto, con el flequillo atravesando su cara estilo emo se acerco a Koushiro y le mediosonrio – Yo me encargare  
-Tenga cuidado meister Lockon – Koushiro aprobo su mision y se la encargo  
-Lo tendre, Insignia Neil Dilandy, preparado para embarque – saludo con la mano estilo militar mientras el ascensor donde se situo se cerraba lentamente  
-Buena suerte...Lockon Stratos – Koushiro se sento en su mesa y abrio su ya conocido Pineaple portatil – Christina, Sumeragi, pasarme el archivo K4 y F7, nombres en clave, Soma Peries y Garrock Eagle  
-Enseguida señor – Tecleaban a toda velocidad mientras Koushiro leia los datos  
-Necesitamos a mas gente...o esta guerra estara perdida – pensaba mientras ojeaba nombres de estudiantes de ingenieria, aeronautica y armamento militar

.

.

Un grupo de personas se acercaron al lugar de la explosion, la policia ya andaba de camino y las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos se oian a 10 manzanas de distancia. Ojearon aver si encontraban algun herido, pero por suerte no habia nadie, tan solo un rastro de sangre que conducia a un lugar, donde tampoco habia nadie....el rastro se perdia en un aparcamiento

-Han escapado, pero parece que hay algun herido – decia un anciano  
-Cogere una muestra de sangre, mientras la policia esta ocupada en la explosion entraremos al piso – La anciana que acompañaba al anciano se agacho y en un frasco lleno un poco de sangre del suelo

La policia llego, investigo el lugar y acordono la zona. Una multitud curiosa se acerco al lugar, los rumores de un ataque terrorista empezaron a correrse por la zona, mientras los dos ancianos entraban en el piso vacio, lleno de cajas vacias

-Tiene toda la pinta de un piso franco – comento el anciano  
-¿podemos quitarnos ya los disfrazes?, estoy arto de ser una abuela – Un hombre de no mas de 20 años se quito la peluca y su traje, quedando en un traje negro  
-Esta bien Vincent – el anciano tambien se quito el traje, y se quedo en traje negro  
-Mucho mejor Moi

Se pusieron a buscar pruebas por el piso, hasta que llegaron a la mancha roja, producido por la saliva de Yamatto en el pleito con Tai

-Mas sangre...deve de ser del espia de Celestial Being – comento Moi recogiendo otra muestra

De pronto alguien entro en el piso con una pistola y dispara indiscriminadamente contra los hombres, a uno de ellos le dio en el hombro y al otro en el pecho. Gracias a la instrucción aguantaron el dolor y se escondieron sacando sus armas

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Vincent herido del hombro  
-Alguien que os va a matar – comento divertido el extraño – no lo retraseis mas, vuestras armas no son silenciadoras, la mia si, si disparais, tendreis a todos los polis de abajo aquí arriba en menos de 10 segundos...y aquí viene la gracia...soy policia – Salio del marco de la puerta donde se escondia y disparo al sofa y a la mesa, pego un salto y se escondio en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño  
-¡¡¡Cabron!!! - Grito Vicent sujetandose el hombro y avanzando hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba Moi sangrando del estomago – Moi, dime algo compañero  
..a..aqui..esta..las..pr. .pruebas...haz..que..lleguen.. al...laboratorio...a.. - Moi solto la bolsa con los tubos de la sangre...habia fallecido, vincent cogio la bolsa y salto al otro lado justo cuando el extraño salia del marco y disparaba  
-vas a morir...es mi mision, y yo no fallo en las misiones – dijo el hombre con su pistola silenciadora disparando mientras avanzaba  
-Moi...amigo...conseguire llevar las pruebas...cumplire tu ultimo deseo – Vincent saco el brazo y disparo, haciendo que el hombre se escondiera rapidamente, corrio hacia la ventana y salto, callendo en un coche, porsuerte, se trataba de un primer piso y el coche era suyo, abrio rapidamente la puerta y arranco saliendo corriendo, ante todo el cuerpo de policia que habia alli  
-¡¡¡Perseguirle, es el autor de la explosion!!! - grito el hombre desde la ventana  
-Vamos, ya habeis oido al Sargento Akiyama, perseguir ese vehiculo ahora mismo – uno de los policias monto en el coche patrulla encendio las luces y salio en persecucion de aquel vehiculo, mientras el conocido Sargento Akiyama llamaba desde el piso  
-A escapado uno...lo se, no se preocupe...esta bien, le ire a recoger personalmente al aeropuerto, corto señor

.

.

Ken salia de la cafeteria junto a Yolei, esta tenia signos en la cara de que habia estado llorando prematuramente, la chaqueta de Ken tenia una mancha humeda en el pecho, no hacia falta ser detective para saber que Yolei habia estado llorando en su hombro

-Vamos al coche cariño, te llevare a casa, necesitas descansar – Yolei asintio lo que habia surgerido su novio y le tomo de la mano, mientras andaban hacia el coche.

Al montarse en el vehiculo, Ken sigue el protocolo y enciende la radio conectada a la policia, cuando puede escuchar lo que habia pasado

-" _A todas las unidades cerca del distrito Oka, de Shinjuku, perseguimos a un Alfa Romeo, matricula 9432J, color grisaceo Metalico, el conductor es el creador de la explosion de la avenida Edo "_  
-Cariño... - susurro Yolei atemorizada por si su novio se veia ahora involucrado en esa persecucion  
-Tranquila, nunca perseguiria a alguien, ademas estoy fuera de servicio recuerdalo – Ken la sonrio mientras arrancaba el coche y avanzaba hacia su casa

.

.

Conducia a poca velocidad, tenia la pierna sangrando por culpa de un escombro, vigilaba su espejo retrovisor, pues en el asiento trasero se encontraba su amigo intentando reanimar a su hermana que estaba con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Su compañero, al lado suya, en el puesto del copiloto se encargaba de cambiar de marchas, ya que el tenia el hombro derecho dislocado

-Una gran..putada – comento el copiloto  
-l..lo se...mete 4º, piso embrague..ya.. - El rubio se mordio el labio mientras pisaba el embrague  
-Matt...Kari respira devilmente y estoy empezando a asustarme – Tai desde atrás se preocupaba mucho por el estado de su ya no tan pequeña hermana  
-Tranqui..lo....viejo, ya llegamos... - dijo Matt – reduce a 2º...ya

Setsuna reducio a 2º mientras Matt frenaba y se metia en una calle estrecha, con esfuerzo consiguio estacionar el coche y salio tambaleandose y cojeando.

-este edificio... - susurro Tai cargando con su hermana  
-asi es...tranquilo, el sabe mas o menos algo...argh..nos ayudara – Matt toco el timbre, la puerta se abrio y entro con cuidado, Setsuna cargaba con todo su peso, y pudieron entrar en el ascensor

Al salir de el, el señor Hiroaki Ishida salio en su encuentro, se sorprendio del estado de su hijo y de los demas, pero sin hacer preguntas, junto a Setsuna que era el que menos habia salido dañado les ayudo a instalarse en el piso.

Paso un rato de silencio, solo se escuchaba los quejidos de Matt, las respiraciones entrecortadas de Tai y Hikari, este ultimo cuidando a su hermana, los pasos de Setsuna hacia la cocina para traer bendas, alcoholes, desinfectantes, algodones, agua y trapos. Pero al final el silencio fue roto por el despertar de Hikari

-He..hermano – Tai la sujeto de la mano  
-Hikari, ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado, pero esta se asusto mas de ver rastos de metralla en la cara y en los brazos de este  
-Si...pero tu... - Hikari se tanteo sus manos y tambien descubrio metralla dentro de ella – dios santo... - al levantarse pudo contemplar como estaba su rubio amigo – -Matt...  
-Hikari...argh...me alegro...de verte bien – Mediosonreia el rubio mientras Setsuna y su padre intentaban colocarle el hombro derecho, sacarle la metralla dentro de el y ante todo, cubrir la hemorragia de la pierna izquierda

El panorama era desolador, despues de unas cuantas horas, Matt podia descansar en su cuarto, estaba ya curado de sus heridas y ahora solo necesitaba hacerlas cicatrizar y descansar. Tai dormia en la cama de al lado, descubrio que tenia la muñeca fracturada por una metralla, el tambien fue curado y ahora intentaba descansar  
Hikari se encontraba en el salon, no podia dormir, y se encontraba junto a Setsuna, explicandole al señor Ishida la situacion

-De algo me habia enterado – interrumpio mientras daba una calada a su cigarro – Matt me llamo hace 1 año y me explico la situacion, no me conto mucho, pues decia que podia poner mi vida en peligro, pero ahora que me cuentas eso Setsuna...todo me encaja. Veras, hace un par de semanas un tio llamo a la televisora desde , nos enteramos de que era el nuevo dueño de la CNN y queria que retransmitieramos, en Marzo un video que nos habia llegado, por orden de mi jefe, no podemos abrir ese video hasta el 15 de Marzo....y estamos a 10 de Marzo. La situacion se nos hacia extraña, pero mas aun cuando en el paquete ponia " Catalan"  
-¿CATALAN? - Setsuna se sobresalto y Hikari hizo memoria para recordar de que le sonaba ese nombre  
-Asi es, ponia " Catalan" y el tio que llamaba, nuevo dueño de la CNN se llamaba Ribons Almark  
-ALMARK...RIBONS – Setsuna se habia quedado en estado de Shock, con los ojos en otra parte del mundo...visualizando un hombre alto, con un traje blanco y el pelo de color verde, ojos azules y una mediasonrisa en su cara dibujada – Catalan... - volvio a susurrar  
-Setsuna.. - Hikari se fijo en la reaccion de su compañero, comprendiendo que ese tal Almark, devia estar detras de todo el mal que anunciaba el mundo  
-Señor Ishida – Setsuna reacciono – ¿No hay forma de ver el video antes? - pregunto interesado  
-Lo siento, pero el video esta bajo llave en el despacho del señor Nakamura, mi jefe...y la vigilancia por las noches es extrema...desde hace un tiempo – Apago el cigarro – me voy a dormir, deveriais hacer lo mismo chicos  
-Si, ahora en un rato..descansa señor Ishida – Hikari se despidio y se quedo a solas con Setsuna – piensas ir...¿verdad? - Setsuna la miro asombrada, como si hubiera leido su pensamiento  
-Se nota que eres hermana de Yagami – mediosonrio – ¿tienes el movil encima? - pregunto  
-Si, por suerte se salvo de la explosion – tanteo sus pantalones y lo saco – aun funciona, deveria avisar de nuevo a Sora...estara super preocupada  
-Si no te importa llamare a Koushiro, oigas lo que oigas, es todo secreto  
-claro...tranquilo – El telefono empezo a dar señal  
-Hermano, ola soy Hexia, ya estoy en Hawaii, es hermoso esto...si tranquilo, los tios estan bien y tu hija tambien...claro, descuida...ya te contare, bye – Colgo el telefono y se lo entrego a Hikari – deverias hacer lo mismo...puede que ya hayan cogido tu señal – camino y entro en un cuarto – hasta mañana

Hikari se sento en el sofa y suspiro, esto se le salia de las manos, tenia heridas de metralla en casi todo el cuerpo, la escocian...pero mas le dolio ver el estado de su hermano...y el de Matt. Hacia unas horas que se habia enterado del destino que les esperaba de nuevo...pero esta vez, mucho peor

-gatomon...te necesito – susurro, mientras mandaba un sms por el movil

.

.

Unas horas antes, Ken y Yolei conducian hacia su casa, Yolei se sentia agotada psicologicamente, pues veia venir la batalla que les esperaba y dudaba si estaba preparada..aun mas si no tenia a Hawkmon  
Sora y Takeru estaban en casa, Takeru estaba sentado en el sillon asustado mirando las noticias sobre la explosion de momentos antes mientras Sora fregaba los platos. El timbre de la puerta sono y Sora excusandose de tener las manos ocupadas pidio amablemente a Tk que abriera

-Espero que sea Hikari – penso mientras abria la puerta y se encontraba con una pistola apuntandole al pecho, el chico que lo hizo se llevo el dedo indice a la boca pidiendole que no gritara o se llevaria un balazo  
-¿Quien es Takeru? - pregunto Sora desde la cocina  
-E..s...es.... - Takeru penso rapidamente, el chico que le apuntaba era uno de los que se encontraban ayer en la librería – es...devimon, y me trae un paquete, tranquila  
-Devimon – susurro el chico de la pistola – no importa, ahora entraremos calmadamente a dentro y aras lo que te diga  
-Cla...claro – trago saliva y rezo porque Sora se diese cuenta del mensaje en clave y se pusiera a cubierto

Entraron andando despacio, la pistola ahora apuntaba la espalda de Tk mientras este le guiaba al salon, el hombre mientras se internaba ojeaba su Ipad, una agenda electronica, donde tenia la foto de Sora, no esperaba a nadie en este piso, tan solo a la chica...el que le mando la mision se habia equivocado, solo tenia que ir a por la elegida del amor, ese chico rubio no pintaba nada.

-¿Donde esta la chica?, ¡¡RESPONDE!! - grito viendo que en la casa no habia nada – ¡¡CABRON!! - golpeo a Takeru en la cabeza con la culata del arma tirandole al suelo – eso de Devimon era una clave, sabia que me sonaba a digimon – se agacho quedando cara a cara con el, cargo el arma y le apunto a la boca – Ahora moriras....

Pero un golpe con una sarten en la cabeza, es mas poderoso que con una culata, pues el tio callo al suelo inconsciente en un santiamen...la ganadora, Sora y sus huevos raros

-Buen golpe..aii – se quejaba Takeru desde el suelo sujetandose la cabeza mientras Sora le levantaba  
-buen truco...cuando me dijistes eso, sabia que no era nada bueno...¿quien sera? - pregunto sora  
-Larga historia...llama a Ken, y coje tus cosas, hay que largarse de aquí ya – dijo Tk corriendo a coger su cartera y su abrigo  
-pero...Tk...¡¡TK!!  
-¿que? - pregunto el rubio alborotado, Sora estaba con la cabeza agachada  
-Hikari...tendriamos que esperarla..y...¿que sera de este hombre? - apunto con su dedo al tio del traje negro inconsciente en el suelo – tendriamos que llamar a la policia  
-Sora...creo que no tendriamos que confiar ni en la policia – la pelirroja se asusto – llama a Ken, les esperaremos abajo donde hay gente..no se atreveran a atacarnos – Sora asintio no muy decicida, cogio su abrigo, las llaves de la casa y salio rapidamente, cuando el hombre despertara seguro que se cabrearia y lo pagara con los objetos de la casa...pero ahora era mas importante su seguridad y la del pequeño Takeru...ese chico siempre le sorprendera

.

.

En algun lugar de un grupo de personas estaban reunidos en secreto, se hacian llamar "Catalan" y se autonombraron, protectores del mundo contra alienigenas de otros mundos, asi llamaron a los digimon, alienigenas de otro mundo.

En la sala habia 10 personas, sentados en una mesa redonda, como los caballeros del rey Arturo, mirando un hologroma con datos y comentando cierta informacion

-10 ataques en tan solo 1 año, esto va de mal en peor, ¿no dijo Almark que nuestra seguridad estaba asegurada? - Uno de ellos hablo, era un hombre mayor con traje blanco y 2 rayas negras en la manga izquierda  
-Insignia, Patrick, ¿dudas de la palabra de nuestro señor? - Una mujer con gafas y pelo negro corto alzo la voz  
-En absoluto señorita Sanders, tan solo...  
-Lo que quiere decir esque deveriamos hacer algo contra Celestial Being, pero YA – Un hombre con el traje blanco y 3 rallas negras en la manga izquieda  
-El meister Houran tiene razon, tenemos a 4 de los 12 niños elegidos secuestrado, pero ninguno tiene informacion acerca de Celestial Being , ¿ y si hacemos un intercambio?, sacariamos algo de provecho ,y a la vez podriamos intenter penetrar en sus defensas – Otro hombre de 2 rayas negras dio su palabra  
-Insignia Leo...¿como piensas hacer eso? - Un hombre de avanzada edad se levanto de la silla, el resto les imito y espero a que Leo hablase de su plan  
-General Carter...yo...planeare un plan de ataque, se lo prometo – El hombre de avanzada edad, con 5 rayas negras en el brazo izquierdo sonrio complacido  
Perfecto, insignias Patrick, Bardock, Archer, colaborareis con Leo, Meisters, Sanders, Houran y Col avanzareis el plan de ataque de Leo  
-¿y yo señor? - Un rubio con 4 rayas negras se hizo notar  
-Teniente Michael..usted sera el que dirija la operación – Michael sonrio complacido

.

.

Señor recibimons informacion codificada...deveriamos avisar a los demas – Christina pasaba la informacion al Pc de Koushiro  
Alerta a todos los demas, que se preparen para un futuro ataque – indico Koushiro

.

.

Ken recibio la llamada de Sora, dio media vuelta en la carretera y conecto las luces de emergencia, Yolei no entendio, se creia que iba a perseguir al coche extraño, asi que mejor se callo para no despistar a su novio que conducia a alta velocidad y con un temblante serio en el rostro.

-Es Tk y Sora...por eso e dado media vuelta...le han atacado, estan bien, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda – Respondio Ken a las preguntas mentales que se hacia Yolei, esta suspiro aliviada

Sora y Tk montaron justo cuando Ken les pito, se abrocharon el cinturon y Ken pudo quitar la alarma de emergencia del coche

-Ken, era un hombre de negro – dijo Tk asustado – Nos encontraron  
-¿donde esta?  
-En mi casa, inconsciente, le golpee con una sarten en la cabeza, apuntaba a Tk con un arma, le iba a matar – dijo sora temblando  
-Tranquilos, iremos a un sitio mas seguro – Tk supo hacia donde iban cuando Ken tomo el desvio Odaiba-Tamachi en la interestatal

Llegaron y saludaron a los padres de Ken, estos estaban encantados de recibir visitas y mas a la novia de su hijo, de la cual ya habian comido juntos.  
Sora estaba sentada en el sofa de la casa, preocupada. Tk maldecia haberse dejado el movil en el hotel, seguro que su madre le estaba llamando como cada dia, suspiro desganado y acompaño a la pelirroja

La noche llego rapidamente, cenaron una cena ligera, pez espada con pure de patatas, Tk relamio el plato incluso, su estomago agradecia comida digestiva, pero Sora casi lo probo, la tarde se les habia pasado volando hablando con los señores Ichijouji, pero devian volver a la cruel realidad, Hikari seguia sin contactar y esos hombres de negro seguro que habian inspeccionado la casa de arriba a abajo.

-Es un mensaje de Hikari – grito Sora cuando estaban todos sentados viendo la tele – que extraño...no lo entiendo  
-dejame ver – pidio Ken – aver...Tranquilos papis, estoy bien, aquí en casa del padre de Tam, me quedare a dormir y mañana quedamos donde todo termino, os lo explicare mañana, osskiero, Akih  
-¿Tam, donde todo empezo, Akih? - Yolei no entendia nada, pero Tk cogio la indirecta y Ken tambien, el rubio dejo que se explicara mejor el policia  
-Es un mensaje en clave, parece ser que Hika tambien sabe lo que esta pasando, esta en casa del padre de Matt – cuando sora y Tk lo escucharon no pudieron sentir la necesidad de apretar los puños y agachar la mirada – esta en casa de tu padre..Tk...y Akih es Hika al reves, y donde todo termino...creo que se referira...  
-Odaiba – dijo Yolei  
-No – corrigio Ken – El cementerio de Odaiba...

**  
Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo Un.n espero que os aya gustado, comentad criticar y ante todo intentar ayudarme con mi estilo de narracion. Si quereis que describa mejor las acciones o las situaciones, el paisaje etc... decirlo^^  
De nuevo, siento la ortografia, pero ya sabeis, el office no me funciona y me da vagueria hacerlo yo XD si se que es malo, pero me da vagueria.  
Otra cosa, si quereis los capitulos mas cortos decirlo, y los acorto ok^^**

**Gracias por leer, saludos, nos vemos en la proxima edicion =)**


	5. Capitulo 4 Secuestrados parte1

**Ola!!!, bueno os traigo la primera parte del capitulo, ya que me he dado cuenta que es demasiado largo 0.0 asi que hoy os doy la primera parte ^^**

**Espero que os guste =)**

**Capitulo 5  
"**_**Secuestrados"**_  
Primera Parte

_3 Años antes...._

Caminaba sin ninguna prisa por la extensa calle que le conducia a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno mejor dicho, uno de sus idolos del mundo entero, al que tanto ha envidiado y tanto se a asemejado durante el transcurso de los años, antes, e incluso despues de la batalla final contra Malomyotismon.  
Como era de su costumbre, llevaba unas googles de aviador en su pelo revoltoso, sus brazos los tenia a la altura de su cabeza, las manos entrelazadas detras de ella le hacian hacer un aspecto de chico despreocupado, pero su increible sonrisa y su balon de futbol en el suelo siendo golpeado por sus pies, nos hacia ver, que estaba contento.

-Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Tai, esque no se lo va a creer, ¡¡¡yijaaa!!! - gritaba entusiasmado mientras la gente de la calle le miraba con cara de loco – al fin, mi sueño se vera cumplido – paro de pronto y toco el balon con la planta del pie – ya me veo...una estrella del futbol – por su cabeza aparecia el vistiendo la camiseta de la selección japonesa y levantando una copa – Kari no se podra resistir – en su imaginacion, Hikari Yagami aparecia abrazandole con entusiasmo por la espalda – Y Tk tendra que rendirse a mis pies, muajajajaja – el pobre de Takeru aparecia en el suelo alavandole – es simplemente magnifico, magnifico – Las personas le rodeaban para no pasar por delante de ese chico loco con mirada maliciosa, un niño le señalo, pero rapidamente la madre le cogio del brazo y le arrastro fuera del alcance de ese loco con el pelo rebelde – Es magnifico – susurro cambiando su rostro – Veemon...se que tu tambien estarias contento...tendrias a gatomon contigo – Una imagen mental en la que una gatomon y un Veemon se cogian de la mano por la pradera del mundo digital aparecio en su cabeza – Que estaras haciendo en este momento...amigo mio

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Una chica con el pelo como el color de la miel paseaba por el centro comercial de su ciudad natal. A su lado, un pobre chico moreno con el pelo corto tenia que cargar con cientos de bolsas, se le veia agotado y muy agobiado, mientras su incansable acompañante disfrutaba de las exposiciones de los escaparates, y caia en las redes de las dependientas que con placer le enseñaba a la pelimiel un vestido parecido al que habia comprado en otra tienda, pero con un sombrero de regalo.

-Mimi...creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees? - pregunto el pobre chico, que ya casi no se le veia ni la cabeza  
- Pero Izzy, mira que vestido tan bonito...¿que pasa? Acaso...no me veo bonita con el – Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras sujetaba el vestido  
-No...digo, claro que si Mimi, tu estarias monisima con cualquier cosa – sonrio el moreno  
-Ohhh Izzy...por eso te adoro – Se tiro encima de el tirando todas las bolsas y abrazandole, delante de las gerentes de la tienda y la multitud de personas  
-Mimi aquí no...que nos ven – replicaba el chico vergonzoso y muy sonrojado  
-No me importa, tan solo estoy adorando a mi queridisimo y listo novio – Decia la pelimiel mientras le restregaba su mejilla contra la del chico y le besaba en pleno publico – Te amo Izzy, quiero estar siempre junto a ti  
-Mimi.. - El moreno no podia estar mas avergonzado...pero a la vez orgulloso – venga, vamonos para casa ya – La ayudo a levantarse y cogio sus cosas – tu no necesitas vestidos ni zapatos para verte guapa...porque ya lo eres – sonrio ampliamente mientras la gente hacia ovaciones y les ponian caras de admiracion  
-Perdone señorita.. - se dirigio una de las gerentes a Mimi - ¿se va a llevar eso? - observo como la pelimiel aun tenia el vestido en la mano y intentaba salir con el sin pagar...claro, sin darse cuenta  
-Ohh, disculpe, no me habia dado cuenta...no, prefiero llevarme a mi novio – Sonrio ampliamente, mientras devolvia el vestido y ayudaba a Izzy a cargar con el resto de bolsas

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

En otra parte de la ciudad, un peliazul caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, vestia de traje mientras portaba una maleta. Tenia unas gafas puestas para ver y una corbata roja. De pronto recibio una llamada al movil, sin parar de caminar cogio dicha llamada y luego empezo a correr.  
Se metio en un hospital, corrio por los pasillos ignorando los avisos de los medicos y entro en una puerta casi de tiron

-¿Como esta? - pregunto muy alterado acercandose a una camilla, donde un hombre descansaba con multitud de aparatos medicos puestos  
-No muy bien...ayer le dio otra parada cardiorespiratoria – le dijo un medico que estaba enfrente de el cambiandole las bolsas del suero, en su chaqueta blanca aparecia el apellido Kido  
-Shun...¿que probabilidades hay? - pregunto el de lentes observando a su hermano mayor y con voz apagada  
-No muchas hermano – dijo con aspecto serio, y casi sin mutarse que estaba perdiendo a su padre – Cuando acabes la carrera y te metas a trabajar...poco a poco te haras de hierro – Dijo eso ultimo apoyando su mano en el hombro y acto seguido, saliendo por la puerta  
-Padre... - susurro acercandose a la camilla mas y arrodillandose – soy yo, tu hijo Joe, Joe Kido – Se quito las lentes y se seco las lagrimas que le iban callendo  
-J..jo..joe – susurro con dificultad el señor Kido – hijo...me..me..alegro..que tes..qui – El hombre al llevar la mascarilla puesta no podia articular bien las palabras, y Joe casi no las percebia con totalidad  
-Padre...¡¡PADRE!!, estoy aquí – apretaba con firmeza la mano, que una vez le enseño la vida – Padre, no me movere de aquí, estare contigo te lo prometo  
-Jo..joe...Joe... - Susurraba el nombre del peliazul una y otra vez, mientras que el portador de la sinceridad, solamente podia sujetar la mano de su padre con fuerza mientras se le caian las lagrimas, al notar, que su fin estaba cerca

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

El aire soplaba removiendo su pelo largo con armonia. La temperatura era agradable, la familia Hida...mejor dicho, madre e hijo, se encontraban arrodillados en el pasto verde del lugar. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, rendian culto a una tumba que tenian enfrente. Los dos estaban muy concentrados, y el aire que los removia, hacian que sonrieran, en vez de que llorasen

-Porfavor dios, cuida de mi padre...y de mi abuelo, haz que no les falten de nada ahi arriba, y perdona al señor Oikawa por sus actos maleficos de hace 3 años...no sabia lo que hacia – Iori Hida se levanto del lugar y miro de frente, ahi una persona le estaba esperando mientras le sonreia  
-Gracias por venir Yolei...mama sigue rezando – dijo el niño recibiendo un pastelito de parte de su amiga  
-Sabia que estarias aquí, por eso me pase por mi tienda a comprar pasteles – sonrio la chica - ¿como te encuentras? - pregunto ahora bajando su tono de voz  
-Bien no te preocupes por mi porfavor, ahora devo de irme a entrenar, si me disculpas – El chico hizo una reverencia y comenzo a alejarse  
-Pe..pero.. - Yolei no encontraba palabras, se quedo extraña  
-Es mejor dejarle solo en estas situaciones – escucho desde atrás, se dio la vuelta y vio a la madre del chico secandose una pequeña lagrima – sabes como es Cody, intenta hacerse el duro...pero por desgracia es solo un muro que se a construido desde que...mi marido nos abandono  
-Lo siento señora Hida... - se disculpo Yolei algo avergonzada ,por haber querido reclamar la actuacion del pequeño - ¿Quiere un pastelito? - sonrio mostrando la bolsa – son de mi supermercado  
-Claro – La señora Hida sonrio mientras agradecida recibia un pastelito de la gran amiga de su hijo

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Despues del gran paseo que se dieron hasta el centro comercial, tocaba el retorno, esta vez mas pesado por el agotamiento de las compras, y ante todo, por llevar las bolsas.  
Mimi se quejaba por cada paso que daba, a Izzy no le extrañaba en nada, total, llevaba tacones, y antes de salir de casa le sugirio que se lo quitase, pero la Tachikawa cabezona replicaba por sus gustos de " hombres" y ahora la tocaba sufrir por querer ser " mujer "

-Ya no aguanto otro paso mas – Gimio parandose en seco y arrodillandose en mitad de la calle  
-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso – Una mirada de su querida ojimiel basto para que el moreno se callase de pronto y tragase saliva  
-Izzy ¡¡pide un taxi!! - grito como si aun tuviera 10 años, el portador del conocimiento suspiro desganado dejando las bolsas en mitad de la cera y sacando su telefono movil

Pero por razones del destino, justo en ese momento, un Fiat Punto del 97, color crema, pasaba por esa calle y se detenia en el semaforo en rojo.

-¡¡TAI!! - grito Izzy balanceando su brazo, pero parece ser que el moreno estaba mas concentrado en la musica que estaba escuchando a alto volumen.

Aprobechando el semaforo, Izzy se aventuro entre 2 coches y se puso delante de el, el moreno con el pelo alborotado se impacto y bajo las ventanillas

-Pero Izzy, cuidado por donde pasas amigo, podia atropellarte – Replicaba  
-Tai, baja el volumen de la musica – El portador del valor obedecio – gracias – suspiro Izzy - ¿puedes hacernos un favor a Mimi y a mi? - pregunto arrascandose la nuca

Tai nunca antes habia tenido un camino tan largo desde la universidad hasta la casa de su "amiga" Mimi en su vida. Deseo poder saltarse todos los limites de velocidad y los semaforos. Para que la pequeña Tachikawa estuviera contenta y no diera el viaje en el asiento trasero, tenian que ir escuchando la musica que ella quisiera y que por azares del destino, se encontraba en su coche

-Porque Kari tuvo que dejar un disco de Nana Kitade en el coche – mascullaba Tai – con lo agusto que iba escuchando Abingdon Boys School...maldito gusto de chicas pijas  
-Ahora pon la 5, que es la de Suicide Love Story – suspiro – amo esa cancion, es nuestra cancion, verdad osito – rio con dulzura Mimi, mientras Tai se aguantaba las ganas de reir y el pobre de Izzy se tapaba la cara totalmente rojo  
-Mimi... - susurro avergonzado  
-Venga osito – reia Tai – que no es para tanto – se paraba en otro semaforo en rojo cerca de la residencia de Mimi – ¿me meto en la calle y te espero o te vas luego en el autobus?  
-Me voy luego en bus, tranquilo Tai, muchas gracias – aprovechando el semaforo, Mimi e Izzy bajaron del vehiculo y se despidieron de Tai, que agradecido, cambio el disco y cuando el semaforo cambio a verde, les dio un pitido a la pareja y se largo escuchando Ichirin no Hana por el camino

**.  
.**

**.  
**

Davids habia llegado a su destino cantando y dando toques con el balon. Subio al apartamento de pisos y golpeo la puerta con insistencia, mientras en su rostro portaba una sonrisa de absoluta tranquilidad.  
En unos segundos se escucharon pasos rapidos y una voz clara y dulce que indicaba que en unos momentos abria la puerta.

-Ola... Davids – saludo la madre de la familia Yagami con una gota tras su nuca  
-Señora Yagami – saludo con respeto el pelialborotado haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
-Kari se a ido a dar una vuelta con Tk...y Tai ha ido a recoger unos papeles de admision para la universidad, se matricula este año – sonrio orgullosa la madre - ¿deseas algo? - pregunto dejando de lado su orgullo por su hijo  
-Si...bueno venia a visitar a Tai y...bueno...ya vendre mañana, digale que he venido porfavor  
-Claro, yo se lo dire no te preocupes Davids – sonrio la señora Yagami  
-Bien, hasta otro dia – Davids cogio el balon con la mano derecha y se fue por donde habia venido mientras la señora Yagami cerraba la puerta y miraba al frente  
-Menos mal que no me ha pedido entrar – En resumen, la casa estaba echa un desastre, desde la mesa del desayuno sin recoger, las fundas de los sofas tiradas, un cumulo de revistas encima de la mesa y la colada sin recoger – Bien, se acabo el tiempo, tengo que recoger esto antes de que vengan – se arremango y comenzo a empezar a limpiar, empezando por la mesa con el desayuno

Davids habia abandonado la residencia de apartamentos donde vivia su amigo y ahora se dirigia a su casa para descansar, despues de una dura mañana de entrenamiento...que merecio la pena para el.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Le encantaba practicar con dureza y sin ponerse limites, todo lo contrario, colocandose minimos que cada dia le hacian sudar la gota gorda. Ya no era el "pequeño" castaño del grupo, ahora era casi un hombre. Acababa de entrar en la preparatoria de Odaiba y daba clases a chicos de 10-15 años en su Dojo que le fue heredado al fallecer su abuelo. Pero el bien sabia que pronto tenia que tomar una decision, las vacaciones de verano estaban apunto de finalizar, y la carta que tiene que elegir ya estaba sobre la mesa...solo le faltaba un pequeño empujon mas.  
Mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y sujetaba su Shinai con firmeza, empezaba a recordar la ultima vez que hablo con su abuelo...durante una clase de Kendo

**Flashback**

_Cody se encontraba golpeando con su Shinai a una armadura vacia que le servia como entrenamiento. Su abuelo estaba sentado tomandose tranquilamente un bric de gelatina para beber mientras orgulloso veia como su unico nieto se esforzaba sin descanso. Sonrio recordando a su hijo, el tambien se esforzaba en lo que podia y siempre intentaba destacar para ser el mejor, la unica diferencia con su nieto, es en el que Cody nunca queria destacar, tan solo queria cumplir sus objetivos y vencer todos los obstaculos que se encontraba por medio_

_-Cody...ya es suficiente, anda, sientate aquí y tomate una gelatina liquida, te lo has merecido – Su abuelo le ofrecio un bric, mientras el pequeño se quitaba sus protecciones y dejaba su arma en el suelo  
-Gracias abuelo – le sonrio mientras se sentaba y cogia el bric – Abuelo...he oido que te marchas a China...¿porque?  
-Cody...en esta vida, hay decisiones que nos cuesta tomar, pero por mucho que intentes evitarlas, siempre te las encuentras en el camino – Le pego un sorbo a su bric y siguio hablando – Hace un tiempo, abri un Dojo de Kendo en la zona de Beijin, el maestro al que deje a cargo se a retirado y no encuentran a nadie...es mi dever marchar y buscar a un sustituto, o en tal caso, volver a ser yo el profesor...Cody...¿te gustaria que 150 niños de tu edad e inclusive mas pequeños se quedaran sin clases? - El castaño nego mientras bebia su bric y pudo ver en los ojos de su abuelo la fria decision que habia tomado por "sus alumnos"  
-Te entiendo abuelo...te echare de menos – El pequeño se aguanto las ganas de llorar y apreto sus puños contra sus rodillas, haciendo tal acto, lo que quedaba de gelatina en el bric que sostenia con la mano derecha salio disparado hasta el suelo  
-Tranquilo Cody...no tardare mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de meses, ademas...ahora __estaras a cargo del Dojo Hida – Su abuelo sonrio con amplitud – Y tal vez en el futuro, heredes el Dojo Ten Hida de Beijin, 10 veces mas grande que este, y con mas de 150 alumnos...compite en competiciones nacionales e incluso, un alumno de alli, llego a competir en una internacional. Cody...se que algun dia, seras un gran luchador de Kendo Japones, y haras que el Dojo Ten Hida...llegue a lo mas alto de la cuspide a nivel internacional...lo veo Cody...se que tomaras una buena decision_

**Fin Flashback**

Desgraciadamente un subidon de azucar le provoco una parada cardiaca cuando daba clases en el Dojo Ten Hida.  
Cody habia parado de entrenar, estaba de nuevo sentado en el sofa de su casa con una toalla en su cuello y sujetando con ambas manos esa carta que le habian enviado desde Beijin, leia las lineas que mas le habian impactado

_**  
Tal y como declara su abuelo en el testamento  
el Dojo Ten Hida queda a cargo de usted  
Si en 3 meses no avisa de su decision  
Se le entregara al gobierno Comunista Chino**_

Aun no sabia cual era su decision. Sabia que si dejaba que el gobierno se quedara con el Dojo su abuelo nunca se lo perdonaria...pero irse a estudiar a Beijin...tan solo por el Dojo...dejar a sus amigos aquí...dejar su vida...a su madre.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Se quito las gafas para desempañarlas por segunda vez. Demasiada humedad empañaba los cristales y no le hacia ver el papel tan importante que tenia en sus manos, su hermano ya se lo habia leido, pero queria verlo con mas detalle.

-Debe de haber un error Shun...estoy seguro – Habia declarado tambien por segunda vez, no podia ser cierto lo que leia  
-No hay ningun error Joe...nuestro padre era un aventurero cuando era joven, ademas, Nigeria era uno de sus lugares favoritos para olvidar todo el burullo de Japon – contesto el medico sonriente  
-Pero...¿viajar a Africa? - El peliazul se quedo estatico mirando a su hermano  
-Crei que te gustaban las aventuras Joe, sera una experiencia inolvidable, y podras practicar para cuando empiezas tus practicas de enfermero – Aseguro el mayor de los hermanos Kido intentando convencer a su hermano – Ademas...padre lo hubiera deseado con toda su alma  
-Si...tienes razon – Acababa de ver morir a su padre hace unas horas...y ahora su hermano le leia el testamento, concretamente, ese "mini hospital" situado en Nigeria  
-Viajamos dentro de 2 semanas – Dijo por ultimo Shun mientras se levantaba del lugar – Veras como es una experiencia increible  
-Claro... - susurro cuando su hermano abandono la habitacion – irse del pais, a un continente desconocido y tercermundista, lleno de mosquitos y enfermedades que te matarian y...lejos de todos mis amigos...gomamon...¿que deveria hacer?

**.  
.**

**.  
**

Habian pasado un gran dia, desde por la mañana pudieron comer en un buen restaurante, despues un paseo por el parque mientras hacian la digestion, luego una gran pelicula de esas que le gustaban a ella y por ultimo la guinda del pastel...un paseo por el puerto de Tokyo a la luz de la luna, era perfecto, para el lo era...y el momento habia llegado  
Se paro con la excusa de que su acompañante se fijara en las estrellas y saco un pequeño envoltorio del bolsillo...pero por desgracia recibio una llamada inoportuna al movil

-Lo siento...¿me disculpas? - Se dio la vuelta mientras su acompañante preocupada se le quedaba mirando  
-¿Tk? - se escucho al otro lado de la linea – Es tu madre...esta muy grave...la han ingresado en el hospital donde trabaja el hermano de Joe...tambien nos acabamos de enterar de que el padre de Joe ha muerto hace unas horas...¿puedes venir?, siento fastidiarte la cita con Kari hermano, yo acabo de salir del ensayo con la banda, te veo alli  
-Cla..claro – Tartamudeo Tk mientras colgaba el telefono movil y se quedaba algo estatico  
-Tk – llamo la chica que le esperaba mirandole como si mirara a un niño fragil y desamparado  
-No te preocupes Kari – susurro – es mi madre...esta ingresada en el hospital...y el padre de Joe ha muerto...tengo que ir al hospital, lo siento mucho, te acompañare a casa  
-NO...no...quiero estar contigo...te acompañare al hospital, dejame que avise a Tai – Tk asintio y se metio la mano al bolsillo donde apretaba con fuerza y furia el paquete mientras miraba como su dulce angel telefoneaba a su hermano  
-Si supieras Kari...si supieras lo que guardo dentro de mi – pensaba mientras por su cabeza aparecia la figura de su madre – Mama..ya voy..esperame porfavor

**.  
.**

Cuando un amigo te necesita, siempre esta a tu lado apoyandote en lo bueno y en lo malo. El grupo de elegidos estaba reunidos ese dia en un lugar donde nadie queria estar. Era un lugar desolado, donde solo se respiraba angustia y desesperacion, un lugar que mas de uno de ellos conocia bien por desgracia. Algunos querian irse rapidamente, no soportaban los tristes recuerdos que le atormentaban, otros solamente querian despertar de esa pesadilla, y otros maldecian el destino como nunca antes lo habian echo en sus vidas.  
Tai solamente podia apoyar a sus tres amigos, que tristemente despedian a sus seres queridos, con fuertes llantos y mucha rabia consumida.  
Matt intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero todos sabian que solo era una tapadera, que por dentro su corazon lloraba desconsolado, la perdida de una madre siempre es dolorosa  
Izzy tan solo agachaba la mirada, no podia hacerle frente a sus amigos, no tenia palabras, a el, eso se le daba muy mal, no sabia como animarles, tan solo estar con ellos le servia  
Mimi le daba cariño a ambos, sobre todo a Tk, "su pequeño" amigo le daba mucha pena, y ella bien sabia que aunque era el mas fuerte y optimista del grupo, ahora mismo se sentia como cuando ella le habia conocido, solo y asustado.  
Sora hacia lo mismo que Mimi, palabras de apoyo, abrazo a ambos y intentar sonreirles. A Matt casi no le podia decir nada...desde que habian roto antes de entrar a la preparatoria, ambos se notaban alejados del grupo, sobre todo de ellos mismos  
Joe habia roto a llorar sin poder evitarlo mas, aun no era un doctor, asi que no era de hierro como su hermano Shun le habia dicho que pronto seria inevitablemente...lo de la madre de Tk le habia dolido bastante, y mas cuando vio a Tk de esa forma...recordo el dia que prometio a su madre que cuidaria de Tk costase lo que costase, tambien recordo ese viaje imprevisto a Africa en dos semanas...tendria que hablar con el grupo  
Kari se habia apollado mas en Tk, la pequeña portadora de la luz no podia evitar sentir y ver el sufrimiento de su rubio amigo, la destrozaba por dentro y mas recordando que hace tan solo 2 dias, habian pasado un gran dia juntos ellos dos...casi como una cita...y eso hacia que su corazon diera tumbos de alegria por dentro  
Tk ya no sabia si tenia mas lagrimas dentro de si, lo del padre de Joe le habia dolido por dentro y mas cuando llego al hospital y se le encontro paseando por los pasillos de paredes blancas solo y pensativo. Pero despues de 2 horas de estar alli...el corazon de su madre se paro y no volvio a latir mas...alli penso que era una pesadilla de la cual proximamente despertaria..pero fue un iluso al pensar eso, y su madre no naceria de un digihuevo...la habia perdido...para siempre  
Ken se sentia mal por sus amigos, no sabia que hacer, tan solo saber estar en el sitio y darles palabras de animo, como hacia el resto  
Yolei no paraba de compartir la tristeza con sus amigos, con una caja de pañuelos encima lloraba con ellos  
Cody recordaba tristemente los entierros pasados, y se los queria sacar de la cabeza  
Davids maldecia todo el dolor de sus amigos, pero mientras por dentro se rompia, por fuera les intentaba alegrar, sobre todo a su "rival" y amigo Tk

**.  
.**

**.  
**

Inevitablemente el dia llego, una semana despues del entierro del padre de Joe y Shun y de la madre de Tk y Matt, el grupo de digielegidos habian quedado, ambos se tenian que contar algo y el parque central de Odaiba era un buen lugar.  
Habian llegado todos, pocas palabras se habian cruzado. Ken y Yolei mantenian una conversacion, Matt y Tai hablaban acerca de un nuevo videojuego, Izzy y Mimi conversaban sobre algo que los tenia algo contentos, Davids hablaba con Kari sobre el entrenamiento de ayer y Tk y Cody se mantenian al margen junto con Joe y Sora

-¿ Y bien? - rompio el silencio Tai dirigiendose a los demas  
-Creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas...y nos tenemos que contar algo, al menos yo – Dijo Joe mirando al cielo  
-Yo creo que tambien devo contaros algo – el mas pequeño del gupo interrumpio al de gafas  
-Pues como todos tenemos algo que contar parece ser, que empieze uno por uno ¿os parece bien? - como en los viejos tiempos, todos obedecieron a su lider Tai – empieza tu Matt – apunto a su rubio amigo  
-En dos dias me voy con los chicos a Alemania de gira – Hablo sorprendiendo a todos que empezaron con sus tipicos enhorabuenas, pero su hermano se quedo callado y pensativo  
-Buena suerte amigo – sonrio Tai – Bien tu turno Izzy  
-Hablare por mi y por Mimi – sonrio a su novia – Lo que os voy a decir...os echare de menos amigos...pero...Mimi y yo nos vamos a , me han ofrecido una beca para la universidad de ciencias de Nueva York, y Mimi estudiara Gastronomia...asi que chicos..creo que nuestros caminos se separan – Silencio, nadie decia nada, tan solo se escuchaba el vuelo de los insectos y sus respiraciones  
-Enhorabuena amigos, os deseo lo mejor – Tai rompio el silencio, pero los demas tan solo le miraban y les sonreian – tu turno Joe  
-Me voy con Shun a Africa – solto de carrerilla casi  
Otro que se nos va – suspiro Tai  
-¿ a Africa? ¿ Tu? - se extraño Izzy – crei que le tenias miedo a los aviones, a las alturas, a las enfermedades – todos rieron por esa pequeña broma a su "superior", este tambien sonrio  
- Bien...¿Davis? - pregunto  
- Algo que te queria decir hace tiempo Tai...me han dado una beca para estudiar en España, jugare en el Real Madrid B...¿no es genial? - De nuevo silencio, Tai sonrio y le dio su mas notable enhorabuena, pero la situacion no era la que se esperaba Davids para contar la noticia  
-Bueno...tu turno Tk – Tai espero a que el pequeño rubio hablara, pero seguia quieto en el sitio, como si su cabeza no estuviera hay, mirando fijamente la nada – Tk...¿estas bien?  
-Me voy... - dijo sin mas, solo articulo con los labios  
-NOO – grito Kari de impulso, todos se la quedaron viendo – ya estoy harta...¡¡¡HARTA!!! - grito soltando lagrimas – no os dais cuenta, el grupo se separa y no hacemos nada para evitarlo  
-Kari...creo que la era de los digielegidos aquí acaba...ya no somos niños que juegan a salvar el mundo, cada uno tiene sus caminos que tomar y elegir, puede que en el futuro volvamos a vernos, pero tenemos que hacer nuestros caminos...los digimones siempre permaneceran en nuestros corazones, al igual que cada uno de nosotros – El pequeño discurso de Tk les conmovio a todos, en especial a la pequeña Yagami...que asombrando a todos...dijo...  
-Te odio – Acto seguido se derrumbo en el sitio y comenzo a llorar, Tk se quedo estatico, pero mediosonrio y miro a todos  
-Me voy pasado mañana a Francia a estudiar alli, ya e avisado a mi abuelo – Todos le asintieron mientras escuchaban a la pequeña elegida de la luz llorar sin consuelo  
-Yo...me voy a China, mi abuelo lo hubiera deseado, es hora de que el pequeño venza al grande – solto Cody  
-Ala...venga, cada uno se va a un continente distinto parece ser – La que parecia la mas callada, Yolei, al fin articulo palabra – la pregunta es ¿quien se queda en japon? - Yolei levanto el brazo, Ken la siguio, Sora tambien lo levanto y Tai la acompaño  
-Yo cuando termine la gira – dijo Matt mirando a Kari que seguia en el suelo  
-Mi hermana tambien se queda no os preocupeis – Hablo Tai por Kari que no podia hablar – Pues creo que esto es un adios...hasta que el destino nos reuna de nuevo  
-Asi es amigo – sonrio Izzy  
-Digielegidos por siempre...amigos para la eternidad...Hasta que nuestros caminos se junten

Todos asintieron ante la frase de su lider, y esa misma tarde se despidieron.  
Dos dias despues Tk y Matt cogerian un avion, Tk se iria a Francia y Matt con su grupo a tocar a Alemania.  
Una semana despues Mimi e Izzy partirian hacia los Estados Unidos de America.  
Tres dias despues de que Mimi e Izzy se fueran, el pequeño del grupo, a regañadientes de su madre, se fue a estudiar a China y a atender el Dojo Ten Hida que le dejo su abuelo.  
Y 4 dias despues, Shun y Joe partieron hacia Nigeria, sorprendiendo a todos de la gran decision del portador de la sinceridad  
Acto seguido, Davids se largo a España  
El grupo de elegidos habia sido dividido, cada cual habia elegido su camino, para bien...o para mal, como algun otro.

**Bien aqui acaba la primera parte, la segunda espero no tardar  
Se que no hay nada de accion ni nada, pero queria que supierais que fue de los " Secuestrados" asi que en este se ve como vivian y que ocurrio para tal notable separacion...en el siguiente, osea la parte 2, vereis como les cogieron  
Gracias a todos por leer^^**

**Comenten si les ha gustado...o no XD**


	6. Capitulo 4 Secuestrados parte 2

**Hola siento la tardanza de veras u.u contestare los reviews si aun no les e contestado, pero esque e estado ocupado con el carnet de conducir y...sentimentalmente algo fastidiado u.u**

**Bueno sin mas retraso, la segunda parte =) disfrutarla**

**Capitulo 4  
"**_**Secuestrados"**_  
Segunda Parte

La sala se habia llenado de un ambiente de tension y nerviosismo por parte de los asistentes ha aquella reunion. Los informantes habian propuesto ideas y teorias algo absurdas, el maximo diligente golpeaba una y otra vez la mesa con sus puños que a simple vista parecian deviles, pero cada golpe resonaba en la cabeza de aquellas personas.

-Son todas absurdas...me habeis escuchado...ABSURDAS – Gritaba con fuerza mientras rompia los folios y miraba a todos uno por uno - ¿Que os pasa?, ¿de que teneis miedo?, todos sabeis que el digimundo corre peligro...lunamon, coronomon, peckmon, lalamon...ellos no podran esta vez salvarse solos, miles de digimons corren peligro, y vosotros solo podeis surgerir estupidas teorias de trajes magneticos capaces de pasar la barrera electrica sin ser pulverizados en el acto  
-Pero señorita sumeragi...si le diera una oportunidad al proyecto....  
-Allelujah..no vuelvas a interrumpirme – apreto con fuerza el puño – Es un proyecto de locos, nadie en el mundo podria realizar semejante traje de tal magnitud...nadie que quiera unirse a Celestial Being...por supuesto  
-Señorita Sumeragi, Allelujah y yo hemos estado investigando en el ordenador de Aeolia, tiene todos los historiales de los llamados " niños elegidos ", hemos encontrado a un sujeto bastante particular...tenia contacto con el gran " Gennai" y es uno de los llamados " Innovator" - El hombre dejo un taco de folios con la fotografia de uno de los niños elegidos  
-Tieria...dime...¿crees que Koushiro querra colaborar? - mediosonrio la mujer mientras cerraba el informe – Llamar a Koushiro Izumi, prioridad Delta  
-A sus ordenes – Los dos individuos corrieron la silla hacia atrás y salieron de la sala, dejando a solo una persona con Sumeragi  
-Setsuna...¿te ocurre algo? - pregunto con calidez en su voz la mujer mirandole a la cara  
-Lockon...Stratos... - susurro el chico con la mirada perdida  
-Han pasado ya 3 meses Setsuna...creo que es hora de que llames a su hermano...Neil Dilandy  
-Lo se...pero...no puedo imaginar que fue por mi culpa – Golpeo la mesa mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima – No se si estoy capacitado para otra mision...yo...yo lo mate, no supe tomar la decision acertada...yo.. - El sonido sordo que hace el contacto de una mano con la cara se escucho en la sala haciendo eco...Setsuna tenia la mano marcada de Sumeragi en su mejilla...se la palpo y la miro  
-No Setsuna...la culpa fue mia, yo os di la estrategia...si alguien se tiene que hacer responsable de la muerte de Lain Dilandy...esa...soy yo – Agacho la cabeza mientras con las dos manos se apoyaba en la mesa...de pronto sintio un contacto de un cuerpo acercandosela, Setsuna la abrazo con fuerza y acto seguido salio de la sala cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Sumeragi se quedo aun en ese mismo estado pensando en que le dira cuando aparezca el hermano gemelo de Lain...Neil Dilandy

**.**

**.**

El avion aterrizo sin ningun problema en el aeropuerto internacional JFK de New York. Los pasajeros buscaban sus pertenencias y algunas caras familiares para poder abandonar ese ajetreado lugar y descansar en el hogar.  
Mimi se bajo del avion desesperada, ella ya habia viajado en el, e incluso se conocia el aeropuerto, pues hace 4 años estuvo viviendo en esa ciudad. Pero su novio nunca habia volado en el llamado " pajaro de metal " y estaba muy mareado, Mimi le sujetaba como podia, pero Izzy no le hacia el trabajo facil.

-Vamos Izzy cariño, porfavor, sujetate de la pared un segundo, al final nos caeremos los dos – Replicaba la pelimiel mientras sujetaba a su novio  
-No me gustan los aviones...estuvimos a punto de morirnos – Aseguraba mientras se dejaba caer en una pared  
-Izzy, eso eran unas pequeñas turbulencias, atravesabamos el ojo de una tormenta, son cosas que pasan...ademas tu eres de ciencias, deverias saber que la probabilidad de fallecer en un accidente aereo es mas pequeña de la que te toque la primitiva – Se paro con el y le miro fijamente  
-Si...pero creo que los tripulantes que iban en los aviones del 11S pensaban lo mismo que tu – Un silencio incomodo se dejo reinar en el pasillo de la zona de desembarque, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de la multitud arrastrando las maletas.

Salieron del aeropuerto, aun sin dirigirse la palabra. Izzy ya se habia repuesto un poco del mareo y podia caminar solo, sujetaba su maleta con su mano izquierda mientras que en la espalda tenia su ya conocido PC portail colgado en su funda. Mimi arrastraba una maleta rosa fucsia demasiado cantosa y con la otra mano una bolsa de viaje del mismo color, que pegaba incluso con el vestido que llevaba.  
De pronto la pareja avisto un cartel con el apellido del chico, estos extrañados se acercaron a un hombre vestido con traje negro y gafas de sol del mismo color.

-¿Eres Koushiro Izumi? - Pregunto el hombre en ingles, Izzy extrañado asintio viendo como otros dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas de sol salian del asiento trasero del vehiculo que estaba aparcado cerca del primer hombre de negro – Acompañanos – Dijo señalando la puerta abierta del coche  
-¿ A donde? - Pregunto extrañado, Mimi dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero inconscientemente choco con un hombre haciendo que la pelimiel gritara asustada  
-¡¡¡MIMI!!! - Grito Izzy siendo forcejeado por los dos hombres que salieron anteriormente del coche, un cuarto hombre, con el que Mimi habia chocado sujeto a la pelimiel de los hombros y la metio al coche donde Izzy ya estaba dentro.

Quizas por el estado en el que se encontraban, no se habian enterado de que ese coche era una limusina bastante lujosa. Los asientos de atrás eran unos sillones que enfrentaban unos con otros. En el sillon de 4 plazas de atrás iban sentados un hombre de negro, Izzy e otro hombre de negro. En el de enfrente estaba otro hombre de negro, un señor con un sombrero y lentes, se sujetaba de una esecie de baculo y al lado Mimi, a la vera de Mimi se encontraba otro hombre de negro.

-Siento las molestias que les hayan producido mis hombres, cuando se enfadan...ya sabes, no controlan sus fuerzas...pero por lo visto, tan solo os han tirado aquí dentro de malas maneras, me disculpo por ellos – La voz que utilizaba el interlocutor vestido con gabardina marron y un sombrero negro de copa era muy aspera, y sonaba incluso a sarcastica  
-¿Quien eres? - Interrumpio Izzy  
-Como siempre...tan curioso...¿no es asi? - El hombre le mediosonrio mientras subia la mirada siendo aun sujeto por su baculo. Izzy se extraño de que dijera eso, era como si ese hombre le conociera – No me conoces, asi que no te comas el coco, Koushiro Izumi  
-¿Que quereis de nosotros? - Pregunto Mimi revolviendose en el asiento  
-Tranquila pequeña...tan solo exigimos una colaboracion por parte de su querido novio...ya sabes Izzy...acerca del mundo desconocido...lleno de datos... - A Izzy le brillaban los ojos mientras abria su boca, sabiendo de lo que hablaba ese señor – el mundo...digital – Mimi ahogo un grito mientras Izzy despues de haber sido sorprendido, apretase los puños con fuerza  
-¿Que sabes acerca de ese mundo? - Pregunto con voz neutral, mientras seguia apretando sus puños  
-Lo suficiente como para saber que en el se encuentran varios secretos acerca de nuestro propio mundo. Las mitologias griegas y romanas nombraban a ese mundo con diferentes nombres, " La Atlantida " " La isla de las maravillas ". Se que en esa tierra se esconden varias reliquias del mundo, " La piedra filosofal" " La mano de midas " incluso seguramente tambien escondan " El caliz sagrado " - Mientras el hombre nombraba los tesoros Izzy no pudo evitar reirse, hasta tal punto que incluso parecia que sonreia  
-Porfavor, no me vas a hacer creer que en ese mundo se esconden esos tesoros...si el mundo digital nacio hace tan solo un par de años, gracias a nuestras redes de internet...no puede haber semejantes objetos de hace...¿cuanto? ¿ 2000 años ? - Mientras reia el hombre del sombrero mediosonrio, haciendo callar la risa del moreno incluso llegando a intimidarle  
-¿Crees de verdad que el mundo digital solamente esta echo de datos? - Esa pregunta hizo que Izzy dejase de reir de inmediato y se le quedara viendo al hombre con una mirada seria – Asi es idiota, no me puedes engañar...jajajajajaja – De pronto el coche paro, las puertas se abrieron, varios hombres de negro esperaban a fuera – Venga, salir, estais invitados a una fiesta, vuestras maletas seran llevadas a vuestras habitaciones del hotel  
-¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto Mimi al salir  
-Bienvenida al cuartel general de los " All Harrows " señorita Tachikawa – El hombre del sombrero se bajo del coche, su altura era superior a la de Izzy, le echo una mirada y volvio a mediosonreir – Acompañarme – musito mientras los hombres de negro empujaban un poco a Mimi y a Izzy para que siguieran la estela del señor del sombrero.

**.**

**.**

Como si fuera un bunquer y su vida dependiera de ello, Joe tenia a cada lado del asiento del avion almohadas y mantas. Desde que habia despegado estaba muy intranquilo, no paraba de mirar por la ventana y marearse, su hermano Shun intentaba calmarle, pero tan solo conseguia que se pusiera mas nervioso si le tocabas. Ahora su hermano tan agotado por el viaje y por el nerviosismo de su consanguineo descansaba tranquilamente a su lado, aprovechando la acumulacion de almohadas para echarse en ellas. Joe seguia muy inquieto sudando a mares por el calor de las mantas y rezando todos los versos de Buda alfabeticamente.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señor? - una azafata de unos 30 años se acerco a el y le pregunto, Joe pego un chillido y se escondio un poco tras la manta, luego poco a poco se reincorporo y rio tontamente mientras la azafata extrañada retrocedia  
-¿Queda mucho de viaje? - pregunto atemorizado, la azafata murmullo algo por lo bajo y se alejo de los asientos  
-No se preocupe...esque le tengo miedo a las alturas...¿puede traerme una pastilla para el mareo?, creo...creo que voy a vomitar – Joe se puso blanco de un momento a otro y las pobres mantas lo pagaron caro

Al bajarse del avion Joe se quedo un rato disculpandose mil veces con la azafata y la jefa de las azafatas, Shun solamente podia agachar la cabeza y suspirar mil veces.

-Disfrute de su estancia en Nigeria señores Kido – la azafata corto la conversacion y marcho con la jefa de las azafatas, mientras Joe miraba a su hermano algo arrepentido  
-No te preocupes – Shun le quito importancia al tema – es normal que no aguantes un viaje de casi 11 horas de avion, ahora toca estirar las piernas y descansar

Salieron del aeropuerto, era un lugar muy pequeño, apenas cabian dos aviones en las pistas de aterrizaje y habia escasez de vehiculos propios. El hospital Kido quedaba un poco lejos de ahi, asi que tuvieron que coger una especie de taxi

-Al hospital Kido – dijo Shun en perfecto ingles a un hombre de raza negra montado en su taxi  
-Claro, ahora mismo caballeros – La educacion del individuo asombro a los hermanos Kido, que deseosos de llegar a su nueva estancia cerraron un poco los ojos para descansar.

**.**

**.**

Tenia miedo a montarse de nuevo en avion...desde el dia en que Garudamon salvo a el y a su familia. Ya se lo habia agradecido hace un par de años a Sora, como siempre, tan educado. Tenia que ayudar a su madre, desde que perdio a su padre, el, por asi llamarlo, se coloco como hombre de familia, y junto a su abuelo, ayudo mucho a su madre.

-Su billete señor – Se habia quedado pensativo, en la puerta de desembarque, una señora le pedia que enseñara el billete y no se habia dado cuenta  
-Lo siento – se disculpo con una reverencia y enseño el billete  
-Que pase una buena estancia, bienvenido a Hong Kong

Cogio de nuevo el billete e hizo otra reverencia. Saco las maletas de la zona de facturacion y salio del aeropuerto.

-¿Señorito Hida? - una persona se le acerco, en la mano tenia una foto, la comparaba con el rostro del chico - ¿es usted Cody Hida?  
-Asi es señor, me llamo Cody Hida, heredero del gimnasio Tenshu Hida – Hizo una reverencia presentandose al señor que tenia enfrente, no parecia ser chino ni por asomo  
-Yo soy Samuel, puedes llamarme samu señorito Hida, venga, le llevaremos al gimnasio – Cody algo extrañado caminaba hacia un coche, se metio en el vehiculo mientras el señor guardaba las maletas atrás, a su lado un hombre permanecia mirandole – Bien, pues vamonos – Samuel arranco el coche y este marcho con algun rumbo en concreto.

**.**

**.**

No podia pensar en otra cosa, cuando firmara delante del presidente, pediria sin lugar a duda conocer en persona a la estrella de ese equipo y pedirle que le firmara las zapatillas, la camiseta, los pantalones, el balon de futbol....TODO. En algunos aspectos se parecia mucho a su hermana Jun, tanto que sabia a ciencia cierta, que eran de la misma sangre.

-Bienvenido a España caballero, su autobus le esta esperando en la puerta – Un personal del aeropuerto le indico por donde estaba la salida, ya que la T4 de Barajas, es enorme, siendo uno de los aeropuertos mas grandes de toda Europa.  
-¡¡¡Arigatou!!! - contesto en su idioma sin darse cuenta, pero esa palabra la conocia todo el mundo, asi que el hombre solamente sonrio y se fue a hacer su trabajo

La emocion seguia en cada parte de su cuerpo, la tristeza de abandonar su pais, sus amigos y su familia se quedo en el avion, ahora tocaba cambiar de aires y conocer otro pais, otra cultura y a su equipo preferido, el jugaria en 2º, pero con esfuerzo sabia que llegaria a 1º muy pronto y compartiria banquillo con su estrella

-¿Daisuke Motomiya? - pregunto un hombre acercandose a el  
-Claro...¿quien es usted? - contesto extrañado  
-su transporte le espera – dijo el señor  
-Ahh claro – se echo una mano en la nuca – lo siento, soy un poco despistado  
-Tranquilo caballero, monte – El señor le indico un asiento en el coche, le dio las maletas y Davids se monto  
-Señor, permiteme..sere despistado, pero creo recordar que me iba en autobus – Extrañado se puso el cinturon esperando una respuesta clara a su duda  
-Claro...pero ubo cambio de planes, disfrute del viaje

**.  
.**

Caminaron siendo empujados por dos personas que parecian salidas de algun servicio secreto. Pasaban por salas llenas de maquinas y grandes ordenadores que cautivaban al pequeño genio del grupo. Mimi se quejaba de la fuerza de sus captores y les recriminaban intentando escaparse

-Estate quieta estupida – Uno de ellos se atrevio a ponerle la mano encima, Izzy encolerizado salto sobre el, este con la culata de la pistola le dio en la cabeza  
Y-a basta – ordeno el hombre del sombrero – Llevarle al cuarto, a los dos y tratarles con cuidado, son nuestros invitados – mediosonrio el del sombrero – Ya sabeis, ordenar que empieze la operación " Steel Inter ", delta 2, con posibilidad de luz verde en caso de resistencia

Mimi no entendia ni una palabra, tan solo miraba a su novio preocupada, por culpa de ella y su egoismo le habian dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y este se habia quedado inconsciente, y ella muy preocupada y enfurecida. No entendia tampoco que hacian alli, se supone que se iban a una universidad de prestigio, ella a estudiar gastronomia y su Izzy a estudiar informatica con la oportunidad de conocer al creador de Microsoft, pero sin embargo ahi estaban, en una base llamada " All Harrows " sin poder salir..esto cada vez se parecia mas a un secuestro, y pronto el miedo la paralizaria

**.**

**.**

Venian con las manos vacias, y eso la molestaba en cierto modo. De pie con las manos en la cintura y cara de reproche les intentaba reñir como si niños de parvulos fueran, y eso lo encontraban divertido, tanto que se les olvido la tristeza del fracaso de la mision.  
Pero ella seguia seria, esperaba que fuera una broma y que de un momento a otro el chico que buscaban apareciera por la puerta grande de metal sonriendo y dispuesto a todo...pero habian fracasado, sus mejores hombres, habian fracasado en esa mision tan facil. Exigia por supuesto una explicacion, y les dejaria explicarse, pero claro...antes tenian que empezar a hablar, pues desde que llegaron, solamente habian dicho " no estaba en el aeropuerto "

-Entonces ¿donde esta? - pregunto ya un poco arta  
-Es lo que intentamos descubrir – dijo el de aspecto de emo – pero la unica teoria esque al final no aceptara a venir  
-En efecto eso lo pusimos como teoria – interrumpio su compañero – pero se rompio al saber por el aeropuerto, que Izzy Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa estaban en el avion  
-¿entonces? - pregunto golpeando con su tacon al suelo – ¡¡¡UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA NO DESAPARECEN ASI POR ASI!!! -Nunca antes habian visto asi a Sumeragi Lee Norriega..y eso les asustaban – Allelujah, Tieria, prioridad Alfa, Delta 3, encontrar el paradero de Izzy Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa, ¡¡¡YA!!!

Como un demonio los dos mentados salieron como alma que lleva el diablo por la gran puerta de metal, mientras, la mujer se sujetaba la frente con su mano derecha y se sentaba en la mesa, donde una botella de whisky y un vaso la ayudarian a pensar mejor.

-" Montaron en el avion, hay pruebas de ello, incluso desembarcaron, y luego desaparecieron, no pudieron salir muy lejos del aeropuerto, pues Tieria y Allelujah les escoltaban desde lejos, pero si dicen que no les vio salir...esque del aeropuerto no salieron, o salieron...pero acompañados...esto indica claramente un secuestro....pero....¿quien querria a un genio en informatica y una aspirante a cocinera ?...no...mejor, la pregunta no es quien...."- Se levanto casi de un salto de la silla- " Sino...quienes " -Apreto con fuerza sus puños y salio de la gran sala por la puerta metalica

**.**

**.**

No era un hermoso lugar para buscar ni dar un paseo, pues los recuerdos le carcomia por dentro, y mas al saber que era un lugar muy indicado para cumplir con su propia mision, una mision que el mismo eligio, con dureza y fuerza, sangre fria y como diria su compañero Tieria " Mucha cara dura "

-Un gran dia verdad – Desde atrás escucho una voz, algo conocida, se dio la vuelta y vio mejor a su locutor – Son grandes dias, de estos donde te levantas de la cama, y sabes a ciencia cierta que hoy tu vida cambiaria  
-¿Sabes porque te cite aquí? - pregunto extrañado  
-Mi hermano no tenia secretos para mi...Setsuna F. Seiei – Dio otro paso poniendose a su altura y se agacho para acariciar el relieve de la lapida que tenia a sus pies – Mis padres – miro a su lado y acaricio la otra lapida – Se a reunido con ellos muy pronto...lastima  
-Neil...tu hermano...  
-No quiero saber nada de su muerte Setsuna, se a lo que has venido y mi respuesta es si...quiero venganza – apreto los puños con fuerza – y esa agencia...lo pagara muy caro – Setsuna mediosonrio, habia sido mas facil de lo que esperaba  
-Ahora te llamaras....  
-Lockon Stratos – susurro Neil, bautizando su nuevo nombre, su alias en la nueva vida que le esperaba acontinuacion

**.**

**.**

Podia escuchar mas voces, el sonido era escaso, parecian estar sufriendo, pero no podia ver nada, estaba todo ensombrecido y no podia hablar y mucho menos moverse. Intento pensar que habia pasado momentos antes, pero solo le venia a la cabeza haberse bajado de un avion y subirse en un coche, pensandolo mejor, un taxi junto a su hermano. El conductor era de raza negra y hablaba ingles, su hermano se esforzo en indicarle la ruta, pero el conductor se empeñaba en llevarles por otra, al final...se durmio, no sabe si por el cansancio o porque, pero se durmio, y acababa de despertar asi, atado de pies y manos, con un almorza en la boca y una venda tapandole los ojos.  
Lo que no sabia esque no estaba solo, dos cuerpos tambien estaban a su lado, y por desgracia o suerte, los conocia muy bien.

**.**

**.**

Se preparaban para una gran mision, estaban de nuevo en esa sala con una incorporacion mas al equipo y dos chicas que antes no habia visto...y esque la sede era muy grande, pero la gente que habia estaba muy ocupada haciendo otras misiones, recopilando datos y fabricando armamento

-El topo lo ha confirmado – hablo Tieria – Estan en Nueva York, pero tenemos un problema, el cuartel esta muy bien vigilado y pegadito a una comisaria  
-Pero tambien esta cerca de un hotel – Interrumpio Allelujah – Nos espera una gran suit, ya he pedido reserva  
-¿Celestial Being lo costea? Pues que la mia sea con Jacucci – bromeo Lockon  
-Neil, no estaremos de visita cordial – se puso borde Tieria  
-Mi nombre es Lockon Stratos – interrumpio con aires de pelea Lockon  
-Cuando vea que te lo haces ganar – Encaro Tieria, Sumeragi dio un gran golpe en la mesa haciendo callarles  
-No hay tiempo para peleas, quiero que en menos de una hora esteis en el hotel instalados, llevar el armamento que necesiteis, nos comunicaremos mediante los micros, actuar con discreccion  
-Entendido Sumeragi – asintio Setsuna mirando de reojo a Lockon

Salieron de la sala, se metieron por un pasillo y bajaron por un ascensor hasta la planta -1. Salieron del ascensor y montaron en un BMW X5 color negro metalizado.  
En media hora llegaron a su destino, le dejaron las llaves al aparcacoches y echaron una rapida mirada al lugar

-Dos guardias custodian la puerta – murmuro Allelujah  
-El edificio tiene 14 plantas – murmuro Tieria mientras entraba ya al hotel  
-Esperamos ordenes – murmuro Setsuna mientras entraba seguido de Lockon

Cogieron la llave de la habitacion, de la cual se podia ver a la perfeccion el edificio.

-La cosa esta asi chicos, el topo nos ha mandado los planos del edificio, acabo de descargarlo en tu ordenador Tieria – este tenia el pc portatil en la mesa de la sala de la habitacion del hotel, ambos chicos estaban al lado – Este es el plan, son las 17:30, a las 18:00 se cambiara el turno con los guardias, dos de los nuevos vendran antes de que se vayan los otros, asi que no podemos utilizar el factor cambiazo, pero si otro factor, pues de esos dos, son los que vigilan la puerta del primer piso, asi que desde el hotel teneis que usar el "gancho" para llegar a las ventanas del primer piso, la 3º contando desde el final esta abierta, pues es la del baño, desde ahi podeis entrar.  
-Parece facil – interrumpio Lockon  
-Veamos como se te da – dijo Tieria, Lockon gruño algo y siguio escuchando  
-Solamente teneis 4 minutos para llegar a la puerta que sube al 2º piso, hay os encontrareis con el topo que os guiara hasta el ultimo piso, donde esta Izumi y Tachikawa, desde ese momento todas las camaras del edificio os pillarian, sino fuera por otro factor. Acabo de instalar un bukle desde tu ordenador tieria, esa son las camaras del edificio gracias al topo, hackea la red y pincha la red del sistema, pero hazlo justamente a las 18:00, que es el cambio del turno tambien en la red de seguridad  
-Entendido Sumeragi, buen plan, como siempre – Alardeo Tieria el trabajo de la estratega  
-Allelujah se quedara para haceros cobertura conmigo  
-Perfecto..me perdere la accion – suspiro el nombrado  
-Buena suerte chicos – se despidio, dandoles media hora para preparar bien la mision

Dos pistolas cada uno, una granada de humo, prismaticos y trajes de Celestial Being, estaba todo correcto, el gancho fue lanzado y la red hackeada y pinchada, 18:00 en sus relojes...empezaba la funcion.  
La llegada al baño habia sido sin complicaciones, Lockon bromeo sobre ir a echar un cirullo, cosa que molesto a Tieria, pero por el bien de la mision lo callo, saco su arma cargada y abrio la puerta del baño con precaucion. Nada del otro mundo, un pasillo sin gente, el ascensor estaba a 50 metros, y tenian según su reloj, 2 minutos, tenian que moverse con rapidez.  
Llegada al ascensor, todo marchaba bien, el ascensor llego y montaron, teclaron la tecla 2 y subieron, la tension aun reinaba, tenian sus armas en alto y cargadas, el sonido tinteante del ascensor al llegar hicieron que su dedo acariciara el gatillo, la puerta se abrio un poco despacio...y ahi estaba, el topo esperandoles

-Este ascensor no lleva al ultimo piso, la gente esta trabajando y los guardias cambiando el turno, pero teneis escasos minutos, aprovecharlos bien, seguir este pasillo recto, con precaucion, la primera puerta a la izquierda, es un despacho con un ascensor al lado, teclear el codigo " All Harrows " y os llevara directo al ultimo piso, alli tendreis que nockear a algunos guardias, evitar armar jaleo, porque si un guardia pulsa el boton de alarma, todo el edificio sera una ratonera donde no podra salir nadie, buena suerte – El topo monto en el ascensor, y la informacion fue dada...todo marchaba bien

**.  
.**

No podia estar mas en ese sitio, no queria, y su "princesa" mucho menos, sabia que era jugar sucio, pero lo entenderia a la perfeccion, ademas que era un truco viejo

-Mimi...cariño – llamo el moreno  
-Dime Izzy – contesto la llamada algo triste en su tono de voz  
-El hombre de negro no para de mirarte – susurro – recuerdas la pelicula esa que vimos el otro dia...utiliza esa estrategia  
-Pero Izzy....me da vergüenza  
-Mimi...tenemos que salir de aquí...porfavor

Mimi lo habia entendido, era vergonzoso y mas para su orgullo de " mujer refinada " pero era eso...o quedarse en ese sitio sin saber nada del mundo exterior ni de su familia o amigos

-Hay..señor...que calor...hay...mis pechos estan sudorosos – cuando el guardia miro Mimi se dejo caer la baba un poco, haciendo que llegara a su escote de su vestio rosa – dios...necesito que alguien me quite este vestido  
-Pues si quieres te lo quito cariño, pero me lo tienes que dejar a mi – contesto el guardia con una voz...poco comun, Mimi abrio los ojos como plato y Izzy casi se desmaya  
-Claro...si me dejas quitarmelo, te lo dejare si quieres – Mimi casi tartamudeaba las palabras  
-Pero escuchame, mi jefe me mataria y el otro dia me parti una uña, ya sabia yo que este trabajo era duro, pero mi novio trabaja como portero de discoteca, y cobra mucho y claro, queremos una casa mas grande, pues pensamos adoptar niños y ya sabes como esta la economia y.... - un golpe seco se escucho, mientras le contaba su vida Izzy aprovecho en desatarse solo habilmente y con la silla le golpeo la cabeza  
-Espero que no me traten como racista por pegar a un homosexual – Dijo Izzy arascandose detras de la nuca  
-seguro que no cariño – Izzy desato a Mimi rapidamente y la dio un fugaz beso – vamonos de aquí amor

**.**

**.**

La llegada al otro ascensor no habia surgido ningun problema, entraron en el y teclearon la clave, este se cerro y se puso en marcha, de nuevo la tension les hizo acariciar el gatillo.  
Sono el ruido tinteante, la puerta se abrio y....los tres guardias que estaban ahi miraron porque el ascensor habia subido....solo parece ser.  
Dos granadas de humo fueron soltadas desde el techo cegando a los guardias y haciendoles toser, los cascos de Celestial Being ayudaron en esa accion, asi los demas solo tenian que bajarse del techo y nockear a esos tres de un golpe en la nuca.

-¿Quien anda ahi? - Mas guardias aparecieron y los disparos no tardaron en oirse

**.**

**.**

Mimi e Izzy escucharon disparos, se escondieron detras de un muro y observaron todo desde ahi. Tres individuos con cascos azules disparaban a un grupo de guardias que estaban ahi, de pronto una alarma sono y el edificio, tal y como les dijo el topo, se convirtio en una ratonera. Muchos guardias se acercaban a sus posiciones y las verjas tapaban cada ventana y salida, parecia todo perdido

Setsuna lanzo su ultima granada de humo, corrio siendo cubierto por Tieria y Lockon llegando a la posicion de Izzy, este se asusto y se puso en guardia

-veo que no hace falta salvar a la damisela en apuros, pues este se las arreglaba bien, soy Setsuna, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, si quereis salir, venir con nosotros y obedecer lo que digamos  
-El edificio ha sido enjaulado, es imposible salir – dijo Mimi viendo los barrotes  
-seguro que tu novio puede meterse en el sistema y volverlo a abrir – dijo Setsuna mirando a Izzy, este le devolvio la mirada y asintio  
-Decirme donde esta el servidor del edificio – pidio, Setsuna recordo donde tuvo que hackear Tieria para meter el bucle....sala 18 pasillo sur piso 7 – sala 18 pasillo sur piso 7 – dijo Setsuna – Tendras que darte prisa, te acompaño, que ella se quede aquí, mis compañeros se las arreglaran  
-No, yo quiero ir con Izzy – pidio Mimi – no me dejes sola Izzy  
-se viene con nosotros – dijo Izzy no queriendo hablar mas de aquello, Setsuna asintio y llamo por el micro  
-Tieria, Lockon, encargaros vosotros, tengo a los rehenes, Izumi podra desactivar el enjaulado, me lo llevo a la sala de control  
-Perfecto Setsuna, nosotros jugaremos con estos, la ayuda ya ha sido pedida, en breves un pajaro con helices nos buscara, asi que tendremos que salir de este nido, tenemos 10 minutos según Sumeragi – Tieria hablaba mientras disparaba – tienes 8 minutos Setsuna, aprovechalos rapido  
-Claro, entraremos al pasillo central, donde esta el ascensor, cubrirnos....ya

Mimi e Izzy corrian como locos al ascensor, Setsuna disparaba tambien, Lockon y Tieria les cubrian como podian.

-Da miedo – se entristecio Mimi al llegar al ascensor  
-tranquila – pidio Setsuna mientras tecleaba la clave – ahora os pedire algo importante, subiros al techo como podais y aguantar

El ascensor comenzo a bajar, Izzy y Mimi se colocaron en el techo con algo de esfuerzo, Setsuna se escondio en un lateral del ascensor, y al hacer el sonido tinteante, comenzo a disparar como un loco, por suerte dio a dos guardias, pero aun quedaban tres que comenzaron a disparar.  
Mimi veia como las balas rebotaban en el ascensor, Izzy intentaba sujetarse y Setsuna pedia un milagro para dar a esos 3 guardias, sin poner en peligro a nadie.  
El milagro se cumplio, los 3 guardias calleron mutilados por un rubio que sonreia a Setsuna

-No os acostumbreis – mediosonrio – la sala esta por aquí, seguirme rapido  
-Michael... - murmuro Mimi  
-No hay tiempo de explicaciones... - susurro el rubio

Llegaron a la sala rapidamente, setsuna tuvo que matar a los guardias, que ajeno a todo escuchando musica fueron sorprendidos por detras

-Izzy tienes 5 minutos rapido – pidio setsuna, este miro de nuevo al rubio con rabia y se puso a su trabajo  
-Izzy...soy el topo...estoy aquí infiltrado de veras, no soy un traidor, porfavor creerme – miro a Mimi con suplicia  
-Tiene razon, vuestro amigo es de los nuestros – contesto Setsuna  
-¿Y que es de los vuestros? ¿ Quienes sois? No entiendo nada y exijo una explicacion – Mimi estaba muy cabreada, tanto que al notar el silencio abrio la puerta y salio de la sala  
-Espera Mimi es peligroso – Michael salio detras de el, mientras Izzy tecleaba sin parar..pero cn la preocupacion en el cuerpo  
-Concentrate en esto Izzy..es importante – pidio Setsuna, este asintio y siguio tecleando

Mimi estaba afuera mirando por los barrotes, pensativa, cuando no se dio cuenta que tenia a un hombre detras suya...un hombre conocido

-Por eso rompimos – dijo el chico rubio  
-Michael...  
-Mis padres fueron asesinados por esta organización hace 5 años, cuando estabas de vacaciones en Japon, por eso te dije que no volvieras, buscaba venganza, y Celestial Being me ayudo a conseguirla, consegui meterme cambiandome de apellido, pues no sabian que mis padres tenian un hijo, pues siempre estaba de viaje y tu lo sabes bien...asi entre en esto, y por eso tuve que romper contigo...veo que eres feliz con Izzy – La mano de Mimi se estrello en al cara del rubio, que asombrado y algo adolorido, se dio la vuelta...pero se encontro rodeada por los brazos de la pelimiel de nuevo, esta vez por la cintura  
-Lo siento Michael...  
-¡¡Mimi escondete!! - Esta obedecio, pero era tarde, 3 hombres de negro les rodeaban  
-Buen trabajo numero 3 – uno de los guardias la apreso  
-Es un placer – mediosonrio el rubio – los otros estan ahi dentro – Mimi le miraba con asco, pues habia caido en una trampa muy estupida, Michael sonreia de victoria...pero por dentro...se moria

Tieria y Lockon lo estaban teniendo dificil, les ganaba en numero, y eso era dificil para ellos

-Tengo una idea – propuso Lockon  
-Sorprendeme – bufo Tieria

Lockon se levanto y tiro su arma, Tieria asombrado se quedo sin palabras

-Me rindo, habeis ganado – Los disparos cesaron al momento de la rendicion, Lockon se fijo mas en el lugar y pudo vislumbrar un extintor, con una de las manos escondidas tras su trasero saco una granada de humo y la destapo, levanto los brazos haciendo que levantaba las manos tras su rendicion, con el tacon la subio arriba y la cogio con la mano sin que los demas se dieran cuenta – Ahora Tieria – empujo a Tieria al suelo, lanzo la granada y disparo con la otra mano al estintor haciendo que una llamarada de fuego y humo se alzara en la sala

El sonido de un helicoptero se oia en el lugar tras la explosion, Tieria observo su reloj...la hora habia llegado...y afortunadamente el enjaulado se estaba abriendo

Izzy acabo de teclear, se levanto de la silla y setsuna se agacho, disparo dos veces a la puerta y salio corriendo, observo los 3 guardias y la chica en apuros

-¡¡¡MIMI!!! - grito Izzy, Setsuna cogio a izzy en brazos como un saco de patatas y se dedico a disparar mientras corria, vio una ventana en el fondo y disparo a ella, mientras seguia corriendo, los disparos desde atrás se oian y Izzy impotente sentia las balas rozandole las orejas, mientras Setsuna seguia corriendo a la ventana

Tieria y Lockon saltaron desde la ventana al helicoptero, observaron como una ventana en el piso 7 se rompia, ordenaron a la piloto que se colocara hay

Setsuna observo el helicoptero y aumento la velocidad, salto hacia el y se escondio mientras Tieria y Lockon abrian fuego a los hombres de negro que perseguian a Setsuna y a Izzy...el helicoptero alzo vuelo...la mision habia finalizado.

- Creo que por el momento no se puede hacer nada Izzy – Setsuna puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

**.**

**.**

Escucho el ruido de como una puerta se abria, rapidamente su oido se concentro en ese ruido mientras seguia intentando soltarse del amarre...pero por mucho que se esforzara, nunca podria desatar un nudo tan fuerte. Tenia que haber tomado esas clases de BoysChout que tomo su hermano en la infancia cuando el tan solo utilizaba pañales y un babero.

-No te esfuerzes – escucho con percepcion – Esos nudos no los desataria ni un general del ejercito – rio poniendose la mano en la boca – Quitarle las vendas y la mordaza, quiero que me mire a los ojos cuando le diga lo que le tengo que decir  
-A sus ordenes mi señor – 3 hombres de negro se ocuparon uno de cada hombre que habia atado y mordazado  
-¿Quien...quienes sois? - pregunto cuando le quitaron la venda y la mordaza, acostumbrando sus parpados a la minima luz de esa sala, fijandose en cada figura  
-Mira a tu alrededor – dijo el hombre del sombrero de copa, Joe obedecio y se pudo dar cuenta de que en ese cuarto, tambien estaba su compañero Cody Hida, Daisuke Motomiya y alguien que no queria ver en ese cuarto...Mimi Tachikawa  
-Mimi...Davids...Cody.... - pronuncio con dificultad cada nombre de su amigo/a  
-Ahora sois mis prisioneros, bienvenidos al cuartel general de los All Harrows...en Sidney, Australia  
-¿Pero que dices?, ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿ y porque nos tienes prisioneros? - Pregunto exaltado Davids intentando quitarse el amarre  
-Tranquilo elegido heredero del valor...  
-¿Como sabes tu eso? - pregunto preocupado Cody  
-Lo se todo acerca de vosotros, primero me presentare cordialmente...me llamo Ribons Almark, jefe de los " All Harrows " y heredero absoluto de los " Innovator " - miro a Mimi-Tu novio...tambien es un Innovator  
-¿Innovator? Que es eso, y ¿donde esta Izzy? ¿Porque te empeñas en hacernos daño? - Pregunto tristemente Mimi  
-EXIGIMOS UNA EXPLICACION ROBONS ALMERK – grito Davids  
Es Ribons Almark – miro con seriedad el de sombrero de copa – Esta bien, os dare una explicacion – rio mientras se iba a un panel de control, tecleaba algo y de pronto un holograma se alzaba frente a ellos - ¿Conoceis esa isla verdad? - Joe y Mimi abrieron sus ojos como plato – La isla File – Cody y Davids hicieron memoria dando con su respuesta  
-EL DIGIMUNDO – gritaron ambos a coro sobresaltados  
-Exacto – rio de nuevo el hombre – El digimundo, que ahora pasa a ser de los All Harrows. Pero os explicare desde el principio – se aclaro la garganta

**.  
.**

-" Hace 4 años os enfrentasteis a la ultima amenaza conocida como Malomyotismon, desde ese dia Gennai y los dioses del digimundo cerraron el portal para siempre. 1 año despues DATS monto un cuartel para controlar mejor a los digimones, fue compuesto por antiguos y nuevos elegidos, mas un personal del gobierno autorizado y con el unico propuesto de ayudar a los digimons, ese era Ribons Almark...nuestro enemigo, jefe de los " All Harrows " y heredero de los Innovator...los primeros niños elegidos en pisar el mundo digital. Tu padre, fue uno de ellos y tu, eres ahora un Innovator, por eso tienes esa inteligencia fuera de lo normal, porque los primeros niños elegidos que fueron al mundo digital por primera vez, encontraron un objeto muy raro, se hacia llamar el baston de la sabiduria, al tocarlo, extrañamente hicieron que aumentaran su coeficiente intelectual...varios murieron, pero solo 2 personas sobrevivieron...Takato Izumi, y Ribons Almark. Al volver del digimundo, Ribons crecio y ya no era un niño, tu padre se caso con tu madre y te tuvieron, Ribons estudio leyes y se metio en el gobierno, creando desde lo mas alto su nuevo imperio. Ribons queria ser el unico con esos poderes....por eso, mandaron matar a tu padre y a tu madre. Un coche les embistio desde atrás, haciendo que perdiera el control y tuvieran el accidente de coche, porsuerte, Izzy, tu sobrevivistes. Ribons creyendo tenerlo todo, aprovecho el momento en el que fue llamado a DATS y desde ahi manipulo todo. Mato a Yoshino...mi hermana, acabo con Masaru, primo de Tieria, asesino a sangre fria a Thomas, primo de Allelujah y acabo con la vida de Keenan y su familia...los padres de Lockon Stratos. Desde ese dia gran parte del digimundo era de los All Harrows, y para impedir que fueramos a salvar a nuestros digimones, instalo en la red, un campo magnetico...si alguien entra sin su autorizacion, es carbonizado al instante. Si no hacemos algo, pronto los dioses del digimundo seran asesinados y el digimundo quedara en sus manos...y lo peor..esque el no sabe, que si el digimundo cae en el abismo sin los dioses, la oscuridad renacera mucho mas fuerte, y el propio planeta tierra quedara sucumbido en el caos...Izzy Izumi, por tus amigos, por tu novia, por tu familia adoptada, por nosotros, por el digimundo ,por la tierra...te lo pedimos...ayudanos a parar al asesino de tus padres, y la venganza se servira en un plato frio "

-Esta bien – apreto con fuerza sus puños mientras miraba el informe y las fotos de los prisioneros que tenian desde hoy mismo ese Ribons, gracias a Michael se dieron cuenta – Me unire...esto no quedara asi, destruire a Almark, cueste lo que cueste

El discurso de Sumeragi le hizo ver que las cosas habian cambiado, que era hora de dejarse de esconder y mirar hacia la cruel verdad, no habian sabido nada de sus digimones por lo que estaba pasando, se lo devia ahora mas que nunca a Tentomon, por su culpa Mimi estaba con esos tipejos, y lo peor, no solo su Mimi,sino Joe, Davids y el pequeño Cody...el solo no lo podia hacer, tenia que tener a sus dos mejores amigos con el, y sabia a quien llamar para este trabajo.  
El ascensor por el que subian se abrio, y atravesaron la puerta metalica, donde mas de una persona se alegraba de su visita

-Bienvenido a Celestial Being, Izzy Izumi...clave, VEDA – Dio la bienvenida Sumeragi mientras atravesaba con el la sala, Izzy pudo ver la cantidad de gente que trabajaba en ese sitio, pero faltaban dos aliados mas que el queria tener con ellos  
-Quiero tener a dos de los mios trabajando conmigo – dijo Izzy  
-Los que quieras – Sumeragi asintio, ahora si que estaban preparados, ahora Ribons se las veria contra quien jugaba

**.**

**.**

Cuando acabo de hablar los insultos no tardaron en oirse, Ribons reia como un loco desquiciado mientras los demas no querian ni ver, pues en el holograma el digimundo que ellos conocian no existia, y en una sala pudieron ver a sus digimones heridos, junto con el de los demas, sin fuerzas y con solo un soplo de vida, era imperdonable, pero Ribons disfrutaba hacerles sufrir

-Si os unis a mi, les dejare libres y con vida, teneis todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, ayudarme a controlar el mundo y os dare poder – Ribons apreto un boton, las luces se apagaron – Estareis aquí toda la vida si es preciso, vosotros elegis

Habia perdido un Innovator, pero habia ganado 4 valiosos prisioneros, sobre todo para el Innovator que ahora jugaba en su contra, esto se hacia cada vez mas interesante, parecia una guerra sin cuartel, tuvieron que cambiar de base hasta Sidney desde que se entero que habian asaltado la de nueva york y habian robado a su queridisimo Innovator...tuvo que matarle cuando tuvo la oportunida, aunque...no, mejor no, pues ahora las cosas serian mas interesantes y mas divertida, ¿verdad, Sumeragi ?

**.  
.**

Si queria jugar jugaria, ella tenia un gran AS bajo la manga, Izzy se encargaria de ayudarla y de vengarse, la partida acababa de empezar, tenia que mover las piezas con seguridad y con mucho cuidado, pues cada peon valia la vida, de primeras traeria a esos dos que pedia Izzy, pues les entrenaria de espias y el topo desde dentro les ayudaria a elegir el movimiento mas preciso...jajajaja, si, Michael hacia muy bien su trabajo, esto sera divertido, ¿ no es asi, Almark?

Sumeragi se metio en su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama, pronto su venganza se veria cumplida, es lo que ella pensaba mientras se dormia

Ribons subio hasta su cuarto, se sento en su silla y con una copa de vino en la mano miro la television...su programa preferido...el digimundo en directo, le satisfacia, pero no era suficiente, pues el...queria el mundo entero.

**  
Hasta aqui...dios, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pufff, estoy orgulloso de mi^^ no me ha quedado exactamente como he querido, pero algo es algo =)**

**Ya sabeis admito criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar y sobre todo animos n.n  
****  
El proximo capitulo empezara por donde acabe el capitulo 3, ya que sabeis como ha sido el pasado creo que entendereis mejor la " guerra " que se esta viviendo ahora y comprendereis las reacciones de cada uno**

**Sobre la vida de los poco vistos hacia ahora, Sora y Takeru...aun no puedo enseñarosla muajajaja, ya que le quitaria la gracia a lo que va a suceder y el porque va a suceder...creo que una pequeña odiara mucho a un rubio jijii...pero eso se vera mas adelante**

**Bueno, intentare no tardarme mucho para el siguiente capitulo, titulado **_**" Puesta en marcha "**_

**Cuidaros mucho, dejar muchos reviews =)**


	7. Chapitulo 5 Puesta en marcha

**No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto…demasiados problemas en mi vida cotidiana me retuvieron y no pude conectarme y colgar el capitulo…bueno, solo espero que os guste y luego me dejeis reviews..que es por lo que sigo este proyecto^^**

**Disfruten**

**Confrontacion**

"Capitulo 6"

Puesta en marcha

El plan se habia inicializado, 12:40, era puntual como un reloj. Su chevrolet negro matizado estaba aparcado en la esquina de la avenida, hacia que ojeaba un periodico, mientras su acompañante se deleitaba con un café

-Sabes que si se enteran nos van a matar, ¿verdad? - Pregunto con su timida voz como siempre

-Pero si sale bien nos lo agradecera, ademas es solo una mision de espionaje, tenemos que saber a que hora sale Nakamura – Contesto pasando de hoja

-¿Que es eso? - Setsuna dejo el periodico y saco sus prismaticos apuntando donde Hikari le decia

-No puede ser...- musito mientras sus prismaticos temblaban, Hikari le cogio los prismaticos y miro por ellos hacia donde habia visto...confirmando lo que habia visto era real, el subdirector de la empresa BBC entrando por la televisora de Odaiba

**.**

**.**

**.**

El desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa, unas tostadas y un vaso de zumo de naranja con un tarron de margarina y aceite

-¿Donde esta Matt? - pregunto Hikari cogiendo una tostada

-Siguen durmiendo – dijo Hiroaki mirando la actualidad en la prensa

-Deven de estar muy agotados...¿mi hermano tambien, verdad?

-Asi es – pego un sorbo al café y la miro a los ojos – si quieres hablar...se escuchar Hikari

La castaña con la mirada al suelo se mordio su labio inferior y decidida levanto la mirada

-Señor Ishida, tengo miedo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban en una especie de aeroplano, desde hace unos meses se habia convertido en su pequeña base, tan solo habia una mesa en el centro y un par de sillas, y en el vehiculo se encontraban 5 chicos y una chica.

-Desde que se fue no nos hemos vuelto a reunir, se supone que su vuelo llegaba ayer – Hablo el que se encontraba en una esquina, por su actitud daba a notar que se trataba del lider

-No le ha podido suceder nada, es fuerte y su motivacion y la fuerte sed de venganza que tiene no le hara rendirse bajo ningun concepto, confiemos en el – El chico de mirada ambarina y cabello rojizo, juntando sus manos expreso su deseo – Espero que no le haya encontrado Ribons

-No...ya sabeis, las malas noticias ruedan antes – La unica chica encendio un portatil – Le he llamado por telefono y lo tiene apagado y no parece que las noticias digan nada en japon...esperemos, estoy seguro que se reunira mas tarde o mas temprano

-¿Que quieres decir Zoe?, que esperemos sin hacer nada – El mas pequeño pero el mas rabioso se levanto de la mesa – se supone que somos heroes, acabamos con el mal, propongo ir...

T-ommy, sientate ahora mismo – El de la esquina sin levantarse levanto la voz, el pequeño se sento arrepentido con la mirada baja y apretando sus puños – Confiemos en el...

-Takuya... - susurro Zoe mirandole desde la otra esquina

-Entonces...¿que hacemos? - pregunto uno de los gemelos que se encontraban ahi, llevaba un pequeño gorro azul

-Por ahora centremonos en lo mas importante...Ribons

Despues de la reunion, el gemelo del gorro azul se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del aeroplano, la puerta electrica se abrio y una rubia pudo entrar al pequeño cuarto

-Takuya hace muy bien su papel...es un gran lider – se sento en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba el moreno

-Si...tienes razon – mediosonrio

-Kouji...si tu y Koichi no estais de acuerdo en algo, porfavor, te lo imploro, decirlo...sabes que la idea de esta agencia fue por Ophanimon y Seraphimon...pero si no fuera por el...no abriamos dado el gran paso, su deseo de venganza y su actitud ante la oscuridad, fue nuestra gran incitacion, para crear este grupo

-Lo se Zoe, no te preocupes – le agarro la mano y la sonrio – Koichi y yo estamos muy contentos, ademas...parece que JP y Tommy tambien...solo que, ahora la gente se piensa que somos el enemigo...por culpa de Ribons...y eso me altera

-Catalan se fundo para el bien, no para el mal...pero Ribons lo pagara muy caro, ya lo veras Kouji – La rubia le sonrio amablemente, sonrojandose en el acto

La puerta metalizada se volvio a abrir, pero rapidamente se cerro, el de mirada ambarina y cabellos rojizos salio corriendo del lugar

-JP...- susurro Zoe agachando la mirada, Kouji apreto los puños y tambien salio de la habitacion

Takuya habia tomado una decision, con el aeroplano irian hasta Japon, tenia la corazonada de que su amigo le necesitaba

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se habia convertido en un hogar para ellos, al menos no se podian quejar mucho, pues el trato de vez en cuando era cordial y la comida no estaba del todo mal, incluso le habian permitido una television y una baraja de cartas para no aburrirse, esos dos años...no eran del todo mal, si no fuese porque la nostalgia del hogar y sus amigos, se hacia de notar.

-Entonces...gano yo – sonrio mostrando sus cartas

-Superior Joe, cuando salgamos de aquí te llevare al gran casino de Las Vegas...eres invencible – Sonrio la pelimiel

-Tan solo es suerte – mediosonrio el de cabellos azulados

-Ya claro – el de cabellos puntiagudos se tiro al suelo y dejo las cartas a su lado – has ganado 25 partidas, incluso nos has ganado con una simple pareja de doses, el poker es tu punto fuerte amigo

-Tsch...callar un segundo – el mas pequeño del lugar mando callar y subio la television

-_" Os hablamos desde la avenida Edo, en Shinjuku, donde el pasado dia 10 marzo, un coche bomba estallo, no hablamos de victimas por ahora, pero el forense nos ha dicho de quienes eran la sangre esparramada por el suelo..."_ - La presentadora muestra una foto en pantalla del lider de la primera generacion de elegidos –_" La primera muestra es de Taichi Yagami, que fallecio hace 2 años en un accidente de trafico, pero la segunda muestra es incluso mas rara...porque se trata de"_ – En la pantalla la cara de Matt es presentada – _"Yammato Ishida, tambien fallecio en el mismo accidente de trafico hace 2 años, nos indican que los resultados se repitieron hasta 5 veces, y el mismo resultado...¿espectros vivientes? ¿gemelos de Taichi y Yammato?, esta humilde presentadora promete desvelar este misterio"_

Cody Hida apaga la tele del cuarto celda, un intenso silencio se mantiene en el ambiente, solo es interrumpido por el caer de la baraja de cartas y la respiracion de los 4 presos

-Taichi y Yammato...co...como es posible – Habla Daisuke trastornado – Hace 2 años...que vimos en television su muerte...esto...esto es bastante raro

-Quizas fue un montaje – dice Joe sujetandose sus lentes con los dedos – Quizas prepararon su muerte para que Ribons les dejara en paz, y ese coche bomba era un ataque de Ribons hacia ellos, si solo a quedado sangre...esque estan vivos – Mediosonrie el de lentes

-El superior puede tener razon – Mimi se queda pensativa unos segundos – Confiemos en ellos, estoy segura que vendran a rescatarnos

-Estoy contigo Mimi – sonrie Davis, Cody asiente y Joe mediosonrie

-¿Un BlackJack? - pregunta Joe barajando

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las carreteras estaban paradas, habia salido en hora punta, consultaba su reloj puesto en su mano derecha y rogaba al dios del trafico que se acabara esa tortura. Puso la radio cuando salio, y escuchar algo de X-Japan le relajaba, sobre todo si la que ahora mismo salia en antena era "Rusty Nail". Su telefono movil sono, bajo el volumen y contesto al manos libres del auto

-¿ Alchemy, te queda mucho? - escucho la pregunta

-Lo siento, estoy en un atasco, espere un poco mas Allelujah

-Esta bien...espera...esta en el atasco del puente ¿verdad?

-Asi es – arqueo las cejas, miro por la ventanilla del coche y vio el aeropuerto, estaba tan distraido en la cancion que no se dio cuenta que estaba ya en la bajada del puente

-Creo que llegare antes andando – rio cortando el telefono, el conductor suspiro y subio el volumen del final de la cancion

Un cuarto de hora despues, se encontro de cara con el hombre, este asintio y subio al auto

-Allelujah – dijo al montarse

-Akiyama Ryo – volvio a meter la primera y salirse por un camino de tierra, varios autos le pitaron pero el tranquilamente bajo por el camino de tierra y salio a la interestatal a toda velocidad – Le llevare a su casa

-Izumi le dijo la mision ¿no? - pregunto

-Tan solo me hablo de buscar a Yagami y a Ishida

-Hay otra cosa, se le designo otra mision Allelujah – El hombre tecleo en el ordenador del coche – Tiene que buscar a esta persona, es de suma importancia, su vida corre peligro y es conocida del señor Izumi y Yagami e Ishida

-Takenouchi...Sora

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entro dando un portazo, se aclaro la garganta con un vaso de agua y miro al sujeto que era calvo

-¿Neonazi? - pregunto

-¿Capullo? - semisonrio el calvo

-Esta bien, ahora digame...¿su grupo podra encontrar a esta chica? - pregunto mostrando una foto

-No nos subestimes , si es preciso, se la serviremos en cachitos pequeños...pero digame ¿porque estan importante? - pregunto relamiendose los labios

-Digamos que, tiene algo en el cuello de vital importancia, que le entrego su madre, algo que inicializaria porfin mi conquista

-Esta bien...se la traeremos...y luego hablaremos de dinero – El chico calvo se levanto de la silla y le tendio la mano al hombre rubio de avanzada edad – Señor Almark,es un gusto hacer negocios con usted

-Llamame Bakster, Almark es mi jefe

-Esta bien, Bakster

El calvo se fue de la habitacion, el rubio de mirada azulada se fijo en la foto y el nombre del sujeto que se acababa de marchar...Tsun Nakayama, lider Neonazi de los Yakuza...alguien con el que tenias que tener cuidado...su jefe se regorzijaba con gente muy importante, esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos...pero el dinero era importante y aun mas sus pequeños amigos...Lopmon y Terriermon

Volvio al nombre de Takenouchi Sora, estaba en peligro, pero si tan solo pudiera coger su joya, entregarsela a Ribons y luego planear su muerte...no...era peligroso hasta para el

Tocaron la puerta y esta se abrio

-Perdon señor Bakster, mi madre me ha mandado que le diera esto – La chica de pelo rosa se acerco a paso lento tendiendole un sobre – Disculpe – cuando se iba a retirar el rubio la llamo

-Gracias...por tu trabajo...¿como te llamas? - pregunto leyendo el remitente del sobre

-Alice, Alice Zu – dijo cabizbaja

Porfavor, levanta tu mirada, quiero ver tu sonrisa – Dijo coquetamente hacia la pelirosada que sonrojada levanto su mirada, el rubio dejo el sobre encima de la mesa

-Señor Bakster...yo

-Porfavor...llamame Willi – La sonrio a medida que se acercaba – Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy guapa, y yo aquí en japon me siento solo... - Se acerco mas y la cogio de la barbilla suavemente – Hace tiempo que no me topo con una chica tan hermosa – Alice temblaba, no sabe si de excitación o miedo – Tranquila...no te hare daño

**.**

**.**

**.**

La familia Ichijouji habia salido de viaje, Ken y Yolei se despedian de ellos fuera del coche, prometian volver la semana que viene, Ken les deseo buen viaje y Yolei les sonrio desde la ventanilla.

Mientras Takeru y Sora estaban sentados en el sofa de la casa Ichijouji

-Takeru... - llamo Sora

-Dime – la miro a los ojos

-yo...

Ambos no se podian decir nada, se miraban de reojo, querian abrazarse y llorar, pero desde hace dos años se habian vuelto muy orgullosos y no solian compartir ese sentimiento con nadie. Habian visto en las noticias de las 2 el ataque en la avenida EDO y el rastro de sangre de Taichi y Yammato, no se podian creer lo que sus oidos escuchaban, ellos mismos enterraron a sus amigos y hermano en el cementerio...no podia ser posible, pero si de algo habian creido y vivido hace 8 años, eran de los milagros.

Ken y Yolei subian por las escaleras, ambos volvieron a agachar la mirada y escuhar como la puerta se cerraba

-Quedan pocas horas...quizas Kari nos pueda revelar que pasa – Ken se sento al lado de Sora y la miro – No os preocupeis, no existen los muertos vivientes, pero tal vez...si los milagros

-Sigo pensando que Kari sabe algo mas – Yolei se sento al lado de Tk – Escuchemosla esta noche...y porfavor Tk...esconde tu orgullo

Su violeta amiga le habia leido el corazon, y lo que habia pasado hace 2 años...por culpa de su orgullo habia vuelto a dejar escapar a la persona que mas queria, apreto los puños y se hizo prometer no volver a hacerlo esta noche...seria distinto, no volveria a fracasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tai se habia levantado, estaba de mejor humor, tanto que no paraba de molestar a Matt con sus juegos y sus bromas, este se las reia y las tomaba en practica con el moreno, Hikari sonreia a su amigo y a su hermano desde el sofa, donde Setsuna se notaba pensativo

-¿Tu nunca te diviertes? - pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

-Yo...nunca he tenido tiempo – no levanto la cabeza, siguio con la misma postura

-Setsuna...se escuchar, si quieres...

-Tranquila – corto – soy asi, y me gusta

Se levanto del sofa y salio al balcon, Hikari penso en seguirle pero Tai la miro fijamente

-Ha tenido un pasado muy turbio, dejale, en estos momentos es mejor dejarle solo

-Tai, mira arriba

-¿que?

Matt le habia aplastado un huevo en la frente y se iba corriendo, Tai cogio un saco de harina y corrio tras de el, Hikari volvio a sonreir...eran fuertes, matt tenia un hombro dislocado y en la pierna un corte muy profundo, su hermano tenia metralla por todo el cuerpo...sin embargo, seguian corriendo y riendo, mientras " hacian la cena "

-El señor Ishida se enfadara cuando llegue – Penso mirando el reloj – Solo dos horas...Sora...Ken...Yolei...¿lo entendereis como lo quise entender yo?

Despues de un rato, el señor Ishida recien llegado del trabajo tenia puesto un delantal de cocina y un aspecto de demonio en la cara, Matt y Tai, ambos con chichones en la cabeza recogian el suelo de la cocina, Setsuna seguia en el balcon, pero ahora se intentaba aguantar la risa, Kari estaba a su lado riendose y mirando de reojo a Setsuna

-No te lo aguantes...sera peor – Dijo entre risas

-Lo se...solo que... - suspiro – no es nada – la miro, Hikari pudo ver en sus ojos mucha tristeza

-Sabes...me pareces una persona admirable, puedo leer en tus ojos mucha soledad y sufrimiento, sin embargo...sigues aquí, en este balcon, bajo la luz de las estrellas, intentando sonreir

-Hikari...

-Tsch...no digas nada Setsuna, siento haberte intentado sacar antes algo que no querias recordar, pero sabes que...prometo estar a tu lado, para el dia en que tengas fuerzas, poder desaogarte si quieres conmigo – La castaña le regalo su mejor sonrisa, llena de luz, Setsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero el momento se rompio cuando la puerta se abrio

-La cena... - dijo Tai mirandoles – Setsuna... - Tai le miro interrogativamente, este agacho la cabeza y paso a su lado – Eres admirable hermanita... - sonrio Tai, esta se sonrojo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se habian preparado para un ataque, el topo se lo habia confirmado en un mensaje, desde Sidney hasta okinawa, varios cazas se acercaban, era el momento de probar el traje Gundam

-Tieria Erde, seras el primer Meister en probar el traje espacial Gundam – Le dijo Izumi desde el Hangar, cerca de este prototipo – En los simuladores has sido el mas rapido y el mas eficaz, es hora de que pruebes tu valentia y talento, mucha suerte, Meister Erde

Izzy se alejo un poco del Hangar y escucho como El gundam se encendia

-"Motores encendidos, calibrador de horno solar activado, armas en funcionamiento...Meister Tieria Erde, listo para salir " - Dijo desde la cabina del Gundam Tieria

-"Puerta 1 del Hangar abriendose, Gundam preparado para salir"

-" Tieria, soy Izumi, tienes a 50 Km de aquí, 10 cazas de Ribons, tu mision es evitar que lleguen a Okinawa, derribales si es preciso, buena suerte "

El Gundam de Tieria salia volando hacia su mision, Izzy estaba orgulloso de su proyecto, Sumeragi a su lado le habia abrazado y todo, Christina habia lanzado sus auriculares hacia arriba...la primera parte habia salido como ellos esperaban, la puesta en marcha habia inicializado, si el Gundam sobrevivia, el mundo digital estaria a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El coche se estaciono en la misma puerta del cementerio, al lado de otro coche monovolumen que le sonaba mucho a Takeru.

Entraron por la puerta y caminaron, era de noche, asi que las linternas que tenia cada uno en su mano le ayudaban a no estamparse contra una tumba o contra un arbol

-Se les olvido decirnos donde – dijo Yolei chocando sus dientes en señal de miedo, Ken la cogio de la mano y esta respiro aliviada

-No estan grande, les encontraremos – sonrio Ken

-Creo que se donde pueden estar – suspiro Takeru – Un poco mas hacia delante

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta que vieron un resplandor de una linterna, tragaron saliva y siguieron hacia delante...la cara de Hikari se veia reflejada, Takeru sonrio al verla, pero luego retrocedio tenso, tan tenso que la misma linterna se le callo al suelo, Sora agrando sus ojos a un tope, Yolei retrocedio y Ken respiro aliviado de que sus premoniciones no estuvieran mal.

-Hola amigos – saludo Tai tranquilo

-Hermano... - dijo Matt avanzando hacia el

-Matt... - Tk aun no se podia creer lo que sus ojos gracias a la linterna veian – No...no puede ser

-TAIII – grito Setsuna al ver como Sora le habia metido una torta en la cara, la pelirroja estaba muy enfadada, tanto que otra torta fue soltada al otro lado de la cara, Tai tan solo mediosonreia, Sora apreto mas los puños y volvio a levantar la mano, pero esta vez para dejarla caer y darse la vuelta corriendo en direccion contraria, justo por donde habian venido

-Sera mejor..que vaya con ella – dijo Yolei sonriendo a su amigo puntiagudo y corriendo detras de Sora

Matt estaba sentado en su tumba, Tk a su lado, sudando y aun en estado de Shock intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras no le salian

-Una organización...asi que todo este sufrimiento de dos años...por una organización – al fin dijo algo, Matt suspiro abatido, le habia contado todo, pero parece ser que su hermano no se lo creia

-Si...Tk..lo siento

Algo impropio de el, se echo a reir como un loco, Ken lo escuchaba desde la lejania, Tai a su lado se lo contaba a Ken

-asi que Izzy era el del mensaje – dijo el pequeño aspirante a policia - ¿prototipos Gundam, asi es como viajaremos al mundo digital? - pregunto confundido por lo que le habia dicho Tai y Setsuna

-en efecto...y parece ser que Tk se cree que es una broma

-¿que haremos ahora Tai? - pregunto el peliazul

-Viajaremos a Okinawa, creo que Izzy os lo explicara mejor, recuerda que el es de los planes y la explicacion

-Okinawa...

-Hay esta nuestra base, la de Celestial Being

-Y eso de que...Davis, Mimi, Joe y Cody estan secuestrados por ese Ribons...¿es cierto? - pregunto algo abatido en sus palabras

-si...me temo que si

Un grito se escucho, ambos jovenes se miraron entre si, Tk dejo de reirse y afino su oido, Matt se levanto de golpe y aun con la pierna adolorida echo a correr hacia Tai, Ken se alarmo, el grito era de Yolei

-Setsuna – una mirada por parte de Tai fue suficiente para que Setsuna corriera, pero los disparos se comenzaron a escuchar

-Ken... - dijo Matt mirando en el pantalon de Ken con la mirada

-Lo siento, esta en el coche – se disculpo Ichijouji echando a correr hacia un arbol para evitar las balas

Tai miro hacia atrás, no estaba Tk, tampoco su hermana, la confusion se armo en el ambiente, y otro disparo mas se escucho

-¿Que haces? - pregunto Kari despues de que Tk le destapara la boca con su mano

-Es peligroso – murmuro escondido tras una tumba – Tu hermano...mi hermano...no confies en Celestial Being – volvio a susurrar

-¿Que dices?, te has vuelto loco

-Lo que te han contado es todo mentira Hikari, Catalan no es una agencia mala, trabajamos...quiero decir, trabajan por un mundo mas justo y para evitar los planes malignos de Ribons

-Tu...¿tu eres de Catalan...takeru? - pregunto la castaña asustada

-Hikari...porfavor...creeme...¿trabajaria yo para la oscuridad? - pregunto serio, otro disparo mas se escucho haciendo que Hikari saliera corriendo detras de la tumba – KARI – grito el rubio, pero la castaña ya habia echado a correr – Tai...y Matt...en...Celestial Being...no puede ser – Tk se echo las manos a la cara – incluso Izzy...maldito...malditos traidores...ellos mataron a mi madre, MALDIGO A CELESTIAL BEING!

Yolei corria despavorida, tenian a su amiga y las balas le pasaban silvandola en el oido, se tiraba al suelo como en las peliculas de accion, pero ellos seguian disparandola, y por suerte, aun no la habian dado

Sora daba patadas a todos, codazos y mordiscos, pero eran muchos y ya le habian partido el codo, ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, viendo como un grupo de neonazis la echaban gasolina por el cuerpo...nunca habia olido tan mal, y asi moriria...apestando a gasolina

-Tai... - habia susurrado entre lagrimas

-Esto...es mio guapa – uno de ellos le habia tirado del colgante que tenia en el cuello – ahora...saluda a satan de mi parte

-TAIIIII

El sonido de una metralleta se habia escuchado, varios neonazis calleron abatidos mientras miles de ellos corrian asustados y esquivando las balas, pero uno de ellos habia lanzado la cerilla, y sora se debatia entre la vida y la muerte

Ken habia cogido un palo de madera del suelo y habia podido golpear a la muñeca del neonazi, luego con agilidad en el estomago y acto seguido en la cabeza, tai probo suerte y punteria con una piedra y el craneo de otro neonazi acabo en el suelo.

-¿humo? - pregunto Kari saliendo del cementerio asustada – ¡SORA! - Kari grito horrorizada viendo como su amiga ardia, ya no le quedaba pelo, tan solo piel – ¡SORA! - intentaba apagarlo con su chaqueta pero era mucho y su chaqueta habia empezado a arder, los bomberos se acercaban junto con las ambulancias y los policias

Tan solo Ken, Yolei y Hikari se habian quedado en la escena del delito, Sora partia en una ambulancia temiendo por su vida, Takeru habia desaparecido, Setsuna, Tai y Matt estaban en el monovolumen de camino a casa

-Sora... - Tai apretaba los puños – Maldito Almark, seguro que los Neonazis eran suyos...HIJO DE PUTA! - golpeo con furia el asiento

-Como te salte el Airbag sera por tu culpa...asi que tranquilizate

-¿como quieres que me tranquilice?

-Tai...Matt...ayer el señor Ishida, me conto algo...prestar atencion... - Setsuna les corto la discusion y les conto sobre el misterioso video, que se veria en antena en 4 dias

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Soltarme, he dicho que me solteis! - gritaba una chica

-Tranquila, estas a salvo...ahora no te puedo contar mucho, pero confia en nosotros, somos amigos de Takeru, solo te pediremos una cosa...olvida todo lo que han dicho sobre Celestial Being...mas tarde lo entenderas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kari estaba en el cuarto donde estaba Sora ingresada, esta no se parecia a nada, parecia un muerto viviente, lo unico que permanecia aun en buen estado era el collar que Kari recordaba que Sora siempre llevaba en el cuello, los medicos lo habian encontrado en su bolsillo, y Kari lo tenia ahora en su mano, apretandolo con fuerza y dejando caer lagrimas de impotencia, juraria que se vengaria...y aun mas...cuando el sonido sordo de la maquina que la mantenia con vida, sonaba dando inicio a su final...

-Sora...lo pagaran caro...lo juro – Kari en esa habitacion, habia prometido y jurado que ese Ribons, moriria en sus manos – Takeru...maldito...nunca pense que harias algo asi...te maldigo y maldigo mi amor hacia ti...TE MALDIGO TAKERU TAKAISHI! - echo a llorar en las mantas de ese hospital, lagrimas de rabia y de desamor

**.**

**.**

**.**

El busca del señor Ishida habia sonado, alarmado salio de la casa y cogio la motocicleta antigua de Yammato, corrio cuanto pudo camino la televisora de Odaiba.

Tai habia pasado el primer obstaculo, tuvo que disparar en el craneo a un guarda amigo del padre de Matt, y ahora apuntaba al segundo, disparando y fulminando a su paso

-Han dado la alarma silenciosa – se comunico con el Matt atraves de un auricular – Tengamos mucho cuidado

-Recibido

Setsuna trepaba por la pared hasta la gran bola, gracias a las botas aeronauticas y su impresionante agilidad

Matt habia ido por la puerta trasera, intentando desconectar las alarmas, pero un guardia le vio y pulso el boton, Matt lo acabo de un disparo en la cabeza.

-según estos planos, donde habitualmente se esconden las cintas importantes es en el almacen 211-A, pero algo me dice que esta en el despacho de Nakamura, en el ultimo piso, puerta 7...Setsuna, tu ve hacia alli, ahora me reuno contigo, Tai, ve al almacen 211-A, esta en el piso -1

-Recibido

-Recibido

Ambos se dirigieron a su destino.

Hiroaki Ishida estaciono la motocicleta de malas maneras y corrio hacia su oficina, por el camino pudo ver el destrozo que habia dejado Celestial Being.

Entro dentro de la oficina de atencion al cliente y pudo ver desde las camaras como Taichi, se acercaba al almacen

-Estos chicos...son mas cabezotas – suspiro, tecleo algo en el ordenador y la alarma silenciosa dejo de funcionar – Tan solo teneis unos minutos hasta que la policia venga, asi que hagais lo que hagais...daros prisa

Volvio a meter otro codigo y salio de la televisora rapidamente, hasta la puerta de entrada, donde se quedo parado y mirando hacia arriba.

Setsuna pudo respirar aliviado, al fin habia alcanzado el tejado, donde años atrás, wizardmon dio su vida por Hikari, el aun no lo sabia, tal vez en un futuro alguien se lo diga, pero por ahora, su mision era sencilla, rebentar la puerta de salida de una patada y ir hacia un piso mas abajo, entrar en la puerta 7º y buscar la cinta a nombre de Almark Ribons

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Orden captada – colgo el telefono movil y apreto un boton – esos malditos de Celestial Being...suerte que yo poseo la original, muajajaja, decir...patata

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Que ha sido ese ruido – Setsuna rebento la puerta de salida, pero nada mas hacerlo habia escuchado como si alguien encendiera un cronometro, rapidamente se echo a correr hacia llegar al piso bajo, donde Yamatto habia abierto la 7º puerta, dandose a entrar a una habitacion bien amplia, con un extenso escritorio

-debe de estar en los cajones, tu busca ahi, yo aquí – le dijo a Setsuna, este obedecio

Tai habia encontrado dicho almacen, pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con 1000 cintas de video ordenadas por estanterias, probo suerte buscando en la R

-Rane, Racer, Radeon...Rene, Riba, Ribonar...aqui parece que no esta...buscare en la A

El señor Ishida, recibio una llamada en su telefono movil, al descolgar dicho telefono una voz grave que el conocia bien se escucho desde el aparato

-Tu hijo muerto esta jugando con fuego, y sus amiguitos tan bien, creo que les tengo que indicar bien el camino al infierno, por meterse donde no devian...le aconsejo que en...1minuto y 6 segundos, se aleje de la televisora, lastima...mañana no podre ver las noticias de las 6, muajajaja

-Un momento... - el telefono fue colgado – eso quiere decir...¡Matt!

-Matt... - Setsuna habia encontrado algo...prefirio no encontrarlo..

-C4...dios mio – Matt dejo las cosas en su sitio y salio corriendo del lugar

Tai seguia buscando, sin saber nada sobre las dinamitas en el edificio

-Albert..Alfares...Almanaque...Almark...Almark Ribons...esta es

Sonrio alegre y se dispuso a salir del almacen a paso tranquilo

Matt salio de la televisora encontrandose con su padre, que no tenia buen aspecto

-Matt, el edificio va a estallar por los aires...en 30 segundos

-Tai...aun no ha salido

-Matt espera...

-No, apartese – Setsuna cogio a Hiroaki y rezo por su rubio amigo, mientras adecuadamente escoltaba al padre de Matt, a un lugar mas seguro

Bajo las escaleras al sotano rapidamente, encontro el almacen y entro, pero estaba vacio

-Tai donde te has metido...tan solo quedan 10 segundos...dios mio

Matt subio las escaleras rapidamente

Hiroaki vio a Tai salir a paso tranquilo por la puerta

Setsuna grito a Tai que se alejara de ahi, mientras miraba su reloj, tumbo al señor Ishida al suelo y cerro los ojos

Matt salto sobre su moreno amigo y rezo a Dios

Tai tan solo escucho una fuerte y terrible explosion

.

.

.

Creer...o no creer, esa es la cuestion del asunto. Tu bien puedes entrar a una funeraria y pedir que te fabriquen un ataud a tu medida, que tu funeral sea divertido y que de musica te pongan a Mago de Oz, la de " Desde mi Cielo ", pero tienes que decir que crees en Dios, sino, esta mal visto.

Hikari creia en Dios, desde el momento en que conocio a Angemon y Angewomon, sabia que habia algo mas aya de la muerte.

-Esta hija de Dios, se reunira con el, Pedro ira a buscarle a las puertas del cielo y el Angel San Gabriel, le llevara ante su ultimo juicio... - Escuchaba a medias, mientras intentaba no mirar la cara de angustia de la señora Takenouchi y la cara de autentica tristeza del señor Takenouchi – Digamosla adios...

Hikari se levanto cordialmente y se acerco a la tumba cerrada, deposito una flor blanca, las preferidas de su pelirrojada amiga y la sonrio

-Adios Sora...prometo vengarte

-¿Hikari Yagami, verdad? - escuho tras de si

-Asi es, mi mas sincero pesame...señorita Takenouchi, Sora era una gran amiga mia

-Lo se...creo recordar que vivias con ella, y que tu hermano...que en paz descanse...fue un gran amigo de mi hija

-Asi es – Hikari agacho la cabeza, para que no se viera la mentira, de que Tai seguia muerto, como creian...

-Señorita Yagami...me haria un ultimo favor...mi marido y yo pensamos mudarnos a EE-UU, ahora que nada nos ata aquí...se...que lo de Sora ha sido un asesinato...porfavor...si piensas vengarte...ten mucho cuidado – La señorita Takenouchi la abrazo maternalmente y la sonrio, antes de darse la vuelta e irse con su marido

-Tranquila...prometo no descansar, hasta haberlos matado – apreto fuerte los puños y dejo que la brisa le acariciara el pelo

Desde la lejania, Setsuna pudo contemplar el entierro de Sora, suspiro desganado, viendo como en otra parte, Hiroaki Ishida se acercaba a la tumba de su exmujer, y lloraba

-Lo siento Natsuko, te he fallado por 3º vez...no les encuentro, tan solo quedo sangre, de nuevo...no les encuentro, solo me queda rezar por que esten bien..Matt...Tai...¿donde estais esta vez?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya sabes el protocolo, esta vez no podemos seguir involucrandole...

-Que protocolo mas doloroso la verdad...¿como te habias dado cuenta? - pregunto arrastrandose por el suelo

-El sonido y el aviso por el auricular de Setsuna, tal vez...

-ni 100kilos de dinamita nos detendran...no hasta que Ribons y Catalan esten bajo tierra

-Tai...mira eso

-Al fin, algo de luz

Destapo la alcantarilla y pudo ver que encima de ellos se encontraba el parque central de Odaiba

-No hay moros en la costa

Salieron, dejando ver su innumerable numero de heridas y cortes superficiales

-Tal vez necesitemos un medico... - susurro

-¿alguno de confianza? - pregunto arrodillandose en el suelo

-mmm...creo que se a quien llamar... - se saco el telefono movil, que milagrosamente habia sobrevivido y marco un numero – Necesito un favor...¿se puede confiarte un secreto?

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado...mas misterios por rebelar, y mas muertes por resolver...bueno, espero que os haya intrigado y no tardar para el siguiente capitulo**

**Se espera con ansias reviews, enserio, son lo que me anima a seguir este proyecto^^**

**¿Tai y Matt desaparecidos?**

**¿Sora muerta?**

**¿Catalan una agencia de confianza?**

**¿El traje gundam funcionara tan bien como se espera?**

**¿Hikari odia de verdad a Tk?**

**¿Tk en Catalan?**

**Todo esto y mas, en el proximo capitulo**

_**Confrontacion**_

_**" Capitulo 6"**_

_**" Razon para combatir"**_


	8. capitulo 6 Razon por luchar

**Hola, tal y como prometi os traigo el siguiente capitulo.  
Me he dado prisa como muestra de disculpa por haberme tardado 3 meses en subir el 5º, y para que no haya quejas, os traigo el 6º. Es algo corto, pero se explica muchas cosas, que os ayudara a entenderlo mejor**

Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir mas en este capitulo XP, en serio, sin vuestros reviews...no trabajaria tanto para tenerlo ^^

Sin mas demora...

**Confrontacion**  
_"Capitulo 6"_  
_**Razon por Luchar**_

Masticaba con la boca cerrada, bebia agua con tranquilidad, pero lo que no podia era quitar los ojos de encima a esas 5 personas, que engullian sin parar...la unica chica despues de ella los miraba avergonzados

-Tranquila...estoy acostumbrado – habia dicho la rubia mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro – Son asi  
-Eh, Takuya, suelta ahora mismo esa ala de poyo, me tocaba a mi  
-Ni hablar Kouji, tu te has comido la parte de pechuga que me correspondia  
-No, eso si que no, vosotros solo me habeis dejado 2 alitas de poyo, esa es mia – JP se metio en la discusion por la comida

Tommy y Koichi se comian tranquilamente una hamburguesa, mientras que Zoe, degustaba una ensalada paradisiaca, la otra chica, con la que hablaba Zoe, se habia limitado a un poco de caldo de cocido y un arroz con curry

-Come un poco mas...no has comido nada – Zoe se metio a labor de madre, al ver que el plato de la pelirroja estaba aun lleno  
-Lo siento...esque aun me siento algo incomoda  
-Con estos bichos...es normal  
-He tu, a quien llamas bichos – Takuya con un hueso amenazaba a Zoe, la pelirroja rio y acto seguido se puso a comparar...la verdad, tenia gran parecido con su antiguo lider...al que habia dejado de amar, a odiar

Se levanto de la mesa de golpe y sin decir nada a nadie, se metio en su cuarto, por suerte las puertas eran electricas, sino ya se habia escuchado un portazo

-Aun no lo a digerido bien...quiero decir...lo de estar aquí – dijo Koichi  
-Tienes razon, es normal...pero son ordenes de Tk – Takuya lo habia sentenciado con decir el nombre de su mejor amigo y lider del grupo  
-¿Que pensara hacer? - se pregunto en alto Tommy – quiero decir...Tk...¿pondra de su lado a ella y hara que luche contra sus amigos?  
-No lo se Tommy...pero esto se esta volviendo muy raro...seguro que es parte del plan de Ribons...que peleen entre ellos  
-Y lo mas triste Takuya...esque nosotros no podemos hacer nada para pararlos – Zoe agacho su mirada y se torno pensativa

**.**

.

Desde la batalla de hace 8 años se habia seguido manteniendo en contacto con el, incluso se habia llegado a enamorar de el, pero claramente se lo dejo muy claro..." lo siento, me gusta otra", aun asi seguia sonriendole por web cam e incluso sin que se diera cuenta, coqueteando con el  
Pero despues de 2 años sin saber nada, rumores sobre su muerte...y ahora le llamaba...y nada mas verle...pidio al cielo que fuera mentira, que no fuera el el que descansaba sobre su cama, y que la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas fuera de mentira. Pero los deseos, no siempre se cumplen

-Catalina...se que aun eres una estudiante de medicina, pero Joe Kido fue secuestrado, su padre murio hace 3 años y su hermano sigue en paradero desconocido...solo puedo confiar en ti, porfavor, curanos, pero sin hacer muchas preguntas...no es por mi, sino por ti, si sabes mas de lo adecuado, tu vida correra grave peligro

Con tan solo una mirada, habia conseguido convencerla, asintio, se seco unas lagrimas y preparo su kit de primeros auxilios. Rapidamente con sal, agua, oxigeno y unos cuantos aparatos mas, se habia fabricado un suero artificial, ya que el que dispone, se encontraba en el hospital de Paris, donde impartia clases practicas, y ahora mismo no estaba disponible para ella, asi que tuvo que arreglarselas como podia

-Esto va a ser una chapuza Taichi, porfavor, dejame llevaros a un medico  
-No puede ser posible Catalina porfavor, te lo ruego, tan solo cierra las heridas y evita que se infecten  
-Esta bien...hare lo que pueda, descansar...no dejare que murais desangrado

Taichi y Matt, por el agotamiento fisico y el malestar psicologico, habian conseguido dormirse, para que al despertar, esten como nuevos.

-Gracias por venir, profesor Jeremy, no sabia a quien recurir...estos pacientes presentan grave sintomas de falta de sangre, anemia, e incluso uno de ellos presenta un sintoma de cangrena en la pierna izquierda, es este, Takaishi Yammato  
-Y este a simple vista padece Tetano en el brazo, en este corte superficial, producido por un hierro oxidado...dios santo...parecen venidos de un ataque terrorista, tienen metralla aun en las heridas...hay que trasladarles de inmediato a un hospital  
-No profesor Jeremy, me indicaron y jure que no les llevaria bajo la instancia medica social del pais, lo jure...no puedo faltar a mi palabra  
-Si no lo hace...moriran  
-Tiene que haber otra forma...porfavor – Catalina rogo y rogo, hasta que el profesor, acepto ayudarla  
-Esta bien...¿como se llama este paciente?  
-Yanami Taichi – dijo poniendose unos guantes de latex  
-Bien, pues con lo poco que e traido nos tendremos que arreglar como podamos, pongamos sus vidas en los brazos de los angeles Catalina...y hagamos lo que sabemos

Despues de casi 2 horas de intevenciones, ambos descansaban en las camas de la mansion de Catalina, esta despidio al doctor en la puerta y se fue corriendo arriba, para poder mirar a Taichi y a Yammato, ambos con vendas y esparadrapo por casi todo su cuerpo

-Descansar chicos...ahora os toca recuperaros – Catalina pudo ver lo que llevaba taichi en su abrigo...una cinta de video, a nombre de Ribbons Almark

****

.  
.

La cama ahora estaba ocupada por dos individuos, mujer y hombre, que descansaban placidamente, desnudos y abrazados. El cuerpo de la mujer, medio tapado por una fina sabana, no llegaba a los 16 años, mientras que el hombre, aparentaba los 23-24 años.  
Un bostezo largo seguido de un estiramiento de brazos, se levanta perezosamente y con cuidado sin despertar a la persona que tenia al lado. Abre su cajon del mueble y saca una pistola envuelta en un paño grueso blanco, la mira, la observa, hace que limpia el cañon, suspira, apunta a la chica, vuelve a suspirar, la envuelve, la guarda y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Maldita mocosa...que suerte tienes – Vuelve a suspirar mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama, pero...  
-¿Willis? ¿ eres tu ? - se escucha la voz de la chica, grave, apenas un susurro  
-Duerme algo mas, es temprano todavia, yo ire a hacer algo de ejercicio  
-¿Willis...Volveras? - pregunta mientras se restriega los ojos con su mano derecha  
-Tranquila...volvere, tu descansa – Mediosonrie mientras se ata las deportivas y abre la puerta para marcharse

La chica hace un acto propio de una chica de su edad, se mediolevanta, sonrie, coge la almohada del rubio, se la echa a la cara y grita mientras vuelve a caer a la cama, aun sin creerse...que su primera vez haya sido con un chico de 24 años, con un buen cuerpo musculado, rubio y ojos verdes. Seguro que si se lo cuenta a sus amigas, no la creerian.  
Tocan la puerta de la habitacion y se escucha la voz de una mujer mayor

-Señorito Bakster ¿puedo entrar?, vengo a recoger su cuarto

Casi en un acto reflejo, Alice Zu, se levanta de la cama rapidamente, se pone sus bragas, su falda de sirvienta, su camisa blanca y coje un trapo cualquiera de la mesilla

-Mama, soy yo, el señorito Bakster se a ido a hacer ejercicio, ya me encargo yo de su cuarto – Pero su excusa no habia servido, la señora Zu abrio la puerta y vio como su hija, hacia la cama tranquilamente, con una sonrisa  
-¿Donde te habias metido? - pregunta la mujer  
-Estuve en casa de Anne toda la noche, ¿no te ha llamado? - pregunto discretamente cogiendo su movil con la otra mano  
-Que raro... - susurro – La llamare luego y se lo preguntare – la mira con desconfianza - ¿y porque no me avisastes anoche?, te fuistes sin limpiar la habitacion del señor Honda  
-Se me paso...y si te avise...cuando...cuando...cuan do estabas viendo la telenovela, te lo dije, pero te quedastes tan enbobada que no lo recuerdas – se defendio mandando un mensaje a su amiga sin que su madre se diera cuenta  
-Ya claro...bueno...limpia este cuarto, lo quiero como los chorros de oro, que pueda venir el emperador Asa a comerse el arroz en el suelo – exagero la comparacion mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta  
-Lo quiero como los chorros de oro – se burlo mientras sacaba la lengua – si tu supieras... - sonrio embobada mientras daba vueltas por la habitacion aun emocionada

Pero lo que no sabia, era que los actos precipitados, se acababan pagando...mas tarde...o mas temprano

****

.  
.

No podia dormirse, llevaba dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche, su novia, a duras penas, pudo dormirse...pero el seguia dando vueltas y recordando las descripciones que tuvo que dar a su supervisor sobre los asesinos de su amiga...Sora.  
Seguia recordando las caras de tristeza de su novia y amiga, Hikari estaba mas ida de lo normal, no sonreia, no hablaba, tan solo seguia pensativa..desde el entierro...no habia vuelto a ser la misma. Luego Taichi y Yammato habian desaparecido otra vez del mapa, incluso el chico ese raro del cementerio, Setsuna. Le habia dicho a Yolei que los asesinos eran Neonazis, y al que pudieron capturar, solo habia dicho que su jefe habia sido contratado por otro, pero que su jefe habia desaparecido, seguro que se habia ido del pais. No pudieron sonsacarle el nombre, pero si donde vivia. Fueron ayer, a la casa, y no habia nadie, vacia...los vecinos juran no verle desde hace 4 noches, cuando salio de la casa, con un bate de beisbol y tapado de pies a cabeza, sabian que era un neonazi, pero por miedo, no habian hablado a la policia.

-Ken amor...¿estas despierto? - susurro Yolei moviendose y abrazandole – duerme cariño...te tienes que levantar en poco menos de 2 horas  
-Lo intento amor...pero no puedo dejar de pensar...en lo inutil que fui  
-No es tu culpa mi Ken...y lo sabes...seguro que...seguro que Sora...seguro que Sora tambien lo sabe – Sonrio incomodamente – Venga, vamos, descansa, cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada mas – Yolei dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos fue cerrando los parpados del pelinegro, que se sonrojo levemente, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se recosto en su pecho – Esta en un lugar mejor...fuera de esta cruel guerra sin sentido alguno...

Ken pudo dormir algo, solo recuerda las ultimas palabras de su novia. Se desperto despues de 2 horas de sueño, apago el maldito despertador, evitando que sonara mas de lo normal y pudiera despertar a su novia, que dormia placidamente en la cama.  
Fue al cuarto de baño, se tomo una ducha rapida para despejarse, se alisto con el traje de policia y fue a la cocina a servirse un café, mientras lo hacia encendio el televisor

" _El grupo de Folklore Metal mas importante de toda españa, Mago de Oz, anuncia un nuevo disco para esta primavera. El cantante, Jose Andrea, nos da pistas sobre su nueva maqueta, aun por terminar, según sus declaraciones, sera mas "Metalera" y evitara copiar los riff de las canciones anteriores, dando un aspecto mas de grupo "cañero"_..."- Ken cambio de canal, no le interesaba la musica - " _A dia de hoy se buscan a los terroristas mas violentos de todo Japon, sus nombres vuelven a figurar, despues del atentado en el la avenida Edo, hace 6 dias, 3 dias despues volvieron a actuar en la televisora de Odaiba, dejando 10 muertos, todos ellos, guardias de seguridad del perimetro y alrededores, los nombre son los que ven en pantalla, junto a su rostro_ "- Ken escupio el café de su boca y dejo que su tostada callese al suelo, la ley de murfy hizo que callera con todo su peso, por la parte de la mermelada _- " Yammato Ishida y Taichi Yagami "_

**.**

.

Enemigos...de enamorados, habian tenido que acabar como enemigos. Es lo que pensaba el pequeño rubio mientras conducia su coche por las calles de Paris. Hacia 2 dias que habia cogido el avion a Paris, donde su abuelo le esperaba, y aparte de ello...su grupo.  
No habia podido ir al entierro de su amiga...puesto que el sabia, que dicho entierro, era todo una farsa. Aun sonreia cuando lo recordaba, pero era ello...o que su "amigo y hermano" la engañasen, haciendo que se metieran en la boca del lobo.  
Estaciono su vehiculo y lo cerro con llave, mientras entraba en un chalet de 2 plantas, su abuelo en la puerta le sonreia

-Me alegro que volvieses, Tk  
-No tenia otra...  
-Pasa, hay Te y galletas en la mesa, pero si quieres algo mas fuerte...  
-No gracias abuelo, es suficiente

Tk paso al salon y se sento a descansar, puso la tele, mientras se quedaba impactado en una noticia...su abuelo, escucho desde la cocina, puesto que se le callo la taza del te al suelo

-debe de ser una broma...no es posible  
-Matt... - susurro mientras apretaba los puños rojo de la ira

****

.  
.

Era hora de las respuestas a sus preguntas, ya no podia aguantar mas la situacion, en ocasiones, la castaña podia ser amable y con paciencia, pero desde que su mejor amiga tuvo que morir quemada, su hermano buscado por ser el terrorista mas peligroso de Japon, su amigo tambien buscado y encima, el chico del cual estaba enamorado hace 3 años, que sea uno de los que intentan apoderarse del digimundo...era mas que suficiente.

-Hikari... - susurro su acompañante, estaban encima de la terraza del señor Ishida  
-Setsuna...por favor, tengo preguntas – El pelinegro suspiro mientras miraba la ciudad desde la barandilla  
-No debes llamarme al movil...es peligroso  
-Lo se...lo siento...  
-Que clase de preguntas...recuerda que algunas no te puedo contestar  
-Tambien lo se...solo necesito saber como esta mi hermano y poco mas...  
-No me has llamado para eso – corto Setsuna mirandola – Pero si te sirve de consuelo...esta vivo y Yamatto tambien  
-Yo...quisiera saber...quisiera saber – agacho la mirada y apreto los puños, era hora de dejar de ser la dulce Hikari – QUISIERA SABER SI PUDIERA UNIRME A CELESTIAL BEING – grito mirandole fijamente a los ojos, con mucha rabia acumulada y los puños tan tensos, que pudiera partir un trozo de madera  
-Claro – dijo el chico mediosonriendola – Tienes la actitud que buscamos, y un pasado que te hace fuerte...te llevare ante la jefa

Hikari no sabia si habia echo bien o no, pero Setsuna sabia que tenia una razon para luchar, que la hacia muy fuerte, tanto, como su hermano.

La puerta de la residencia Ishida habia sonado, el señor Ishida la abrio, encontrandose con dos personas, con placas de la CIA en sus manos

-Señor Ishida, somos de la CIA, buscamos a estos sujetos, uno de ellos, creemos que es su hijo de sangre, porfavor, permitanos pasar, solo le haremos unas breves preguntas  
-Cl..claro – Contesto tartamudeando, sabia a lo que venian

Hiroaki les mando que se sentaran en la mesa, ocuparon dos sillas y el permanecio sentado a su lado

-En primer lugar me presentare, soy el detective Jhon y el es el detective Terry, usted, según la ficha, es el señor Hiroaki Ishida, viudo desde hace 3 años y divorciado desde hace 16...¿me equivoco?  
-En absoluto – contesto sujetandose las manos con la cabeza  
-Perfecto...- hizo que apuntaba algo y siguio mirando al hombre – Tambien nos consta que tiene otro hijo, que adopto el apellido de su madre...Takeru Takaishi  
-Asi es – volvio a contestar sin cambiar el tono de su voz  
-¿Donde se encuentra? - pregunto sin rodeos  
-Mi hijo Takeru esta con su abuelo, el padre de mi ex mujer, en Paris, estudia periodismo en Europa – contesto haciendo ademanes con la mano  
-¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello? - pregunto sin rodeos  
-No..tan solo que le llamara por movil  
-Descuide señor Ishida, le creemos – dijo el otro detective, el cual se habia limitado a observar la casa con sus ojos  
-Bien, ahora iremos al grano...¿sabe donde se encuentra su hijo? - pregunto sin remordimientos  
-No...lo juro, no se nada de el desde hace tiempo – contesto – es mas...crei que habia muerto hace 3 años  
-Eso nos hizo creer...pero era un plan combindado, de el y su compañero Yagami, hacerse los muertos, simular un accidente de trafico, para que pudiesen trabajar sin problemas, adoptando una entidad falsa...es algo muy comun en los terroristas islamicos – hablo el otro detective  
-Sin rodeos señor Ishida, su hijo es un terrorista de los mas buscados, no quisieramos encerrarle a usted por encubrimiento – se levanto de la silla Jhonson

El hombre con barba de 3 dias golpeo la puerta con fuerza y miro a sus interlocutores con desprecio  
- No puede estar hablando en serio - murmuro con un tono de desconfianza en su voz  
-Que nos crea o no, no nos importa... - se levanto el otro detective – se ve que de verdad no sabe nada, o es un gran actor...pero volveremos señor Ishida, y si encontramos a su hijo y no se quiere entregar...le mataremos sin pensarlo...que pase un buen dia señor Ishida

Setsuna y Hikari pudieron escucharlo todo desde la azotea, Hikari miro a Setsuna, este hizo lo mismo con Hikari y los dos llegaron a un acuerdo

-Hay que encontrarles, y avisarles...- dijo Hikari preocupada  
-Estan en Paris... - dijo Setsuna – Nosotros solo podemos ir a la base, hablare con Sumeraggi y te instruiremos...pero antes, tienes que hacer una cosa – la miro con firmeza, Hikari trago saliva

****

.  
.

Una ensalada era lo que habia cenado, un par de brotes y una salsa de vinagre, algo de pepino y tomate y como ultimo añadido, sal.

-Deves de comer mas – le habia dicho su compañera, la unica chica de esa organización  
-No tengo mucha hambre – se excuso bebiendo agua -  
-Takeru se enfadara – dijo la rubia  
-¿Cuando podre ver a Tk? - pregunto dejando el plato de lado  
-Se reunira con nosotros pronto, tranquila – sonrio  
-Puedo preguntarte algo...  
-adelante – espero la pregunta sentandose a su lado  
-¿Que es Catalan de verdad?

Esa pregunta se la habia echo mil veces ella misma, no esperaba que nadie lo preguntase, pero el que sabia de todo esto, era Tk.

-La agencia en si se habia creado con un solo motivo, proteger el digimundo desde fuera del digimundo..el nombre..se le habia ocurrido al listo de Takuya, mientras curiosamente hacia turismo, en la comunidad catalana de España, la extensa Catalunya. La idea en si habia sido propuesta por Ophanimon y Seraphimon, avisados como en los viejos tiempos por el movil, cuando Ribbons habia intentado llegar al reino de los dioses, en un ataque sucida para el, puesto que la mayoria de los digimons rebeldes, se habian reunido en la entrada, haciendo que todos los mobile suits de ribbons, acabaran siendo chatarra. Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, JP, Tommy y Yo, nos habiamos reunido una tarde en mi casa. Lo hablamos tranquilamente y llegamos a un acuerdo, la agencia de control, Catalan, luchariamos contra cualquier humano con tal de salvar el digimundo. Reunimos dinero y diseñamos infraestructuras, aunque de ello, se encargaban mas Kouji y Jp, que estudiaban tecnologia en la universidad de Tollouse. Despues de fabricar con ayuda de cientificos pagados, el " Armazon " esta nave flotante por donde viajamos, nos concentramos en nuestro propio proyecto, "Los mobile Suits Armors " robots de combate pilotados por alguno de nosotros, la unica forma humana, de viajar al digimundo.  
-Entonces...¿porque Celestial Being se cren que sois los malos, que esta agencia la lleva Ribbons?  
-Eso es... -contesto Zoe triste – Porque Celestial Being..en realidad...es una agencia mas de Ribbons...por eso el hermano de Tk te dijo que nosotros eramos malos...porque en realidad...ellos son los malos

Sora estaba en shock...¿porque Tai y Yammato se unirian en un plan tan malefico como ese? ¿ no les basto luchar de niños contra la oscuridad?, la gente cambia...penso, pero aun no sabia por que Izzy tambien colaboraba...al menos, Tk se rebelo, y junto con esta gente, monto esta agencia.

La nave descendio con el escudo puesto, para no ser visto por ningun radaar,en un descampado abandonado de paris, alguien se subio en ella y fue saludado por todos los tripulantes, despues la nave volvio a ascender, aun con el escudo

- Cuanto tiempo Takeru – saludo Takuya dandole la mano  
-Sora... - susurro Tk acercandose – siento todo esto...pero era una medida preventiva..si quieres, te dejamos en casa – dijo totalmente serio  
-No – contesto seca  
-Pero..no quiero que pienses que te he secuestrado – Takeru seguia mostrando esa actitud de infante, arrascandose la nuca y bromeando con la pelirroja  
-Takeru...¿puedo unirme a Catalan? - pregunto observando su vaso de agua  
-Sora... - susuro Takeru incredulo, miro a los tripulantes, todos estaban con la vista fija en la pelirroja – Claro que si – Contesto, todos sonrieron abiertamente  
-Tengo una razon por la que luchar...nunca le perdonare esto a tu hermano, ni a Taichi...pormi...ya son carne de los cerdos

Ante esto, todos asintieron...jamas perdonarian a Celestial Being, ni a Ribbons Almark, Takeru en ese momento estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano y a Tai, puesto que jamas perdonaria, que se unieran a la agencia, que esta destruyendo el digimundo y encima...que mato a su madre

****

.  
.

Mientras limpiaba el cuarto, se habia puesto a ordenar los cajones, no era asunto suyo su ropa, pero queria colocarsela bien, pues estaba todo echo un higo.  
Se habia encontrado con un trapo arrugado, hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo coloco en la cama, pero habia notado que pesaba. Justo en ese momento, en el que ella se encontraba una pistola, el rubio ojiverde, entraba por la puerta

-Siento tardar Alice, pero habia parado a desayunar y... - Demasiado tarde, Alice no escuchaba, tan solo estaba asustada y mirando fijamente el revolver – Alice...porque has tenido que encontrar eso...  
-Yo...porque...¿que haces con ese arma? - pregunto asustada, al ver que Willis se acercaba, la cogio rapidamente y le apunto – No te acerques...ni se te ocurra acercarte... - temblaba, tanto que la pistola se le escapo de las manos, en ese momento, Willis se abalanzo sobre ella, callendo en la perfecta cama echa y revolviendose hasta poder cruzar sus brazos detras de la espalda y ponerle la pistola en la sien  
-Lo siento Alice...de verdad me gustabas...pero has descubierto algo que no tenias que aver descubierto...  
-Willis...te quiero...  
-Y yo Alice...pero es mi dever...de veras que lo siento  
-Dispara... - susurro la chica llorando

En el momento en el que iba a apretar el gatillo, se arrepintio, maldicio el mundo y se guardo la pistola en sus pantalones, dejando a la pelirrosada en la cama llorando muerta de miedo

-Nunca e estado aquí Alice Zu, NUNCA – cogio todas las cosas de los cajones, las metio en su bolsa de viaje y salio por la puerta, dejando a la chica, aun tumbada en la cama y llorando – Mierda...porque me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mi  
-¿Ya se va señor Bakster? - pregunto la dueña del Motel  
-Asi es, tenga – Entrego un taco de billetes – Por los servicios

Salio rapidamente, dejando a la madre de Alice obsoleta, por tal cantidad de dinero

Al momento en el que salia del hotel choco con alguien...con el que no deveria de chocar, iba con un traje de policia, y al verle, se quedo estatico

-Williams...  
I-chijouji...

****

.  
.

Porfin habian salido de esos 30m2 de paredes, ahora estaban sentados, frente al lider de esa organización. Este mantenia una postura relajada y cruzado de piernas, observando a esos chicos

-Entonces...decis que despues de estar aquí casi 2 años..os quereis unir...¿porque? - pregunto divertido  
-Mis compañeros y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo...las noticias hablan...y la ultima – Davids apreto fuertemente los puños – Nos hemos dado cuenta que Celestial Being esta matando a todos nuestros compañeros, que usted tenia razon, no compartimos el mismo plan sobre el digimundo, pero si pudieramos destruir esa agencia, vengar las muertes de nuestras compañeras y amigos...  
-Esta bien... - El rubio oji azul miro a la peli miel – tu novio, sigue en Celestial Being...¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? - la miro mediosonriendo  
-Yo...no tengo novio – contesto decidida  
-Muy bien – volvio a sonreir en lo que iba de dia...sus planes salian tal y como el queria  
-Una cosa mas – puntualizo el antejudo - ¿donde esta mi hermano?  
-Murio – dijo tranquilamente, como el que le dice a un amigo que tiene entrenamiento al dia siguiente  
-¿QUE? - El peliazul tuvo que ser sujetado por sus amigos – Shin...¿porque?  
-Celestial Being... - dijo sin mas Ribons mirandole – Sereis instruidos para pilotaje de las nuevas armas de combate...Mobile Suits Armors

Los chicos asintieron, mientras Ribons reia de alegria, su plan habia funcionado de nuevo, Joe, Mimi, Davids, y Cody, se habian unido a su agencia, ahora, eran de los All Harrows

- ¿Como se destruye a un elegido? - se pregunto cuando se fueron – Con otro elegido... .- susurro con una sonrisa maniaca

**.**

.

Las imagenes que veia en television al poner la cinta de video no le gustaba mucho, no entendia nada, pero algo le decia que el que salia grabado era malo, puesto que mencionaba sobre el control absoluto de unos monstruos, al que habia identificado como digimones...en ese momento temio por su compañera digital, pero siguio viendo el video, ahora hablaban sobre un grupo llamado "Catalan" y sobre el enemigo del mundo, " Celestial Being ". Luego menciono algo sobre el control del mundo entero y una 3ºGuerra mundial, sino le hacian caso...no pudo ver mas, pues se habia dado al vuelta para ver quien le habia cortado la television

-Taichi...¿que significa eso? - pregunto un poco atemorizada  
-No te preocupes Catalina, te lo explicare – dijo mirando a su lado, Yammato tambien estaba despierto  
-Ante todo – hablo el rubio – no hagas caso a este tipo...es el mal en persona...quiere destruir el mundo digimon, y hacerse con el mundo entero  
-Celestial Being es de los buenos, nosotros somos de esa agencia, y trabajamos para derrotarle...es la verdad Catalina...Catalan y este tipo, son los malos

Catalina estaba dudosa, pero no podia negarle nada a Taichi, sonrio y asintio creyendo todas sus palabras

-Tenemos que irnos, Catalina, muchas gracias, sin ti...hubieramos muerto – Antes de nada, Catalina recordo a su compañera digimon  
-Taichi...¿necesitais un medico en Celestial Being? - Matt asintio, pero Tai aun no sabia por donde iban los tiros  
-¿Como? - pregunto haciendo que Matt tuviera una gota estilo anime en la nuca  
-Quiero unirme y luchar con vosotros...no quiero que ese tio se salga con la suya...tengo una razon por la que luchar...y quiero ayudar

Taichi al principio se negaba, pero Matt la dijo que se uniera, al final, por los pucheros de la rubia, Catalina llamo al aeropuerto y reservo 3 billetes, hacia Okinawa.

**.**

.

_" Asi es, parece ser que el grupo Neonazi sigue actuando..esta vez le ha tocado a una chica de 18 años, no hemos podido dar mas detalles, puesto que el cuerpo esta completamente chamuscado, pero la identidad ha podido ser salvada y al restaurarla pudimos saber el nombre de la victima...Hikari Yagami, hermana del terrorista, Taichi Yagami "_

**  
Hasta aqui =)  
Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y os haya cogido algunas cosas por sorpresa XDD si esque cuando quiero puedo ser muy capullo XDDD  
****No os preocupeis, la mitad de las cosas cambiaran en unos cuantos capitulos, pero ahora...ahora lo que viene es lo mejor. Accion sin limites, muertes sinn poder ser evitadas, viajes al digimundo y los digimones de nuestros amigos en accion, asi que no os perdais los proximos episodios, porque seran de lo mejorcito...o eso espero, solo queda que la idea de mi cabeza, se plasme tal y como quiero en el papel XD**

Bueno, dejarme reviews y yo los contestare =) cuidaros mucho y de nuevo, gracias por leer ^^


	9. Capitulo 7 Mobile Suits Armors

**HIii Queridos lectores =)  
Siento haber tardado tanto la verdad...no tengo excusas, solo la verdad u.u**

El viernes pasado prometi subirlo, pero estaba en mi pueblo y la pereza me pudo, al dia siguiente me fui de fiesta, al dia siguiente estaba cansado, al siguiente me vi un anime al siguiente solo me apetecia leer, al siguiente bla bla bla bla...conclusion: SOY UN VAGO, GOMEN NASAI T_T

Pero ayer dije.." Hay que ponerse las pilas, ¡YAA!"

y me puse a escribir...pero la pereza volvio a mi T_T

Y hoy me repeti lo mismo, y llevo escribiendo desde las 12 de la noche y adivinad que hora es aqui en españa

T_T LAS 4:45 Y E ESCRITO 18 PAGINAS DEL WORD

Asi que rezo por que os guste y el palizon haya sido bien merecido =)

Bueno, como estoy super agotado ( no soy pijo ¬¬ ), me limito a parar...ya

Agradecimientos a todos mis lectores, que se molestan en dejarme reviews, que sepais que gracias a vosotros, sigo de pie luchando por terminar este fic

NOTICIA:

Hoy despues de buscar el fic, me di cuenta de algo

Amar en tiempos de guerra  
El guerrero de la esperanza y la luz  
Digiwarriors

NO HAY NADA MAS ESCRITO T_T y como no me gusta abandonar mis fics, prometo que me pondre a escribir algo, LO PROMETO ^^  
Solo una cosa...si escribo es solo en los 2 primeros, DIGIWARRIORS ha muerto, ¿porque?, porque ese fic lo escribia con mi ex novia...y no me apetece recordar viejos tiempos =)  
Espero que lo entendais

Ahora si, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews...y...disfrutar =)

**Confrontacion**  
_" Capitulo 7 "_  
**Mobile Suits Armo**r

Volaba, no habia duda alguna, estaba volando por los cielos, tal y como ocurria en el simulador, se sentia tan vivo...tan fuerte, incluso indestructible. Se elevaba gracias a los potentes motores hidraulicos, y a un aparatito, que aun no sabia bien como iba, de eso se encargaba izumi.

-" _A cuanto te localizas "_ - escucho por la radio  
-3 minutos y avanzando, aun no veo nada fuera de lo normal, solo agua – contesto mediosonriendo  
_-"No quites los ojos del radar, estas a punto de verles"_ - El que hablaba era Koushiro, mediante su ordenador podia ver el radar, donde se encontraba un punto rojo que poco a poco se acercaba a multitud de blancos  
-A simple vista parece una masacre – Sumeraggi le miro de reojo  
-Veras como todo sale bien – Izzy no apartaba la vista de su ordenador – Tan solo tengamos esperanza

Puso los brazos detras de su cabeza mientras se echaba un poco el asiento hacia atrás

-Que aburrimiento, aquí pone que tengo enemigos delante mia, no veo nada – De pronto se escucho una alarma en su compartimiento, se asusto mirando al frente, lo que venia...no se lo enseñaron en clases de simulacion – Kami sama...*

****

.  
.

El vuelo habia salido con retraso por culpa de una fuerte tormenta y porque en el radar de la ruta, indicaba que habia fuerte viento en el oceano pacifico que podia desestabilizar el avion. Por fortuna la alerta se quito y el vuelo salio sin ningun otro inoportuno contratiempo.  
Taichi aun tenia vendas en el brazo y en la frente, estaba en el asiento pegado a la ventana mirando por esta. Catalina se encontraba en el asiento de al lado, echada sobre su hombro aparentemente dormida. Matt se encontraba en asiento de atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Catalina le obligo a llevar unas muletas que tenia en su casa, puesto que el rubio no podia mover bien la pierna izquierda, devido al atentado "coche-bomba" de hace menos de una semana.  
Taichi pensaba; Aun no asimilaba todo lo que habia pasado en el plazo de una semana, era todo tan confuso. Habia dejado de pensar esas cosas cuando entro en Celestial Being, pero le frustaba no poder estar con sus amigos, no saber nada de ellos desde hacia tiempo y saber que corrian un grave peligro...y lo que mas odiaba, tener que pensar en la cruda realidad...podrian estar muertos.  
Lanzo un suspiro hacia la ventana, ver el cielo tan nublado le hacia tener malas vibraciones...y eso le recordaba dos importantes cosas, relacionadas con dos chicas...no sabia nada de su hermana, ni de Sora...lo ultimo...un recuerdo en su mejilla.  
Se movio nerviosamente, procurando la reaccion de su compañera de asiento.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Si...siento despertarte, sigue durmiendo – La mediosonrio, le produjo un notable sonrojo, pero al momento se le paso, al ver la cara de preocupacion de su amigo  
-Tai...sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa...¿es por Sora?

Eso le cayo al mayor Yagami como un jarro de agua fria, al instante y por acto reflejo se mordio el labio inferior mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana

-Tai...¿paso algo en tu instancia en Tokyo?  
-Cata...lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso... - Intentaba dejar el tema, pero Catalina no se dio cuenta, o no quiso darse cuenta y siguio hablando  
-Taichi...soy una chica y te puedo ayudar, dejame ayudarte, no soporto verte asi...prometistes que si no salias conmigo, serias feliz...y yo...yo no te noto feliz

Silencio, en la clase en la que estaban en el avion habia muy pocos pasajeros, al llegar contaron con 20 o 30 como muchos, y las horas que eran, unos veian una pelicula, mientras otros dormian

-Catalina...yo...  
-Taichi, si confias en mi...porfavor...te lo suplico...dejame ayudarte – Las lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir de los verdosos ojos de la rubia. Tai con un gesto con su brazo bueno, le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonroje  
-Ayer mismo te enterastes de lo peligroso que se a vuelto mi vida...podria decirse que mi trabajo es como el de... - susurro – un espia – Catalina eso ya lo sabia, asi que no aparento ningun rostro de exclamacion o sorpresa y le dejo continuar – Hace 2 años me preparaba para entrar en la universidad, estaba muy entusiasmado, ya te contaba por el messenger, y mi sueño era ser gobernador del digimundo. Una noche, Koushiro, uno de mis amigos digidestinados me llamo por telefono, se le veia intrigado, asustado diria y euforico, mando que fuera al cementerio de Odaiba, junto con Matt, que nos tenia que contar algo importante. Fuimos a tan aclamada cita, y alli...las vidas de Matt y mias, dieron un giro inesperado. Koushiro nos conto lo que se cocia desde hacia tiempo, y la batalla que se nos echaba encima, ahora nos tocaba devolverle el favor a nuestros camaradas, tendriamos que volver a luchar por el mundo digital, pero esta vez, solos. Nuestro enemigo...el que vistes en pantalla, Ribons Almark, jefe de importantes empresas y cadenas televisivas en y pronto en Japon. Ribons no era otro, sino que uno de los primeros elegidos que tuvo el mundo digimon, junto a los verdaderos padres de Koushiro y 3 personas mas. - Catalina se masajeo la sien, demasiada informacion de golpe, pero le hizo un ademan para que continuara con su discurso – Ese hombre planea controlar el digimundo entero, cuentan rumores que en sus primeros viajes al digimundo encontro un gran tesoro, que le hizo cambiar de repente y ser lo que es ahora, un monstruo. A controlado ¾ partes del digimundo, tan solo le queda la tierra sagrada, lo que aquí seria el cielo...el lugar donde viven todos los dioses digimon. No seria tan complicado, iriamos y junto con Agumon y compañía le arreariamos en su culo, pero...como ya te dije antes, ha puesto una barrera en el digimundo, un programa informatico tan complejo que ni Koushiro a sabido descifrar, eso actua como barrera electromagnetica...si entramos sin proteccion, nos asariamos y no quedaria de nosotros...ni nuestros atomos. Pero eso ya esta casi arreglado, Koushiro y Celestial Being han diseñado un traje de combate especial, es como un robot, donde lo pilotamos y podremos luchar contra el ejercito de Ribons, mas conocido, como los All Harrows. Despues de saber toda esa informacion, Matt y yo trabajomos como recopiladores de informacion, perseguiamos a personas que eran de los All Harrows, y...con metodos poco ortodoxos, les haciamos hablar  
-Y luego...los elimanabais...¿verdad? - pregunto con una mueca de disgusto  
-Eramos nosotros...o ellos – contesto sin mas – Ese era el dia a dia, desde hace 2 años, coger por banda a un tio de esos, llevarle a un sitio seguro, atarle a una silla, darle de ostias hasta que hablara...o cortarle conn una navaja oxidada, ponerle palillos o agujas en las uñas, clavarle un clavo en las rodillas, meterle un palo de escoba por el...  
-Creo que ya lo comprendi – interrumpio tapandose con las manos la cara  
-No me siento orgulloso...pero gracias a eso, cada dia estabamos mas cerca de saber donde estaban nuestros amigos  
-¿Que ocurrio despues? - pregunto interesada  
-Habiamos llegado demasiado lejos...y ya nos habian descubierto. Pronto llegaron noticias de que unas personas habian hablado con mi madre sobre mi y Matt, se habian acercado a Hikari e incluso habian interrogado al padre de Matt y a...Sora. Eso nos puso muy nerviosos, y temiamos por que les pasara algo a nuestros seres queridos, asi que con ayuda de miembros de Celestial Being, preparamos una farsa, sobre nuestras muertes. Contactamos con el topo que teniamos en All Harrows y preparamos la mejor obra de teatro de nuestras vidas – Sonrio, le parecio emocionante cuando lo hizo y recordarlo le llenaba de adrenalina. El topo contacto con su "gente" y les dio el chivatazo de que nos encontrabamos repostando en una carretera al sureste de Tokyo, cerca del monte fugi. Inmediatamente, dos coches se acercaron, y Matt y yo aceleramos a fondo por esa carretera, llena de curvas peligrosas. En un tramo, dejamos que el coche de atrás se acercara y sabiamos lo que iva a hacer.

**Flashback**  
_  
Nos encontrabamos circulando a mas de 150km/h en una carretera donde la velocidad maxima permitida era 90. No teniamos miedo, yo conducia muy bien y Matt confiaba en mi, teniamos que hacerlo al corde al plan, o no se lo creeria nadie._

-Tienes miedo...¿no es asi? - pregunto Matt, Tai cogia las curvas mordiendose el labio _inferior, le conocia muy bien, hacia eso cuando la cosa no era como el esperaba  
-Solo quiero que salga bien – reducio a 3º y piso el freno atope, estaban ya pegados a ellos, ahora era cuando la cosa se ponia seria  
-Es la siguiente curva – Dijo Matt sacando algo del asiento de atrás – Pontelo  
-Espera...si suelto el volante aquí nos mataremos  
-IDIOTA HABERLO PENSADO ANTES...¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS? - Matt se puso nervioso, la siguiente curva estaba a solo 10 metros, el plan comenzaba, Tai vio como un rubio sacaba la cabeza y su brazo izquierdo por el asiento del copiloto del coche de atrás – Tai...  
-Confia en mi, pontelo – Tai le mediosonrio, quedaban 30 metros, 1,4 segundos, Matt cerro los ojos y se abrocho el paracaidas, mientras el sonido de un arma de fuego disparandose llego a sus oidos._

De pronto el coche se me fue, tal y como improvisamos, el golpe que me di contra el volante fue fuerte, pero aun pude actuar, salimos disparados a una velocidad de 100km/h, callendo a mas de 300, desde una altura de unos 400metros...sabiamos que lo que nos tocaba era el duro suelo del bosque de fugi.  
Matt abrio la puerta deprisa mientras me sacaba, me puse el paracaidas en un tiempo record, pudimos saltar del coche y caer, con algo de dificultad sobre la copa de un arbol, luego el tortazo contra el suelo al quitarnos el paracaidas no fue tan duro, pero Matt se hizo una pequeña brecha y yo me rompi la muñeca...hay comenzo nuestra aventura.  
  
**Fin flashback**

-p...pero...¿como supieron que estabais, entre comillas, muertos? - pregunto atonita Catalina, despues del relato tan inesperado sobre la planificacion de la muerte de Tai hace 2 años  
-facil – volvio a sonreir – Eso era obra de Setsuna y Tieria, dos miembros de Celestial Being. Setsuna coloco dos cuerpos de miembros de All Harrows, previamente asesinados, con nuestra documentacion. El coche cuando cayo exploto, asi que si hubieramos estado dentro, nos habriamos achicharrados, como lo hicieron esos cuerpos, asi que ni el forense podrian averiguar que eramos nosotros  
-Tiene logica... - puntualizo Catalina – Si que os lo montasteis bien – Sonrio  
-Si...pero claro...nuestras familias, Hikari y Sora, creyeron que estabamos muertos de verdad. Pudieron vivir tranquilas, hasta el dia de hoy  
-Supongo que ya se han enterado de que estas vivo...incluso eres Ribons tambien...sino...no estarias asi...¿verdad?  
-Asi es...

Tai le narro el atentado en la calle Edo, el reencuentro con su hermana y Sora y la recuperacion de la cinta de video de Ribons en la televisora Fugi de Odaiba. Lo que mas le dolio contar, a lo que Catalina se dio cuenta, es el tortazo que le metio Sora.

-Es logico – Habia dicho la rubia, luego con un rostro serio y una timida sonrisa, le dijo lo que pensaba – Si yo me hubiera enterado de esa muerte tuya hace 2 años...y luego me hubieras dicho que era una trampa...no me valdria ninguno de tus discursos...te hubiera golpeado duramente...y luego...te hubiera besado como si no hubiera mañana

En ese momento le miro a los ojos, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a sus labios, pero una turbulencia, basto para que Tai abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-Catalina...no...no puedo, te haria daño...porque no podria corresponder tus sentimientos como tu en verdad quieres...no lo hagas mas dificil porfavor...yo...estoy enamorado de Sora...y por mucho que ella me odie ahora...no dejare de quererla  
-Te entiendo...lo siento... - Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Tai trato de cambiar de tema  
-¿De veras tienes ganas de entrar en Celestial Being?, deves de saber que no es juego, ahi nos tomamos el trabajo muy seriamente  
-Lo se, y hare mi mayor esfuerzo, intentare que te sientas orgulloso de mi, sere una gran enfermera, aunque aun no haya acabado mis estudios  
-Se que lo seras – afirmo sonriendola -¿crees que Hikari este bien? - pregunto cambiando de tema mientras volvia a voltear a ver esas nubes negras, que poco a poco se dejaban de ver, dando claro a unas preciosas estrellas  
-Mañana llegaremos a Okinawa, deves relajarte un poco, estoy seguro que tu hermana esta bien - Se recosto en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos  
-Se que esta bien...pero Setsuna no me coje el telefono...y eso es bastante raro, llame antes de embarcar...tengo un mal presentimiento – Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de saber que Catalina estaba muy agotada, por lo tanto dejo que se acomodora mejor, mientras seguia mirando, ahora si, un cielo totalmente estrellada – Hikari...Sora...

[B

].

.

[/b]

Ichijouji habia salido a correr, despues de haber tenido un desayuno indigesto, al haber visto que dos de sus mejores amigos, estaban siendo buscados por la policia de todo el mundo, por acto terrorista multiple. Se habia puesto a correr, mientras intentaba alejar esos pensamientos, puesto que sabia algo de los problemas que estaba teniendo, ya que en el cementerio le habia contado una parte. " Somos miembros de Celestial Being, Ribons Almark intenta controlar el digimundo, los All Harrows, son el enemigo de la humanidad, no creais nada ", pero el...el no sabia que creer. Su esposa, al igual que su amiga, creia que se trataba de otro enemigo que menciono el rubio mayor en el cementerio " Catalan ".  
Llego a casa, tenia ronda por el barrio esa mañana, asi que se puso su uniforme y salio, su esposa aun dormia tranquilamente  
Desde hace 3 dias que no habian tenido ningun problema, no habia vuelto a tener noticias de su amigo genio informatico, y tampoco habia averiguado nada de mayor importancia para su trabajo.  
No sabia muy bien en lo que estaban metido sus amigos, pero sabia que era algo, que pronto todo el mundo sabria.

-Ups...perdona..caminaba sin mirar por donde iba – se excuso,le pareica vergonzoso que un miembro con placa se tropezara con un transeunte – Wi...¿Williams?...eres..¿eres Williams?, el digielegido de Colorado  
-Ichijouji...

Ken y Williams se conocieron despues de tiempo en que Daisuke y los demas salvaran Colorado de Lopmon y su ultraevolucion en Kerpymon pidiendo que su compañero vuelva a ser un niño pequeño.

-¿Que haces aquí?, digo, perdona por mi falta de educacion, me alegro de verte – sonrio, pero por algun extraño motivo, notaba a su rubio amigo preocupado y asustado, asi que pregunto - ¿Te pasa algo?  
-N..no...nada...yo...tambien me alegro de verte...Ichijouji  
-Llamame Ken – Sonrio el digielegido de la bondad - ¿Que haces en Tokyo? - pregunto curioso, mas bien, ya habia notado algo raro, e intentaba indagar, sin quitar su sonrisa  
-Na..nada importante, negocios – Mediosonrio Willis, que se habia asustado, al ver la placa de Ken – No sabia que eras un hombre de Ley...Ken  
-¿Te deveria de asustar? - Pregunto con una mediasonrisa  
-Para nada – Contesto con otra parecida – Temo que nuestro reencuentro se tendra que postergar, asuntos de negocio piden mi presencia y no quiero demorarme mas  
-Claro..siento haberte robado tu tiempo  
-Nos vemos...supongo – levanto la mano y pidio un taxi  
-Esta bien, cuidate Williams

Ken vio como su rubio amigo se subia en un taxi y se alejaba, sabia que ese digielegido de Colorado era bastante raro, pero no hasta el punto en asustarse y ponerse nervioso nada mas verle...o ver su placa, temia que estuviera en algun lio, de suma importancia. Aprovechando la ronda, se metio en el sitio donde acababa de salir, de ese hotel.

-Buenos dias – saludo a la dependienta, una anciana de unos 50 años para arriba – Buscaba a un tal Williams, soy policia – enseño la placa de su traje  
-Williams...¿se refiere al señorito Bakster? - Ken no recordaba con certeza el apellido, asi que asintio – Se alojaba hasta hace un par de minutos aquí, acaba de salir, devio de encontrarselo en la entrada  
-Asi es, pero le estoy investigando, un asunto oficial, ¿le importaria enseñarme donde se alojaba? - La anciana asintio y Ken la acompaño  
-Este era su cuarto – señalo la puerta y la abrio, adentro se encontro a la pelirrosada, tumbada en la cama y llorando – Kami-sama, ¿que es lo que te pasa Alice? - Preocupada, la señora se acerco a su hija, que se abrazo fuermente contra su pecho  
-Mama...Williams...el señor Bakster quiero decir...le odio

Ken, por sus pocos años de experiencia no supo afirmar bien lo que pasaba, pero gracias a las series que se tragaba con su novia todas las noches sobre policias, sabia por donde iban mas o menos los tiros. Recordo con las prisas con las que salio Williams del hotel, asi que, enseñando la placa, pidio a la señora que abandonara la habitacion, ya que iba a interrogar a su hija.

**.**

.

Ribons miraba como un ataque aprovado por el, daba lugar. Complacido con sus secuaces, miraba por la pantalla como 40 mobile suits, se disponian a atravesar el pacifico para llegar a okinawa y destruir la base de Celestial Being...problema...que no contaba con algo que acababa de ver

-Vaya vaya vaya...¿que es esto que tenemos aquí? - pregunto divertido observando un punto rojo en su radar – ¿Me puede alguien explicar que es esto?, general Carter  
-Señor..parece que los radares de los muchachos han avistado un objeto volador no identificado – Curioso, Ribons miraba mas detalladamente, como si con un simple punto rojo pudiera ver lo que habia atraves de el...sus ojos cambiaron a un brillo curioso, entre amarillo y naranja – Asi que Celestial Being, nos ha interferido...  
-¿Como dice señor?

Demasiado tarde, Allelujah despues del aviso de su Gundam, habia tomado el control, dejandose de aburrimientos, y poniendose a disparar a todo objeto que se movia delante suya

-Señor...el punto rojo se esta cargando a todo nuestro ejercito..es una masacre – Ribons no respondia, y el general Carter se desesperaba – Señor, que maldita maquina esta haciendo todo eso...ES UNA LOCURA  
-No...es un GUNDAM – Pronuncio como ido Ribons, ante el asombro del rostro de Carter  
-Ellos...  
-Kirian Carter, General de los Mobile Suits...lancen el Hepsilon, si quieren jugar...jugemos – De pronto el brillo de los ojos de Ribons cesaron, y este se volvio a sentar en su silla, donde pudo, ver que no habia mas puntos blancos...el punto rojo se alejaba victorioso

**.**

.

A estas alturas, Chris se abrazaba con el ingeniero informatico Koushiro Izumi, clave VEDA, Sumeraggi no cabia en su asombro, Alellujah se mantenia quieto en el sitio de pie, como siempre, sin mostrar emocion, pero si con una media sonrisa, Lockon le habia abrazado, y este le habia empujado con el brazo, vergonzoso

-Ha funcionado...es un milagro, el Gundam funciona, ha aniquilado el solito a 4 batallones de Mobile Suits, la guerra es nuestra, ganaremos, CELESTIAL BEING! - gritaba Lockon, todos vitorearon el nombre, todos excepto Alellujah, que seguia abochornado, de pie, mirando a Lockon con cara de asesino  
-Jajajaja, buen trabajo Izumi – sonrio Sumeraggi a un Izzi que ahora era mas que vitoreado, manteado, quejandose de que no tenian tiempo para eso, aun tenian que construir, al menos, 5 como esos, para poder ganar la guerra

El Gundam llego, aterrizo perfectamente en el hangar, y de el, Tieria se bajo. Fue vitoreado nada mas abrir la cabina, se mostraba quieto, serio y cuando Lockon y Allelujah fueron a darle la enhorabuena paso de largo...algo le inquieto a Tieria en el viaje, y eso lo sabia muy bien Koushiro

-Te pasa algo – Llego a la sala donde Tieria se quito el traje  
-Me dijistes que eran 10 cazas...no 40 mobile suits  
-¿Cambia algo? - pregunto totalmente serio  
-ME ENGAÑASTES, PODRIAN HABERME MATADO  
-no lo hicieron  
-IZUMI, ERES UN CANALLA

Los gritos eran oidos por toda la base, Allelujah y Lockon esperaban detras de la puerta, junto a Sumeraggi

-Insultame todo lo que quieras, si asi te vas a quedar mas tranquilo – dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresion ninguna  
-Escuchame Izumi...esa mision a la que me has mandado, ERA UN COMPLETO PUTO SUICIDIO, 40 MOBILE SUITS, me has escuchado, 40 PUTOS ROBOTS DE COMBATES, ARMADOS HASTA LOS DIENTES, si hubieras mandado a otro, ¿que hubiera pasado?, ni el GUNDAM les hubiera salvado  
-Te mande a ti porque sacastes mejor nota que ninguno en las simulaciones, no fue azar Tieria, fue nota – Izzy seguia de pie, con los brazos cruzados, intentaba calmar a Tieria, pero no sabia. El completamente sabia que se habia equivocado, no tenia que haber arriesgado tanto la vida de una persona, se habia comportado egoistamente, todo por querer llegar cada dia mas lejos para salvar a Mimi...y a sus amigos

**.**

.

Mientras tanto la castaña tenia otra forma de pensar distinta, no sabia que en 3 años una persona pudiera cambiar tanto.  
Se encontraba donde creia que jamas se iba a encontrar, montada en un robot de combate, disparando a todo mobile suit que se le ponia delante. Pero un error, le hizo pagar la vida, y su mobile suit salto por los aires

" _Simulacion terminada, Simulacion terminada " GAME OVER_

-No esta mal para ser la primera vez – Habia escuchado desde atrás – Soy Amelia – Estrecho la mano  
-¿Eres occidental? - pregunto viendo a la mujer que se encontraba delante suya  
-Si asi es, mas concreto de Gran Bretaña...¿hay algun problema?  
-Para nada – sonrio – Soy Mimi Tachikawa  
-Si me permites, Mimi, jamas habia visto a nadie pilotar asi por primera vez, creo que unos cuantos simulaciones mas, y te veo surcando los cielos con tu propio Mobile Suit  
-No creo que sea para tanto – se avergonzo, ante la risa de Amelia  
-Si te esfuerzas...puedes conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso el mundo  
-No le vayas contando esas chorradas a la gente, hermanita – Detras de ellas, una mujer de la misma apariencia que Amelia, pero con el pelo un poco mas largo se encontraba recostada en la puerta de metal  
-No son chorradas – saco la lengua – Mimi, te presento a mi hermana gemela, Lily  
-Encantada – Sonrio  
-Igualmente – No presento signos de expresion alegre  
-Es mas...reservada

**(A partir de aquí, os hare una breve biografia de los personajes, porque sino...creo que os perdereis **** )**  
**Amelia Sanders**:

25 años, miembro del ejercito de los All Harrows y futura miembro insignia de los " Eagles". Es alta, rubia de ojos azules, una tremenda belleza, ya que es de complexion delgada. Intenta ser sarcastica y dura, pero odia que la gente sufra, asi que su personalidad es mas bien, dulce, pero atenta

**Lily Sanders**

: 25 años, miembro del ejercito de los All Harrows y futura miembro Meister de los " Eagles". Es alta como su gemela, rubia y ojos azules, tambien es muy guapa, pero al ser de comportamiento tan duro y sarcastico no se hace notar. Tiene el pelo mas largo, cosa que hace diferenciarse de su gemela

-Tu esque eres muy blandengue hermanita, por eso eres una simple insignia, a este paso nunca llegaras a ser una Meister – comenzo a reir mientras se alejaba, Mimi noto como el semblante de Amelia se entristecia  
-No hagas caso a tu hermana...como tu me has dicho antes, si quieres, puedes – Acto seguido levanto el dedo pulgar, cosa que hizo que Amelia mediosonriera  
-No te equivoques enana, yo estaba bien, no necesitaba tus palabras de animo – Amelia se fue alejando, pero antes de llegar a la puerta – Gracias...Mimi – la miro con una sonrisa y se fue

Mimi tambien sonrio para si misma, volvio a mirar la maquina de simulaciones, y acto seguido, se metio en ella, recordando unas sabias palabras  
_  
" Si quieres...puedes, no hay nada que no puedas lograr "_

**.**

.

Se sento en la cama recien echa, mientras le acariciaba el hombro a la pelirrosada. Esta volteo a verle por 3º vez, no estaba seguro de que es lo que queria saber realmente, en esos momentos se sentia tan traicionada, y lo que menos queria, era que un oficial de policia, guapo, atractivo, con una mirada seductora y...bueno, que no queria que un chico tan joven, ¿cuantos años tendria? 21, la interrogara

-Se que es dificil para ti, digo...lo que te a pasado  
-¿Como sabe lo que me ha pasado?, no tiene ni idea – seguia intentando reprimir lagrimas, pero no podia...aunque con tan solo ver a ese policia, ideas mas pervertidas se le pasaban por la cabeza...¿como seria sin camisa?

Ken notaba como poco a poco la chica dejaba de llorar, y notaba, es mas, se sentia violado de como la miraba

-Ejem...bueno...creeme, puedo saber cosas increibles, por eso soy policia – intentaba calmar a la chica con palabras que se le diria a una niña pequeña, pero Ken sabia que su victima, tenia ya casi la adolescencia, no se llevarian ni 4 años  
-Porfavor, no me trate como si fuera una niña pequeña, los policias sois seres humanos y punto  
-Esta bien, si dejas de llorar, dejare de tratarte como una niña  
-TENGO 17 AÑOS  
-Y YO 19 – Ahora ken sabia que de esos 4 años, tendria que restar 3 – ahora por favor, Alice...¿no?  
-Asi es...  
-Alice...dime...¿que te a pasado realmente?

Alice Zu se desahogo con el policia Ichijouji, le conto todo lo que habia visto, incluso los detalles de su noche con Williams, Ken tuvo que rechazar la posibilidad de violacion, pero cuando le conto lo de el arma...su rostro cambio.

-Dices que te apunto con un arma – Ken anotaba en una libreta  
-Si...era pesada y fria – recordo cuando se la puso en la sien – Pero se arripintio, la guardo en su pantalon trasero, cogio una maleta y salio, dejando aquí su ropa y a mi...tirada, sucia, engañada... - volvio a llorar, Ken la abrazo y al momento dejo de llorar, Ken sabia que se estaba metiendo en camisa de 11 varas

Despues de que se desaogar y Alice le pidiera que si podria besarle en la mejilla y Ken enrojeciera apenado, abandono el lugar, pensando en su novia, ya que Alice...en camison, y con una faldita corta...admitia que le ponia bastante.

No tenia ninguna pista de donde buscar a Williams, asi que guardo su cuadernillo, y siguio haciendo ronda, aun pensando, en el arma que tenia su rubio amigo de colorado y en porque la tenia

**.**

.

Bajo del taxi, pago y cerro la puerta, mientras el taxi se iba, contemplaba el lugar donde le habia llevado, el templo de Hayabashi.

-Si...aqui estoy...ya estoy solo...le escucho – hablaba por el telefono movil – entendido...si...no se preocupe señor...no sera un estorbo para sus planes – colgo el telefono con una sonrisa maliciosa, luego marco otro numero – Necesito a 4 de sus hombres...preferibles con material...le doy una direccion, apuntela

**.**

.

Despues de que Koushiro hablara con el, termino saliendo de alli cabreado y golpeando el hombro de Lockon con dureza, este le recrimino, pero Allelujah le hizo una seña, como que mejor lo dejo pasar  
-Allelujah – llamo desde dentro Izumi - ¿Te a contactado Ryo? - pregunto interesado  
-Lo siento señor, pero no...eso significa que no la a encontrado  
-Entiendo...

Sus pensamientos fueron callados con un aviso de Christina por el altavoz. Rapidamente corrieron a sus puestos, Koushiro vio como un punto rojo se acercaba

-señor...¿nos han atacan con solo uno? - pregunto Christina  
-No... - la cara de Koushiro era un misterio, no sabian si estaba asustado o emocionado..o incluso exhausto – Tengo un mal presentimiento, que 20 mobile suits salgan por los hangares 3 y 4 y lo intercepten – Rapidamente la orden fue tomada  
-¿Que crees que sea, Izumi? - pregunto Sumerragi en su puesto tecleando  
-Una respuesta a nuestra intercepcion de antes  
-Conociendo a Ribbons...tiene que ser un GUNDAM – finalizo Sumerragi dejando de teclear y enseñando por la pantalla, gracias al satelite, el modelo del que le atacan  
-Parece...y es un GUNDAM – contesto Koushiro  
-Nuestras tropas no tendran nada que hacer, y nuestro GUNDAM aun no esta repostado y reparado  
-Jueguemos a cara o cruz, es lo unico que podemos hacer – Koushiro, vio como del hangar salian 10 mobile suits ,y del otro, otros 10, dispuestos a combatir a esa amenaza  
-Sera una masacre – musito Christina – Buena suerte compañeros

El gundam de los All Harrows volaba a gran velocidad, en menos de un minuto ya se habia encontrado con los 20 mobile suits

-¿Este es mi recibimiento?, que chorradas, esperaba mas viniendo de Celestial Being, como encontrarme con ese puto GUNDAM – Hablaba el piloto de ese GUNDAM  
-Dejate de gilipolleces y luchas – decia un mobile suits  
-Como quieras, tu seras el primero en morir – El GUNDAM saco su espada y corto la cabina en dos, lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido del piloto gritando de dolor

En el cuartel no paraban de escuchar gritos de sus camaradas, Allelujah golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, Sumeraggi se tapaba los ojos y Kosuhiro solo miraba mientras apretaba sus puños tambien de ira. Tieria habia desaparecido

-En el hangar 1 el GUNDAM esta abriendo la escotilla – anunciaba Christina  
-DETENERLE! - grito Koushiro – aquí VEDA, Tieria Erde, ni se te ocurra sacar el GUNDAM  
-"_Si tu no haces nada, lo hare yo"_ - anuncio encendiendo motores  
-ES UNA LOCURA, NO ESTA REPARADO – gritaba Koushiro  
-" _Me la trae floja...salvare a mis amigos"_  
-Tieria... - hablaba ahora Sumeraggi – Todos...han muerto  
-EL GUNDAM SE DIRIGE HACIA AQQUI, A ESA VELOCIDAD LLEGARA EN MENOS DE 3 MINUTOS – grito Christina asustada  
-"_Saldre"_ - el GUNDAM despego hacie el cielo, viendo con impresion como se acercaba el otro GUNDAM  
-Koushiro...no esta reparado, no durara mucho – Dijo Sumeraggi  
-Lo se – Koushiro intentaba pensar, hasta que se le ocurrio – Ya se..

**.**

.

La noticia ya habia llegado a sus oidos, en la television, por la tarde, habian dado la noticia, y Yolei la veia espectante con lagrimas de dolor y rabia en sus ojos.

-" _Asi es, parece ser que el grupo Neonazi sigue actuando..esta vez le ha tocado a una chica de 18 años, no hemos podido dar mas detalles, puesto que el cuerpo esta completamente chamuscado, pero la identidad ha podido ser salvada y al restaurarla pudimos saber el nombre de la victima...Hikari Yagami, hermana del terrorista, Taichi Yagami "_

Yolei ya no sabia que hacer...el mundo le estaba quitando lo que ella mas queria, y temia por eso. Rapidamente cogio el movil y marco el numero de su novio, temerosa y preocupada

**.**

.

Ichijouji se dirigia a tomarse un café cuando de repente una furgoneta para entre el, de el salen 2 personas vestidas de negro con gorros negros en la cara. Le colocaron una bolsa de carton y le ataron las manos, Ken escuchaba todo.  
Supo cuando la furgoneta habia llegado, le llevaron a una silla en un sitio alejado de la ciudad, olio el olor a pescado y supo que se encontraba en un embarcadero de Tokyo  
Le sentaron, le ataron de nuevo y le quitaron la bolsa de carton...sorpresa...Williams delante suya

-Lo sabia... - mascullo – Oli el olor a rata antes que el de pescado  
-Jajaja, que gracioso – contesto Williams  
-¿Que quieres? - pregunto cabreado  
-Eso lo sabras pronto.. is amigos deven de estqr al llegar - se intento levantar, pero se dio cuenta que estaba bien atado a la silla - Tranquilo Ichijouji, esas cadenas no las romperia ni el mismo Son Goku - rio ante su sarcasmo - Ahora dinos - Un grupo de personas entraron a la sala - Donde esta los planos del Gundam  
-¿Quee? - Se quedo sorprendido  
-No te hagas el tonto – Uno de los "amigos" de Williams saco un latigo - ¡HABLA! - Grito azotando una mesa de madera, al instante un trozo salio volando...ese latigo era peligroso si llegara a rozar con la piel de Ichijouji  
-Enserio, no se nada, ¿QUE ES UN GUNDAM? - pregunto aun mas atonito, Williams no sabia si merecia el Oscar a la mejor interpretacion, o si de verdad no sabia nada

Pero el telefono de Ichijouji sono, Williams se lo quito de los pantalones y leyo " Cariñito", en ese momento echo a reir, mientras Ken apretaba con furia los dientes

-Vas a hacer lo que te digamos..o "cariñito" - volvio a reir haciendo que los demas riesen, excepto ken – lo pagara caro – en ese momento descolgo, y Ken para su desgracia en ese momento escucho la voz de Yolei, mas preocupada que de costumbre  
_-"Ken...ken amor...soy yo...Ken...¿me oyes?_ - Williams izo amago de que hablara  
-s..si cariño – se controlo..o ¿mejor la utilizaba? Si era listo, puede que gracias al intelecto de Yolei, saliera de ahi - ¿Que tal amor?, te gusto el pescado...de ayer  
-" _¿ken?_" - pregunto Yolei atonita  
-Si amor...soy yo... - rio – escena 6 de la pelicula " _Noche y dia"_ - volvio a reir, Williams creia que eran asi hablando, asi que dejo que continuara mientras escribia en una nota lo que Ichijouji tendria que decir – Bueno cariño ¿que tal? - repitio  
_-" Yo..., esperando tu llegada con ahinco, oye cariño, antes dijistes algo del pescado de ayer, ¿donde lo comprastes? "_ - pregunto su novia con total confianza  
-Ahh, lo compre... - Ken intento memorizar el sitio, se le habia olvidado que no tenia ni idea, podia escuchar el mar romperse, devia de estar en un embarcadero ¿pero en cual?, recordo que en la furgoneta dieron un par de giros y no tardo mucho, y el se encontraba antes paseando pr su ronda habitual en Shinjuku...asi que devia de estar...- cariño, si lo compre cerca de casa, en el embarcadero – Ahora todo dependia del intelecto de su novia, mientras que Williams le entrego un papel – Escuchame cariño, con muchiiiiiiisima atencion, abre tus oidos atentamente – Williams le dio una bofetada, demasiadas habladurias, le daba mala espina, pero eso...hizo que Yolei escuchara el guantazo y sus sospechas, fueran ciertas  
_-" Te escucho amor "_ - Mientras con el telefono de casa marcaba el numero de la policia

****

.  
.

-Hola GUNDAM -El GUNDAM de los All Harrows estaba parado enfrente del de Celestial Being – Te dire mi nombre, soy Hepsilon  
-Perfecto, ahora se a quien matare – Hablo Tieria, esperando algun avanze de Hepsilon  
-Presentate y no seas mal educado – ordeno Hepsilon  
-No he puesto nombre a mi maquina – penso Tieria – Soy...Seraphin  
-Muy bien Seraphin, hora de bailar – Hepsilon saco la espada y ataco con fuerza la cabina de Seraphin, pero este saco su espada y consiguio pararlo

Sumeraggi se asombro del nombre que le puso Tieria al GUNDAM y se golpeo por no haber pensado antes un nombre  
Koushiro estaba inmensamente concentrado en la batalla, no perdia detalles, incluso cuando Hepsilon saco con la otra mano un arma y comenzo a disparar, Seraphin los esquivo...pero sin darse cuenta de la idea de Hepsilon...demasiado tarde.

Hepsilon disparo contra los hangares de la base, destruyendo 2 y dejando bajas importantes

-Señor hemos perdido 2 hangares y las bajas son importantes – decia Christina  
-Koushiro...¿cuando? - pregunto Sumeraggi, sobre la idea del genio  
-Aun no, debe cargarse mas – dijo Koushiro viendo la barra cargandose  
-Avisamos a Tieria  
-Hacerlo

Tieria intentaba controlar el Seraphin, pero Hepsilon se lo ponia dificil, mas cuando le golpeo tirandole al suelo, disparo, pero se levanto rapidamente, saco la espada y volvio a atacar, Hepsilon respondio muy bien, y contrataco.

-Koushiro...  
-Aun no...

Tieria no sabia ya que hacer, se defendia como podia, pero sabia que ese piloto era mas experto que el, se movia con gran agilidad y su GUNDAM tenia algo que el suyo no tenia...un arma de fuego

Hepsilon volvio a disparar y Tieria a esquivar...otro hangar exploto, Tieria sabia que estaba cerca de la base, pero si hacia amagos de irse, dejaria la base desprotegida...el era lo unico que podia hacer frente a esa monstruosidad de GUNDAM

-Koushiro...  
-Queda poco

Hepsilon ataco, pillando a Tieria desprevenido, un brazo fue arrancado, Tieria escucho la radio, mientras hacia fuerza para desprenderse de ese agarre

-"_Tieria, cuando te digamos activa el escudo que esta instalado"_  
-¿QUE TENIA ESCUDO Y NO ME LO DECIS?  
-"_Pero aun no, cuando te digamos"_

Las ordenes de Sumeraggi eran claras, pero el poco a poco perdia a Seraphin

El Hepsilon se reia

-Estas acabado Seraphin...saludame a Satanas

Otro disparo estaba apunto de acertarle, esta vez, en plena cabina

-KOUSHIRO – grito Sumeraggi  
-AHORA, DISPARAR EL RAISER  
-TIERIA EL ESCUDO

Un disparo sono, pero no habia fuego ni daños...a simple vista.

Tieria activo el escudo, era un escudo de particulas, el GUNDAM de All Harrows no se movia, se habia quedado paralizado, y gracias al escudo, Tieria seguia en combate

_-"Tieria, soy Koushiro, no acabes con el, esta indefenso, no podra hacer nada, atrapale de rehen"_  
-De acuerdo – Con Seraphin, Tieria arranco la cabina...sorpresa, no habia nada  
-Eres un imbecil Seraphin – escucho, para luego ver como de su espalda, una capsula salia disparada al cielo y luego propulsada lejos de alli  
-MIERDA! - Golpeo Tieria los controles

Despues de arreglar los desastres, los ingenieros y mecanicos trabajaban duramente sobre el SERAPHIN y haciendo planos para nuevos GUNDAMS

En una sala, se encontraba Sumeraggi con una botella de licor y un vaso, sentada enn una mesa, sola, hasta que alguien entro

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? - pregunto la mujer  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto echandose un trago  
-No deverias de beber  
-Y tu no deverias de decirme lo que hacer

Silencio...nadie dijo nada

-Sumeraggi...los planos ya estan listos, hemos implantado ideas del combate que hemos visto hoy y creo que los futuros GUNDAMS seran mas que perfectos  
-Eso esta bien...pero no olvides una cosa – Sumeraggi se veia algo nerviosa, casi parecia ya bebida - Esta guerra solo la ganara el que mas aguante... - Sumeraggi se volvio a llenar el baso con ese liquido amarronado - no deves de ser tan optimista Koushiro, a estas alturas...tu novia debe de ser carne para los cerdos - El chico no lo soporto y le aparto el baso de una golpe brusco, haciendo que se callera al suelo y estallara en mil pedazitos, junto con el licor  
-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI – grito, asustando a la mujer, que empezo a temblar al instante – Yo seguire teniendo esperanzas, esta batalla la ganaremos, y recuperare a Mimi...no en vano me e tirado 3 años sin poder dormir

Acto seguido se levanto, y dejo a Sumeraggi en la sala, con una botella de licor, y sin vaso con el que ahogar sus penas.

**.**

.

-Señor...la Meister Tachikawa esta batiendo records – Hablo una persona  
-Lo veo – Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando el entrenamiento simulado de Mimi – Sera una excelente piloto  
-Si, yo creo...si me disculpa señor, que si hicieramos un equipo de 8 gundams, sabria a quien elegir  
-Habla Graham...te escucho  
-Tachikawa, las gemelas Sanders, Motomiya, Bardock, Archer, Wyatt, y por supuesto señor...yo – Nombro Graham  
-Me maravillastes con tu combate contra ese Seraphin, claro que te elegiria, es mas Patrick Graham...el Hepsilon, es tuyo

Ribons sonrio mientras veia los planos que tenia enfrente, Williams le habia fallado y ya no le necesitaba, asi que...¿que haces con la basura?

-Patrick, antes que nada...¿podrias matar a esta persona? - rio con malicia

**.**

.

El vuelo ya habia aterrizado, con cuidado los pasajeros que han estado 12 horas montados en un avion descienden de el por las escaleras, cansados y con ganas de llegar a casa y dormir, por el JET LAG.  
Tai tenia ganas de llegar a la base, Matt apoyaba esas ganas y Catalina llamaba un taxi

-Montañas Kampachi porfavor – ordeno Tai al Taxista

Pronto llegaron, descendieron y pagaron, luego llamaron a la base, mientras Catalina veia una balla de maxima seguridad y una especie de almacen gigante delante de ellos

-¿Esa es la base? - pregunto Catalina  
-Asi es...bienvenida a la base de Celestial Being

**Hasta aqui pufff que cansancio " dandose golpes en los hombros" pero aqui lo teneis para todos vosotros  
De nuevo siento la espera...intentare que el verano no me vuelva tan vago ****  
Como siempre un review sera muy muy muy bien merecido =) porque...ya que lees ¿porque no dejas tu opinion? no cuesta nada, es gratis ******

Preguntitas...

¿Que habra sido de Catalan?  
¿Mimi sera una gran piloto de los All Harrows?  
¿Taichi y Yamatto podran ser capaces de pilotar un gundam?  
¿Los nuevos Gundams seran mejores?  
¿Ribons se saldra con la suya?  
¿Hikari y Setsuna llegaran a Okinawa?  
¿Ken se salvara antes de que Patrick llegue a matar a williams?  
¿Yolei se entera de las peliculas tan bien?  
¿El autor dejara de ser un vago y publicara mas seguido?

Todo esto...en los proximos capitulos =)

Gracias por leer, cuidaros todos  
Matta ne!


	10. Capitulo 8 El reberso Tenebroso

**Hola amigos =) siento el retraso de nuevo...pero bueno, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y estaba metido en otro asunto de mayor importancia, ademas que fueron las fiestas en el pueblo de mi novia y bueno...una cosa llevo a la otra y al final no escribi XD  
Luego, cuando llevaba 12 paginas terminadas, se me borro todo por un problema informatico T_T asi que anoche escribi y esta tarde lo e logrado terminar =).**

Antes que nada agradecimientos a todos vosotros que me leeis y me comentais en cada capitulo, quiero que sepais de nuevo, que vosotros sois mi fuente de inspiracion y lo que hace que tenga animos a seguir esta historia de misterio, accion y aventura que un dia en el mes de febrero me anime a empezar a escribir .  
Muchas gracias de verdad =) sois los mejores n.n

Bueno de regreso a la historia, si el capitulo anterior os fue un lio, este os sera aun mas creo , pero bueno...espero que os guste, es mas largo que el anterior, pero porque hay una parte que solamente tiene nombres y descripciones, ya que para que os sea mas ameno leer y entender os explico algunas partes y os describo personajes. En total, 22 paginas del word

Espero que no os aburra, ya que la accion empieza al final del capitulo, pero es importante que entendais como es este capitulo, para no perderos en el resto de capitulos, que os prometo que seran muy muy interesantes.

Bueno sin mas interrupcion, el capitulo =) Disfrutarlo y espero que comenteis como siempre =)

**Capitulo 8**  
" _**El reberso Tenebroso**_"

Ya habian pasado mas de 4 dias desde que habia abandonado "el mundo". Se tuvo que cambiar de ropa y tirar toda su identidad. Su acompañante estaba seguro de lo que hacia era lo mejor, sabia de su fria actitud cuando se lo pregunto y de su razon por la que luchar.  
Se acercaban a paso lento, seguro pero firme, una mirada de complicidad y delante de ellos, la base de Celestial Being.

**.**

.

Taichi no cabia en su asombro, estaba realmente contento, Allelujah se abrazaba a el, mientras Yamatto mostraba una actitud seria, mediosonriendo a Tieria y este corresponiendo esa media sonrisa tan fria como la de el mismo.  
Koushiro se acerco a este, por el paso que llevaba y las manos en los bolsillos a medias, dejando ver su reloj de la mano derecha, Taichi sabia que las noticias que les iban a dar no eran malas

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo amigo – Le dio un afectuoso abrazo – Como sabras, el proyecto ha sido todo un éxito, pero aun tenemos mucho que hacer  
-Lo se... - miro a su acompañante – porcierto Koushiro, esta es una niña elegida de Francia, me la encontre junto con... - miro a Yamatto – Takeru – Yamatto puso una muesca de disgusto, que rapidamente fue borrada al mirar a la persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, sentada en su silla, tecleando sin parar, con unos auriculares que le quedaban perfectamente bien  
-Christina – Se acerco a la chica mientras Taichi le presentaba cordialmente a Koushiro a Catalina, indicandole el puesto que ella quiere y la rapida afirmacion por parte del genio, al saber del ataque de horas atrás y de la escasez que tenian en equipo medico, Sumeraggi acepto el contrato y rapidamente le indico a Catalina su puesto.

Christina tecleaba codigos en su ordenador, pero tuvo que parar de teclear cuando se encontro con esos ojos azules que tanto le impactaron.

-Yamatto-san... - susurro sonriendole  
-Veo que sigues tan guapa como siempre  
-Yamatto...-san – se ruborizo, miro para su izquierda, Cornelia seguia haciendo bocetos junto con Arthur y Teodor, Sumeraggi se habia ido al sotano junto con la chica de antes, Taichi hablaba con Koushiro sobre el paradero de Setsuna – Yamatto...te vienes a tomar un café – Este asintio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la pelirosada

-No me puedo creer que al fin haya funcionado...¿cuanto llevamos esperando?, ¿3 años?  
- 3 años Tai...y los proximos modelos estaran en menos de 6 meses – Koushiro se dio cuenta de lo que le tenia que contar a Tai – Porcierto Tai...

Koushiro le extendio el recorte del periodico de hace 3 dias, en portada, la foto de su hermana Hikari y la noticia " El grupo Neonazi sigue actuando ".  
Tai no entendia porque salia esa noticia, tuvo que sentarse en la silla y llevarse las manos a la cara, pensando en que puede ser un error, pues el cadaver solo fue identificado por el documento que llevaba.

-Tai – susurro su genio amigo – Piensa que puede ser un error, una maltrecha del enemigo, Setsuna sigue sin dar señales de vida, puede que esten juntos...  
-Koushiro... - Tai levanto la mirada, Koushiro vio en el lo afectado que estaba por la noticia y el solo pensar que su hermana habia muerto, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes achocolatadas, sabia lo importante que era para el moreno su hermana, el tan solo pensar que se la an arrebatado, despertaba en el una colera imaginable - ¿Que probabilidades hay de que este con vida? - La pregunta helo al genio informatico, ¿probabilidades?, no podia decirle a su amigo que eran minimas. Luego recordo, otro periodico, de un dia atrás. Lo guardaba con recelo, pues la noticia le habia destrozado, sabia que si se lo entregaba a su amigo, este moriria de un paro cardiaco  
-Tai...yo...

Pero el pelirrojo fue rapidamente interrumpido por la puerta lateral abriendose, de un momento a otro, una cabellera negra alborotada se encontraba entrando por la inmensa puerta, al lado de ella, una castaña con las ideas bien claras

-¡Hermano! - Saludo sonriente y euforica  
-Hi...hikari – Si antes no lloro, ahora si, pero de felicidad.

Corrio hacia donde estaba y la cogio en brazos dando tres vueltas sobre si mismo y abrazandola con mucho afecto, a su lado, Setsuna esperaba impaciente alguna palabra de su amigo, pues traer a su hermana a la base sin previo aviso, era demasiado raro, ya que Koushiro no paraba de interrogarle con la mirada.

-Crei que estabas muerta...mi pequeña – Beso su frente y luego la miro a los ojos, su hermana le seco las lagrimas y la sonrio con mucha dulzura  
-Todo era una estratajema de Setsuna, para poder estar sana y salva, como cuando tu y Yamatto lo hicisteis – Tai miro a Setsuna y le mediosonrio, este extrañado, se atrevio a hablar  
-Y bueno Taichi...¿Que dices? - pregunto esperando alguna respuesta o signo del mayor Yagami  
-¿De que? - pregunto extrañado, Koushiro le toco el hombro y asintio  
-Eres bienvenida Hikari – Acto seguido se acerco a ella y la abrazo afectuosamente – Te colocaremos como Administradora, creo que lo aras estupendamente bien

Hikari borro su sonrisa, Taichi se paso la mano por el cabello dos veces, intentando comprender y Setsuna ayudo a Hikari

-Ella no quiere ese trabajo...quiere combatir

Silencio, tres segundos duro, pues de inmediato un grito de desaprovacion por Tai descoloco toda la base

-¡NI HABLAR! - Grito fuera de si, Koushiro tuvo que extenderle una silla para que se sentara y respirara hondo  
-Pero hermano...se lo prometi a la madre de Sora...yo..tengo que vengarla...

De nuevo Silencio, Koushiro apreto los puños con fuerza y se animo a ir a su escritorio y sacar el periodico, extenderselo en la mesa a Tai, para que este pudiera leer en el una pagina...

-So...so...sora...haa...muerto – Y ahi, medio tumbado en la mesa, acariciando la foto de Sora, como si pudiera acariciarla murio el corazon de Tai

**.**

.

El armazon volaba lo suficientemente alto como para ser inmune a los radares de los ejercitos. A simple vista si mirabas hacia arriba podrias decir que volaba sobre tu cabeza un avion, asi que no tenian porque preocuparse.  
Lo que inquietaba a cierto rubio, era otra cosa. Delante de sus ojos tenia su ordenador portatil, la pagina de la prensa y un titular de hace 2 dias, que lo estaba dejando sin habla. Se habia prometido asi mismo no llorar, total, era una enemiga...pero no podia olvidar los recuerdos que se le acumulaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

-Tk – llamo una voz a su espalda, se encontro con los rojizos ojos de su amiga  
-Sora...ya has despertado...¿quieres desayunar algo? - pregunto  
-¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto ella a medida que se acercaba mas a el  
-No...bueno...yo... - Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre su silla, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cara, no habia dormido en tres noches – Sora...desde que me entere...que Tai... - Ese nombre ataladro la cabeza de la pelirroja, que tuvo que sentarse en la cama de su amigo – Mi hermano...y... - Sora sabia cual era el siguiente nombre, que tanto le angustiaba pronunciar a Tk – Yo...se cual es mi dever como niño elegido...pero...no se si sere capaz...¡PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL! - El chico de 18 años no pudo aguantar mas y se echo a llorar, Sora se levanto y rapidamente lo abrazo, el se echo sobre su cuerpo y la abrazo mientras miles de lagrimas mojaban la camisa que llevaba.  
-Tk...no te preocupes – Sollozo Sora, ver llorar a su amigo, por la cruel verdad, la dolia...sabian lo que tenian que hacer si se enfrentaban...  
-La verdad duele - se toco el pecho mientras seguia llorando, la miro a los ojos y se seco las lagrimas rapidamente - Sora... - La abrazo con ternura mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones pelirrojos y respiraba su aroma - Si nos lo encontramos...es nuestro dever acabar con ellos – Dijo tragando saliva, aunque para el rubio era como si hubiera tragado mil clavos seguidos  
-Lo se - contesto con decision abrazando de nuevo al rubio - Y ten por seguro...que no vacilare – Llevo su cabeza a su hombro y se quedo asi por unos minutos, pensando y tragando todo lo que tendrian que soportar  
-Kari ha muerto – dijo Tk aun abrazando a Sora, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, Sora notaba las uñas del rubio clavandose en su espalda, cosa que hizo que ella clavara las suyas en la espalda del rubio, como si con ese gesto, la noticia se hiciera menos dolorosa para ambos  
-¿Co...como? - pregunto sintiendo de nuevo esas saladas lagrimas callendo esta vez al cuello de Sora  
-Asesinada...por los Neonazis...los mismos que casi acaban contigo...consiguieron acabar con ella  
-Tk...yo...  
-Era mi enemiga...no devo sentir lastima... - Tk se levanto rapidamente y miro a Sora con frialdad – TU TAMPOCO LA SIENTAS – acto seguido se fue por la puerta metalica, dejando a Sora en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Puedes ser duro contigo mismo...pero se que en el fondo...te mueres de dolor – Se toco el pecho mientras agachaba de nuevo la cabeza – Al igual que yo... 

**.**

.

Miles de coches patrulla aceleraban a fondo por la circunvalacion de Shinjuku, destino el muelle. Al llegar, tuvieron que clavar frenos y ver como una especie de robot abandonaba el sitio rapidamente, elevandose y perdiendose por el inmenso cielo. Los angentes no daban credito a lo que veian, tras el robot, un muelle entero destruido y quemado

-¡Rapido entrar y ver lo que ha pasado! - grito el oficial, mientras con un grupo inspeccionaban la zona – Busquen a Ichijouji

Miyako habia entrado junto con el grupo de busqueda, los agentes la guiaban con cuidado, esquivando astillas y llamas que eran apagadas por los extintores

-¡KEN! - gritaba cada vez que esquivaba un obstaculo - ¡KEN! - De nuevo su grito de angustia  
-¡ICHIJOUJI! - los agentes que la abrian paso ayudaban con sus gritos, pero al llegar, vieron al peliazul atado en la silla y sangrando por el labio, con los ojos morados y tosiendo por la cantidad de humos y llamas que habian a su alrededor - ¡RAPIDO APAGAR LAS LLAMAS Y SACARLE DE AHI  
-¡KEN!  
-NO DEJEIS QUE SE ACERQUE ES PELIGROSO  
-NO DEJARME, QUIERO VERLE  
-TRANQUILA SEÑORITA INOUE

Este habia sido uno de los dias mas largos para Miyako Inoue, ahora, en la sala de espera del hospital de Shinjuku, esperaba a que su novio saliera. Por la mañana habia sido testigo de como decian por las noticias, que su amiga de la infancia, Hikari Yagami habia sido asesinada. Tres dias antes, Sora Takenouchi tambien habia fallecido..., el mismo dia, despues de haber visto a sus amigos en el cementerio de Odaiba, de nuevo Taichi Yagami y Yamatto Ishida habian sido dado en paradero desconocido...y ese mismo dia...su amigo, Takeru Takaishi, habia desaparecido misteriosamente.  
No solo eso, sino que lleva 3 años sin saber de su amigo Cody Hida, del superior Joe Kido y de su amigo Daisuke Motomiya...tambien su idol de la infancia, Mimi Tachikawa, estaba desaparecida.  
Intentaba vivir lo mejor que podia esos dias, con su novio...pero ahora...su novio estaba ingresado con multitud de heridas, y quemaduras, ademas de un episodio de intoxicacion...no tenia a nadie en que apoyarse, estaba sola...se sentia abandonada...completamente _SOLA_

-Miyako Inoue – Llamo el doctor, este se acercaba, la pelimorada, con temor, se levanto de la silla de plastico y miro al doctor, que por su aspecto traia malas noticias  
...yo – Atemorizada...esperaba lo peor

**.**

.

Habia movilizacion en el cuartel general, varios soldados corrian de un lugar a otro, todos con sus nuevos uniformes. El general los habia llamado, insignias y meisters estaban todos colocados en filas, firmes y mostrando respeto.  
El pelirubio hizo acto de presencia, se coloco en un sitio intermedio y miro a sus soldados, con seriedad y firmemente.

( N/A: **Krion Carter**: _39 años, alto, peli corto y rubio. Ojos marrones claros, es muy serio y se toma en serio su trabajo. Es la mano derecha de Ribons y el jefe de operaciones especiales_ )

-Muy bien Soldados, vuestro dia ha llegado, el dia en que se les sera asignados un dever como miembros de All Harrows...por fin, mucho de vosotros, sabran por que estan en la tierra, unos caeran, otros seran proclamados heroes de la patria. Los que no quieran estar aquí, podran abandonar esa puerta – Krion apunto a una puerta detras suya – No estais obligados a estar aquí... - Nadie se movio del sitio, todos con las miradas al frente – Me alegro de contar con gente como vosotros, con agallas y espiritu de combate. Primero y antes que nada, nombrare a los jefes de cada escuadron.  
**Escuadron numero 1** " _Eagles "_ : **Patrick Graham **( _33 años, de estatura media, peli corto anaranjado. Ojos verdes, es un hombre divertido, sarcastico y luchador_. )  
**Escuadron numero 2 **" _Depredators"_ : **Harry Stranford **( _35 años, de estatura media, calvo, ojos negros profundos, es un hombre frio y bastante serio_ )  
**Escuadron numero 3** " _Snow bird_" : **Yuki Cross** ( _29 años, de estatura media, pelimorada, ojos amarillentos, es una chica bastante sonriente y divertida, pero a la hora de combatir, que no te toque como enemiga_ )  
**Escuadron numero 4** " Rainbows" : **Anne Rainbow** ( _30 años, alta y muy delgada, pelinegra, ojos marrones, una chica seria que vive para la guerra_ )

-Ahora ire nombrando quien de vosotros ira con quien, recordar que en cada escuadron iran 10 de vosotros, mas los soldados rasos.

**Eagles:**  
**-Patrick Graham** " _Teniente y Meister"_  
**-Houran Tylo**r " _Insignia " ( 36 años, con entradas y canas, ojos marrones, de actitud fria e impulsiva )_  
**-Mimi Tachikawa** " _Insignia "_  
**-Bardock Kirios** " _Insignia " ( 28 años, pelimoreno, moreno de piel, le encanta la artilleria pesada )_  
**-Daisuke Motomiya **" _insignia_ "  
**-Teo Archer** " _insignia " ( 29 años, castaño ojos azules, le encantan las bromas )_  
**-Raito Nomuro** " _insignia " ( 31 año, pelirrojo ojos negros, le encanta pilotar )_  
**-Tao Wang** " _insignia " (31 año, calvo de ojos achinados negros, le encanta volar las cosas por los aires )_  
**-Yuna ito** " _insignia " ( 28 años, una chica aplicada, morena de ojos amarillentos, la hace parecer la mas guapa, es superficial y creida )_  
**-Amelia Sanders** " _insignia "_  
**-Lily Sanders** " _Meister "_

El resto fue puesto en sus grupos con sus tenientes correspondientes.

Los grupos se habian puesto al rededor de sus habituales tenientes, les daban la mano en señal de aprobacion y sonreian o mediosonreian a sus compañeros.  
Mimi se habia puesto rapidamente al lado de Daisuke, estaba algo asustada, sus compañeros de escuadron eran todos bastante raros, unos sonreian mientras otros jugaban con sus navajas suizas.

-Dai... - murmuro la castaña mirandole a los ojos  
-Tranquila Mimi – mediosonrio el ex lider de la segunda generacion mientras la sujetaba por ambos hombros – yo estare contigo

**.**

.

Caminaba por un extenso pasillo muy bien luminado con puertas de metal a su izquierda y derecha. Mientras se paseaba no podia dejar de pensar en su hermano, a su lado, su amigo le intentaba apoyar.

-Taichi es fuerte, sabra esconder sus emociones y volvera a ser el de antes – Habia dicho mientras la sonreia  
-Lo se...solo que...mas o menos...se como se siente – Un vago recuerdo de un rubio ojiazul sonriendola calidamente le reconforto, pero rapidamente se disipo, y en su mente, Tk gritando que la odiaba se transformo en su peor recuerdo  
-Las emociones nos hacen fuertes, pero nos nublan nuestro juicio  
-Ok maestro Yoda, lo entiendo – sonrio ante las palabras del pelinegro – Setsuna... - paro en seco haciendo que tuviera que retroceder su acompañante – Crees...tu...crees que lo hare bien – Junto ambas manos, haciendole ver al pelinegro, que ante el se encontraba una niña indefensa y asustada  
-Confio en ti Hikari...eso me basta – la sonrio reconfortandola, esta se sonrojo y avanzo vergonzosamente hasta su sombra  
-Pues entonces...vamos

Llegaron a una sala menos luminada que el pasillo, ante ella una maquina grande y elevada se hacia notar.  
Hay delante estaba el simulador, habia oido hablar de ello, una maquina capaz de hacerte sentir lo mismo que sentirias si estuvieras metido en una de esas cabinas de los Mobile Suits. Respetaba a su hermano, pero aveces las decisiones que tomaba por ella la frustaba, no seria tan malo que provara, ademas, Setsuna estaba con ella y la invitaba a montar  
-¿Lista?  
.. - tartumedeo algo nerviosa  
-Tranquila, cuando estes arriba, podras descargar todo lo que tienes dentro – La tomo de la mano, por el simple tacto el corazon de la castaña latio demasiado deprisa, confundiendose con los nervios. La monto en la maquina y le cerro la puerta, la dijo que se colocara los cascos y enchufara el micro  
-" _¿me oyes?"_ - se escucho como la preguntaba  
-".te" - volvio a tartamudear  
-"_Bien, tranquila, haz todo lo que te diga"_ - Setsuna desde fuera miraba la pantalla que tenia delante, ahora en negro – "_Enchufa la maquina"_  
-¿El boton de ON? - pregunto, absurdamente, solo para reirse y sacarle una risa a su amigo  
-"_el mismo "_ - rio un poco, la pantalla negra que tenia delante se encendio, apareciendo un cielo despejado y un mar de fondo  
-veo el mar... - sonrio Hikari  
-"_el programa que esta puesto es sencillo, es tan solo para que te des un paseo y te familiarizes con los controles "_ - setsuna tomo asiento en una silla, iba a ser largo

**.**

.

Koushiro repasaba los planos para la fabricacion de los GUNDAM, Sumeraggui a su lado trabajaba codo con codo con el.

-¿Donde esta Christina? - pregunto la mujer mientras trazaba una linea con cuidado  
-crei que tu los sabias – contesto Koushiro sin mirarla, siguiendo su trabajo  
-¿Y los demas? - volvio a preguntar midiendo con su regla  
-crei que tu lo sabias – repitio lo mismo, tecleando ahora algo en su ordenador  
-¿hay algo que sepas? - rio mientras cogia los planos y los llevaba a otra mesa, separandose del genio  
-Los planos – contesto de forma robotizado, sin quitar ojo a su portatil  
-Koushiro...  
-mande  
-Trabajas mucho...deverias tomarte unos dias

Lo que mas impacto a Koushiro fue la forma en la que la mujer le trato, no duramente como solia hacer, sino cariñosamente, como una mujer trata a su marido despues de una larga jornada de trabajo. Aparto su mirada del ordenador y vio como Sumeraggi le miraba, con esa sonrisa, que muy pocas veces logro interpretar bien.

-Cuando los planos esten acabados y los ingenieros comenzen su trabajo, te prometo que me tomare un par de dias libres – sonrio el pelirrojo, haciendo que la mujer se sonroje un poco y siga con su trabajo

De pronto una mujer pelirosa hizo acto de presencia, venia corriendo,con el pelo revuelto y la camisa a media abrochar

-Lo siento Sumeraggi-san, Koushiro-sama, estuve en el baño y...bueno, me encontraba mal...y tuve que quedarme mas tiempo...y luego tuve que ducharme porque me seguia encontrando mal...y...bueno  
-¿Que tal con Yammato? - pregunto de pronto Koushiro sin quitar ojo a su portatil  
-¿como? - pregunto de sorpresa, Sumeraggi la miraba de forma divertida  
-tranquila nena, trabajas mucho tu tambien, de vez en cuando no viene mal un revolcon...y mas si es ese rubio macizorro...que suerte tienen algunas – suspiro de forma nostalgica  
-Si..bueno – la cara roja de Christina fue tapada rapidamente por su brazo, se coloco sus cascos y siguio con su trabajo

Matt en ese momento aparecio rapidamente tambien, Sumeraggi estuvo apunto de meterse con el, cuando vio la cara de preocupacion que traia

-Taichi esta en la enfermeria – respiro ajetradamente – le he pillado metiendose una caja de pastillas junto con una botella de JB en su alcoba

Rapidamente Koushiro dejo de teclear, Sumeraggi de trazar y Christina de teclear, para fijar la vista en el rubio, que venia sudando y con una mueca de preocupacion bastante notoria

**.**

.

Nadie dijo que la vida era facil y el que lo penso, acabo por arrepentirse. Venimos al mundo solo para luchar, desde que nacemos, luchamos por poder respirar, por poder aprender ha decir nuestra primera palabra, por intentar dar nuestros primeros pasos y luego, luchamos por destacar ante los demas, por hacer que nuestros padres esten orgullosos de nosotros y luego...y luego...y luego...luchamos por sobrevivir el dia a dia.

Desde la primera aventura que tuvieron 8 niños elegidos en un mundo extraño, desde esa aventura, todos cambiaron. Para tener entre 8 y 12 años, los niños, eran mucho mas maduros, y notoriamente, destacaban ante los demas.  
Takeru hacia amigos mas facilmente, pues ya no era un lloron y la gente lo apreciaba mucho, ademas, su valentia era tanta, que nadie se atrevia a tocarle, ni a el, ni a ninguno de sus amigos.  
Hikari ya no se enfermaba con tanta facilidad, pues habia aprendido a luchar sola y a no llamar tanto la atencion, incluso, se habia independizado un poco de su hermano. Salia a menudo, tenia muchas amigas y sus padres, confiaban ciegamente en ella  
Mimi ya no pensaba tanto en si misma, casi no tenia miedo a nada y el cambiar de pais y de continente la vino muy bien. Pues en era muy valiente, pensaba en los demas antes que en ella y el conocer a Palmon la cambio muchisimo  
Lo mismo paso con su amiga Sora, desde esa aventura se habia complementado muy bien con su madre, hasta tal punto, que incluso hacia lo que su madre queria. Lo primero que decidio al venir al mundo real, fue el cambiarse de deporte y practicar uno mucho mas femenino, el tenis la llamo mucho la atencion. Tambien le sirvio de pretexto para hacer mas amigas y empezar a sentir algo mas por su amigo Taichi  
Koushiro seguia siendo lo que todos llamaban un nerd, lo unico que cambio, fue su actitud ante sus padres adoptivos.  
Yamatto se abrio mucho mas con los demas, dejo de ser ese chico solitario y frio, y paso a ser un chico mas sociable y menos sobreprotector con su hermano. Formo una banda de rock junto a unos amigos y aprendio a tocar el bajo  
Y el superior Joe dejo de tener tanto miedo por todo, empezo a confiar en los demas y a ser mucho mas sincero consigo mismo.

Pero desde la segunda aventura digital, tambien cambiaron muchas mas cosas, inclusive en los nuevos niños elegidos

Daisuke habia dejado de ser tan impulsivo y se habia empezado a llevar bien con su amigo Takeru. Dejo de insistir tanto en el amor de niño por Hikari y no le dio tanto la brasa como antes.  
Takeru seguia siendo el mismo chico bondadoso y educado que pensaba mas en los demas que en el mismo, pero en esa ultima aventura se empezo a dar cuenta de algo que sentia por su querida amiga Hikari  
Hikari dejo de temer tanto a la oscuridad y a aprender a usar su emblema correctamente. Tambien empezo a sentir algo mas por Takeru  
Miyako empezo a confiar mas enn si misma y a decir lo que piensa sin vergüenza ninguna  
Ken empezo a tener amigos de verdad, no por lo que era, sino porquien era realmente. Se abrio mas al grupo de digielegidos, sobre todo a su compañero de ADN digievolucion.  
Cody aprendio a que no siempre hay que ser tan perfecto, y la importancia del perdon y la amistad.

Pero ahora...casi 6 años despues...la vida les habia vuelto a cambiar, un giro tan brusco, de 180º

Tai descansaba en la camilla de la enfermeria que tenia Celestial Being

-¿Porque...PORQUE LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN DURA...¡PORQUE! - Gritaba para si mismo, mientras seguia llorando

Matt a su lado no podia evitar las ganas de apretar su mano con fuerza, cuando se entero del trajico suceso

-Sora..¿porque tu? - Se preguntaba angustiado

Koushiro junto a Sumeraggi no se podia imaginar que el golpe de Sora en la vida de Tai pudiera hacerle imaginarse el suicidio, ahora comprendia que Tai no era de piedra como el creia, ni tan valeroso como el se pensaba...

Hikari, ajena a el intento de suicidio de su hermano, habia conseguido manejar su GUNDAM como una experta, en menos de 1 hora. Ya estaba en el nivel 3, matando a mobile Suits, en pleno oceano pacifico. Setsuna sonreia complacido, de que su amiga pudiera avanzar tan rapido

-Takeru... - pensaba mientras manejaba el GUNDAM - ¿Que nos deparara el destino esta vez?

Takeru miraba por la ventanilla del Armazor mientras pensaba sobre lo que se avecinaba

-Se que una vez te ame... - cerro los ojos – pero ahora tengo que dejar de lado esos sentimientos...y matarte si es necesario

Sora seguia tumbada en la cama de Takeru, mientras miraba el techo, tambien pensando en lo que le deparara el futuro

-Lo que ha podido cambiar la vida...en tan solo 1 semana...Hikari... - susurro – Tai...Matt...¿porque habeis cambiado tanto? - golpeo la cama de takeru con rabia – No dejare que destruyais lo que hemos tenido que salvar en varias ocasiones...y si es preciso – apreto las sabanas con fuerza – Os matare sin vacilar

Mimi practicaba en un mobile suits de verdad, surcando los cielos y disparando a blancos moviles

-Pronto se acercara la batalla – pensaba – Koushiro...Tai...Sora...Matt.. .Takeru...Hikari...la vida cambia...y ahora vosotros, sois el enemigo del Digimundo

Daisuke en el suelo miraba como pilotaba Mimi, mientras se preparaba para coger el tambien un Mobile Suits

-Si el destino eligio esto...habra que tomar buena cara y luchar por Veemon y los demas...y si es preciso, matar por sobrevivir...amigos...os deseo suerte, porque...¡Las vais a necesitar!

Joe estaba curando a un soldado de los All Harrows que se habia fracturado un brazo con su mobile suits

-Yo naci para esto, no para luchar...me alegro de haber encontrado mi sitio...Mimi...Daisuke...tranq uilos, yo os curare si os pasa algo

Cody estaba trazando planos en la oficina, junto con 4 personas mas

-Si este es mi destino, que a si sea, yo no me manchare las manos de sangre inocente...pero si para sobrevivir devo hacer esto...no mirare hacia atrás

Pero para una persona, la vida por un momento, le sonreia

-Señorita Inoue, por suerte, su novio se encuentra en perfectas condiciones...para mañana tendra el alta y podra de nuevo patrullar sin ningun problema...a tenido mucha suerte, es un chico muy fuerte

Esas palabras volvieron a encender el corazon de Miyako, que no pudo evitar abrazar al doctor, que se habia quedado anonodado del temperamento de la joven

-Esto...si..si quiere...puede pasar a verlo – Al fin el agarre de la pelimorada se habia aflojado para fortuna del doctor.

Miyako no se hizo de rogar, y aparecio por la habitacion de su novio, que la sonreia tiernamente

-Eres una chica...de las que no hay Miyako – sonrio Ken – Si no fuera por ti...yo estaria ahora mismo muerto  
-NO...no digas eso...de tan solo pensar...que tu te vas...muero – No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar mientras decia esas palabras, Ken la dijo que se acercara, no tardo en abrazarla fuertemente y susurrarle unas palabras al oido  
-Miyako...nunca...nunca me perderas...amor mio

Y esque la vida te trae buenos y malos recuerdos. Luchas hasta el final, te golpean, pero siempre sabes como levantarte y seguir luchando, hasta que no te queda ni una sola gota de sangre en tus venas.  
Estos 12 elegidos, tendran que luchar contra las personas que jamas imaginaron que algun dia tendrian que enfrenterse a muerte...contra sus amigos, amores y almas gemelas...contra sus hermanos y compañeros

Porque la vida no es siempre justa, y para conseguir la felicidad, hay que luchar.

**.**

.

Takeru habia mandado a llamar a su grupo, estaban reunidos en la sala donde se almorzaba, todos estaban sentados, inclusive Sora

-La primera batalla se acerca... - Hablo mientras se levantaba – JP...¿mandastes los mobile suits al acorazado? - pregunto mirandole a la cara  
-Claro Takeru, incluso he conseguido un grupo de mas de 400 personas, que nos esperan alli  
-Perfecto – mediosonrio complacido - ¿Takuya conseguistes el paradero de la base de celestial being?  
-Se encuentra en las montañas Kampachi, a simple vista parece un refugio militar, pero no lo es  
-Muy bien... - contesto ahora mirando a Kouji – dime que conseguistes piratear los planos de los GUNDAMS  
-¿Te fallaria yo alguna vez? - pregunto mediosonriendo – Estan – se levanto y encendio el portatil – aquí los tienes...calcularia 6 meses en crear suficientes como para estar a la altura en esta guerra  
-Fabuloso...son perfectos...espero que sean 6 meses, porque no tenemos tiempo para mas  
-Ophanimon se ha vuelto a contactar – hablo Zoe – se acercan rapido, pero hay suficiente resistencia como para pararlos en las zonas de seguridad un par de meses, pero no creen aguantar mas de 4 meses  
-Podemos enviar a 200 hombres y que les ayuden – hablo ahora Tommy  
-Puede ser buena idea – contesto Tk pensativo - ¿Que opinas Sora?

Sora estaba callada, hacia que escuchaba pero al ver el rostro de esta, Takeru supo que no estaba en este mundo

-Lo siento...pues bueno... - se torno ahora pensativa – Creo que es una buena manera de hacer tiempo – sonrio mientras contestaba, el resto del mundo les correspondio la sonrisa, incluso el rubio  
-Bien, cuando lleguemos al acorazado, lo estudiaremos tranquilamente. Descansad, mañana sera un dia duro

Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouji, Zoe y Koichi se despidieron, en la sala solo estaba Takeru haciendo que apagaba el ordenador y Sora haciendo que queria estar sola

-Siento haberte gritado – arrepentido, apago el ordenador y lo coloco encima de una repisa – No se en que estaria pensando...si ahora...solo nos tenemos a nosotros

Sora juraria que esas palabras le habian llegado al corazon, al ver que era cierto...solo quedaban ellos en que confiar, si se gritaban y se peleaban...estarian solos

-Tienes razon...yo siento haberte juzgado mal...al principio – tomo aliento – pensaba que estabas loco y la ira hacia los demas te habian vuelto un asesino, y que esta agencia, Catalan, solo servia para hacer el mal. Pero a medida que os he conocido en estos 5 dias...y he podido ver tu lado mas amable y preocupado...he cambiado de opinion  
-¿Que opinas de Catalan? -pregunto para ver si se atrevia a contestar  
-Que es una gran agencia, de niños – rio – pero una gran agencia y que pronto...tomaremos venganza de esto – le sonrio, Takeru pudo ver una sonrisa encantadora en su perfecto rostro, sus ojos rojizos y su suave pelo rojizo, consiguio que se sonrojara y respirara hondo  
-Takeru... -llamo Sora mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a el – Gracias...por rescatarme – Le miro a los ojos azulados como el mar y se acerco para besarle suavemente en la mejilla – Que descanses...

Acto seguido Sora abandono la sala rapidamente, al cerrar la puerta se paro en esta para respirar mas profundamente, imaginando, que por un segundo...estuvo apunto de besar sus labios.

Takeru se quedo en el mismo sitio estatico...a sabiendas, de que poco a poco, le empezaba a gustar su pelirroja amiga.

**.**

.

Hikari habia salido del simulador, por hoy, cuatro horas eran bastantes y Setsuna lo sabia.  
Salio mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza, asi que Setsuna tuvo que cogerla en brazos

-Lo siento...soy devil – dijo mientras intentaba tener los ojos abiertos  
-Sera mejor que descanses Hikari, hoy has tenido suficiente y creeme...lo has echo de maravilla  
-¿De verdad? - pregunto esperanzada  
-Por supuesto – sonrio el pelinegro

La habitacion no quedaba tan lejos, asi que enseguida Setsuna pudo tumbar en la cama a Hikari

-Setsuna... - llamo con voz devil  
-Descansa...sera lo mejor  
-Espera...  
-Dime  
-Nunca te di las gracias...por rescatarme aquel dia...gracias...y gracias por haberme dejado conocerte...eres un gran chico...y me gustas

Setsuna se quedo congelado, la miro y vio que estaba dormida tranquilamente, rapidamente salio del cuarto, mientras seguia con los pensamientos de antes...nunca se habia imaginado ni puesto a pensar...lo guapa que era la hermana de Tai

**.**

.

Habia amanecido para los que habian podido dormir esa noche. Koushiro se habia quedado dormido en la mesa del escritorio, Sumeraggi le habia puesto encima una pequeña manta antes de irse a dormir, asi que no paso frio.

Tai nada mas abrir los ojos pudo ver a su rubio amigo durmiendo en una silla o eso aparentaba.

-Al fin despiertas bella durmiente – Mediosonrio el rubio desde la silla con los ojos cerrados  
-Matt... - susurro su nombre de pila mientras se incorporaba con dificultad – argh...mi garganta  
-No te esfuerzes imbecil, ayer te metieron un tubo de 10 metros por la garganta...no se que en que coño pensabas  
-Matt...tu no lo...  
-NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO ENTIENDO – Grito el rubio fuera de si abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirandole seriamente, Tai sabia que esa mirada era de autentica furia en su interior, no por lo que habia dicho...si no por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer anoche  
-Lo se...lo siento Yammato... - El moreno cerro los ojos y apreto fuertemente los puños  
-Aun te queda mucho por aprender parece ser - El rubio se levanto de la silla y salio del cuarto, no sin antes mirar a su compañero – Recuperate...te necesito

Taichi se quedo en el mismo sitio, estatico sin saber que hacer o decir, le dolia la garganta a horrores...pero mas le dolia el orgullo y sobre todo...

-Sora...¿que he estado apunto de hacer? - susurro aguantando las lagrimas y tocandose el pecho con la mano derecha – soy un cobarde...un maldito cobarde

Y sin aguantarlo mas, estallo de nuevo en lagrimas

**.**

.

Setsuna se habia levantado temprano, bueno mirandolo de otro modo, habia abierto la puerta de su cuarto temprano, ya que no pudo dormir, pensando en el suceso que le dejo ayer sin sueño

-" _Me gustas Setsuna..."_ - supo oir las palabras dormidas de su castaña amiga antes de abandonar su cuarto

Le tenia intrigado, sabia de su amor por el hermano de Yamatto, Takeru...pero desde que volvio del cementerio, no escucho nada mas acerca de el, y ahora que tenia oportunidad de saber que habia sido de el, penso en ser algo egoista...puesto que a el...tambien le gustaba mucho Hikari, sobre todo su temperamento y sus decisiones...la hacian ver la mujer perfecta para el.  
Entro por el pasillo hasta acabar delante de la puerta de su cuarto, llamo...pero no obtuvo respuesta...despues de unos segundos, que a el se le hicieron horas, marco el codigo de su puerta y esta se abrio, dejando ver una habitacion vacia completamente...

-¿No estara...?maldita niña cabezona – mediosonrio mientras cerraba la puerta metalizada y andaba por el pasillo camino al simulador

Alli se encontro a Hikari, montada en la maquina y delante de el, una batalla del nivel 4, que manejaba perfectamente bien

-Asombroso...ni Taichi en 2 dias consiguio tantos progresos...se nota que nacio para esto -sonrio orgulloso el pelinegro, mientas tomaba asiento, mirando por la pantalla.

Mientras Hikari habia notado una actividad que la mantenia viva en la tierra, fuera de los recuerdos malos y avanzando para cumplir su venganza...dentro del simulador, Hikari Yagami, volvia a vivir.  
Sonreia, se entristecia, se cabreaba cuando no salian las cosas bien, pero cada vez que manejaba, disparaba o peleaba a muerte, sentia una sensacion de adrenalina que no sabia describir bien. Era mejor que pelear contra Myotismon o Apocalypmon, mejor que derrotar a Malomyotismon, incluso mejor que a Kerpymon...vivia, y le gustaba sentir esa sensacion por los poros de su cuerpo.

-Fantastico – escucho mientras bajaba del simulador  
-Set...setsuna... - se puso nerviosa, mientrsa recordabas las palabras que le habia dicho la noche anterior  
-Eres genial Hikari...en tan solo unas horas, has llegado al nivel 5, solamente siendo derribada un 30% de las veces...yo creo que eres capaz de pilotar ya tu sola un mobile suit

Hikari le sonrio agradecida por el apoyo y la ayuda que le daba

-Incluso, en unos meses, te veo montada en un GUNDAM combatiendo codo con codo con tu hermano, con Yamatto...incluso conmigo  
-Muchas gracias Setsuna...sin tu ayuda...no me habria animado nunca  
-No las des...

Ambos se quedaron callados, en esa sala, mirandose fijamente, sonrojandose y imaginandose miles de escenas censuradas entre ellos...pero el destino y el tiempo, no corrian de su parte, puesto que la alarma de peligro por bombardeo se acababa de encender

_-"Que todos los que sean capaces de pilotar un mobile suits se suban a uno de inmediato en los hangares 1-2-3 y 4 "_ - se escuchaba la voz de Christina por el altavoz, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia los hangares

**.**

.

Catalan habia aterrizado en el acorazado " _**Plotomeo"**_, nada mas aterrizar y apagar los motores, el plan se habia activado, ya habia movilizaciones de mobile suits en cubierta, los soldados a la orden de Takeru Takaishi esperaban impacientes

-Soldados...muchos de vosotros no volvereis con vida – dijo con pena, pero en sus palabras solo se denotaba detenimiento y confianza

Mientras Takeru daba un discurso, las tropas pensaban con los ojos cerrados, con mucha confianza en ellos mismos y esperando volver con sus familias y amigos  
_  
-En el nombre del padre..._

-Muchos incluso, volvais como autenticos heroes

_-Del hijo..._

-Y ante todo...siempre me sentire orgulloso de haber combatido con vosotros...a vuestro lado

_-Y del espiritu santo.._

-¡Vallamos y derrotemos a esos traidores de Celestial Being!

_-Amen..._

Todos los mobile suits que habian en el Plotomeo salieron hacia los cielos, surcandolos a bastante velocidad, con la mente solo en un objetivo...destruir a Celestial Being

-Veamos como te defiendes...hermano

**.**

.

En los hangares todo era confusion, la mayoria de los mobile suits que habian estaban algo estropeados, muchos querian los nuevos y se peleaban por conseguir uno y montarse, para encender los motores y salir rapidamente a defender la base del enemigo

-Solo queda este – dijo Setsuna abriendo la cabina  
-Yo tambien quiero luchar – Hikari se habia entristecido al ver que no habia para ella  
-Mejor Hikari, vuelve a dentro y mira la batalla desde los monitores, tendras experiencia de presenciar una verdadera batalla

Hikari bajo de la cabina y miro como el mobile suits de Setsuna surcaba ya el cielo, se sentia mal, puesto que ella tambien queria pilotar uno.

**.**

.

Sumeraggi y Koushiro ya estaban en sus puestos, contando los enemigos que se avecinaban y de donde procedia el ataque

-Salen de un acorazado situado 130ºsur 40ºnorte – dijo Christina  
-¿Desde cuando lleva ese acorazado en ese lugar? - pregunto Sumeraggi  
-El radar le detecto ahora mismo – contesto Christina apenada  
-Puede ser que llevaran inhibidores y los acabasen de apagar para que les veamos...es como si quisieran descubrirse... - penso Koushiro en alto  
-Demasiado pronto para un ataque de Ribons...no se la jugaria tanto – dijo Sumeraggi  
-TENEMOS CONTACTO POR RADIO – anuncio Christina desde su puesto  
-Adelante – Sumeraggi enchufo el altavoz para que Koushiro pudiera escuchar  
-"_Hola...Celestial Being "_ - la voz se escuchaba algo sintetizada  
-¿Qiuen eres, y porque nos atacas? - quiso saber rapidamente Sumeraggi  
-"_Preguntenle...a los traidores de Taichi Yagami y Yamatto Ishida"_ - Koushiro se puso tenso...¿como conocia a sus amigos?  
-¿Les conoces? - pregunto Koushiro atento a la respuesta del enemigo  
-"_Uno...era mi propio hermano"  
_  
Silencio...tal revelacion les habia dejado mudos...de repente la mente de Koushiro viajo a un pequeño niño rubio con un gorro verde sonriente, cerca de un magistral digimon alado celestial...no podia ser...

-Ta...Takeru

**.**

.

Tai estaba siendo curado por su amiga Catalina, cuando escucho todo el alboroto, quiso levantarse, pero la enfermera en practicas no le dejo, incluso amenazandole con la peor pesadilla del moreno...una inyeccion

-Pero Catalina...me necesitan – reprocho  
-Tu lo que necesitas ahora es guardar reposo, ellos se la arreglaran...¿no? - pregunto sonriente  
-Si...claro – contesto no tan convencido – Eso espero...  
-Tumbate y relajate, volvere en media hora para ver como estas

Tai hizo caso a su compañera y se tumbo. Mientras pensaba como les iban a los demas, sintio un escalofrio recorrer toda su espina dorsal...sabia que las cosas no iban bien...de pronto sintio las explosiones...y la cabina de un mobile suits siendo arrancada de cuajo...al mando de ese mobile suits siniestrado...su pequeña hermana

-¡KARI! - grito despertando de la pesadilla, se vistio rapidamente, aun adolorido y salio corriendo justo cuando Catalina llegaba  
-TAI ESPERA... - pero sabia que no podia detenerle por mas que ella quisiera...Tai era un luchador

**.**

.

Setsuna comenzo a disparar cuando se acercaban los mobile suits, consiguio derrivar a uno, pero la lluvia de balas comenzo y tuvo que moverse rapidamente para no ser dado, mientras sacaba su espada y comenzaba a cortar mobile suits como si de papel se tratasen.

Hikari buscaba por el hangar uno en que montarse y poder ayudar a su amigo, pero no habia ninguno, hasta que entro en el hangar 2...donde uno que nunca habia visto descansaba de pie, magistralmente, con algun que otro golpe de no mucha importancia

-Perfecto...es...perfecto

**.**

.

Tieria se disponia a entrar en el Hangar 2 para coger el Seraphin y luchar junto a sus compañeros, pero nada mas entrar vio como su GUNDAM era...¿robado?

-" _Veda al habla, identificate ahora mismo y desciende al hangar, acabas de coger un mobile suits no autorizado "_ - Hikari supo que era la voz de su amigo Koushiro el que le mandaba descender  
-Koushiro soy Hikari, voy a pelear junto a los demas con este mobile suit quieras o no, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados – Al momento Hikari toco un boton y salio un potente rayo que derrivo a dos de golpe – Guauuu, esto es mejor que en el simulador

Koushiro estaba anonodado...¿como le diria a su amigo que su hermana estaba montada en un GUNDAM? Y lo mas importante...que el enemigo...era Takeru

De pronto alguien entro rapidamente a la oficina, era Tieria que estaba cabreado pidiendo explicaciones al genio

-Es Hikari Yagami, la hermana de Tai, no te preocupes...segun Setsuna sus puntuaciones en el simulador son bastantes altas para haber dado solo 12 horas de clase  
-¡Me importa un rabano!, es peligroso y tan solo tiene 18 años...¡BAJARLA DE AHI! - exigio, Sumeraggi supo que estaba mas preocupado por esa chica que por el GUNDAM

**.**

.

Takeru se notaba agusto en el mobile suits, habia derrivado a mas de 20 en tan solo unos minutos, y tan solo habia tenido uno que otro susto, pero sus compañeros se protegian bien, incluso a el

-Takuya, a tu izquierda, a las 9 en punto – Escuchaba por la radio  
-Bien Kouji, ya van 10  
-Yo 20 -Alardeaba JP  
-Zoe, tienes uno a las 12, dejamelo a mi...toma ya, en el blanco  
-Tk...¿estas bien? - pregunto Sora derrivando a dos de un tiro  
-Si...¿crees que alguno era Taichi o Yamatto? - pregunto Tk en un tono mas bien de rabia que de preocupacion  
-No...aun no han salido

Matt estaba a unos pocos metros del suit de Takeru, ahora mismo se enfrentaba en una batalla junto con Tommy.  
Tommy se movia rapidamente y confundia a Matt, pero este, perro viejo, sabia que hacer

-¡Tommy esta en peligro! ¡JP! - grito Takuya  
-Voy yo – Takeru se acerco y saco la espada para asestarle un golpe, Yammato la evadio bien y saco su arma para dispararle, Takeru utilizo el escudo del Mobile Suit y las paro todas, Tommy ataco con la espada pero justo en ese momento Setsuna se acerco disparando, Tommy saco el escudo y los paro, Yamatto aprovecho ese momento y con la espada corto el brazo del escudo de Tommy, Setsuna volvio a disparar, pero en ese momento Takeru se puso en medio con el escudo  
-Tommy, soy Takeru...rapido, sal de aquí, no tienes escudo – Dijo aguantando los golpes, los demas estaban en otras batallas, asi que no podian ayudarles  
-No te dejare solo – dijo Tommy decidido a seguir ayudando, saco la espada y ataco a Yamatto, este se defendio bien y le tiro hacia atrás, Tommy saco el arma y disparo, Yamatto se defendio de nuevo con el escudo, mientras Setsuna ya mas cerca de Yamatto seguia con la rafaga disparando a Takeru.

Un mobile Suit de Catalan disparo a Setsuna, este tuvo que parar la rafaga, sacar el escudo y disparar al otro suit, justo en ese momento, Takeru saco el arma y disparo contra Yammato logrando destruir su escudo, ahora Tommy solo tenia que cortar la cabina del Suit que tenia delante, solo tenia una fraccion de segundo...pero...

-¿Que es ese Suit? - pregunto Takeru mirando como se acercaba a gran velocidad un mobile suit bastante raro

**.**

.

Tai habia llegado a los hangares, pero ningun mobile suit estaba disponible, fue a las oficinas a quejarse, cuando vio a todos enfrente de la gran pantalla viendo una batalla del GUNDAM contra dos mobile suits enemigos

-Ey Tieria...¿quien pilota el Seraphin? - dijo Tai al llegar y ver a Tieria mirando por la pantalla  
-Tai...  
-No...no me digas que... - por la cara de su pelirrojo amigo y de Tieria...Tai sabia por donde iban los tiros...  
-¡HIKARI! - grito mirando el GUNDAM en la pantalla

**.**

.

-Yamatto ¿estas bien? - pregunto Hikari en el Seraphin  
-¿HIKARI?..tu...¿QUE HACES EN EL GUNDAM? - Pregunto descontrolado, pero sin apartar la mirada de Tommy que se habia quedado quieto al ver el Seraphin

Para esos 4 Suits la batalla se habia quedado en ellos cuatro. Takeru no quitaba ojo del GUNDAM algo en su corazon latia fuertemente al ver tal Mobile Suit...algo que no lograba entender, asi que se animo a abrir su radio

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto, Hikari y Yammato escucharon la voz algo sintetizada del Suit que tenian delante  
-_"Eso no te importa, si de igual manera, tragaras polvo como el resto de tus compañeros"_ – Contesto Yammato

Takeru habia escuchado la voz de su hermano claramente...osea el Mobile suits normalito era su hermano...¿Taichi seria el otro grande?

-¿Y tu, GUNDAM? - Pregunto con un tono ironico, sabia que la voz que escucharia ahora seria la de su ex lider  
-_"Moriras de igual forma, deja de ponerte amistoso con nosotros"_ – El gundam habia respondido, saco la espada y ataco fieramente a Takeru...que se habia quedado estatico al escuchar la voz del GUNDAM  
-¡TAKERU! - Grito Tommy con la radio encendida, haciendo que Hikari y Yamatto se quedaran estaticos...

**  
Y hasta ahi...ufff...que pesado se me hizo escribirlo todo...pero bueno, sera de gran alivio si recibo muchos reviews, mi mano y mi cabecita os lo agradeceran muchisimo X_x**

Bueno, como siermpre, ponganme que os ha parecido este larguisimo capitulo y ante todo,si lo estoy haciendo bien y sobre todo, si os gusta tanto como a mi escribirlo =)

Me marcho a descansar, volvere para contestar los posts y espero no tardarme mucho con el 9, aun no se como llamarle, ya vere =)  
**  
Cuidense, y si han llegado hasta aqui...ARIGATOU POR LEER!**

Y pongan un REVIEW


	11. Capitulo 9 Enemigos intimos

**Hola a todos de nuevo =)  
Lo prometido es deuda, me he pegado el madrugon de la virgen para seguir escribiendo, pues me he despertado a las 4 de la mañana, sin sueño ninguno y muy inspirado, asi que aqui teneis el capitulo siguiente, a partir de este...diria yo que comienza una nueva temporada y una nueva etapa.**

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me han animado mucho

**Bueno no os demoro mas y yo me voy a desayunar que me ha entrado hambre de escribir estas 17 hojas para todos vosotros =)**

_3 2 1...¡A Leer!_!

**Confrontacion**  
_Capitulo 9_  
_"Enemigos intimos_"

El mobile Suit de Takeru callo a las aguas oceanicas del Pacifico, Takuya dio la voz de retirada, pero por suerte Takeru estaba en el aire con el paracaidas mirando al Gundam y al otro Suit, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Tommy se puso en medio y le cazo al vuelo mientras escapaba rapidamente del lugar, evadiendo las balas del resto de los Suits enemigos de Celestial Being y esperando reunirse con el resto de sus amigos

-GUNDAM, Se escapan...¿no vais a hacer algo? - Pregunto Allelujah, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Tieria? ¿Yammato? Me escuchais...  
-" _Deja que se vayan y volver a la base_ " - escucho por parte de Koushiro, Allelujah asintio y regreso a la base, Hikari seguia sin poder moverse y Yammato no estaba en ese mundo  
-Takeru...callo al mar... - mas bien fue una pregunta de su subconsciente – no...ese mobile suits le recogio...pero...¿porque?... ¿porque mi hermano es nuestro enemigo ahora?  
-"_Matt...volvamos_" - se escucho la voz de kari, mas bien deprimida, mientras iniciaba la marcha con el Seraphin de regreso a la base  
-Hikari... - suspiro Yamatto, apreto los dientes y los puños y maldijo en alto – Almark Ribbons...como...¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO!

**.**

.

Los supervivientes de la batalla descendian al acorazado, Takuya, Kouji, JP, Koichi, Zoe y Sora ya se habian bajado de las cabinas y esperaban impacientes ver la esquela de sus dos amigos aparecer por el horizonte

-¿Y el jefe? ¿No ha sobrevivido? - escucho una pregunta de unos soldados  
-Segun rumores, un mobile suits bastante raro le ataco y le derribaron – contesto el otro soldado sacandose un cigarro y ofreciendo otro al que le hablaba  
-No fumo gracias...  
-De algo hay que morir amigo... - suspiro mientras se lo encendia – yo tambien lo deje cuando mi esposa me lo dijo...pero ahora...despues de esto...es lo mejor, al menos para mi  
-Sabes que...dame uno – Mediosonrio mientras cogia el cigarro y lo prendia

Zoe se quedo parada, quieta en el lugar viendo como dos de sus compañeros hablaban sobre sus mujeres que les esperan en tierra firme con los brazos bien abiertos y sus pequeños infantes al lado saludandoles con una tierna sonrisa. Sonrio con nostalgia, a ella no le esperaba nada de eso, por fortuna...pero si una madre en Italia, a la cual...no llama desde hace mas de 4 meses. Se reprendio mentalmente...la culpa era de su madre, que no la llamaba a ella...

-Zoe... - escucho cerca de su oido  
-Takuya... - se sonrojo ante el aliento de su amigo en su oido  
-¿Estas bien? - pregunto algo preocupado  
-Si...no es nada – sonrio mientras se apartaba un mechon de su cara  
-Zoe...  
-MIRAR ¡POR AHI VIENE ALGUIEN!

Takuya dejo de mirar a su rubia amiga y miro donde los soldados señalaban, solo pudieron ver el mobile suits de Tommy destrozado, apenas se podia mantener en vuelo, le faltaba un brazo mecanico y multitud de golpes, la cabina casi resquebrejada, por suerte el aterrizaje fue limpio, en la mano del mobile suits, un rubio ojiazul se encontraba en estado de shock, aun con su paracaidas mal enrollado por su cuerpo

-Bajar de ahi a Tommy y que alguien traiga una camilla para el jefe – Dijo Kouji a unos soldados que fueron a dar la voz de alarma

Enseguida Takeru fue trasladado al hospital de la base, donde un grupo de enfermeros dieron su diagnostico a los elegidos de los espiritus digitales elegidos por los angeles del digimundo y a una elegida del amor...

-Su estado es estable, pero entro en shock hace un rato, tuvo que ver algo bastante desagradable, o conocer alguna noticia que lo dejara en ese trauma postneurologico, no sabemos bien si va a recuperarse o no, o si le dejaran secuelas...no estoy muy informada en ese campo de la medicina, nosotros...hemos echo lo que podiamos

El grupo de enfermeros se retiraron permitiendoles la entrada a los 6 compañeros del rubio, que dentro de su propia cabeza, estaba sumido en pura oscuridad y odio, mientras por fuera, sonreia a un grupo de nubes que pasaban por ahi

-Takeru... - llamo lentamente Sora, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del ojiazul, que miraba ahora el mar pensativo  
-Hermano...jajajaja...hermano.. . - Takeru cambiaba su rostro, como si estuviera ido, de feliz a triste, cabreado y melancolico...las 6 personas que se encontraban en la habitacion decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, lo unico que harian seria molestarle

**.**

.

Nada mas bajarse del Suit pudo ver la silueta de su hermano, antes de que dijera nada le miro con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que hizo que el moreno Yagami se quedara con la palabra en la boca y Setsuna acompañara a su hermana.

-Por ahora dejalo asi...Tai – Escucho de Koushiro – Lo mejor es que nos ocupemos ahora de los suits y de los heridos  
-Pero Izzy...es mi hermana...  
-Ya no es una niña Tai...puede arreglar sus propios asuntos internos con ella misma, ademas...Setsuna ha ido con ella...no te preocupes, estara bien – Koushiro le mediosonrio, los dos debian de convencerse que ahora lo mejor seria pasar a asuntos mas importantes  
-Asi que el rubiales esta del otro bando...las cosas se pondran mas interesantes...ese Almark si que ha movido bien sus fichas  
-Quien sabe si no tendra a mas gente de su lado...a estas alturas...incluso nuestros mas preciados amigos se volveran de nuestra contra  
-No hay que bajar la guardia...todos ahora son nuestros enemigos, el pasado quedo atrás, es hora de implantar un nuevo futuro...solo nosotros  
-¿Crees que podremos Izzy? - pregunto mirandole a los ojos firmemente, Koushiro relajo la mirada y le sonrio  
-Tai...juntos, somos invencibles

Sumeraggi sonrio para si misma, era verdad que la guerra que les esperaba seria la mas dura de todos los tiempos, mas porque en el bando enemigo se han tenido que dejar sentimientos de lado...Ribbons habia jugado muy bien esa baza, que les ha salido en su contra y a favor del enemigo.

**.**

.

Miyako estaba euforica, no hacia ni dos dias que su novio habia salido del hospital y estaban pasando por una de sus mejores semanas, no paraba de gemir de placer, sencillamente la estaba matando

-Ke..ken...ken..oh dios...si...sigue asi...si...aprieta mas...ohh...si...oh dios, como lo haces, no lo recordaba que fueras tan bueno

Ken mediosonreia de lado, la verdad el tampoco recordara que fuera tan bueno dando masajes en los pies. Nada mas salir habia ido al antiguo apartamento donde vivia Sora y Hikari...la madre de Sora se habia quedado con las antiguas pertenencias de la pelirroja en señal de recordarla y tambien se habia quedado con las cosas de la castaña...que aun no se podia creer...que estuviera muerta.  
Pero por ahora habia dejado claro una cosa, se tomaria unos meses de vacaciones bien merecida con su novia, y Puntacana, habia sido su eleccion mas sabia.  
Sentado en una hamaca con un bañador negro y unas rallas rojas a cada lado, le daba uno de sus reconocidos masajes a su novia, que con un bikini rojo de dos piezas, recostada en una hamaca con otras gafas de sol, gemia al cielo el nombre de su amado.  
Pero un inoportuno movil ,hizo que el gran trabajo, fuera parado por unos segundos.

**.**

.

-Los preparativos ya estan listos señor, empezaremos esta tarde con los materiales que nos acaban de llegar de la isla de Chipre  
-Entendido, muchas gracias chicos, confio en vuestro trabajo

Koushiro extendio los 7 planos bien preparados al ingeniero mecanico jefe de Celestial Being, Cornelius Hutch, que junto con un equipo de mas de 40 personas, se encargarian de construir los 7Gundams y los mas de 400Mobile Suits en un plazo record de 6 meses. ¿Trabajo para dioses?, devemos de añadir, que la maquinaria que utilizan es una de las mas avanzadas del planeta tierra y la cadena de montaje, una de las mas especializadas. El laboratorio interno de Celestial Being contaba con una superficie de 10km2, para cruzarlo de punta a punta, se necesitaba mas de 15 minutos. Cada persona del equipo contaba con mas de 100 personas ayudando y repasando cada pieza, eso hacia, que en esos 10km2, estaban trabajando dia y noche, con turnos partidos, mas de 4000personas al dia.  
Por eso, Koushiro Izumi, sabia a ciencia cierta, que tendria los 7 gundams y los 400 mobile suits, incluso en menos de 6 meses.

-Koushiro...¿tienes un momento? - pregunto Allelujah, este asintio y espero a que su compañero de equipo hablara – Necesito unos dias...hay personas a las que quiero visitar...y bueno, como aun queda medio año para volver a combatir de nuevo...me gustaria salir aunque sea un par de semanas...no solo yo...  
-Dejariamos la base desprotegida – contesto Izumi, un tanto pensativo – Y nunca nos podemos fiar si Catalan lanzara un nuevo ataque  
-Entiendo...  
-Lo hablare con Sumeraggi, no te prometo nada Allelujah

Allelujah dio las gracias y se retiro de la sala, Koushiro estaba muy cansado, a el tambien le venian bien unas vacaciones,asi que se prometio a si mismo hablar con Sumeraggi cuando la viera.  
Y como si hubiera sido invocada, la pelirroja entraba por la puerta con un CD en la mano, estaba seria y cuando vio al pelirrojo, se dirigio a el de inmediato

-Traigo un mensaje del topo...parece importante... - Koushiro examino el CD con la vista  
-¿Porque se comunica mediante un CD? - pregunto pensativo  
-Tal vez esten las redes ahora mas controladas...reune al equipo, lo veremos todos juntos

**.**

.

Tai le estaba repartiendo una paliza descomunal a su amigo, este no se quedaba atrás, sus golpes eran certeros y habia dejado mas de una vez KO a su compañero, pero este se levantaba y insistia una y otra vez, con tecnicas nuevas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
El simulador tambien tenia una opcion multijugador, según Koushiro, es bueno saber las tecnicas de tu compañero de equipo, asi sabras ayudarle en el momento justo.  
De nuevo victoria para el moreno, que salio del "Gundam simulator" muy cabreado

-¿Que coño te pasa? - pregunto cuando vio bajar al rubio con un aire pensativo y frustrado  
-¿Aun lo preguntas?, eres mas pesado que una vaca en brazos macho, dejame tranquilo, ya he cumplido, he entrenado contigo  
-NO HAS ENTRENADO UNA PUTA MIERDA, TE HE GANADO 3 VECES SEGUIDAS CON LA MISMA TECNICA, NO ERAS TU EL QUE PILOTABA, ERA TU CORAZON – Tai se habia acercado a el y le habia sujetado del cuello – DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ ISHIDA – y con la potencia de su puño le habia tirado al suelo, sangrando por la nariz

Yamatto se habia quedado en el suelo, mirando el simulador y luego mirando a su amigo, sabia que no le habia golpeado el Taichi frustrado y cabreado que veia con sus ojos, sino la otra silueta...el Taichi preocupado e impulsivo.  
Se levanto con la ayuda de la mano del moreno y se limpio la sangre con su nudillo.

-Lo siento... - murmuro – No...no se lo que...  
-No te disculpes – pidio serio – Se por lo que pasas...bueno...me lo imagino...pero debes saber muy bien lo que hay que hacer Yamatto...se que es muy dificil para ti...pero es la unica opcion de ganar y que lo des todo en el proximo combate...Matt...debes...matar a tu hermano, si ves la oportunidad de hacerlo...debes matarle

Apreto los puños con fuerza y los dientes, tanto que le comenzaban a chirriar, amenzando con romperse, Tai vio la frustaccion de su compañero amigo, no podia entenderle, pero Takeru una vez fue su amigo...el tambien sabia lo que tenia que hacer en un momento asi, olvidar el pasado y acatar el presente como estaba siendo, el futuro no pintaba amistoso, y el lo sabia.

-Matt...juntos lo conseguiremos, ya lo veras – Tai le habia extendido la mano amistosamente, el rubio seguia pensativo y muy cabreado consigo mismo, pero relajo el rostro y le sonrio abiertamente  
-Tienes razon...Tai...

La puerta de la sala se habia abierto, Allelujah se habia asomado

-Ishida, Yagami, Izumi y Norriega os llaman, reunion urgente, el topo se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros

Ambos se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez serios, por fin tenian noticias de Michael, solo esperaban fueran buenas y al fin relajarse de una vez 

**.**

.

Hikari seguia sin salir del cuarto, ya no iba a entrenarse al simulador, ni queria ver a nadie. Pensaba en el pasado, lloraba por _el_, se sentia frustrada, ahora entendia porque le habia dicho que la odiaba, era por que "_el_" era el enemigo, "_el"_ era el problema del digimundo, por "_el"_ gatomon y los demas estaban en peligro...le dolia tan solo pensar que su esperanza estaba corrompida, le dolia en el alma pensar que "_el _" habia echo tanto daño a su amado digimundo...seguia sin poder creerselo...¿Porque habia cambiado tanto?, ¿que acto le habia echo cambiar hasta el punto de aliarse con el enemigo?, seguia sin poder encajar ninguna pieza en ese rompecabezas que la tenia pensativa, sola y sin probar bocado, desde hacia mas de 24 horas.

Setsuna la habia acompañado al cuarto cuando bajo del simulador, habia intentado calmarla, pero ni siquiera el mismo sabia como hacerlo, se limito a observar su andar frustrado y enojado, triste y abatido, con un toque de desesperanza y de postre...lagrimas saladas, que le golpeaban el corazon con fuerza.  
Cuando llego a su cuarto la despidio con un movimiento de manos y se habia alejado por ese pasillo pensativo, mientras la castaña entraba a su alcoba y se tumbaba sobre su fria cama para echar todo lo que venia guardando desde hacia 3 años.

Llamaban a la puerta, tres toques seguidos y una voz que no habia oido desde entonces

-Hikari...siento molestarte, pero es importante, ¿puedes salir? - Habia dudado por un momento, pero Setsuna no la molestaria si no era de vital importancia. Se armo de valor y abrio la puerta de metal, al otro lado, Setsuna pudo ver el rostro demacrado que tenia su castaña amiga, por haber estado llorando todo ese tiempo  
-Dime...  
-Hay reunion – interrumpio que dijera su nombre, no queria escuchar mas a la castaña hablar, su voz era tan triste y dolorida, que hasta el mismo se habia sentido mal

**.**

.

Sora contemplaba el paisaje de alta mar, la brisa chocaba contra su melena, haciendo que esta se revolviera, dando un aspecto maravilloso a su persona. Sonreia, no sabia porque, pero sentia ganas de sonreir y de dejar las lagrimas de lado. Hacia tiempo que no sonreia de verdad, se lo merecia, despues de todo...la vida eran dos dias..no se la iba a pasar llorando

-Puede que mañana no vea el amanecer...¿oh no? - se rio de sus palabras y seguia sonriendo sin ninguna preocupacion, hasta que alguien la interrumpio  
-Te ves fantastica...

No pudo evitar sonreir aun mas, de saber quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, con un nuevo rostro, sin lagrimas y sonriendo como el sabia hacer

-Takeru... - susurro su nombre,tan despacio...como si con sus palabras la figura del rubio saliera volando lejos de ella  
-Siento haberos preocupado...de verdad...no se porque...

Se callo...tener el cuerpo de la pelirroja tan cerca de nuevo, le habia echo tragarse todas las palabras que iba a soltar, asi que se limito a corresponder al abrazo que le daba su amiga y acariciar su rojizo cabello

-Sora...  
-Lo siento...Tk – su voz se iba rompiendo a la vez que de nuevo, lagrimas de frustaccion se acumulaban en sus ojos  
-No te disculpes Sora...no es tu culpa...es...el destino  
-Pues...maldigo al destino...Tai..tu hermano...y Hikari...¿porque quieren hacer daño al digimundo? NO LO ENTIENDO! - volvio a llorar mientras inconscientemente golpeaba la espalda del rubio – Nos ayudaron a salvarlo hace 20 años por primera vez, despues de nuevo y de nuevo despues...yo... - no le salian las palabras, necesitaba desaogarse, de verdad que lo necesitaba – Que les ha echo Ribons para que cambiaran tanto...¿Que?...contestame Takeru...¿que les ha echo?...que les ha echo... - Callo en cubierta, rodeada de lagrimas y de un imponente Takeru, que no sabia que decir...pues el estaba por dentro, igual...o peor que ella  
¿Que les habia echo Ribons para que quisieran colaborar en tal demente mision contra el digimundo? ¿Agumon, gatomon y gabumon estarian igual que sus tamer?...mil preguntas...cero respuestas

**.**

.

El DVD fue puesto en el ordenador central, la pantalla que se veia era grande, lo suficiente como para que los demas pudieran ver la grabacion.  
Nada mas encenderlo vieron al rubio ojiazul con un rostro de preocupacion y nerviosismo

"_Amigos mios...soy Michael Burton, si veis esta grabacion, mi mision de avisaros y sacrificarme no habra sido en vano. Por aquí las cosas estan demasiado moviditas, ahora es mucho mas peligroso ponerme en contacto con vosotros, pues inexplicablemente, Ribons ha dado la orden de cerrar todas las redes y todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Pero tengo un amigo, el que me debe un favor. Salio a buscar a Sora Takenouchi, por orden de Koushiro hace un mes, pero no la encontro. Luego volvio y se unio a los All Harrows, tan solo para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Mañana partira en un mobile suits, si lo consigue...la cinta podra llegar a vuestras manos"  
_  
-¿Donde esta Henry? - pregunto Koushiro  
-La cinta vino por mensajeria – se extraño Sumeraggi, los demas seguian sin decir nada, Michael podria estar muerto, devian de escuchar todo lo que les iba a decir, para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano

"_Nos hemos enterado del ataque que habeis recibido, aquí la noticia llego con mucha alegria, algunos no saben quienes hasido, pero nos ha llegado a oidas que una agencia llamada Catalan, habia sido vuestro verdugo. Nadie sabe quien esta formada esa agencia ni porque, pero Ribons esta muy alegre ultimamente, se pasea por la organización y saluda a todo el mundo, esta demasiado amistoso y todos estan encantados con el...al decir todos...me refiero a vuestros amigos...tambien son de All Harrows. Esto paso hace un par de semanas atrás, se habian enterado de la muerte de Tai y Matt, luego de la de Sora y acto seguido Hikari Yagami. Creo que eso ha sido el detonante del porque ahora mismo, Daisuke Motomiya, Cody Hida, Joe Kido y...Mimi Tachikawa, se han unido al bando enemigo"  
_  
De nuevo alguien habia pausado el DVD, en las manos de Izzy estaba el control remoto que ahora temblaba...no se lo podria creer, esa informacion devia ser erronea. Taichi avanzo hacia su lado y le quito el mando de un tiron, esta accion extraño a mas de uno

-Tai...  
-Koushiro, deves dejar el pasado atrás, en juego esta el mundo digimon y este mundo, todos nos sentimos adoloridos por muchas acciones y muchas enemistades que hemos ido haciendo sin darnos cuenta – Miro a Yamatto, se tornaba pensativo, acto seguido miro a su hermana, ahora la noticia de tener que luchar contra mas amigos suyos le habia dado de nuevo fuerte, pues lagrimas de sus ojos castaños amenazaban con salir sin previo aviso – Se que es muy duro para todos...pero...¿LLORANDO CONSEGUIREMOS QUE RIBONS PAGUE POR SUS ACTOS? ¡NOOOO!, llevamos 3 putos años luchando contra ese maniatico, no echemos a la borda todo el trabajo, solo porque ha conseguido lavar las cabezas de nuestros amigos, yo...como lider vuestro, os prometo...no...OS JURO, que el trabajo que haremos no sera en vano, y que os servire la cabeza de Almark en bandeja de oro – Mediosonrio – y si es posible...salvare a todos

Koushiro se levanto de la silla y arrepentido hizo una leve inclinacion en postura Japonesa de arrepentimiento

-Lo siento Tai...tienes razon...perdoname, no volvere a dudar

Sumeraggi veia a Tai como un autentico lider, le gustaba tenerle de su lado, sabia que con el, no habia nada perdido aun

-Sigamos entonces...

"_Segun mis ultimas informaciones, Cody trabaja como ingeniero, su intelecto le ha permitido abandonar los campos de batalla y ayudar a construir mobile suits y Gundams junto con el resto de ingenieros del equipo. Joe Kido, por sus conocimientos en medicina trabaja como enfermero curando y ayudando a todo el mundo. Los que __estan montados en mobile suits son Mimi Tachikawa y Daisuke Motomiya, ambos, estan bajo las ordenes de Patrick Graham, en el equipo Eagles.  
Ahora os pasare una lista de todos a los que os tendreis que enfrentaros, esta lista esta actualizada a fecha de hoy...(N/A:Son muchos, y no merece mucho la pena que os sepais los nombres, creerme, nos hara falta __)  
_  
Koushiro apuntaba rapido los nombres en su ordenador, mientras cada uno intentaba memorizar alguno que otro, por si las moscas

"_Espero de verdad que os haya llegado este video. Tambien deciros que según lo ultimo que he visto, los nuevos mobile suits y los Gundams que andan construyendo no estaran hasta dentro de 5 o 6 meses. Abajo en los subterraneos hay mucha gente trabajando, no se me permite la entrada, pero e escuchado que al menos, Ribons tiene contratado a mas de 50 ingenieros, y cada ingeniero tiene a mas de 100 personas en cada cadena de montaje...por eso e echo calculos aleatorios. Por favor, estar preparados y cuidaros mucho, el destino del digimundo y de nuestro mundo ahora depende de vosotros."  
_  
El DVD habia terminado, nadie dijo nada. Allelujah se levanto y quito el DVD de la bandeja del ordenador por el que lo estaban viendo.

-Tenemos menos de 5 meses para estar preparados – Dijo Tieria apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados  
-Si...eso parece – contesto Koushiro de nuevo, sentado en la silla con aire pensativo – Tenemos suficientes personas abajo, que trabajan dia tras dia...confiemos en ellos, ahora nosotros debemos prepararnos fisica y mentalmente para la batalla

Todos asintieron y uno a uno fueron saliendo, hasta que solo quedo Koushiro y Sumeraggi, esta ultima mirandole fijamente

-Sumeraggi-san...  
-No te preocupes Koushiro...no te disculpes, es normal  
-Yo...  
-Dejalo estar...es lo mejor  
-Gracias

Se formo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la voz del pelirrojo

-Creo que se merecen unas merecidas vacaciones, cada uno – dijo pensando en Allelujah y cumpliendo con lo que le prometio  
-Si...eso parece, ambos han trabajado duramente  
-¿Crees que es posible darles un par de dias? - pregunto esperanzado  
-Creo a ciencia cierta, que con 2 semanas tienen de sobra...con una condicion – Koushiro la miro esperando esa condicion – Que tu tambien vayas

Sonrio complacido, Sumeraggi nunca dejaria de preocuparse por el, por cuanto el mas quiera.

-De acuerdo

Cogio su telefono movil y marco el numero que hacia tiempo no marcaba, esperanzado por que alguien lo cojiera

-Soy VEDA...

**.**

.

Vacaciones...que bien sonaba esa palabra, la verdad, el le habia notado raro, quizas los planes estuvieran saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, solo esperaba que no fueran tan "buenos", aun no sabia a ciencia cierta el porque se habia dejado convencer de esa forma...pero bueno, cada uno con lo suyo, y esque nunca se habia preocupado demasiado, tan solo por las unicas personas que valian la pena...su familia...y Veemon  
¿Seguiria abierto su restaurante preferido?

-Buenas tardes ¿Que va a pedir? - pregunto una camarera al otro lado del puesto  
-Una racion de ramen picante porfavor  
-Marchando

Le encantaban esos fideos chinos, cuando acabara esa guerra sin sentido, se habia prometido abrir un restaurante de fideos chinos para poder comer tanto el quisiera.  
Dejo de pensar, pues su tazon estaba servido, lo cogio con cuidado de no quemarse y se fue a sentar en una silla

-Itodoki... - paro su ya conocido " Que aproveche", pues tanto el como al que miraba se habian sorprendido y los palillos se habian caido

Ambos chicos rozaron con sus puntas de los dedos las "Desert Eagles" que tenian metidas entre los pantalones (N/A:Gracias por la idea Dark Sonny^^). Tan solo la persona que estaba al lado habia impedido que el lider de la primera generacion sacara el arma y le disparara alli mismo

**.**

.

Yamatto habia ido a visitar a su padre y a contarle como iban las cosas, sin pasarse de informacion, pero si recalcando quien estaba en el bando enemigo.  
Hiraoki no podia creerselo, pero el mas o menos sabia el porque de la decision de su hijo menor.

-Hace un par de semanas atrás, despues de el atentado, recibi una llamada desde Francia, era Tk...Estaba preocupado por mi, se habia enterado del atentado en la avenida Edo y de la televisora

**FLASHBACK**

_Hiroaki Ishida miraba la television, le parecia interesante el partido de baloncesto entre Sebia y España, aun no podia creer que España estuviera perdiendo de 10 puntos nada mas empezar el partido_

-Si estuviera Pau Gasol, esto no estaria pasando – Habia dicho mientras con unos palillos se llevaba unos fideos precocinados y un buen trago de Cerveza despues de degustarlos.

Pero el telefono de casa estaba sonando, asi que bajo el volumen de retransmision y contesto

-Moshi moshi, al habla Ishida Hiroaki  
-Papa...soy Takeru  
-Takeru hijo mio, que bueno escucharte, ¿que tal estas?  
-Yo bien...me he enterado de lo de Matt y Tai...¿no estaban muertos? ¿Que esta pasando papa?, tambien me he enterado de lo de la televisora – Mintio haciendo que no sabia nada  
-Yo tampoco se muy bien lo que esta pasando hijo mio...pero tranquilo yo estoy bien  
-Papa...es culpa de los que mataron a mama...culpa de esa organización llamada Celestial Being...porfavor papa, cuidate mucho, te llamare otro dia  
-Espera Takeru...Takeru...

FIN FLASHBACK

-Habia colgado, no me habia dejado decir nada mas...

Yamatto estaba sin habla de nuevo...asi que era eso...su hermano, estaba confundido, Ribbons le habia engañado seguramente...pero...¿De verdad Takeru pensaba que si Celestial Being estaba detras de la muerte de su madre EL, estaria involucrado?  
No...no era eso...la ira...y la sed de venganza, eran una benda para sus ojos de adolescente.

-Gracias por contarmelo papa...  
-Takeru esta confundido Matt...tan solo tu puedes llevarle por buen camino, no le juzgues aun...esta ciego por la ira y la sed de venganza, y si encima...Hikari, su amor de la infancia esta con vosotros, se sentira muy traicionado

La reflexion de su padre le asombro de verdad, hacia bien en informarle, el sabia como ayudarle, era muy listo en ese campo.  
Decidio quedarse un par de dias y hacerle compañía, nunca supo que ver un partido de tenis con el fuera tan divertido.

**.**

.

-¿Como estan todos? - Habia preguntado Hikari mientras Setsuna iba a por los fideos y Tai seguia sin quitarle ojo a los palillos de Daisuke  
-Bien... - contesto absorivendo sus fideos  
-Me alegro – sonrio cinicamente la menor Yagami, no sabia porque, pero sentia como si el pasado estuviera enterrado, y como si ahora mismo se sintiera capaz de matar a su amigo con sus propias manos  
-¿Habeis viajado al digimundo recientemente? - pregunto ahora Tai, midiendo sus palabras correctamente  
-Vaya – golpeo la mesa, Tai se llevo la mano izquierda al pantalon – Que ironica pregunta, lo mismo te iba a responder yo ¿Que tal agumon?, ¿le sienta bien el traje de digimon emperador? HASTA KEN TE ESCUPIRIA – se levanto de golpe, impresionando a ambos hermanos, se paro al lado de donde estaba viniendo Setsuna con los boles de fideos – Que os aproveche  
-Davids... - Llamo el moreno Yagami, haciendo que este parara en su sitio esperando escuchar las palabras de su antiguo idol -Somos enemigos...de hoy para adelante...si me vuelvo a cruzar contigo...no dudare en sacar mi arma  
-Dispara...no podrias caer mas bajo aun despues de dispararme por la espalda...Yagami

Siguio caminando hasta atravesar la puerta y perderse entre la multitud de gente. Ambos hermanos lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y relajaron brazos

-Ese era un amigo vuestro ¿verdad? - pregunto Setsuna que no se habia enterado de mucho  
-Si...Daisuke Motomiya, cresta del valor y la amistad, compañero Veemon, piloto de mobile suits insignia, en el equipo Eagles – relato Tai – Itodokimasu

Despues de esa pequeña charla, ambos comieron su almuerzo con tranquilidad

**.**

.

Ken habia respondido a la llamada a regañadientes de su novia, que le habia dicho que apagara el movil

-"_Soy VEDA...¿Ichijouji?_" - pregunto alguien al otro lado de la linea, Ken se alegro confundiendo a su novia  
-Es Koushiro – sonrio mirando a su novia - ¿La linea es segura? - pregunto  
_-"Ribbons ha cerrado comunicaciones con el mundo exterior extrañamente, el topo nos ha avisado, asi que si, es segura...¿Como estas?"_  
-Bien, estoy con Miyako en Punta Cana pasando unos dias de vacaciones, han sucedido muchas cosas..._  
-"Si no te importa...me unire con vosotros, asi podremos charlar con mayor tranquilidad y poder veros...despues de mas de 4 años"_  
-Porfavor...estaremos encantados

**.**

.

A Sora no le parecia mala idea, despues de todo, pero a Tk...le hacia dificil, y sabia que se sentiria incomodo

-Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue...podrian estar bien para el equpo – Habia dicho Takuya en una de sus reuniones improvisadas, despues de haber conseguido pinchar la llamada a PuntaCana  
-Pero se contacta con Kosuhiro...ademas...estara ahì  
-Tardara en llegar, aun no tenemos informes de que haya salido de la base – Habia contestado a la replica de Zoe  
-Takuya... - Escuchar la voz de Tk le habia tranquilizado, desde que comenzo la reunion tan solo asentia o negaba – No es mala idea...partiremos ahora mismo – Mediosonrio confundiendo a los demas

Tardaron en llegar poco menos de 5 horas, pues tenian que atravesar el continente americano de Oeste a Este, pero el Armazon era rapido y sigiloso.  
Al aterrizar en la Republica Dominicana, en una de las playas virgenes de la costa, Sora pudo sentir con sus dedos la fina arena blanquecina de la playa. Se habia quitado los zapatos y ahora vestia un bikini negro, propiedad de la rubia Orimoto que vestia uno azul. Los chicos estaban en bañador, el unico que no lo estaba era Takeru, que se sentia algo ridiculo. Habian venido de mision, no de vacaciones, suspiro desganado y se dio por vencido.

No tardaron en dar con una playa, donde sus dos amigos, tomaban el sol tranquilamente

-Ken...Yolei... - llamo Tk al acercarse, Ken se quito las gafas de sol para ver a su rubio amigo con una camiseta blanca y un bañador verde, al lado de el...un fantasma  
-Ta...takeru...So...sora...no ...  
-¡SORA! - Miyako se habia tirado hacia ella tumbandola en la arena y llorando sobre ella – Crei...crei...crei – las palabras no le salian, tan solo los sentimientos – Crei que estabas muerta...sora...SORA

El equipo Frontier se alejo un poco, sabian que necesitaban su tiempo...aunque fuera muy valioso, pues a lo lejos, Kosuhiro Izumi se acercaba con unas ridiculas chanclas marrones, una camiseta con el simbolo de la Marihuana de color blanco y un bañador de cuadros escoceses.

-¿Ese de ahi no es Koushiro? - Habia asimilidado Takeru, tanto Zoe, Tommy, Jp, Kouji y Koichi se exaltaron un poco – Tranquilos, no os conoce, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos

Ken les miraba sin comprender nada, a lo lejos vio como se acercaba su amigo y como las otras personas se sintieron amenazadas

-Sora...debemos marcharnos – aclaro Tk, Sora intercambiaba abrazos demasiados lesbicos con su amiga Yolei, que se sentia en el cielo, pues lo habia pasado muy mal con la presunta muerte de su amiga  
-Si claro...lo siento Yolei, otro dia nos vemos, tengo que irme  
-¿A donde? ¿Que pasa Sora? Crei que estabas muerta y ahora te vas... - se entristecio un poco  
-Lo siento Yolei, otro dia te explico, te lo prometo – La sonrio y sonrio a Ken – nos tenemos que ir...lo siento  
-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto mirando su rostro, como si pudiera leerla por dentro  
-No...nada

Intercambio una mirada con Takeru, mientras el grupo Frontier se alejaba un poco

Koushiro vio a Ken y Yolei hablando con dos personas, se paro en seco...al ver quienes eran...

-No...puedo...creerlo – Se quedo estatico, mientras una pelota de playa impactaba contra el  
-Lo siento señor...señor...¿señor? - un niño se disculpaba, pero Koushiro solo podia ver como la silueta de TK...y Sora...se alejaban con un grupo de personas

Inmediatamente se acerco hacia Ken y Yolei, compartieron un abrazo amistoso y Izzy saco el movil para llamar a una persona, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que no comprendian nada

-Soy Veda...acabo de ver a Takeru...y supongo que a miembros de Catalan..  
-"_Estamos de vacaciones Koushiro, relajate...pasa de ellos y mantente en guardia nada mas...¿pero porque me llamas a mi?_  
-Porque...Sora tambien esta con ellos...la he visto...estaba enfrente mia – De repente se formo un silencio, Ken intuio a quien llamaba su genio amigo - ...Tai...Tai di algo por el amor de dios  
_-"Izzy...lo mejor sera descansar y disfrutar de las vacaciones...gracias por comunicarmelo, nos veremos en la base dentro de 2 semanas...corto"_

**.**

.

Desde ese dia casi todos estaban de vacaciones. Por suerte Tai no se volvio a encontrar con nadie mas y disfruto de un periodo de vacaciones en la playa de Tokyo y en las piscinas con Setsuna y su hermana. Daisuke estaba con sus padres, despues de encontrarse con Tai viajo con ellos a Alemania de vacaciones.  
Por otra parte Allelujah se fue a Finlandia a visitar a sus abuelos, Tieria se quedo en la base haciendo compañía a Sumeraggi que tampoco habia viajado.  
Mimi estaba en , desde que "la secuestraron " no habia pisado tierra norteamericana, y ahora se sentia "libre".  
Cody y Joe se quedaron en la base, el primero par ayudar a los ingenieros y el ultimo porque lo necesitaban como enfermeros

Los dias pasaban rapidos y el periodo de volver al trabajo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Las ramas de los arboles se agitaban con brusquedad impactando contra el cristal de la ventana del cuarto donde descansaba un moreno de ojos achocolatados junto con otra persona de los mismos rasgos pero ojos color miel. Corria un aire gelido que rebasaba el cuarto llegando a la otra cama, donde descansaba una joven de piel blanca, ojos color miel y pelo castaño.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre encapuchado salto al arbol que se agitaba, se aferro a la rama y con unos binoculares miro apuntando a la ventana

-te encontre – su murmuro se convirtio en un silvido que se llevo el viento

**Y hasta aqui =)**

Ya sabeis, lo mismo de siempre, dejar reviews con vuestras criticas y vuestras frases que me hacen ver que os gusta y pueda seguir escribiendo inspirado y muy alegre de mi trabajo! =)

^^

Bueno, me voy a desayunar, ahora si ** Dejar un review y me hareis muy feliz**

Volvere para contestaros vuestros reviews y dejaros un adelanto ^^

Cuidaros mucho n.n


	12. Capitulo 10 Fin carrera Armamentistica

**Hii!**

¿Que tal estais todos?

Espero que requete bien, y que esteis preparados para este nuevo episodio

**Asi es, ya esta el capitulo terminado y a la espera de vuestra critica**

Lo siento, pero como dije al principio, este fic es de misterio sobre todo, por eso no puedo rebelaros nada y siempre saldre por donde menos os lo esperais, claro que manteniendo la cordura y el hilo de la historia XDDD

Y a todos que comentan cada vez, MIL GRACIAS, sin vosotros...esto estaria en la papelera de reciclaje, hace mas de 9 meses 0.0

Bueno, no os are esperar mas...aqui teneis...lo prometido, como siempre...es deuda 

**Confrontacion  
Capitulo 11**  
_**" Fin de la carrera Armamentistica**_"

Tan solo quedaban dos dias para volver a la base, se desperto con demasiada pereza llevando los brazos hacia arriba sintiendo la corriente de aire sobre sus dedos. Los abrio sin prisa y con mucha pausa mientras pensaba la noche anterior. Habian alquilado una casa a las afueras de Shinjuku, donde se supone que estarian a salvo, durmieron esa noche tranquilamente, a su lado deberia de estar su amigo Setsuna y en la otra habitacion Hikari, su hermana. Volvio a bostezar y se levanto de golpe, Setsuna no estaba y la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, al igual que la puerta del mismo. Se extraño, agudizo el oido intentando escuchar ruido abajo o las voces de alguno de sus acompañantes, pero estaba todo en un incomodo y demasiado silencio. Saco el telefono movil debajo de su almohada y miro la hora, las 10:16am...¿donde estaban los demas?  
Se puso los pantalones y la camiseta, cogio su arma y se la guardo detras del pantalon y salio a paso desmeduzado de la habitacion. Echo un vistazo al cuarto de su hermana, el futon estaba en el suelo, y su libro tirado al lado con una pagina abierta. Se extraño, su hermana era muy organizadora, no dejaria el cuarto asi. Bajo las escaleras despacio, se quedo en el marco de la entrada y saco el arma, era extraño tanto silencio, cabia en la posibilidad de que hubieran salido...pero...no le entraba en los planes. Abrio con cuidado la puerta de la cocina con el arma, y se interno en ella, apuntó y...

-¡SORPRESA! - gritaron Setsuna, Hikari y...  
-¿Matt? - El mayor yagami se habia quedado sin expresion en el rostro, guardo lentamente el arma detras del pantalon y sonrio  
-Felicidades amigo, los demas no han podido venir, pero te han dejado mensajes en el correo electronico, miralo en el D3 – le habia dicho el rubio con una mediasonrisa  
-Felicidades hermano – Hikari se acerco a el y le dio un afectuoso abrazo – Ya son 22 años...que mayor – le bromeo mientras le tiraba de las orejas, Setsuna se acerco y ayudo a Hikari a tirar de las orejas al moreno de ojos achocolatados que casi lloraba de la emocion...y del dolor

Tai no se esperaba la improvisada fiesta matutina por su 22 cumpleaños, es mas, no se acordaba de ello. Recordo el año pasado, cuando todos en la base le hicieron algo parecido, le habia emocionado muchisimo, tanto que se habia puesto a llorar de la emocion

-Muchas gracias chicos...de verdad...no me lo esperaba – Las lagrimas volvieron a amenazarles, Hikari estaba muy contenta, recordo el año pasado ella tambien, cuando fue a llevar flores a su tumba...se limpio una lagrima y siguio sonriendo  
-Por los acontecimientos, te hemos comprado un regalo, bueno, y la tarta que a echo tu hermana esta mañana – Dijo Setsuna señalando una tarta de frambuesas con chocolate y un 22 plasmado con sirope de fresa, y en ellas mismas dos velas con el numero 2 – Ten – Le entregaron un paquete, este ansioso, volviendo a su infancia lo abrio de golpe no respetando el papel y rompiendo la caja...al abrirlo...se quedo mudo  
-No...no puede ser – Se llevo las manos a la boca, Hikari intento no llorar, Matt aun estaba emocionado y Setsuna solo mediosonreia, mientras que Tai, con mucho cariño sujeto la arrugada foto temblando

**.**

.

Las vacaciones le habian sentado muy bien, se habia puesto a punto con su amigo y su amiga de la infancia, habian quedado en llamarse de vez en cuando con calma y ponerles a dia, pues esta guerra no solo le incumbia a el, si no en general, a todos los digielegidos.

-Buenos dias – entro efaustivo a la sala, donde un par de miradas le sonrieron de inmediato  
-Buenos dias Koushiro-san – El peliazul de gafas se habia acercado hacia el muy sonriente, Koushiro no le habia visto asi nunca, le extraño y se atrevio a preguntar  
-Tieria...dime...¿te paso algo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja  
-Nada nada, tan solo que hoy me parece un gran dia...y creo... - le entrego una carpeta abierta – que no solo me parece un gran dia a mi

En esos momentos Sumerragi que habia estado tecleando se levanto de la silla y junto a Christina se puso al lado del genio informatico

-Koushiro...la fabricacion de los Gundams y los Mobile suits va mejor que nunca, ya han fabricado 1 Gundam, el de Tieria, y 20 mobile suits, en tan solo dos semanas – El genio volvio a mediosonreir, como si con esa mitad sonrisa agradeciera a todos su esfuerzo  
-Muchas gracias chicos, gracias a vuestro insuperable esfuerzo, Celestial Being tendra alguna oportunidad en esta cruel guerra que se vivira

**.**

.

En las calles se respiraba calma y tranquilidad, no sabia que en Okinawa se sentiria tan bien despues de todo, el habia decidido ir alli.  
Tenia algo dentro de el que no le dejaba descansar, casi no podia conciliar el sueño y los terrores nocturnos iban en aumento. Habia hablado con su mejor amiga sobre eso...y habia decidido acompañarle, despues de todo, eran su destino.

-¿Crees que aquí encontraremos algo? - pregunto la chica preocupada, caminando por la acera con las manos metidas en el bolsillo  
-Algo me dice que si...¿confias en mi instinto? - pregunto parando en seco y mirandola a los ojos  
-Claro que si Takeru, desde pequeño has tenido ese don – Le sonrio la pelirroja

Volvieron a retomar el camino, esta vez a paso mas despacio y fijandose en cada detalle de la ciudad. Los viandantes iban y venian caminando a paso apresurado, checó la hora el rubio y se dio cuenta que eran las 10:00am...y esa hora algo le decia

-¿Quieres un café?  
-Claro – contestò rapido como si le hubiera leido la mente al rubio

**.**

.

Hubiera preferido comerse 10 kilos de carne antes de esa verdura maloliente

-No es una verdura, es un queso, se llama queso de cabra, bueno...aqui en el envoltorio pone ruló de cabra – Contesto el peliazul mirando el envoltorio  
-A mi me da igual huele fatal – se tapo la nariz el mas pequeño  
-Tommy, antes de tocar el queso, lavate las manos – visualizo los contenidos viscosos que goteaban del dedo al pelinegro  
-Mas sustancia – contesto el pelirrojo a tono de broma  
-Yo no comere eso  
-No seas malcriada Zoe, es comida  
-Me da igual Takuya, huele mal  
-Este es el mejor queso que huele, creeme, si esto te huele mal...no quisiera que comieras entonces el queso roquefort – dijo Koichi probando el queso que le habia puesto su hermano – y esto esta riquisimo, mezclarlo con la mermelada...humm...delicatese  
-Prefiero la mermelada sola  
-No se a que hemos venido entonces a Cataluña – Se quejo Takuya  
-Somos "Catalan", es nuestro lugar – se rio JP, pero de nuevo el solo – teneis el humor en el culo  
-Las playas de Salou son preciosas, me atreveria a decir que mejores que las de Puntacana – Zoe se mediotumbo en la silla de plastico y miro al cielo  
-Las de Puntacana son invencibles rubia, pero...tienes razon, aquí se respira algo que alli no se respiraba – dijo Kouji imitando a la pelirubia y mirando al cielo  
-¿Que creeis que estara haciendo Tk? - se atrevio a preguntar Tommy mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de queso de cabra con mermelada y ponia una expresion de placer  
-Seguro que como el dijo..."Arreglando sus asuntos personales" - Jp se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la arena timidamente  
-Debe de ser duro...combatir con tu propio hermano – Takuya miro de reojo a los hermanos Minamoto, que juntos, sintieron un escalofrio como de Dejavú recorrerle hasta llegar a sus espinas dorsales.  
-Seguro que todo saldra bien...tengamos esperanza chicos – Como siempre, la unica mujer del grupo,dandoles una sonrisa de calma y paz a cada uno

**.**

.

_-Espera, espera que voy  
-Date prisa Hikari  
-¿Has colocado bien el objetivo?  
_Davids, deja de tocarme el culo  
-Perdona e sido yo  
-Ya lo tengo...ahora  
-Corre Hikari  
__-Sonreir todos..._

Si...ese dia era uno de los mas recordados y a la vez olvidados de los antiguos elegidos del mundo digital. Estaban los 12, tomandose una ultima foto, despues de haber salvado el digimundo y destruido a Malomyotismon. Y esa foto, que creian perdida en sus mentes, es la que sujetaba con miedo y ternura, el primer lider de los niños elegidos.

-Crei...que estaba destruida – musito consternado  
-Yo...la guardaba en mi antigua casa...le pedi a Yamatto que la trajese – contesto la castaña sonriendo nostalgicamente  
-Sabia que era el mejor regalo que te podian hacer a estas alturas...espero no haberme equivocado, amigo mio  
-No...tranquilo, solo que ahora...estoy un poco...  
-¿Pensativo? - pregunto Setsuna sujetando una taza de café  
-Si...eso...pensativo

Matt sabia bien lo que le pasaba, todos sabian bien lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a cada uno, excepto Setsuna, que era neutral en esa batalla de sentimientos postergados, desde hacia un par de meses.

-Como cambian las cosas...  
-Hable con mi padre...te tengo que contar una cosa

Setsuna y Hikari estaban en la habitacion de la castaña colocandola, era su ultimo dia en esa casa "piso franco" y tenian que colocar todo en orden. Taichi jugueteaba con su plato de tarta, mientras Yamatto, enfrente de el, daba vueltas a su cucharilla en el espeso café que se intentaba tomar

-Te escucho  
-Creo que Takeru se piensa que nosotros somos el enemigo, es mas...creo que su grupo, Catalan, no tiene nada que ver con Ribons...se piensan que nosotros somos el enemigo – Silencio, Taichi seguia pinchando su trozo de tarta, mientras Matt aprovechaba para darle un sorbo a su café  
-Matt...como amigo tuyo...te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hablar de estos temas con tu padre, se que es de confianza, pero en esta guerra...tu mas preciado aliado, se puede volver en tu contra  
-Tai por el amor de dios, piensalo...Takeru hasta hace nada era tu mayor aliado, ¿no recuerdas esas tardes tu y yo jugando a la consola? De lo unico que hablabamos era de las ganas que tenias de que Takeru se lanzara a tu hemana y le pidiera salir, para poder ser familia...  
-Matt, Takeru a intentado matarnos y esta destruyendo el digimundo...es el enemigo, las cosas han cambiado

El unico testigo de esa conversacion, era una foto de 12 niños con sus digimones, pegada en la puerta de la nevera...o eso creian

-Interesante... - El extraño, oculto debajo de la ventana de la cocina, salio rapidamente del lugar y se esfumo como el humo

-Tai...reconsideralo...la gente no cambia asi por asi, sabes...mi padre recibio una llamada de Takeru hace 3 meses, justo un dia despues del atentado en la televisora Fugi...cuando viajamos a Paris...la llamada fue echa desde Tolousse, y le dijo a mi padre que no se acercara a nosotros, que eramos el enemigo de la humanidad...Tai, Takeru esta equivocado, se cree que Celestial Being mato a mi madre...el sabe algo que nosotros no, puede ser que Ribons sea el que mato a mi madre y se confundiera con Celestial Being...es un lio mental muy grande, pero piensalo...seria la excusa perfecta en su cabeza para destruir celestial being, y estoy seguro que detras de todo esto, esta Ribons...

Tai encontraba algo de logica en sus palabras, conocia a ese rubio, y Matt tenia razon en cuanto al tema de que queria que fuera su cuñado, pero...algo dentro de el le impedia conocer la verdad, algo dentro no queria confiar y mucho menos, despues de saber que ella esta con el...

-No me haras cambiar de opinion Matt...esta decidido, si le veo, no dudare en matarle

Dicho eso se metio el gran trozo de tarta en la boca, dejo el plato en el fregadero y salio con la foto de la cocina  
Matt se quedo sentado, mirando fijamente su café y apretando con fuerza sus dientes

**.**

.

El regreso desde le habia favorecido, se habia vuelto a teñir el pelo de un color muy...especial para ella

-¿Tachikawa? - pregunto la rubia que degustaba una barrita energetica en esos momentos en mitad del pasillo de la residencia de los militares de All Harrows  
-¿Lily? - pregunto Mimi  
-Amelia – contesto esta con algo de resquemor  
-Lo siento...pero...sois tan parecidas – se excuso mientras dejaba su equipaje a un lado- ¿Como has estado?  
-Bien, hemos ido a ver a nuestros padres y luego a Grecia a ver el Acropolis, a Lily le encanto  
-Me alegro – sonrio mientras se pasaba uno de sus mechones por su dedo  
-¿Y tu que has echo? ¿ a que se a debido ese cambio de peinado? - pregunto con mirada coqueta  
-Me gusta cambiar – respondio con nostalgia  
-¿No se debera a ese novio que tienes por ahi perdido verdad?  
-AMELIA – gritó, luego se volvio y se toco la frente – no...no es eso...el...  
-Lo se querida...te queda muy bien el rosa – sonrio esta, se acero y la dio un abrazo – tranquila...  
-Gracias – sollozo en su hombro – Sabes...he tenido tiempo de pensar y...no le encuentro sentido a esta guerra  
-¿Como dices? - pregunto apartandola de malas maneras  
-Esto...quiero decir...¿tu nunca lo as pensado? ¿porque luchamos?  
-Evito pensar esas ñoñadas, me limito a mi trabajo, al porque estoy en este mundo, y siempre la respuesta es porque naci para la guerra – La mirada de la pelirubia se mantuvo firme y decidida, Mimi rodo los ojos y suspiro, tal vez su amiga tuviera razon, o tal vez estaba muy equivocada  
-Yo creo que no nacistes para eso...piensalo, tal vez nacistes para evitar esta guerra o para otro proposito  
-Tal vez no he sido muy clara al decirte esto ...pero no te metas donde no te llaman

Amelia la golpeo con su hombro mientras se iba de aquel pasillo, dejando a la pelirosa pensativa y algo triste

-Supongo que cada uno es libre de pensar en lo que cree

**.**

.

_Le costaba respirar, sabia que su fin estaba cerca, notaba como su cuello se partia, no paraba de llorar, era su fin...pero paro  
-Recuerdas toda tu vida cuando estas en tus ultimos segundos de vida...dime...¿Recuerdas ahora cuando me dijistes que nunca te separarias de mi? - Con el dedo pulgar cargo el arma y se la puso en la sien - Hermanito...  
-Tk...¿que te pasa? - balbuceo mientras tosia con dificultad y le entraban arcadas  
-Adios hermano...  
-¡TK!  
_  
Se despertó, sudando y con la respiracion agitada, a su lado su amiga dormia como el, aunque se notaba que su sueño era pesado

-¿Algun problema? - escucho desde el asiento del piloto  
-Nada...¿donde estamos? - pregunto intentando cambiar de conversacion  
-Llegaremos a Hikarigaoka en media hora

Tai en el asiento del copiloto tambien dormia, este tenia una sonrisa en su cara, al menos uno de ellos tenia el sueño profundo y se le notaba tranquilo, como un bebe

-Has tenido una pesadilla...¿verdad? - El rubio aparto la mirada del espejo retrovisor, donde por unos instantes los ojos de Setsuna se reflejaban en ellos  
-No te preocupes – contesto suspirando  
-Sueños con tu hermano...¿verdad?  
-Setsuna...enserio...dejalo  
-Esta bien...pero creo que te vendria bien hablar con alguien neutral, escuche como gritabas su nombre mientras te despertabas, por suerte no has despertado a ninguno mas – rio levemente mientras volvia de nuevo su vista en la carretera, no habia mucho trafico, apenas habia coches, podia mantener la velocidad en 120km/h sin ningun problema y evitando frenados bruscos. Iba por el carril derecho, el izquierdo era para los que querian correr e incumplir la ley  
-Setsuna...  
-Dime  
-No puedo matar a mi propio hermano  
-Te entiendo...  
-Tai...si Tai le viera, creo que tampoco podria, ni a mi hermano, ni a ninguno de los elegidos, hemos crecido con ellos, cada uno tiene una parte de nosotros imborrable en la memoria...unos mas que otros...creo que estan confundidos y lo que necesitan es vernos...y acabar con Ribons para siempre.  
-Puede ser...si asi eres mas feliz y mas optimista, sigue pensando asi, cada uno es libre de pensar en lo que quiere  
-Gracias Setsuna  
-Matt...una cosa..  
-Di  
-Yo tambien creo que estan todos confundidos...

**.**

.

Cuando estas apunto de darlo todo por perdido, siempre hay algo que te hace seguir adelante y no rendirte, seguir luchando por todo, porque aun no has visto el verdadero final, tan solo el principio, de tu propia lucha interior  
Daisuke iba caminando solo por la densa avenida de Shinjuku, pensando en sus cosas. Hace un par de dias siguio a los que antes eran sus amigos, hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Les habia espiado y tenia pensado llamar a su general, para entrar en accion y capturar a los archienemigos mas poderosos de All Harrows, pero...cuando habia cogido el telefono...simplemente, no se atrevio.  
Algo le reconcomia por dentro, se maldecia a si mismo por ser tan iluso, se habia quedado mudo cuando vio la foto desde el otro lado de la ventana, cuando Tai se ilusiono tanto, cuando todos empezaron a hablar del pasado, le habian nombrado, Tai le habia nombrado como su heredero mas fiel a la cresta del valor, y Yamatto, al de la amistad. Casi le habian echo llorar, estaba apunto de entrar y pedirles perdon, pero se quedo a escuchar mas. Escucho el planteamiento de Matt, escucho como Ribons tenia otro grupo secreto, los que habian atacado la base hace un par de semanas, el rumor se habia convertido en certeza, Catalan era otra division de All Harrows, pero para mas certeza, lo consultaria con su general. Pero luego habia escuchado como Tai se negaba a creer que los demas estaban confusos, que eran el enemigo y que no dudaria en acabar con ellos...Su lider no creeia en ellos, el no creeria en el  
El mundo esta confundido, necesitan una mano firme y rigida que los purifique y elimine la maldad, y para el...esa mano es Ribons Almark

-Soy Daisuke...ponme con el General Carter...  
-"_Al habla Carter"_  
-Señor...tengo la localizacion de Ishida y Yagami  
-"_Te escucho"_  
-Les e instalado un localizador en el coche, se han parado en kagoshima  
-"_Quedate ahi...lo consultare con Almark"_  
-Aqui estare señor

**.**

.

-Alpha, Betta, Gamma, Epsilon, Iota...  
-¿Porque recitas el alfabeto Griego? - Pregunto una pelilila  
-Me ha dado ahora por el Griego – Contesto el peliazul sonriendola  
-Anda vuelve a la cama, son la una y media de la madrugada  
-Cuanto mas idioma sepa, antes podre ser detective – Ichijouji se levanto de la silla de escritorio, apago la lamparita y se acerco a la cama de su novia  
-Pero estamos en vacaciones mi amor, deberias relajarte y tomartelo con calma – Se acerco al peliazul y se puso encima de el – Ahora hare que te relajes – Dijo con voz sensual acercandose a su lobulo de la oreja izquierda mientras desabrochaba su camisa  
-Esto me parece mucho mas interesante – Ken no se quedaba atrás, el sujetador de su novia habia desaparecido de un momento a otro, en un cumulo de ropa que habia en el suelo al lado de la cama del hotel donde se hospedaban, en las playas de PuntaCana.

**.**

.

En la habitacion a penumbras, se podia ver una silueta de un hombre, sentado en una silla de cuero, siendo iluminado por unas pantallas de television. Su sonrisa malvada y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, lo hacian parecer una escena escalofriante  
De pronto se escucho el sonido de dos golpes en la puerta, el hombre escapo por sus labios un timido "adelante" y de un momento a otro, un oficial entro

-Señor...  
-General Carter...¿que desea?  
-Motomiya ha localizado a Ishida y Yagami, dice que se encuentran en Kagashima...¿Que hacemos señor? - Carter vio como Ribons sacaba una navaja y se ponia a jugar con la punta, cortandose y manchandola de sangre  
-La vida trae buenos y malos momentos...yo prefiero los intermediarios...¿no crees? - acaricio con la punta de sus dedos el filo de la navaja - Adoro la sensacion que te da al acariciar el filo de una navaja...es como si controlases tu propia existencia... - Carter trago saliva con dureza y empezo a sudar  
-¿Entonces señor? - pregunto totalmente palido...habeces su jefe le parecia la viva reencarnacion del mal  
-Dejenles...yo decidire cuando mueren  
-Esta bien señor...con permiso señor..me retirare – El general Carter salio de sus aposentos, nada mas salir, dejo escapar un suspiro, y se seco el sudor de su frente...cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, no podia dormir ese dia...sabia que le tocaba pasar otra noche, con el miedo en el cuerpo – Cada vez esta mas...sanguinario, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si conseguimos todos nuestros objetivos...el apocalipsis según descrito por la Biblia se alzara sobre nosotros, y el verdugo de esto...Ribons Almark

Dentro, el pelirubio seguia riendo y mirando por la pantalla de televisor...las ¾ partes del digimundo, destruidas por su ambicion

-Pronto...angeles del digimundo...pronto...los Innovators controlaremos el digimundo...y tu, Koushiro Izumi, seras el desencadentante de la peor guerra de la humanidad

**.**

.

El barco llego a puerto, los tripulantes se subieron rapidamente, y este rapidamente elevo el ancla y zarpo

-Muchas gracias Ryo...creiamos que estabas muerto – Yagami le abrazo efusivamente, mientras Ishida evitaba el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo  
-Tranquilo Tai...tenia que esconderme, ya sabes el protocolo, me seguian, tenia que despistarles durante un par de semanas, el alta mar me ayudo – Mediosonrio mirando las aves migratorias – la vida aquí es un paraiso...creo que me quedare un par de semanas mas – rio – esa es tu hermana...por lo que veo  
-Soy Yagami Hikari...un placer, Akiyama – La castaña sonrio efusivamente al pelinegro, pero evito mirarle a los ojos, al saber el color de estos  
-El placer es mio...señorita Yagami – Setsuna carraspeo con algo de vergüenza, se habia sentido raro al ver como Akiyama coqueteaba con su amiga  
-Dime Ryo...¿Burton se salvo? - pregunto por el topo, la cara de su amigo cambio a una mas de vergüenza y aparto la mirada, centrandose en las olas del pacifico  
-No...no lo se – contesto  
-¿No se ha puesto en contacto contigo? - pregunto ahora Tai  
-no...ya sabes...no puedo entablar conversacion con nadie...aun me siguen, al menos...me alegro de que os haya llegado el mensaje

Todos recordaron el video que les habia enviado su amigo Michael, se sintieron mal por no saber nada de el, pero como habian dicho...el sacrificio de este no habra sido en vano, si destruyen a Ribons de una vez por todas.

El ocaso llego, Hikari y Matt dormian en los camarotes, Ryo seguia en el timon, y a su lado Tai

-No consegui encontrar a Takenouchi...lo siento  
-No te preocupes amigo, la encontre yo hace unos meses...esta con el hermano de Yamatto...en el bando enemigo  
-¿COMO? - Pregunto alterado y dejando el timon de lado  
-Lo que te acabo de decir...Tk y Sora...son miembros de Catalan – Se apoyo en uno de los cristales, mientras se restregaba las manos por la cara  
-Espera...has dicho...¿catalan? - pregunto mirandole fijamente  
-Asi es...ese es el nombre que le puso Ribons a su organización...lo sabemos desde que estoy en Celestial Being – respondio como algo normal, haciendo ademanes exagerados con la mano -¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Se hizo un corto silencio, que a Tai, por motivos desconocidos, le parecieron horas. Ryo camino hacia el, suspiro de forma pesada y le encaro

-Tai...la organización...mejor dicho, la unica organización que tiene Ribons, se llama All Harrows...y te lo puedo asegurar...Catalan, no es de Ribons, ni esta aliada con el...por ahora no tengo mas datos sobre dicha organización, pero por lo que he escuchado, no le pertenece a Ribons...es mas...apostaria a que va en contra de All Harrows – Se aparto para dejar que el moreno pudiera asimilar las palabras, cogio una chaqueta y abrio la cabina – Afuera refresca, antes de salir pilla esa chaqueta de ahi

Cerro la cabina y dejo al mayor Yagami, lider de la primera generacion, antes de la de Izumi y Almark, de niños elegidos, solo...pensativo...y recordando cada palabra del mayor Ishida

-_Creo que Takeru se piensa que nosotros somos el enemigo..._-recordaba en su cabeza con pesar _- Catalan, no tiene nada que ver con Ribons...la gente no cambia asi por asi,...se cree que Celestial Being mato a mi madre..._

Entonces Taichi Yagami, recordo unas palabras que le dijo una vez Sumeraggi Lee Norriega  
**  
FLASHBACK**

_-La verdad esque Celestial Being esta muy preparado para intervenciones futuras en el campo de batalla, contra Ribons Almark y Catalan, los espias de campo son los mejores, solo uno de nosotros fallo una vez... - Sumeraggi miro a Setsuna, noto como bajaba la mirada y todos los demas, Ishida y Yagami le miraron  
-¿Paso algo? - pregunto Yamatto  
-Uno de nosotros...el hermano gemelo de Neil Dilandy, alias Lockon...fallecio en una mision, para evitar un ataque de Catalan...a una mujer  
-¿Quien era? - pregunto Tai interesado  
-Eso ya da igual, fallecio...al igual que Lain Dilandy... - dijo Sumerragi, interrumpiendo la futura declaracion de Setsuna, y prestando atencion a Neil, que aunque en el fondo parecia bien, por dentro aun tenia secuelas. Pero Tai, como futuro buen espia, se dio cuenta que Sumerragi, y Setsuna, no paraban de mirar a Yamatto, con extraña prestacion...  
_  
**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas...hablaban del asesinato de Natsuko Ishida... 

**.**

.

Sus jefes les habian dicho que no le siguieran, pero le picaba la curiosidad, ademas, aun le faltaban dos dias mas de vacaciones, un rapido vistazo no haria daño a nadie. Paseaba por las calles de Okinawa, según su localizador, hacia 2 horas que habian llegado, y su GPS le indicaba que se encontraban a las afueras, ningun taxi se queria acercar hasta alli por algun motivo y mucho menos habia via ferroviaria o autobus urbano, asi que el unico modo de llegar, atravesar 30km andando.

-Maldita sea...¿porque no me quiere llevar nadie hasta ahi? - se quejaba cada diez en seco y trago saliva, tenia sed, y una cafeteria se encontraba a escasos pasos de el

Entro y fue al mostrador, pidio una botella de agua, la pago y se fue a sentar a una mesa a descansar, cuando...

-Otra vez no...

Sora y Takeru abrieron sus bocas y dejaron la charla que tenian, se asombraron de ver a su antiguo compañero de aventuras, y ahora enemigo...Daisuke Motomiya

-Motomiya... - se atrevio a nombrar Takeru, sin perder ningun rastro de movimiento de su antiguo lider de la ultima aventura  
-Takaishi...Takenouchi... - Siguio parado en el mismo sitio, aun con la botella fria de agua en su mano  
-¿Que te trae por aquí? -pregunto la pelirroja, mientras el rubio se sacaba algo del bolsillo  
-¡NO TE MUEVAS! - Daisuke no era tonto y ante el publico saco su Desert Eagle dorada con los bordes negros (n/a: Las de Celestial Being son negras con bordes dorados, y las de All Harrows, son doradas con bordes negros, las de Catalan...mas adelante )

La gente empezo a chillar y a salir de la cafeteria, Daisuke seguia apuntandole con el arma...Takeru solo tenia en la mano una billetera, que dejo ver nada mas sentir como el moreno le apuntaba con el arma

-Daisuke...tranquilo porfavor...solo es una billetera – dijo rapidamente Sora, los camareros tambien se habian ido, solo estaban ellos

Daisuke se notaba nervioso, la verdad era la primera vez que apuntaba a uno de sus amigos, no paraba de temblar y el sudor se le notaba en la frente

-¿PORQUE?...¿PORQUE TENGO QUE APUNTAROS?...erais...erais mis amigos...¿PORQUE QUEREIS CONQUISTAR EL DIGIMUNDO?...¿PORQUE SOIS LOS MALOS?...PORQUE TODO ES TAN INJUSTO – gritaba sin parar, las lagrimas le goteaban desde los ojos, hasta perderse en su sudadera, en el suelo...o en el aire  
-Davids...¿de que hablas?, vosotros sois los malos... - murmuro Takeru, pero Davids les habia oido  
-¿De que hablas? - Daisuke se extraño aun mas, pero de repente sintio una gran punzada en la cabeza  
-Ahh...ahhh...mi cabeza...ahhh  
-Davids... - Intento levantarse Sora para ir a por el, pero Takeru aprovecho y la cogio de la mano para salir corriendo de la cafeteria  
-Es nuestra oportunidad de salir...vamos

Corrieron lejos del lugar, dejando a su antiguo amigo, tirado en el suelo, sujetandose la cabeza con fuerza

-¿porque me duele tanto?...ahh...es insoportable el dolor...¡ahh!

**.**

.

Algunos sueñan con que llegue el dia en el que todas sus penas se evaporen de la nada, otros sueñan con poder luchar contra ellas y vencerlas, pero algunos...extrañamente, sueñan con padecerlas, para saber que es lo que se siente, al tenerlas. Por eso los verdaderos sabios filosofos, describen la inmortalidad, como la mayor enfermedad que te podria tocar en la vida, si existiera de verdad.  
Pero...tal vez si existiera...y tal vez un hombre en estos momentos la estuviera padeciendo...aunque el lo llamara...elixir de la vida, y don divino...

-Los innovators...los dueños del mundo...muahahahahahaha...pron to...muy pronto, sere el amo del mundo...solo puede quedar uno...Que empieze el juego

**.**

.

Una noticia, puede cambiarte para toda la vida, sea bueno o mala...porque nunca sabes por donde te va a venir el destino

-Bienvenidos ¿Que tal las vacaciones? - pregunto Izumi, dejando su taza de café en el escritorio y parando de teclear para poder ver a sus amigos  
-Bastante bien – sonrio Hikari – Ya tengo ganas de entrenar de nuevo  
-Estamos mejorando el sistema del simulador Hikari, estara inutilizable un par de horas – Receto Izumi, Hikari se disgusto un poco bajando la cabeza  
-Venga Hikari no te deprimas – le sonrio Setsuna, la pequeña Yagami subio la mirada para devolverle la sonrisa, cosa que sorprendio al pelirrojo  
-¿Donde esta Christina? - pregunto Yamatto – Quiero decir...Christina y Sumeraggi no estan aquí...y es raro

Tai se echo a reir seguido por Hikari y Koushiro, Yamatto se enrojecio

-No te preocupes, Christina esta en su cuarto, no ha venido hoy a trabajar, se que es raro, pero los genios tambien nos ponemos enfermos – Koushiro agacho la vista hacia su taza, haciendoles entender que no es café lo que estaba bebiendo – Sumeraggi esta abajo visualizando la construccion de las unidades Gundam y Mobile Suits...vamos a un buen ritmo – Mediosonrio el pelirrojo – Tieria esta con Hector en la maquina de simulador, Lockon y Allelujah siguen de vacaciones hasta mañana  
-Gracias por la informacion Izzy

Tai se fue de la sala camino a las habitaciones, Hikari y Setsuna subieron al piso de arriba, donde estaba la cafeteria, mientras que Yamatto se fue al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de las mujeres, en especial...la de una

**.**

.

Las vacaciones en Cataluña les habian sentado bien, en especial a dos personas, que porfin, despues de tantos años, habian confesado sus sentimientos...al grupo  
Ya habian descendido en el Ptolomeo, el portaaviones donde dirigian las operaciones contra Celestial Being, ahora estaban todos reunidos de nuevo, esperando a Takeru y Sora

-No me puedo creer que porfin nos lo digais...¿cuanto tiempo llevais? - pregunto Tommy, Zoe agacho la mirada avergonzada  
-10 meses...  
-10 MESES – gritaron a coro todos del impulso  
-Si...lo siento...acababamos de empezar en Catalan, no queriamos distraeros con nuestro romance, es mas...fue algo impulsivo...y no queriamos contarlo todavia...pero...  
-¿pero? - pregunto Koichi mirandola fijamente  
-Cuentaselo Zoe... - suspiro el moreno con pesadez, esperando la represalia de todos

**.**

.

La cuchara que tenia en ese momento se le callo al suelo, la hiba a dar un caldo de sopa, porque se pensaba que estaba enferma...pero...no se podia creer la noticia

-Si...asi es...estoy embarazada...de 4 meses y medio...al principio pense que era...un retraso sin mas, pero me hize el test...y...da positivo...  
-Pero Yolei...eso es... - La pelilila bajo la cara avergonzada, ahora esperaria la regañina de su novio...y seguro que la dejaria – ESO ES MARAVILLOSO...¡LA MEJOR NOTICIA DE MI VIDA! - El peliazul no aguanto mas y dejo el caldo de sopa encima de la mesa de noche mientras se tiraba a los brazos de la futura madre de sus hijos

Ya habian regresado de las maravillosas vacaciones en PuntaCana, ahora se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Ichijouji, que se habian ido de vacaciones, tambien a Puntacana, recomendado por su hijo, a pasar 15 dias, eso indicaba que los futuros padres, tendrian 15 dias para buscar un piso para ellos, lejos del peligro de la guerra que se avecinaba, pues cada vez...quedaba menos tiempo, los minutos pasaban como si fueran segundos, las horas como minutos y las semanas como dias...y desgraciadamente, los 2 meses de tregua, estaban apunto de terminar.

La maquina ya se habia mejorado, Hikari pasaba el mayor tiempo metida en ella entrenando, y como si fuera su guardian, Setsuna cuidaba de ella desde fuera y la daba buenos consejos  
Yamatto intentaba tambien entrenar en el modo multijugador con su amigo Taichi, pero este llevaba, desde que se montaron en el barco con Ryo muy despistado y en su propio mundo  
Koushiro y Sumerragi seguian inspeccionando cada hora los avances en la construccion de las unidades Mobile Suits y Gundam  
Tieria estaba muy raro ultimamente, no paraba de vigilar las espaldas de Koushiro y Sumeraggi, y caminaba de un lado a otro, sin ningun control y vigilancia  
Christina intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero de vez en cuando un rubio ojiazul no la dejaba, robandola su tiempo, metidos en su cuarto o en el suyo  
Allelujah y Lockon regresaron de sus vacaciones y se pusieron enseguida en marcha con el trabajo

Uno de los dias, Taichi abordo a Lockon de camino al simulador, y le paro en seco

-¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto  
-Vaya Yagami, no me des esos sustos...claro...dime  
-Sin rodeos, y al grano...¿sabes algo de la mision en la que tu hermano gemelo perdio la vida?  
-No me gusta hablar sobre eso – intento marcharse, pero Tai puso el brazo por medio evitandolo – Yagami...somos amigos, no me hagas partirte la cara, en ese tema...no me urgues  
-Es importante porfavor...de ello depende la vida del hermano de Ishida...  
-¿Takaishi Takeru?  
-Lockon...Lain Dilandy...porque y como murio...porfavor  
-Yagami...

Lockon suspiro y en mitad del pasillo cogio a Tai de la camisa y le metio en una habitacion, que por destino, era el baño de chicas, donde en ese mismo momento, alguien estaba haciendo sus necesidades

-Esta bien Yagami, te lo contare, pero para que dejes de darme la brasa

**FLASHBACK**  
_  
Setsuna se encontraba fumandose su primer cigarrillo en la vida, Neil se lo habia ofrecido, mientras seguian velando la tumba de su hermano gemelo, Lain_

-Cuentame lo que no se...quiero saberlo  
-Esta bien...  
-Empieza – dio una ultima calada y lo tiro al suelo para pisarlo, Setsuna le imito mientras tosia y se aclaraba la garganta  
-La mision era sencilla, habiamos sido entrenados para eso. La informacion nos decia que una periodista, Natsuko Takaishi, habia descubierto algo secreto sobre Ribons Almark, y que este la queria matar. Nos pusimos rapidamente en camino, pero algo fallo...yo tenia que haberlo previsto, era la primera vez que era el jefe de la operación...y no lo vi, aparte de tu hermano...10 hombres mas murieron  
-¿Que paso? - pregunto interesado, pero viniendose lo peor  
-Una bomba Lappa...era una trampa...Natsuko murio nada mas abrir la puerta de la casa...nosotros la matamos...  
  
**FIN FLASHBACK**

Tai trago con dificultad la informacion, no se lo esperaba, sabia que no era culpa de ellos, la bomba la habia puesto Ribbons, y no ellos...entonces...Matt tenia razon, la informacion que le vino a Takeru era erronea, pero la ira y la sed de venganza le estaban cegando, el se cree que Celestial Being mato a su madre, Catalan es la organización que el monto para atacar a los asesinos de su madre, Ribons a sabido utilizar bien esa baraja, utilizando el pasado, como el medio mas fiable para controlar a Catalan y a Celestial Being, haciendose enfrentar unos a unos, creyendose cada unos los enemigos del otro...durante todos estos 3 años, habian sido manipulados por Ribons sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos

-Hijo de puta...  
-¿Que pasa Yagami?, fue un error, relativamente la culpa es de Catalan...  
-no...te equivocas...la culpa es de Ribons...  
-Pues eso...Catalan...bueno tio, que tal si salimos del baño de chicas

Hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta, pero estaban en el lavabo de chicas

-Neil...muchas gracias, reune a todos en la sala de juntas YA, gracias a ti...he descubierto algo que hara dar un gran giro inesperado a esta guerra

Dicho esas palabras, Tai salio rapidamente del lavabo, segundos despues y algo confundido Neil, haciendo que la puerta de unos de los compartimientos se abriera, dejando ver una cabellera castaña

-Tk...

**.**

.

Takeru y Sora llegaron al Ptolomeo, no quisieron ver a nadie y se fueron a la habitacion del rubio

-¿Que crees que le paso a Davids? - pregunto preocupada la pelirroja  
-Creo que se recuperara de ese extraño ataque cerebral...  
-Lo que dijo me desconcentro un poco... - suspiro - ¿Crees que de verdad este confundido? - pregunto echandose en la cama  
-No lo se Sora...las cosas estan volviendose...  
-¿Raras?  
-Asi es...me desconcentra un poco...pero no podemos dejarnos engañar, y tenemos que desconfiar de todos...patamon y piyomon dependen de nosotros...  
-Lo se...  
-Ademas, pronto viajaremos al mundo digital, a salvar a nuestros amigos, antes...tenemos que derrotarles

Se miraron durante unos segundos, Tk se volvio a perder en su mirada y poco a poco se recosto sobre ella

-Sora... - se acerco timidamente a sus labios

-Takeru te hemos visto llegar...

Estaticos. Asi se quedaron los miembros de Catalan, al ver a su jefe y a la nueva intrigante fundidos en un timido beso. Rapidamente, ante el avistamiento de los demas, se separaron y evitaron mirarse

-Vaya chicos...ahora mismo ibamos a ir a avisaros, tenemos grandes noticias y...bueno...  
-Si...nosotros tambien tenemos noticias...Zoe se va del equipo

Helados. Sora y Takeru se miraron despues del beso, ya no estaban sonrojados, ahora estaban estaticos y helados...¿Porque se iria Orimoto?

Prometieron no hablar del tema del beso, se encontraban en la sala sentados todos, Takeru caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, Takuya sabia que de un momento a otro saltaria sobre Zoe, como un padre indignado, ante la actitud de su hija mayor

-Cuenta – dijo parandose en seco y mirandola  
-Takeru...lo siento...no se nada sobre mi madre desde hace tiempo, tengo miedo de que la haya pasado algo, desde aquí no se nada...y Takuya me quiere acompañar...no quiere que vaya sola...  
-Son pareja desde hace 10 meses – hablo con un tono de desprecio Kouji – por eso no quiere que vaya solo...por mi que se vaya  
-Kouji no seas asi -Tommy intento calmar la situacion  
-Ahora no podemos estar a regañadientes – Jp intento ayudar a Tommy  
-La tregua esta apunto de terminar...y ahora me vienes con esas Zoe... - Takeru intentaba buscar calma – entonces...¿no pilotaras?  
-Lo siento Takeru...intentare volver cuanto antes...pero quiero saber como esta mi madre...nada mas...entiendelo...bueno...int entalo al menos

Takeru apreto los dientes con furia y salio rapido de la sala. Tommy suspiro y se echo sobre la mesa golpeandola con su puño suavemente. Koichi trago saliva y miro a su hermano gemelo, este apuntaba con su mirada al moreno que abrazaba a su rubia novia, que estaba triste, por que su jefe no le apoyaba en su decision. La pelirroja habia salido detras del rubio, mientras Jp, aprovecho y cojio un canape de la mesa

Miraba el mar desde la posicion inicial, buscando respuestas a sus preguntas unos dias soñando cosas raras, que se encontraba con Hikari y luchaba junto a ella, que su hermano le salvaba, que Taichi moria, que Sora lloraba su muerte y que el se encontraba en la cima de una montaña clavandole una espada a Ribons  
Una mano se apoyo en su hombro

-Takeru...pienso que estas siendo algo duro con Zoe...ella solo quiere ir a ver a su madre...no deberias prohibirle algo asi  
-Lo se Sora...lo siento...solo estoy algo nervioso..y si te digo la verdad...confundido

Sora le miro desde otro punto de vista, parecia un niño asustado

-Si es por lo del beso – se sonrojo – lo siento...  
-No es eso – corto rapidamente – bueno...algo...pero no lo principal...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Sobre el sueño...Hikari... - a Sora le entro un retorcijon en el estomago – Tai – Se puso palida y nerviosa – Matt...  
-Soñastes...con ellos...  
-Siempre he tenido el don de saber que pasara...¿verdad?  
-Si... - le miro atentamente  
-Probemoslo...

Sin decir nada camino por el Ptolomeo, los demas al verle le siguieron. Se poso al lado de un mobile suits, y la pelirroja lo entendio todo

-No iras a...  
-Si no lo hago, nunca sabre lo que pasa realmente – contesto poniendose el traje  
-¿Que hace? - pregunto Zoe  
-Takeru...¿no me dijistes que lo ignorara?, y si tienes razon, y si realmente no debemos confiar en nadie mas, y solo en nosotros mismos  
-Sora...si mi destino es combatir contra mi hermano y contra Hikari y Tai...sera por alguna razon, yo siento que debo ir hacia alli, combatir con todos, y si puede ser hablar con ellos...si pelean, peleare...si hablar...hablare  
-¿Y si te matan antes? - pregunto sin tacto Kouji, parece ser que lo de Takuya y Zoe lo habia dejado bien marcado – Quiero decir...¿si te pasa algo?  
-Vamos contigo Tk...quieras o no – Jp cogio su uniforme y se lo empezo a poner, el resto le siguio, excepto Takuya y Zoe  
-¿vosotros? - pregunto Tommy  
-Claro...luego nos iremos Zoe – Takuya la miro y la dio un suave beso en los labios – te lo prometo – Zoe sonrio y empezo a ponerse el traje  
-Tk... - Sora le miro, esperando que dijera algo  
-Esta bien...solo vamos a mirar, si nos hablan por la emisora, contestare yo y que nadie ataque sin mi orden, ¿entendido?  
-¡SIII! - Gritaron a coro  
-Vayamos pues...

Se subieron a los Mobile Suits y despegaron, direccion...el destino de Tk

**Y...HASTA AQUI!**

Fiuu...otro largo capitulo, espero que no se os haya echo pesado.  
Me he visto en la necesidad de explicar muchas cosas, ya que sentia que os estaba haciendo demasiado lio, y no queria que os perdierais o lo dejarais por ser un fic duro T_T por eso me he puesto manos a la obra y e intentado explicaros todo mejor  
Al principio lo iba a hacer en dos partes...pero decidi cortarlo aqui, y poner mas **adelante el proximo capitulo mas corto, y pronto...la gran batalla comenzara! *fuegos artificiales en el cielo* y claro..despues de la gran batalla, el fin de esta confrontacion...oh no ******

Todo depende de vosotros lectores mios *_* si quereis o no (yo lo escribire, pero si quereis lo cuelgo o lo escribo para mi ** )**

Bueno, estoy cansado, hoy es el dia del pilar en mi pais, el dia de HISPANIDAD *de nuevo fuegos artificiales* y tengo tarea para el miercoles y ya son las 2:24, asi que os dejo

Como siempre, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER y espero que tengais un lindo dia n.n

Se os quiere, dejar un review! .

Hasta luego! n.n


	13. Capitulo 11 Tentaciones

**HI!**

Lo prometido es deuda y como voy con prisas . porque estoy muy cansado y aqui ya es tarde, no os dare tanto la lata como os la doy siempre

Asi que...espero que no os importe n.n

Bueno, lo de siempre, leer y espero que os guste, ya me contareis luego .

**Disclaimer: _Digimon no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, la trama de la historia del fanfiction es exclusivamente mia_**

**Confrontacion**

.  
.  
**Capitulo 11**  
_**" Tentaciones "**_

Acababa de ver a su amigo, se habia enterado que habia tenido un accidente, rezaba porque no fuera nada grave, y que el le pudiera curar.

-¿Que le ha pasado? - pregunto rapidamente colocandose la bata medica y echando a los soldados de la sala, quedandose con tres medicos expertos y dos auxiliares  
-Lo acaban de traer, no para de quejarse de la cabeza – le entrego el parte medico, el antejudo lo cojio y lo reviso  
-Hacerle una encefalogia y un TAG – Pidio mientras se sacaba una pequeña linterna de la bata y se acercaba a su amigo – Daisuke, dime si ves la luz – Le observo las pupilas, este se quejaba aun mas, el medico a simple vista no le detecto nada de mayor importancia, solo los ojos rojos por el cansancio  
-Tranquilo Kido, haremos lo que has dicho

Se lo llevaron en la camilla, mientras el doctor solo suspiraba y se acercaba a otros pacientes mas graves...sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar a ver a uno de sus amigos en esa camilla...mas grave que Daisuke.

****

.  
.

Primera semana y ya estaba con las hormonas revolucionarias. Sabia que su novia iba a cambiar por culpa del embarazo, pero no sabia hasta que punto. Habia escuchado hablar, que a partir de los 4 meses, se vuelven mas inestables y con deseos de antojos, que o los cumples, o te enfrentas al demonio en persona. Incluso su actividad sexual ya habia cambiado, pedia posturas algo...complejas, y que se habia inventado " El cirigueño" ¿que coño era eso?, solo recordaba un intensivo dolor en sus genitales.

-¿Dondo compro yo ahora, a estas horas de la madrugada un pastel de crema de arandanos recubierto de profiteroles y pasas? - Cada vez que lo pensaba, mas loco se le hacia. Volvio a mirar el reloj, 03:01am...hasta los gatos bostezaban

Camino unas cuantas cuadras mas, hasta que se dio por vencido, volvio a mirar su reloj de pulsera; 04:00am...definitivamente, volveria a casa.

Entro por la puerta, su novia se habia dormido despues de levantarse, levantarle y ordenarle que fuera a por su pedido, en serio...aveces Yolei se podia volver peor que Myotismon y Malomyotismon en un partido de tenis.  
Se descalzo y camino a dentro, hay estaba ella tumbada en la cama durmiendo placidamente. Al acostarse a su lado, supo que el esfuerzo de esa noche...habia merecido la pena.

-Que cojones...

Se levanto rapidamente, se volvio a calzar y cogiendo su chaqueta salio afuera. Recorreria todo Japon si fuese posible, hasta que no encontrara la tarta de crema de arandanos con profiteroles recubierta con pasas.

****

.  
.

Tk conducia su mobile suits en modo "velocidad crucero". Estaba recostado en el asiento, mirando el cielo, mientras el suit volaba a velocidad normal, junto a sus amigos, sin prisa ninguna...como si no quisiera acercarse a la base, como si todo lo que habia propuesto, ahora le pareciera un tremendo error. Pero lo echo, echo está, y no iba a cambiar de parecer...las cartas estaban jugadas, ahora tocaba desvelar las jugadas.

Sora iba inmerta en sus pensamientos, demasiadas cosas habian sucedido en todo ese tiempo que habia pasado con Tk en Catalan...tantas cosas, que aun no se podia creer, porque habia besado a Tk. ¿Sentia algo por ese chico, al que siempre habia tratado como su hermano?. La vida cambia, ella misma lo sabia...pero no hasta el punto de averse pillado por Tk. Siempre lo habia visto desde otro punto de vista, ella se casaria con Tai y Tk con la hermana de este, y entonces serian familia, y Tk se convertiria como un hermano para ella...pero...llevaba tiempo viendolo desde otro punto de vista. Desde que vio como habia cambiado, como habia madurado, como se habia tomado la "traicion" de los demas, se habia vuelto un hombre...y aveces, aunque pareciera de locos, habia visto en sus ojos, el reflejo del lider...el reflejo de Tai.  
Entonces...

-Dios me va a reventar la cabeza - Se la sacudio y se rozo con la yema de los dedos los labios – Tk...¿Que siento por ti?  
-"Sora hemos llegado al punto 0, estate atenta a la radio y ponte detras de mi, los demas poneos en peloton de a dos, cubriendo los flancos derecho, izquierdo y atras" - Escucho por la radio, alejandola de sus pensamientos  
-Claro Tk...entendido, corto y cambio

Y llego la hora de la verdad...

****

.  
.

Despues de encontrarse con Lockon y que este le contase la verdad de la muerte de Natsuko Takaishi, madre de su mejor amigo Yamatto y su "enemigo" Takeru, tomo una decision, que en momentos frios, no habria tomado. Reunio al grupo en la sala de mandos, junto a Sumeraggi y a Christina.  
Hikari jugaba con sus talones, golpeando el suelo insistivamente, Setsuna miraba esa accion graciosa propia de una niña y la sacaba la lengua, mientras esta se reia. Yamatto se echaba miradas complices con Christina. Tieria se mantenia apoyado en la pared, al lado de este Lockon que jugaba con su zippo, ha encenderlo y apagarlo insistivamente. Allelujah estaba sentado en una silla recostado contra la mesa, guardando un equilibrio perfecto. Sumerragi miraba unos documentos en su carpeta, mientras que Koushiro seguia tecleando en su ordenador.

-Siento el retraso – El moreno pelialborotado entro por la puerta a paso tranquilo, se situo en un punto en el que todos le mirasen – Se que algunos, en cuanto os diga esto, pensareis que estoy loco, y que merezco incluso el destierro por lo que voy a soltar – Miro a su mejor amigo, y rapidamente a su hermana, que le miraba atentamente, como si le estudiase – Pero...

Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, la alarma sono en la sala, de pronto una pantalla se encendio sola, en la imagen se podia observar 7 suits distintos.

-Catalan... - solto Koushiro levantandose de impreviso, todos se iban a ir de la sala a los hangares, cuando de un momento a otro Tai grito  
-¡ALTO!, que nadie se mueva de su posicion...veamos que nos quieren decir – Matt estaba atonito...jamas se hubiera pensado que su amigo no hiciera una accion impulsiva de ir a destruirles, sino todo lo contrario, no apartaba la mirada de el, era como si intentara leerle el pensamiento – Veamos que nos quiere decir tu hermano...Matt

Hikari ahogo un grito y en un acto reflejo se llevo la mano al pecho, los demas seguian la mirada de Taichi, que se posaba en la pantalla. Sumeraggi tomo la radio y dijo las primeras palabras, como jefa del grupo

-Acabais de entrar en aguas tomadas por Celestial Being, identificaos de inmediato o abriremos fuego...

**.**

.

Takeru se habia quedado mudo, sabia lo que tenia que decir, pero era como si todo el valor que habia reunido, se hubiera quedado en ese portaaviones. Trago saliva por segunda vez, su grupo confiaba en el, no debia defraudarlos, el se ofrecio a decir las primeras palabras como lider de Catalan...

-" Retroceder de inmediato si no quereis ser prisioneros por el incumplimiento del aviso impuesto por Celestial Being"  
-Soy Takeru Takaishi...lider de Catalan, vengo en son de paz...imploro una reunion urgente con el lider de Celestial Being, para futuras acciones Belicas...nuestros Suits estaran desarmados cuando se acepte nuestra presencia – Hablo como todo un mandatario

Hubo un largo silencio, que a Takeru y los demas que esucuchaban les parecio eterno

-"Takeru Takaishi, usted y los demas son bienvenidos en la base, 2 suits les estaran esperando a 20 kilometros de su posicion, si no estais desarmados abrira fuego, asi que os recomiendo que os desarmeis de inmediato antes de seguir avanzando, estais siendo vigilados por 3 ojos "  
-¿3 ojos? - pregunta Tommy en otra frecuencia de radio  
-Creo que se refieren a tres camaras de seguridad que son capaces de ver a mas de 30 kilometros de distancia, con tan solo un punto muerto, dificl de captar – Contesta Kouji, Jp lo afirma, Tk manda callar  
-Esta bien, no os preocupeis, estaremos desarmados – Takeru tira la municion al mar junto con las dos espadas de particulas GN, las dos pistolas y la metralleta. El resto les sigue y empiezan a avanzar  
-¿Crees que es buena idea ir desarmado a la boca del lobo? - pregunta Jp, sintiendose estupido y asustado – Es el enemigo Takeru, aunque hay este tu hermano, nos van a destruir en cuanto nos vean, sera mejor darse la vuelta a tiempo  
-Apoyo lo dicho por JP – contesta Tommy tambien asustado  
-Tranquilos, os prometo que saldremos de esta vivos – Intenta tranquilizar Takeru, aunque en el fondo, el sabe que tambien esta asustado. Pero una chispa de esperanza, aun alumbra una parte de su corazon

****

.  
.

Habia sido una situacion mas complicada de lo que parecia esa charla con el " enemigo", tanto que mas de uno se habia ido de la sala cabreado, y si las puertas hubieran sido de visagras, mas de un portazo se hubiera escuchado.

-Soy Takeru Takaishi...lider de Catalan, vengo en son de paz...imploro una reunion urgente con el lider de Celestial Being, para futuras acciones Belicas...nuestros Suits estaran desarmados cuando se acepte nuestra presencia  
-¡Y UNA MIERDA!, SEGURO QUE ES UNA PUTA TRAMPA – Salto de pronto Tieria, queriendose de nuevo marchar para destruirles  
-¡ESPERA! - Ordeno Tai acercandose a la pantalla, como si la viera de mas cerca y pensara mejor – Dejales entrar...yo me are responsable de lo que pase – De nuevo miro a Yammato, el rubio aun no se podia creer lo que estaba haciendo Tai, Hikari sentia que su corazon iba a estallar en un momento a otro  
-¡NI DE COÑA!, YO ESTOY CON TIERIA, VAYAMOS A MATAR A ESOS DESGRACIADOS Y ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CON CATALAN – Grito saltando del asiento Allelujah, Lockon mediosonreia  
-Dime una cosa Yagami...¿estas haciendo esto por lo que te dije en el baño? - Pregunto Lockon con su caracteriza semisonrisa  
-¿Que te dijo en el baño? - pregunto ahora Koushiro, impactado por las accoines de su antiguo lider  
-Que Takeru no es el enemigo... - Por primera vez Hikari hablo, acercandose a la pantalla junto a su hermano  
-Kari... - susurro Setsuna, miro a su compañeros de equipo hace 4 años, excepto el nuevo, el hermano de Neil, Lain Dilandy, todos estaban en contra de la accion de Taichi, apreto los puños y hablo – Yo estoy con Tai...veamos que quieren...  
-¡SETSUNA! - gritaron Allelujah y Tieria, este ultimo apreto fuerte los dientes y salio de la sala rapidamente, Allelujah miro a Setsuna con cara de disgusto y abandono tambien la sala, pero a paso mas lento  
-Gracias Setsuna – Tai le semisonrio, Hikari le sonrio...pero tristemente, cosa que noto el moreno  
-Takeru Takaishi, usted y los demas son bienvenidos en la base, 2 suits les estaran esperando a 20 kilometros de su posicion, si no estais desarmados abrira fuego, asi que os recomiendo que os desarmeis de inmediato antes de seguir avanzando, estais siendo vigilados por 3 ojos – Hablo Sumeraggi como una experta, la contestacion no se hizo de rogar  
-"-Esta bien, no os preocupeis, estaremos desarmados" - Se escucho por la radio, Sumeraggi y Koushiro ampliaron las imagenes de los Suits, donde estos lanzaban al Oceano toda su municion

-¿Crees que son de fiar? - pregunto Setsuna a Tai, este permanecia quieto de pie, sin quitar la vista a los mobile suits de Catalan que se acercaban  
-No lo se... - volvio a mirar a Yamatto, seguia callado, pensativo. Christina le miraba con pena, Sumeraggi y Koushiro seguian cada paso con los 3 ojos, Hikari se habia metido en su mundo.  
-¿Cual es tu plan? - pregunto Yamatto, le costo hablar, ya que llevaba un tiempo callado  
-Meter a tu hermano y a... - Miro a Koushiro, este sabia lo que estaba apunto de desvelar Tai, y la segunda razon, aparte de la de la verdad sobre el asesinato de su madre – Sora...en las celdas y interrogarles como prisioneros de guerra, hasta que se descubra el verdadero enemigo  
-¿SORA? - Pregunto Hikari y Yamatto al mismo tiempo

****

.  
.

Las pruebas habian acabado, guardo todo en su pendrive y se lo colgo al cuello, cogio los documentos, los trituro, cogio las radiografias, se las guardo en una carpeta y salio de la sala, donde los tres doctores, seguian sus pasos

-Doctor Kido...¿a que viene tanta prisa? - pregunto uno de ellos  
-Rapido, vengan conmigo – Joe ando mas deprisa, como si alguien los siguiera, se metio en el baño especializado para los doctores, donde se lavaban las manos despues y antes de cada intervencion  
-¿Que pasa doctor Kido? - pregunto otro de estos doctores  
-Satori, Yakumo, Otoshi...¿confian en mi? - pregunto tembloroso  
-Claro...¿que pasa?  
-¿Hasta el punto de traicionar a vuestro jefe? - volvio a preguntar, esta vez con mas insistencia  
-Joe...nos estas asustando – hablo Yakumo  
-Porfavor chicos...es importante – imploro  
-Tiene que ser algo muy importante, para traicionar a Almark, Kido...algo que por supuesto, este vinculado con nuestro deber como medico y el juramento – hablo Otoshi poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa  
-¿Entonces?... - pregunto Kido esperando una respuesta  
-Habla...lo que sea, no saldra de aquí

Joe al fin pudo respirar, desde que se entero, su ritmo cardiaco habia aumentado, hasta tal punto que su respiracion era entrecortada  
-Mirar...sobran palabras – Le entrego la radiografia del paciente Motomiya Daisuke, insignia del equipo "Eagle".  
-Parece que tiene algo en el cerebro...algo que a simple vista no se puede ver...es algo...realmente escalofriante, se situa justo en la zona parietal, donde se situan todos los nervios que controlan nuestro sistema motriz...  
-Buena observacion doctora Satori...es un Nanobot...mi compañero, Daisuke Motomiya, esta siendo controlado...y mis sospechas, es que esta siendo controlado por Almark Ribons...  
-¿Que esta diciendo doctor Kido? - pregunto expectante Yakumo  
-Que tengo en mi poder – sacando el pendrive de su cuello y enseñandoselo – La informacion sobre ese Nanobot, sacada de los ordenadores de aquí, si alguien se entera me podrian matar, pero he descubierto que el Nanobot puede controlar la mente de la persona, y si esta se resiste, recibe descargas tan fuertes que incluso te puede matar. Siempre he sido muy observador, y mi teoria es la siguiente. Mi amigo vino con dolor de cabeza fuerte, si no le hubieramos dado calmantes, se podia haber muerto. Bien, si el Nanobot controla el cerebro ¿porque le dolia la cabeza?, solo puede ser porque mi amigo se resistio ¿A que?, tengo mi hipotesis, pero antes de darla ciegamente, prefiero seguir investigando...  
-¿A donde quieres llegar Kido? - pregunto expectante el doctor Otoshi  
-Aun no lo se con certeza, pero debemos sacarle el nanobot, y para eso os necesito. La cuartada es la siguiente, le hemos descubierto un tumor que debe ser extirpado, sera mi primera operación, por eso os necesito que sois mas expertos que yo...¿puedo contar con vosotros?

Se lo pensaron bien, sabian que si se enteraban los demas, estarian los 3 muertos, pero tambien sabian que si Joe tenia razon...estaban en el lugar equivocado.

-Cuenta con nostros doctor Kido, la cirujia sera programada para esta tarde mismo

Joe sonrio de felicidad, no estaba solo despues de todo en esa pequeña Ala, de la gran base de los All Harrows, donde se localizaba el hospital.

**.**

.

El momento habia llegado, dos personas que no permanecieron todo el tiempo estaban ahi, ellos tenian sus propios asuntos, prometieron no meterse si no era necesario.  
Los mobile suits empezaron a descender, unas lineas imaginarias les indicaban donde aterrizar. El primero en hacerlo fue el de Takeru, seguido por los demas.  
El motor del mobile suits se apago mientras la cabina se abria y dejaba ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el mismo mar. Yamatto entonces vio a su hermano, despues de casi 3 meses sin saber nada. Hikari se estremecio y de nuevo sintio como el corazon se le paraba. Estaba incluso mas guapo que antes, el pelo ligeramente mas largo, se movia al son del aire maritimo que golpeaba la zona.

-Salir del suit, con las manos arriba – Esa accion no se la esperaba nadie, Sumeraggi se dio la vuelta cuando vio la cara de asombro de Tieria y Allelujah - ¿Que esperabais? ¿Que les invitariamos a un café y un puro?

Pero Takeru si se lo esperaba, despues de todo, no habian venido a tomar el té. Pidio a sus amigos que bajaran lentamente y se colocaran detras de el. Jp se guardo algo debajo de sus calcetines, Kouji metio su mano por sus genitales, Koichi se escondio algo tambien en sus genitales, Zoe se metio algo entre su pelo largo y Tommy se metio un chicle. Sora salio y se puso detras de Tk  
Tai le indico a Yamatto que fuera con el a cachear a la gente. El resto les cubria las espaldas, sin sacar las armas

-Somos hombres de palabra...hermano – Takeru le dirigio la palabra a su hermano, despues de mucho tiempo, con una mirada seria, que nunca le habia visto  
-Lo se...pero es el protocolo a seguir – contesto con voz neutral, tocando su cuerpo por si tenia algo

Tai se quedo parado, miro a Tk y luego miro a Sora. Yamatto la dirigio una mirada, luego parecia que la sonrio y acto seguido se fue a cachear al chico del pelo negro, parecido al que estaba al lado de el.

-Sora...si me permites... - Tai se puso nervioso, en sus 3 años en Celestial Being, habian cacheado a mil personas, entre ellas chicas...pero tener que cachear ahora, a la que fue su amor de la infancia y su razon de existir durante muchos años.  
-Es el protocolo Tai...hazlo sin mas – Sora tambien estaba estatica, con la mente perdida, aguantandose las ganas de abrazar a la persona que amo, y a la cual lastimo por ultima vez, marchandose del cementerio, donde se entero que aun estaba vivo.  
-Bien...estas limpia – Se dio la vuelta rapidamente, ligermante sonrojado y aguantandose las ganas de abrazarla

El resto tambien estaban limpios, no mentian, todos venian desarmados.

-Bien...Catalan, si teneis el honor de seguirnos, mantendremos esa charla...de grupo a grupo.

Todos aceptaron la invitacion de Sumeraggi y les siguieron. Tai y Matt caminaban detras de ellos, seguidos por Hikari, que aun no se habia acercado a Sora ni a Tk, por miedo...a perder la compostura.

**.**

.

Miyako se habia levantado de la cama sola. Juraria que su novio ese dia no trabajaba. Se extraño de que a las 11:00am no estuviera tumbado a su lado. Recordo que por la noche habia recibido un antojo bastante raro, se culpo por ser tan egoista, conociendo a su novio, debia de estar aun caminando por todas las calles del distrito buscando su estupido pastel de crema de arandanos con profiteroles recubierto de pasas. Cogio el movil para llamarle mientras caminaba a la cocina a por un trozo de pastel de fresa que sobro ayer y un vaso de leche, cuando...

-K..ken...  
-Miyako...se que soy el chico mas estupido que ha pisado la tierra, se que hemos tenido nuestros pros y nuestros contras...pero desde que te conozco, desde que me ayudastes junto a nuestros amigos...bueno...ahora algunos enemigos, ha ser una mejor persona, ha superar la muerte de mi hermano mayor y a ayudar a los digimon. Desde la primera vez que me distes ese bofeton, desde mi primer beso contigo, desde mi primera vez contigo – se sonrojo en el acto – desde todos esos momentos...he crecido, y gracias a ti, soy lo que soy...no me imaginaria una vida sin ti a mi lado, y encima, voy a ser padre gracias a ti...contigo lo tengo todo, y me siento completo...por eso...Miyako Inoue...¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Se encontro al hombre de su vida arrodillado, con un pastel de crema de arandanos y una caja azul terciopelada a medio abrir, enseñando un anillo de plata con una piedra de color violeta y otra de color azul oscuro.

-Te amo Ken Ichijouji... - las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos color ambar – Claro que acepto – Y Ken juro que en ese momento, el sol tenia nada que envidiar a la sonrisa del angel que le observaba

**.**

.

-Bien, antes que nada nos presentaremos...ellos son los hermanos Minamoto, Koichi Kimura Minamoto y Kouji Minamoto – Los nombrados saludaron con un ligero "Hola" mientras miraban a todos con ligera desconfianza – Ella es Orimoto Zoe, y el que esta a su lado, Takuya Kambara – Saludaron de una manera mas efusiva y sonriendo – El mas pequeño, Tomy Himura – Saludo con un " Que hay" y sonrio – Y por ultimo Jp Shibayama, el pelirrojo algo gordinflon de la esquina – Protesto, mientras Takeru se reia un poco – Ah claro, y a los que no la conozcais – Miro a Hikari, luego a Tai, seguido de Koushiro y por ultimo a su hermano – Ella es Takenouchi Sora...mi novia

Y si antes el ambiente estaba cargado, ahora pesaba como una elefante embarazada con 8 mini elefantes

...novia – Susurro Sora consternada y mas roja que un tomate de huerto, Hikari palidecio, Setsuna sonrio sin saber porque, Matt trago saliva mientras miraba a su amigo, cerca de el, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza, que si golpeaba la mesa, sin duda la partiria  
-No, era broma – saco la lengua – Solo queria quitar el ambiente que habia  
-Te recuerdo Takaishi que estas aquí para hablar de asuntos belicos de suma importancia, no para bromear y jugar a los amiguitos – Le recordo Sumeraggi – Yo soy Sumeraggi Lee Noriega, el de mi derecha es Koushiro Izumi, seguido por Taichi Yagami, Yamatto ishida, Hikari Yagami, Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Alley y Tieria Erde- Los nombrados se limitaron a un gesto de manos, excepto Hikari y Koushiro, que dijeron un timido "Encantado/a "  
-Si...lo siento...tiene usted razon – Puso los codos en la mesa – Pero antes que nada...ire al grano. Mi equipo y yo queremos saber el motivo por el cual quereis conquistar el digimundo y el porque estais con Ribons Almark – Takeru fue al grano, se dejo de rodeos, aunque parece que la pregunta se la hacia mas a Taichi, puesto su mirada se posaba sobre el. Taichi se dio cuenta, y ante la absurdez que habia escuchado no pudo evitar reirse, no de forma escandalizada ni sadica, una risa, como si le estuviera contando el chiste mas divertido del mundo  
-Encima os reis...¡BARBAROS! - grito Kouji apunto de levantarse, pero Koichi le sujeto. Tieria hizo amago de coger el arma, al igual que Allelujah  
-¿Vosotros sabeis la existencia del digimundo? - pregunto de manera absurda Setsuna  
-¿Visteis la batalla de hace 10 años? - pregunto Hikari  
-Yagami... - hablo Takeru – Ellos son niños elegidos, lucharon al igual que nosotros en su propia batalla...solo que de manera diferente  
-Pero en eso no estamos ahora, Takeru – Intervino Koichi – Contestar a la pregunta  
-Ah...¿era en serio esa pregunta?, Que pasa takeru...¿El rubio te ha dejado mas tonto de lo que eras? - Hikari iba a hablar, pero se mordio la lengua - ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ACUSARME A MI DE INTENTAR CONQUISTAR EL DIGIMUNDO?, NIÑATO DE MIERDA, SAL A FUERA CONMIGO, CON LOS PUÑOS, TE HARE PAGAR EL DAÑO QUE LE HAS ECHO A MI HERMANA HACE 4 AÑOS, CUANDO SE TE OCURRIO LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE IRTE

Los demas se quedaron estaticos, incluso los Frontier, que en ese momento,se habian perdido. Hikari se habia quedado muda, Setsuna sabia algo, pero prefirio hacerse el desinteresado, mientras que Yamatto no sabia el verdadero motivo, por el cual Taichi habia aceptado hablar con el "enemigo" y porque le habia retado a una batalla afuera sin armas

-Tai...  
-¡SE UN HOMBRE TAKAISHI! - Tai se levanto - ¿Te crees que e aceptado veros el careto para hablar de cuestiones belicas y llegar a un acuerdo?, Se que no sois el enemigo, no soy imbecil, jamas Ribons aceptaria venir aquí en son de paz, sin tendernos una trampa...y sabes tu en el fondo que nosotros no somos el enemigo, sabes perfectamente que hace 12años, casi doy mi vida por agumon y el digimundo. Lo que pasa esque estas confundido, pero yo te disipare las dudas, VAMOS – se acerco a el y le cogio del cuello, el resto se levanto pero Takeru les paro  
-Esperad... - Se aparto de Tai y abrio la puerta. Hikari lo miraba todo boquiabierto, Setsuna sonrio esperando la paliza que le meteria Tai al rubio, Matt al fin respiro tranquilo, mientras el resto seguia expectante por la rapidez de las cosas que han pasado.

**.**

.

Ribons seguia encerrado en su cuarto, mirando los resultados del digimundo. De pronto recibio una llamada por el transmisor, en pantalla una figura

-Mi señor...hemos superado la segunda barrera, pronto la tercera barrera del D Reaper cedera y podremos llegar a su nucleo  
-Perfecto, me gusta ver como las cosas toman rumbo

La llamada se corto, pero de pronto otra se hizo presente.

-Señor, Catalan esta en la base de Celestial Being, el topo se ha comunicado con nosotros – Era carter, que no se atrevia a entrar al cuarto - ¿Ordenes?  
-¿Me preguntas a mi, General Carter?, ya sabes lo que hacer...han caido en el anzuelo – Rio de forma sadica – Destruye la base de Catalan y manda al topo que mate a Ishida  
-Esta bien señor, corto  
-Jajajajajaja, las cosas estan empezando de nuevo a ir bien, creo que esto es Jaque...Koushiro Izumi...y pronto...muy pronto...sera Mate

****

.  
.

Tai se habia colocado enfrente de el, solo llevaba puesto una camisa de tirantes. La batalla tenia publico, incluso Catalina estaba presente, temerosa de lo que le pueda suceder a su amigo. Sora ya habia intervenido, poniendose delante, pero Tk, de buenas maneras la habia dicho que se quitara, Tai habia visto ese acto como una provocacion, a sabiendas de lo que el rubio sabia de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja. Asi que se quito la camisa, quedando solo en una de tirantes blancaa. Tk se quito su camiseta verde, quedandose desnudo de torso para arriba, dejando a Hikari casi babeando y al resto de chicas, piropeando. Su entrenamiento con Celestial Beign, habia dado muy buenos resultados, despues del baloncesto en la preparatoria

-Tai...porfavor, si ya hemos resuelto nuestros asuntos hablando, si vosotros no sois el enemigo...¿entonces donde se encuentra Ribons y su ejercito?  
-Sois idiotas... - Tai se acerco y saco un gancho, que fue bloqueado por los dos brazos de Tk, este tubo la oportunidad de golpear el estomago del moreno, pero se resistio – Tai, porfavor...dimelo...mi madre fue asesinada por ellos, y nuestros digimon corren grave peligro  
-Defiendete, ya te dije que pagaras por lo que le hicistes a mi hermana, solo me importa eso, y los 2 años que estuvo llorando por ti...CAPULLO – Tai solto el rodillazo a la boca del estomago, dejandole sin aire, luego el gancho certero tirandole al suelo  
-¡TAIII! - grito Sora  
-TAI DEJALE YA – Grito esta vez Hikari, Setsuna entristecio por ver como la castaña protegia al rubio...despues de todo

El resto de personas habian dejado que siguiera la batalla, se daban cuenta que era un asunto de hace tiempo que debia ser resuelto ahora mismo.

-T...tai – se levanto secandose el labio, Matt tuvo el impulso de ir a socorrer a su hermano – T...tai...¿porque sacas eso ahora?, ¿ de verdad es importante?, creo que hay cosas mas importantes, como todas las personas que hemos matado en nuestra batalla de hace 3 meses...por nuestra estupida culpa  
-TU CULPA, TAKAISHI...TU CULPA...¡POR LLEGAR A PENSAR QUE NOSOTROS PODIAMOS CONQUISTAR EL DIGIMUNDO Y MATAR A DIGIMON INOCENTES!, TU ERES EL VERDADERO CULPABLE DE TODO  
-¡MIENTES!, SI ESTUVIERAS EN MI POSICION LO VERIAS CON OTROS OJOS  
-YO JAMAS PENSARIA COMO TU  
-YA LO HACES... - y eso colmo el vaso del moreno, que salto sobre el rubio tumbandole en el suelo y sentandose sobre su pecho, parando sus brazos con las rodillas – ¡MALDITO! - Y empezo a darle puñetazos, a diestra y siniestra sin compasion ninguna.

Los demas al ver eso saltaron de inmediato,algunos con otro proposito, como Kouji que saco de sus genitales una navaja, Jp de sus calcetines una "minigun" cargada con tres balas, zoe una pequeña daga, Koichi otra navaja.  
Pero Matt y Setsuna se dieron cuenta y rapidamente sacaron sus Desert Eagles apuntando a la cabeza

-No espera...  
-Tirar las armas – ordeno Setsuna, Tieria y Allelujah tambien sacaron las suyas  
-Chicas bajar las armas – Takeru se levanto con la ayuda de Sora, esta miro mal a Tai, y ahi, Tai saco su arma y apunto al rubio – Tai espera...aun se puede arreglar  
-Diles a tus compañeros que bajen las armas – pidio el moreno  
-Chicos, he dicho que bajeis las armas – Los demas seguian con las armas en las manos  
-Primero ellos – dijo firmemente Kouji  
-Imbecil, una navaja contra una pistola...¿Eres idiota? - Se reia Tieria, pero lo que no sabia esque esas navajas, eran mas que una navaja  
-Mi amigo Tommy ha ido colocando trozos de " su chicle " por todo el camino que hemos echo hasta la base, solo un centimetro es capaz de volar 100metros por los aires – dijo Jp sujetando su "navaja" y poniendo el dedo pulgar por debajo – esto es un detonador...asi que no jugueis con nosotros

Ahora los que estaban en jaque, eran Celestial Being

-Vale chicos, calmaros, estamos aquí para solucionar las cosas no para crear mas conflictos – Pidio tk, secandose la sangre y con el ojo morado – Tai...te pido perdon, por el pasado...y por lo de Hikari – Miro a la castaña, que le miraba con tristeza – Pero lo de mi madre...Matt...tu sabes bien lo que mama era para mi...  
-Lo se enano...lo se...  
-Takeru... - Tai se acerco a el...- Estas arrestado – Tai le coloco las esposas, el resto se acercaron a ponerselas apuntandoles con las Desert Eagles  
-Pero...¿porque? - pregunto el rubio boquiabierto  
-Por atentar contra Celestial Being...lo siento...son las ordenes  
-Traidores, no habeis cumlplido con vuestra palabra – Allelujah intento quitarle la navaja a Kouji, pero...

La explosion se escucho muy cerca, destruyendo una parte de la base, la sala de juntas.

**.**

.

La operación fue todo un éxito. "El tumor" fue extirpado, y colocado en una caja de muestras que fue previamente empapelada y guardada en un maletin para estudiarlo en el laboratorio. Mimi y Cody asistieron a la operación, porque sabian que era peligrosa y querian estar cerca de su amigo

-Despertara en un par de horas, todo fue un éxito – sonrio Joe a sus amigos  
-Gracias Joe – agradecio Cody con un saludo japones  
-¿Como estais vosotros? - pregunto - ¿Habeis tenido dolores de cabeza casuales?  
-Eto...que yo recuerde no – se arrasco la cabeza Mimi – Lo normal – sonrio  
-Esta bien...¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio luego? - se acerco a ellos y les susurro – En dos horas en los vestuarios de chicas – Miro a Mimi seriamente, como diciendo con la mirada que se lo tomara en serio y que el asunto era importante  
-Esta bien – asintio Mimi, Cody tambien asintio y se fueron, un medico se acerco a Joe  
-Doctor Kido, es hora de analizar "el tumor" - fingio, pues en el pasillo habia varios guardias  
-Si Doctora Satori

El laboratorio estaba vacio, no habia camaras de seguridad, pero si dos guardias en la entrada. Entraron con el maletin y les dieron el paso, ahi podian hablar tranquilos

-Bien, saquemos el nanobot- Pidio Joe abriendo la maleta – Otoshi, tu tienes un curso de nanotecnologia ¿verdad?  
-Asi es Kido – sonrio este por saber que seria de utilidad – dejame ver el cacharro este

Los demas se quedaron al margen, de vez en cuando se acercaban a mirar. Hasta que despues de casi una hora, Otoshi se acerco a sus amigos con unos informes

-Veamos, es un nanobotprogramado con solo una finalidad, si el paciente se opone a esa finalidad, suelta una descarga de 3 amperios, capaz de producir graves daños en el encefalo, provocandolo en un tiempo en una muerte cerebral – Hablo, gracias a la carrrera de medicina, se enteraron a la perfeccion  
-¿Cual es esa finalidad? - pregunto interesado Joe  
-A eso venia...e estudiado el programa de dentro...y...tenias razon Joe...Ribons Almark controlaba a tu amigo...La finalidad era que tu amigo, debia serle fiel, si no le era fiel, soltaba la descarga  
-Era controlado por Ribons...hasta el punto de casi matarle si no le es fiel...eso es...Tiranico – Dijo Satori espantada  
-Puede que incluso mas gente tenga instalado este nanobot...debemos analizar a todo el mundo – pidio con sensatez Yakumo  
-¿Analizar el cerebro a mas de 3000 personas?, tardariamos años – Protesto Satori  
-Sin contar con las mil intervenciones que debemos hacer – Inquirio Otoshi  
-Pero merecera la pena...ese es nuestro trabajo, salvar vidas... - Finalizo Joe sonriendo

Y esque por eso acepto quedarse en All Harrows, despues de saber que "sus amigos" eran el enemigo según Joe...un segundo...  
Joe se llevo la mano a su sien...de pronto penso en eso de nuevo, y sintio como una especie de pinchazo. Quizas el tambien tenga ese aparato, pero a lo mejor no funcionaba bien, y por eso solo nota como el amago del dolor...

-Doctores...tengo que pediros un favor...

**.**

.

Dentro solo se encontraba Christina, tecleando alegremente como hacia siempre y pensando en la proposicion que le hizo Matt, unas horas atrás. Se casaria con ella

Matt vio como el mundo se paraba en ese momento, como el fuego que salia de la habitacion se congelaba y como el humo se volvia transparente. Ahi la veia.

-Matt espera.. - intento llamar Sumeraggi, pero ella tambien sentia ese sentimiento  
-ARRESTAR A CATALAN – Grito Tai sujetando aun a Takeru – Hikari, llevate a Takeru y a los demas a las celdas, que te acompañe Setsuna, ten – Le entrego su Desert Eagle – Por si acaso – Miro a Takeru y se metio en el cuarto en llamas, junto con Yamatto

Consiguieron apagar el fuego y en unos minutos...saber la noticia

-No...no puede ser...no es verdad... - Yamatto no queria ver, se habia tapado los ojos y se habia derrumbado frente a su amigo  
-Lo siento...

Sumeraggi tampoco tenia palabras...aparte de perder documentos de gran importancia, habia perdido a la mejor amiga y a la mejor colaboradora que tenia celestial being...habian perdido a Christina Suarez

-Matt...lo siento – Tai habia sacado a su amigo de ahi, ahora estaban afuera. Matt miraba el cielo, como si se estuviera despidiendo  
-Tai...¿de verdad piensas que Takeru no tiene nada que ver con Ribons? - pregunto con voz entrecortada  
-Si...pero Matt...te prometo que iremos a por ellos, derribaremos ese puto portaaviones, y mataremos a todos esos desgraciados, lo pagaran caro - a medida que hablaba apretaba con mas insistencia sus puños - Matt... - una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- Se que tu hermano, Sora y los demas no tienen nada que ver, pero por culpa de el hijodeputa que apreto el detonador, todos lo pagaran  
-No Tai...los demas no tienen nada que ver...pero – Pego un puñetazo a la pared, de pronto sus nudillos se pusieron de color rojo y negro, y goteaba sangre de las rajas que se habia echo – Quiero al hijodeputa, que apreto el detonador...lo quiero...

****

.  
.

Los conducia al subterraneo de abajo. Una celda para los prisioneros de Celestial Being, compuesta por 50 celdas con paredes de 10 metros de grosor, 20m2 y unas puertas blindadas con una sola avertura para ver al prisionero. Las puertas eran electricas, solo se podian abrir mediante una clave, que cambiaba cada 1 hora

-Uno en cada celda – dijo Setsuna  
-Espera...porfavor, dejame estar con Takuya – imploro Zoe, Hikari estubo apunto de aceptar, pero la mirada de Setsuna lo decia todo  
-Lo siento...uno en cada celda – Dijo abatida la castaña  
-Hikari – susurro el rubio – ¿porque haces esto?...crei que erais de confianza...

Por cada palabra del rubio, Hikari se hundia mas y mas, hasta el punto de empezar a derramar lagrimas. Setsuna lo vio todo y salio en su defensa

-Entra adentro – empujo al rubio aun con las esposas puestas. Hikari protesto de inmediato, mirando con odio al pelimoreno  
-¡DEJALE! - De inmediato se arripintio – Lo siento Setsuna...perdona  
-Tranquila...te esperare afuera – Setsuna abatido salio triste, dejando a la castaña a sola con los 6 prisioneros, incluida Sora en sus celdas  
-Amiga mia...crei que no eramos culpable de nada – dijo la pelirroja  
-Lo siento...lo siento

De un momento, Hikari salio corriendo del subterraneo llorando

-Celestial Being nos ha engañado...ya dije yo que confiar en ellos era un error – Dijo Kouji  
-Callate...¿porque apretastes el detonador? - pregunto Koichi  
-Yo no lo aprete, fue Tommy  
-Yo no fui...crei que fue Zoe  
-Que dices, yo no tenia detonador  
-Yo si que no fui – se defendio Koichi  
-¿Entonces...quien fue? - pregunto Sora

Silencio absoluto, cada uno tenia sus derivaciones, pero no queria decirlo en alto

Unas horas mas tarde Tai habia ido a las celdas. Abrio una celda y cogio a la pelirroja de la mano, tapandola la boca, los demas estaban dormidos. La subio arriba y la llevo a su habitacion, alli tendrian privacidad

-Sora...  
-Tai...vaya...crei que era una prisionera  
-Sora...si supieras...lo duro que ha sido para mi todo esto  
-¿y para mi no Tai?...llevaba 3 años pensando que habias muerto, y luego mas de 6 meses pensando que eras el enemigo...casi acabe loca  
-YO TAMBIEN ESTABA MAL – grito, luego se dio cuenta que lo que habia echo estaba mal – Lo siento...no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy  
-Tai...¿de verdad pensabas que yo era tu enemiga? - Silencio por parte del moreno – Ya veo...  
-Tu tambien pensastes lo mismo... - se defendio  
-Lo se...

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por una risa nostalgica

-Sabes...hace poco fue mi cumple  
-Lo se – contesto rapidamente la pelirroja  
-El regalo que me dieron, fue la foto de hace 10 años... - La saco de un cajon y se la puso en las manos de la pelirroja, que de inmediato se echo a llorar, Tai aprovecho y la abrazo  
-Sora...te e echado mucho de menos...  
-Tai...perdoname...perdoname

No aguanto mas y echo todo lo que tenia dentro, acumulado, desde hace 3 años. Lloro y lloro en su hombro, hasta que se dio cuenta, que no tenia mas lagrimas

-¿Puedo...pasar la noche...contigo? - pregunto avergonzada, gimoteando  
-Cl..claro – se sonrojo el moreno

La pelirroja se tumbo junto a el, en la cama, abrazando la foto

-¿Crees que los demas tambien estan como Tk y yo? - pregunto pensativa  
-Espero que si...  
-Nos encontramos a Daisuke hace un par de dias...se le notaba muy confundido...  
-Entonces les salvaremos, y juntos, rescataremos a nuestros digimons...  
-Tai... -Se dio la vuelta y le miro, entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que habia echado de menos esos ojos achocolatados – Te quiero... - dijo sin pensar, y asi como lo dijo, se lo demostro de un impulso, besandole en los labios

**.**

.

Hikari esa noche tambien habia bajado al subterraneo, debia aclarar su mente, lo que no sabia, esque habia una celda vacia. Pero como en ese momento no pensaba en su amiga, sino...en su rubio.  
Abrio la celda con el nuevo codigo, y llamo al ojiazul, que abrio los ojos nada mas escuchar su voz

-Dime – contesto  
-¿podemos hablar? - pregunto  
-Claro – contesto

Las celdas estaban muy pegadas, pero 10 metros de grosor podian callar los susurros, si eran muy bajos, y el tono de Hikari, era el adecuado, para que la conversacion, fuese dentro de lo que cabia, privada

-No sabia...que el verte...me hiciera sentir esta sensacion...como si...como si los años no hubieran pasado – dijo jugueteando con sus dedos la castaña  
-Hikari... - Takeru estaba anonodado, el tambien habia tenido la misma reaccion al verla, como si aun estubiera en esa cita nocturna, antes de enterarse...de la peor noticia.  
-Takeru...  
-Hikari – corto Takeru – Lo de Sora...no era en broma en todo...justamente...ayer la bese... - Hikari se quedo muda  
-¿PORQUE ME CUENTAS ESO? - Grito, pero Takeru rapidamente se acerco a ella y la tapo de la boca  
-Porque...me importas...siempre me as importado, y siempre nuestro grado de confianza habia sido supremo, nos contabamos todo...y no quiero perderlo – La destapo la boca y la miro a los ojos  
-¿Sientes algo por Sora? - pregunto timidamente  
-No lo se... - contesto sinceramente, alejandose de ella  
-Yo...creo que siento algo por ti aun despues de tantos años...pero...tambien...estoy confusa...  
-¿Setsuna? - pregunto sarcasticamente Tk, Hikari asintio – Lo sabia...  
-Entiendelo...  
-Hikari...si hace 5 años te hubiera pedido salir...¿me hubieras dicho que si? - pregunto Takeru mirandola a los ojos  
-Si...¿y si yo te pidiera ahora salir ahora, hipoteticamente? - pregunto con la mirada agachada, pero se encontro con el silencio – Bueno...te diria que te lo pensaras – Rio – Bueno...me tengo que marchar - antes de abandonar el cuarto, tk se interpuso entre ella - que... - no pudo decir mas, se guardo todo el orgullo y la beso como siempre quiso hacer, con suavidad, pero sin dejarla escapar – Es una locura... - dijo separandose  
-Yo amo las locuras – Susurro volviendola a besar

Entonces...calleron en la tentacion. Hikari se dejo guiar, con mucho gusto, al igual que Tai lo hacia, en su cuarto.

Al salir de la celda, se encontro con una sorpresa

-A si que ahora...estas con el... - susurro mientras su corazon se encogia - no hay nada que pueda hacer...¿verdad?  
-Setsuna... -intento llamarle, pero se fue corriendo. Aunque su carrera no duro mucho, al escuchar el sonido de un disparo

**.**

.

Yamatto caminaba por el pasillo, cuando se encontro con Allelujah, este animadamente le saludo y se paro a hablar con el

-¿De donde vienes? - pregunto Allelujah  
-De tomar el aire – contesto el rubio  
-Siento lo de Christina...se os veia muy unidos – dio el pesame, Yamatto volvio a cerrar los ojos  
-Me iba a casar con ella – dijo en un susurro, que percibio Allelujah  
-Vaya...cuanto lo siento... - Puso una mano en su hombro  
-Cuando...cuando encuentre al ijodeputa...le arrancare la cabeza...se que ha sido uno de los que estan abajo...pero por respeto a mi hermano...les interrogare uno a uno.

Hubo un corto silencio

-Yo se quien ha sido – dijo Allelujah  
-¿Quien? - pregunto Ishida  
-Yo – contesto sin mas sonriendo y mostrando la desert eagle en el estomago del rubio – Fuistes muy lento Ishida...  
-Allelujah – Abrio los ojos Yamatto – Co...como...por...porque  
-Tranquila, are que te reunas con ella...en pocos segundos...ahora...lo pagaras todo

El sonido del arma al ser disparada hizo eco en toda la sala

-Adios...Ishida...dulces sueños... - escucho por ultima vez, los oidos del rubio

**Espero que os haya gustado *_*  
Siento si ha sido pesado, pero esto determinara gran parte de la historia .  
Para el siguiente, se acabara el fin de "una temporada" " una saga" como querais llamarlo XDD y empezara la penultima y quizas la mas importante**

Bueno, os aréis mil preguntas, que os contestare si no tiene nada que ver con el resto de la historia en los reviews ^^ sino...os la respondera la historia a medida **que pase los capitulos ******

Mil gracias por leer =) nos veremos en unas semanas n.n Linda noche de las brujas si no nos vemos antes .

ja na!


	14. Capitulo 12 Maniobras

**HI!**

Bueno queridos amigos os queria decir hoy que...

¡ACTUALIZO!

¡SIIII!

Se que me habeis echado de menos T_T yo tambien la verdad, pero mi laptop me la trajeron hace 2 dias y...casi lloro

ME BORRARON TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS, TODO!

-Anime  
-Musica  
-Imagenes  
-Programas

y lo peor...¡MIS ESCRITOS!

Porsuerte fui listo y los escritos, todos mis escritos desde hace 4 años, lo tenia guardado en un pendrive, lamentablemente el capitulo que empeze a escribir no lo tenia, por eso tuve que empezar de nuevo y por eso tarde mas de la cuenta  
Asi que en 2 dias escribi el capitulo...  
Aviso que no me ha salido como yo he querido, al releerlo casi lloro de lo malo que esta, pensaba hacerlo mas largo y con mas lujo de detalles, pero como se que lo quereis ya, pues este lo dejo como esta y me pongo a pensar y a escribir el siguiente...lo siento

Bueno muchisimas gracias por la espera impaciente y de nuevo siento la demora

Sin mas, os dejo con el capitulo, que se que hay ganas =)

**Confrontacion**  
_" capitulo 12"_  
_**Maniobras**_

Daisuke se despertaba de un largo sueño, no sabia donde estaba, ni tenia la certeza si estaba vivo o si todo era un sueño, intentaba palpar con las manos lo que se habia convertido en su cama desde hace un par de semanas. Estaba ciego, no podia ver, intentaba abrir los parpados pero le pesaba de tal modo que parecia que los tenia pegados. Tampoco escuchaba nada, era como si tuviera agua en los oidos, solo percibia unos ruidos semejantes al rechinar de una rata.  
Pero de pronto...escucho unos pasos acompañado de unas voces

-Despertar al insignia Eagle  
-Pero señor, aun no esta recuperado de la intervencion  
-Lleva semanas en cama y estamos en plena guerra, necesito a mis mejores pilotos, despertarle ahora mismo

De pronto escucho el abrir de una puerta metalica y como alguien le palpaba el cuerpo

-Motomiya, es hora de que despiertes de tu sueño y vuelvas a la cruel realidad

Davids noto como alguien le retiraba unas vendas y al fin pudo sentir libertad, abrio los ojos poco a poco y vio a un doctor enfrente a el

-Bienvenido al infierno de nuevo, amigo mio  
-K..ki...kido

**.**

.

Tai abrio los ojos pesadamente, noto como el sol entraba por las rendijas de su dormitorio, intento visualizar el reloj de la mesita, pero veia los numeros emborronados. Se palpo la cabeza, le dolia un poco, necesitaba descansar mas, pero tener a sora a su lado le costaba conciliar el sueño...

-¿SORA? - pregunto en alto, como si esperara una contestacion por su parte, pero el sonido del reloj es lo unico que escucho acompañado de su propia respiracion

Juraria que la pelirroja habia dormido con el...¿donde se habia metido?

Pero la respuesta le iba a venir en pocos segundos, pues alguien habia llamado al timbre de su cuarto

-Puedes pasar

La puerta se abrio y alli vio al que pocas horas antes, le habia dejado como se lo encontraba, rastos de sangre en la nariz, un ojo morado y la cara hinchada

-¡Que coño haces aquí! - Grito con ira y apunto de volver a cogerle del cuello de la camisa  
-Matt...mi hermano...esta en la enfermeria muriendose...

A Takeru le costaba hablar, casi tartamudeaba

-Sora esta con el...la llame a su movil, te iba a llamar a ti, pero me dijo que no te molestara...no creia que la situacion era tan compleja, hasta que vi a mi hermano, en mitad del pasillo, recubierto de sangre y a Setsuna llamando a Catalina...  
-Tranquilo, respira hondo...vamos  
-Tai... - Tk no pudo mas y se abalanzo al que horas antes fue su verdugo  
-Saldra todo bien...venga, bajemos con el  
-No podria soportar perderle de nuevo...no esta vez

Bajaron a paso apresurado hacia la enfermeria, donde nada mas llegar pudieron ver a Catalina cubierta de sangre y a un par de medicos con trapos apretando la herida y a las ordenes de la rubia.

-Necesito que me traigais el desfibrilador...¡Rapido!, esta entrando en parada cardiorespiratoria

Los medicos se movian rapido, uno de ellos se encargaba de secar el sudor de la rubia, que veia como el rubio se le iba de sus manos  
Los demas miraban toda la escena desde fuera, donde un cristal le impedian llegar a darles animos.

-Se pondra bien tranquilo – La pelirroja se acerco a Tk y le dio un abrazo, Tai lo vio de manera normal, en ningun momento tuvo celos...es mas, el tambien se acerco al abrazo

**.**

.

Setsuna estaba en el lugar del crimen, tranquilo aparentemente viendo el charco de sangre y las salpicaduras. Parecia un detective buscando pruebas, cuando llego Yamatto estaba inconsciente, no pudo decirle quien le disparo, pero en su mirada estaba el asombro.

-Quien...Quien pudo hacerte esto...amigo mio

Saco su Desert Eagle, alguien se acercaba, pero al ver quien era bajo el arma

-Eres tu Allelujah, me asustastes – Mediosonrio guardando el arma  
-Siento asustarte compañero...estaba analizando la escena...he sacado hipotesis, pero aun no puedo ponerlas aprueba

Allelujah se acerco a Setsuna y se puso a su lado

-Yo tambien tengo alguna hipotesis en mente  
-Creo que ha sido el hermano de este...Takeru Takaishi. Su celda estaba abierta, perfectamente pudo haber escapado de alguna forma u otra y Matt le pillo, este no tuvo mas remedio que dispararle, y ahora la culpa lo acorroe...por eso esta abajo, haciendose la victima...  
-Te equivocas – Setsuna sorprendio a Allelujah – Yo estaba abajo, su celda fue abierta por la hermana de Yagami, Hikari. Tiene una fuerte coartada...ningun miembro de Catalan pudo haber sido  
-Segun tengo entendido, la celda de Takenouchi tambien estaba abierta  
-Yagami estaba con ella, en su cuarto, las camaras de seguridad lo verificaron...esta parte, donde le dispararon...aqui la camara del sur, tiene el punto ciego, pero ademas...cuando verifique las cintas...hubo un paron con un bucle informatico, salia la misma escena, en ningun momento sale Ishida. Solo sale Ishida, cerca del balcon Sur, mintuos despues se le ve derramando lagrimas, se las seca y coje este pasillo...alli la camara de seguridad no le coje...  
-¿Que conclusiones sacas? - Pregunto expectante  
-Que uno de nosotros...le disparo

Allelujah se paso la saliva por la garganta, mientras Setsuna no le quitaba la vista de encima

-El mismo que le disparo...fue el que apreto el detonador de la bomba...Allelujah...  
-¡Setsuna! - Lockon venia corriendo por el pasillo – Allelujah... - Jadeo un poco y miro a los dos hombres – Hemos visualizado un grupo de mobile suits a 50km de aquí, atacando lo que era un portaaviones...hemos cogido a uno de catalan y le hemos echo ver el portaaviones...era su base...  
-¿Como has dicho? - pregunto expectante allelujah  
-Que catalan no es el enemigo...Ribons Almark...trabaja solo  
-All harrows – susurro Lockon – Despues del portaaviones, vendran hacia aquí...debemos de maniobrar rapido y que lo de Ishida no nos deje vulnerable

Ambos hombres se miraron, y las palabras de Setsuna aun retumbaba en la cabeza de Allelujah

**.**

.

Pearl Harbor...eso le recordaba cuando miraba por la pantalla y veia con una sonrisa como el portaaviones de Catalan se hundia en las calidas aguas del Pacifico Sur.  
¿Cuantos hombres habian perdido la vida?, preguntas que no le importaba, tan solo sonreia sadicamente, hasta que se aburrio y cambio de canal, mostrando otro panorama, de como otro grupo de suits, bombardeaban sin cansarse una estructura de un material rojo viscoso.  
De pronto recibe una llamada

-General Carter, hacia tiempo que no se pasaba por mi despacho, ya echo de menos su cara, ¿porque no se pasa?, gastara mucho telefono a este paso – Hablaba con una voz que ponia los pelos de punto al que estaba al otro lado de la linea  
-Mi señor...no se preocupe, son telefonos controlados por satelite...ademas, no quisiera molestarle, solo llamaba para decir que el bombardeo fue todo un éxito, Catalan ha sido borrada del mapa  
-Lo se...pero no todos...aun quedan insectos en la colmena de Celestial Being...  
-Mi señor, la guerra comenzara mañana...las primeras maniobras se efectuaran esta tarde, tenemos pensado dar un golpe duro, despues de haber derribado el portaaviones, el topo ha cumplido, pero aun sigue dentro...asi que tenia pensado otro trabajito para el  
-Cuente General Carter, soy todo oidos...

**.**

.

Despues de horas angustiosas y de momentos de infarto, Catalina salio del cuarto para poder descansar. Hizo todo lo que pudo, ahora tenia que enfrentarse a lo mas duro de su trabajo...dar la noticia

-Chicos...

Nada mas hablar, los varones, Tai y Tk se levantaron del suelo de un salto. Hikari abrio los ojos y se levanto del hombro de Sora, la pelirroja se quedo sentada pero empezo a temblar. Izzy y Sumeraggi tuvieron que irse a reparar la sala de juntas y ver los avances de los mobile suits y del resto de Gundams.

-Dinos Catalina...

El unico que se atrevio a decir palabra fue el lider de la primera generacion, que ante su voz, hizo estremecerse a la rubia, que se sintio empequeñecer a cada saliva y se armo de valor

-He echo todo lo que corria de mis manos... - El grupo empezo a respirar agitadamente, no podia hablar enserio, Yamatto no podia estar muerto – Pero por fortuna e logrado hacer que respire, su corazon bombea sangre, y gracias a las bolsas de sangre que habian he podido salvarle la vida...pero ha perdido mucha sangre y su estomago y torax esta severamente dañado...pero se nota que es fuerte y tiene ganas de vivir – Los primeros suspiros de alivio se hicieron presente, Tai mediosonrio y sin que los demas se lo esperen abrazo con fuerza a Catalina...pero esta vez, Sora si se puso celosa y con la mirada de Kari clavada en ella apreto los dientes y achico los ojos, mientras Catalina se sonrojaba  
-Muchas gracias Catalina...no se que hubieramos echo sin ti – Catalina correspondio al abrazo si importarte que una pelirroja recitaba versos satanicos para que se muriera de un " accidente "  
-Es mi trabajo Tai...eso si...necesitare mas sangre y el deposito se a acabado – Clavo su mirada en el rubio menor – Takeru, necesitare al menos 3 tubos de tu sangre...¿te importa?  
-En absoluto – el rubio ya se habia quitado la camiseta, haciendo que la castaña Yagami se ruborizara en el acto - Nunca perdonare al que ha disparado a mi hermano...¡NUNCA! - chillo con ira, Hikari se separo de el un poco asustada  
-Takaishi...tranquilizate – Murmuro Yagami fijando su vista en Sora, quien no queria mirarle en ese momento  
-Bien, pues acompañame...y a los demas...solo decirles que las primeras 24 horas seran decisivas para todos

Pero no las tenian...

_-" A todos los pilotos, que se presenten en los hangares, no es un simulacro...repito, no es un simulacro "_

**.**

.

Mimi estaba al frente de lo que hace momentos fue una masacre por parte de su organización. Al lado de ella las hermanas Sanders, Lily y Amelia

-¿Morderan el anzuelo? - pregunto otro suit, se trataba de Houran Taylor  
-Creeme, esos zanganos son mas listos de lo que piensas Archer – Lily habia hablado a Archer, que en esos momentos sujetaba con la mano de su suit a un superviviente de Catalan  
-Funicionara – Miro hacia atrás, donde 400 suit, esperaban a los invitados de Celestial Being

**.**

.

-¿Que tenemos Koushiro? - pregunto Sumeraggi  
-No sabria decirte muy bien, pero uno de los ojos ha captado 4 suit sin identificar, uno de ellos tiene a un humano en la palma de la mano  
-¿Se sabe acerca de ese humano?  
-Nada...

Sumeraggi se toco con la yema de los dedos la sien, masajeandosela, habian tenido unas semanas muy intensas

-¿Has dado el aviso?  
-Puede haber un ataque...algo me huele a que es una trampa  
-Es una trampa en toda regla...despues de que destruyesen el portaaviones de Catalan, han estado husmeando por ahi todo el rato...uno de los pilotos se dirigio a otro con el nombre de mi exnovia...

Sumeraggi le vio en ese momento como un niño pequeño atrapado en un cuarto oscuro sin ningun rastro de luz

-Sabes...esto tiene un nombre...confrontacion...asi se llama lo que esta pasando - Se masajeo la frente con suavidad, ultimamente trabajaba mas de lo necesario,Sumeraggi le sonrio calidamente - Jamas me hubiera puesto a pensar, que despues de  
10años...todos estariamos enfrentados en una guerra sin cuartel, por el mundo que salvamos, cuando aun volviamos a casa a las 9 de la noche...si alguien me hubiera dicho tal barbaridad, me hubiera reido de el y le hubiera tratado como un loco...  
-Koushiro...no te culpes...no es tu culpa...cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera muerto o se hubiera vuelto loco, tu estas aguantando y ademas, poco a poco estas abriendo los ojos y estamos pillando al enemigo... - Sumeraggi sabia que se culpaba de cosas de las que no deberia de preocuparse, ella sabia lo que el valia y sabia de lo que era capaz...entonces...¿porque se culpaba?  
-Nadie en su sano juicio traicionaria a sus amigos...ni desconfiaria de ellos...Tai...Hikari...Sora.. .Takeru...Yamatto...Joe...Cody ...Daisuke...Mimi...Yo...tod os hemos traicionado lo que una vez nos dio la victoria...la amistad, y todo...por culpa de Ribons Almark  
-Pues ya esta Koushiro, NO ES TU CULPA, DEJA DE CULPARTE – Y sin poder aguantarlo mas, le metio un tortazo en la cara – Despierta ya Izumi, no es tu culpa, lo de hace 4 años, nada de ello es tu culpa. Porfin hemos podido descubrir quien estaba detras de todo esto, 3 años de duro trabajo porfin dara sus frutos, ahora te necesito mas que nunca Koushiro, a si que porfavor, despierta de una vez, quitate la venda de la culpabilidad y ponte al frente de esta situacion – Koushiro la sonrio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo  
-Gracias...Sumeraggi...las coordenadas son...

**.**

.

Tai habia corrido junto a los demas al hangar, Takeru se quedo en la enfermeria sacandose sangre y Sora se fue con una Hikari que queria luchar, pero que su hermano no le dejaba

-Sora la ultima vez pilote bien, crei que mi hermano estaria orgulloso de mi, saco buenisimas notas en pilotaje y en el simulador... - Berrinchaba como una niña pequeña la castaña  
-Lo se Hikari, yo estuve ahi cuando nos distes jaque con tu suit – Sora sonrio tristemente, no le gustaba recordar cuando peleaba contra Celestial Being – Pero tu hermano se preocupa por ti, muchisimo y lo sabes. Tai sin ti no seria Tai – Sonrio haciendo que la castaña se contagiara de su sonrisa

Un incomodo siilencio se formo en el lugar, hasta que sin saber porque, salio un tema que las dos no querian tocar

-Al final...¿sales con mi hermano? - pregunto directamente la menor Yagami, haciendo que Takenouchi se sonrojase como el color de su pelo  
-Bueno...no lo se...sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermano pero...  
-Tk...  
-NOOOO – casi grito – Digo...con Tk...Kari...yo...se lo que significa para ti...te pido perdon por el pasado, pero con Tk no tengo nada, tan solo veia el reflejo de tu hermano en sus ojos y por eso me encapriche con el...yo quiero a Tai – Sonrio Nostalgicamente – Anoche el me demostro que era correspondida, pero aun no hemos hablado de lo nuestro...- Llegaron a la sala de Operaciones, pero antes de entrar, la pelirroja queria saber algo – Y tu Hikari...¿Sales con Tk? - Ahora era el turno de que la castaña se sonrojase  
-Estoy como tu Sora...aun no hemos hablado de nada mas

Juntas entraron a la sala, donde se encontraron con una imagen de desconcierto...

-Tieria... - Susurro Hikari  
-Vaya Yagami, crei que estarias en el cielo, ocupando de nuevo mi Gundam...  
-¡HIKARI CORRE! - Tieria disparo, pero fallo aproposito, estrellando su bala en la puerta metalica – Si te mueves un paso mas...te mato

Koushiro estaba atado a una silla y amordazado, al igual que Sumeraggi. Satori controlaba los vuelos de los suits y daba la salida, siendo controlado por la temerosa arma de Tieria, que apuntaba a todos

-Sentaros en esas sillas,Takenouchi, Yagami, ¡ahora mismo! - Ordeno a punta de pistola  
-¿Que te pasa Tieria?, crei que eras de los nuestros – Recrimino Hikari mientras andaba a paso lento hacia la silla donde le mandaba  
-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reir pequeña insecto...¿yo de los vuestros?, Jajajajaja, ni en un millon de años, seria un asqueroso humano como vosotros...yo soy...un Innovator

Koushiro abrio los ojos al doble de su capacidad, al escuchar la frase dicha por Tieria Erde. ¿El un innovator?

****

.  
.

Sin saber nada de lo que pasaba abajo, Tai, Lockon y Allelujah piloteaban unos suits hacia el punto donde le habia señalizado Izumi...o eso creian. Detras de ellos 400 suits les seguian, ajenos a la trampa mortal donde estaban siendo enviados

-¿Sabeis donde esta Tieria? - pregunto Lockon – Echo de menos sus gritos por radio, ordenandome que me lo tome en serio  
-Es raro...se habra quedado ayudando a Izumi y a Noriega – contesto Setsuna  
-Algo me trae mala espina... - susurro Tai  
-Tranquilo amigo, Ishida saldra de esta, veras como pronto esta compitiendo para haber quien destruye mas suits con nosotros – Dijo Allelujah  
-Eso espero...

Pero Tai tenia la certeza de que algo pasaba

-¿Koushiro?, al habla Yagami, nos acercamos al punto y no visualizamos nada raro en nuestro radar, creo que hay un fallo en el sistema electrico...

Espero, pero nadie contesto

-Yagami...estate alerta...algo malo pasa – Lockon jugaba con el ordenador del Suit – El radar no funciona...los suits han sido saboteados...  
-¡KOUSHIRO! - Grito Tai asustado  
-¿Pasa algo capitan? - uno de los Suits se comunico con Tai  
-Retirada ¡Ahora mismo! - Ordeno, pero por sus pantallas ya veian al enemigo - ¡A VUESTROS PUESTOS!

****

.  
.

Tk salio de la enfermeria algo mareado, echo un ultimo vistazo a su hermano, dormia placidamente en la cama, tranquilo y con un respirador artificial. Los cables que lo mantenian con vida se acumulaban por gran parte de su cuerpo...Tk ya habia vivido esa experiencia...y no salio bien  
-Tranquilo Tk...prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi mano, para hacer que pronto pueda despertarse y molestarte – Sonrio Catalina, postrando una de sus manos en su hombro  
-Gracias Catalina...

Takeru se retiro de la enfermeria y aprovecho para bajar a ver a su grupo de amigos que aun estaban en las celdas.

-Chicos – Llamo Tk  
-Takeru...porfin nos visitas...esto no es justo, aunque seas amigos de ellos, diles que nos dejen salir – Pidio Koichi desesperado  
-Tranquilo amigos, saldreis muy pronto  
-Takeru ¿Te has enterado de lo del Almorzor?, ha sido hundido – Hablaba desesperado Takuya – Lo he visto con mis propios ojos  
-Acaban de salir Celestial Being hacia haya creo...he escuchado un aviso y Tai y los demas han salido urgentemente...  
-Tk...esta mañana fue el ataque, Koushiro me llamo y me pidio que viera unas imagenes...no sabes que impotencia me dio, ver como unos suits de Ribons destruian e hundian sin piedad el Almarzor...  
-¿Entonces porque han salido ahora? - pregunto en alto  
-Tk...no te lo queriamos decir, pero ninguno de nosotros apreto el detonador...Tommy vio quien activo la bomba... - Kouji dio la palabra a su pequeño amigo, que titubeo, pero luego se armo de valor y hablo alto y claro  
-Allelujah Haptism...

Takeru salio corriendo, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, pero era necesario decirselo ahora mismo a Koushiro, asi que corrio hacia la sala de operaciones, donde sabia que en estos momentos, el se encontraba alli

****

.  
.

Mimi vio horrorizada como Archer aplastaba sin piedad el cuerpo de aquel hombre y tiraba sus restos al mar, al ver como Celestial Being se acercaba

-Bien Eagles, es nuestra hora...aplastemos esas cucarachas

Un cañon del suit fue disparado, dando blanco certero en un grupo de suits de celestial being, Mimi activo su escudo y saco su espada de particulas GN mientras que las hermanas Sanders empezaron a disparar. 400 suits detras fueron por los flancos derecho e izquierda, gastando metralla por el camino e inundando el mar de balas del calibre 30  
-Mimi cubreme – Hablo Amelia preparando un cañon de particulas, mientras Mimi disparaba contra todo suit que se le ponia por medio, su punteria era envidiable – Gracias compañera, ahora veran esos – El cañon fue disparado, de un momento a otro, mas de 20 suits calleron al mar destruidos

Tai veia como todo el ejercito era aniquilado, salieron rapidamente sin comprobar nada, los escudos tambien fueron saboteados, eran hormigas frente a hombres, daban batalla...pero el resultado iba a ser el mismo...masacrados

-Tai...debemos...debemos salir de aquí – Hablo Setsuna moviendose rapido para no ser presa de las balas  
-no podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos – Dijo Allelujah – Pero setsuna tiene razon, vamonos rapido  
-Estoy de acuerdo Yagami, salgamos de este infierno, disparare mi cañon de particulas, en cuanto haga contacto con alguno, salgamos cagando ostias, poner la potencia GN en el motor de vuelo, cojeremos suficiente velocidad como para perder de vista esta batalla  
-Buen plan Lockon, esta bien, ¡retirada! - Los suits de Celestial Being empezaron a disparar mientras retrocedian

-Pretenden escapar, ¡CORTARLES EL PASO! - ordeno Archer

-Cubrirme, el cañon se esta preparando, 40% y subiendo – Dijo Lockon  
-Setsuna, Allelujah cubrir a Lockon, yo intentare salvar a alguno mas – Tai no queria irse y perder a todos, asi que comenzo a disparar contra el que tenia problemas para escapar y se ponia delante del que iba a matar a alguno, como el que tenia la espada preparada para degollar a uno de los suyos  
-Ni de coña te dejare que le mates – Tai saco la suya y paro el golpe – ESCAPA ¡RAPIDO! - le ordeno  
-¿Tai? - Escucho por la radio  
-Mimi...  
-Tengo el cañon listo, ahora o nunca, Yagami guarda las particulas GN en el motor, rapido...apunten...fuego!

El cañon fue disparado, Tai paso las particulas GN al motor de vuelo y en un momento cogio los 400km/h, saliendo disparado de la batalla, al igual que los pocos supervivientes privilegiados, que escucharon el mensaje por la radio

-Celestial Being a escapado...pero ha sido un duro golpe...sobre todo por dentro – Mediosonreia Archer, mientras daba el mensaje por radio a alguien de dentro  
-Bien echo, volver a la base – Se escucho decir por pantalla al general Krion Carter  
-Volvemos a la base, Tachikawa, Sanders, vamos...

Tai y los demas se quedaron sin particulas GN, pero estaban sobrevolando ya aguas amigas, pronto llegarian a la base

-Era una trampa y ademas tenemos los radares y los escudos saboteados...¿Que esta pasando? - Preguntaba Allelujah  
-No lo se...pero sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos ahora mismo – Contesto Tai con la vista al frente  
-Sea quien sea el que haya echo esto..seguro que esta detras del asesinato de Christina y del atentado contra Ishida... - Se atrevio decir Setsuna, haciendo que los demas asintiesen  
-Vayamos con pies de plomo...abrir bien los ojos, ante la mas orden dada por radio al exterior, no hagais caso – Dijo por ultimo Tai, poniendo a todos en alerta general

****

.  
.

Tieria no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, parecia inquieto, se notaba que esperaba algo.

-¿Porque no llamara? - preguntaba en alto, cada dos por tres su vista se fijaba en el monitor viendo como unos pocos supervivientes se acercaban a la base – Les dije que no dejaran escapar a ninguno

Hikari y Sora respiraron aliviadas, ahora solo esperaba que entre uno de esos suits, se encontrase Tai

-Sabes que no puedes escapar ¿verdad? - Pregunto Koushiro despues de quitarse con esfuerzo la mordaza  
-¡CIERRA EL PICO! - Iba a ir a ponersela cuando volvio a hablar  
-No se que te ha pasado Tieria, pero estas acabado, tu bien sabes que de aquí no vas a salir con vida, tu gundam sigue abajo, aunque esta terminado, no puedes bajar sin la autorizacion de Sumeraggi o la mia y el unico suit que queda esta roto...no hay escapatoria, esperas que te llamen de los All Harrows para decirte que te vienen a buscar...pero me temo amigo mio, que has sido utilizado como todos...nadie te va a venir a buscar, Tai y el resto llegaran y te mataran... - Koushiro fue callado por un puñetazo que no tardo en protestas Hikari y Sora  
-Dejale empaz, ¡asesino! - grito Hikari fuera de si – Seguro que tu matastes a la pobre Christina y disparastes sin piedad a Yamatto  
-Te equivocas... - susurro con una sonrisa sadica Tieria – Yo no fui... - Su declaracion dejo a toda la sala sin respiracion  
-Entonces...quien...quien..  
-¿Quien? - pregunto sarcasticamente – El asesino de Christina Mendoza y el verdugo de Yamatto Ishida, fue Allelujah Haptism...siendo controlado, por mi – De pronto su ojo izquierdo se volvio de un color amarillo amarronado – Los Innovators podemos meternos en la mente de los debiles, Allelujah siempre fue un debil, desde que su hermana fue asesinada por Ribons, meterme en su mente fue un juego de niños...yo le controle, yo hice que apretara el boton del detonador y yo hice que disparara a Ishida, pero claro, para controlarle debo de estar a unos 100 metros de el, por eso, mientras engañaba a las camaras, le di la orden, y desde la sala de seguridad, fumandome un cigarrillo, con uno de los conserjes, teniendo la cuartada perfecta sabia que no me iban a culpar desde el principio  
-Maldito canalla... - susurro Sora – Cuando Tai aterrize, are que te arranque la piel a tiras  
-Sueña pelirroja – Tieria se empezo a reir en su cara – Ademas...¿quien asegura que tu novio esta en uno de esos suits, y no en las aguas del pacifico, destrozado por los All harrows?  
-¡YO!

En ese momento Tai entro en la sala y disparo al hombro de Tieria haciendo que se le callera el arma de la mano por el dolor, Allelujah le apunto a la cabeza impidiendo que se moviera mientras que Setsuna desataba a los demas

-Hijo de puta, te arrancare la cabeza...¡Asi que fuistes tu!, nunca te lo perdonare – Grito Allelujah poniendo el dedo del gatillo en la cabeza, pero solo hicieron que las risa de Tieria se escuchaba mientras se quejaba levemente del disparo ocasionado por el moreno en el hombro, se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo mientras se echaba hacia atrás, Allelujah le seguia con su desert eagle, apuntandole en la cabeza  
-¿Que vas a hacer Allelujah, dispararme? - Se volvio a reir – No tienes valor, eres un gallina Allelujah, un cobarde, por eso me fue facil controlarte, porque eres un cobarde

Tieria se volvio a reir, mientras Allelujah cargaba su arma y ponia el dedo en el gatillo

-¡DISPARA! - Alento Tieria mirandole con odio

Allelujah cerro los ojos

-No soy como tu...

-¡ALLELUJAH! -Gritaron Setsuna y Tai viendo como Tieria sacaba una navaja desde el calcetin y se la iba a clavar, pero Setsuna y Tai reaccinoaron rapido, aunque no lo suficiente

Se escucho un disparo, Allelujah fue bañado por la sangre de Tieria...

-!TK¡ - Grito Hikari al ver aparecer al rubio por la puerta apuntando con el arma ha Tieria  
-Tk...ya puedes bajar el arma... - Tai bajo su arma, aunque Setsuna seguia apuntando al rubio  
-Si claro...veo que llegue a tiempo – Tk bajo el arma y se la guardo detras del pantalon, Setsuna hizo lo mismo con su arma.  
-Gracias Takaishi – Allelujah se acerco al rubio y le dio la mano, Hikari salio corriendo hacia el y le abrazo efusivamente

****

.  
.

Tai miraba el romper de las olas del mar mientras el aire fresco le despeinaba sus malparados pelos de la cabeza. Seguia pensando en lo que habia pasado ya una hora atrás...Tieria Erde, les habia traicionado.  
En tan solo un dia, habian pasado mil cosas y habia estado cerca de la muerte de nuevo, ademas, su mejor amigo, luchaba por vivir. Su hermana se reencontraba con su amor, este a la vez, salvaba la vida de ambos y como pasa en todos los cuentos, se queda con la chica.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

La voz dulce de una pelirroja le saco de su ensueño. El tambien se habia quedado con la chica, o eso parecia

-Claro – Sonrio despreocupadamente

Se acerco a la barandilla y dejo que el viento la despeinara libremente

-Vaya...1 dia aquí, y la que se monta...¿es el pan vuestro de cada dia?  
-Bueno, depende en que temporada lo ves, si es en la temporada de las misiones...algo asi – Rie mientras se arrasca por detras de la nuca, Sora en ese momento se acuerda de las misiones en la aventura de hace 10 años, donde el era su lider, parecia que los años no habian pasado – Eso si...jamas habiamos recibido una traicion como la de Tieria y jamas hemos tenido un amigo...en el estado en el que esta Yammatto...

Silencio. Sora agacha la mirada, se siente culpable y Tai lo sabe muy bien

-Sora...no es vuestra culpa, gracias a Tk hemos eliminado ya la amenaza...aun falta Ribons, pero juntos, como hace 10 años acabaremos con el mal – La sonrie calidamente, Sora se refugia en sus brazos, buscando el calor que necesitaba en ese momento  
-No juntos Tai...no estamos juntos, quiero decir...no estamos todos...Joe...Mimi...Cody... Davids...Ken...Yolei...Matt... no estamos todos Tai...sin ellos no podemos...les necesitamos – Gemia Sora mientras apretaba con fuerza la camisa del moreno, que solo pudo acercarla mas a el y acariciar su sedoso cabello  
-Tranquila Sora...como te dije ayer, les rescataremos y volveremos a estar todos juntos de nuevo...  
-Quizas la gente es muy avariciosa por esta epoca, quieren mas de lo que se puede conseguir – Tai bajo la cabeza  
-Sora...  
-Tai...no puedes tratarme como si fuera pequeña, no puedes intentar protegerme como hace 10 años...ya soy mayorcita, se lo que veo, se lo que siento, coño Tai, no soy una niña...tu me hicistes mujer... - El moreno se sonrojo mientras hablaba – Tai...esto no es como hace 10 años...esto es mas serio, la gente muere, y quien sabe cuantos digimons habran destruido...piyomon, agumon...se que ellos aun viven, lo siento en lo mas profundo de mi ser...pero no puedes decirme que todo saldra bien, cuando Matt esta ahi abajo muriendose...¿Entiendes verdad?

Sora tenia razon en sus palabras, desde que habia llegado Tai habia intentando encubrirla muchas cosas, pero ella se habia dado cuenta sola de lo peligroso que era la situacion, desde que se encontraron en el cementerio de Odaiba

-Respecto a nuestra situacion...Tai...yo...  
-¿Interrumpi algo? - Setsuna se presento en el balcon de improvisto, Tai maldecio en un idioma inteligible, mientras que Sora solo aparto la mirada  
-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Tai adivinando los pensamientos de Setsuna  
-Queria entrenar en el simulador Gundam... - Empezo a hablar mientras se acercaba a la barandilla, puso sus manos en ella y apreto con fuerza – Pero creo que tendre que esperar  
-¿Porque? - pregunto Sora extrañada  
-Porque esta ocupado – Contesto Setsuna como si fuera lo mas normal  
-Pues esperate – Hablo Tai rascandose la cabeza intentando encontrarle logica al asunto  
-Si...me tendre que esperar – Setsuna refunfuño y acto seguido suspiro, en el fondo no queria meterla en un lio...por eso opto por callarse y seguir haciendose el tonto – En efecto, me tendre que esperar – Sonrio y miro hacia el cielo, el atardecer se estaba dando lugar, asi que miro a Yagami y Takenouchi y se fue por donde habia venido, sabia que ahi solo estorbaba

****

.  
.

Antes de la guerra, los momentos de paz son tan eternos, que quieres que el acto dure para siempre, es mas rezas a todos los dioses para que Kronos pare el tiempo y puedas disfrutar un segundo como si fuera una hora, pero en el fondo sabes que es imposible, aunque lo exprimieras a tope, el momento llegaria, asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es disfrutar, sin pensar en el mañana.  
Y alli, en los asientos del simulador, es donde Takeru le demostraba a Hikari, lo mucho que la amaba y lo cuanto la necesitaba

-Te amo Hikari Yagami...eres la luz de mis dias, el lucero de mi noche, sin ti...vivi un infierno, y no quiero volver a el, quiero estar en el cielo, contigo angel mio...

Y la beso, sin dejarla responder, exploro su boca, buscando su lengua, mientras sus manos se concentraban en sus senos, arrancandola timidos gemidos. Cuando dejo su boca y fue a su cuello, Hikari creia que habia alcanzado el cielo

-Ta...takeru...te amo...te amo...

La recosto del todo en el asiento y se puso encima de ella, para poder volver a hacerla el amor, sin importar el mañana.

****

.  
.

Tai y Sora se besaban mientras el sol tocaba la cima de la montañas, asi firmaban lo que seria un amor eterno para ambos. Setsuna disparaba en una cabina de tiro en el sotano, mientras pensaba en la suerte de un rubio ojiazul y en la venganza contra otro rubio, apellidado Almark.  
Allelujah se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla, las palabras de Tieria resonaban en sus oidos

_-"eres debil Allelujah, por eso fue un juego de niños meterme en tu mente "_  
-Mientes...mientes...mientes. ...¡MIENTES!

Grito mientras tiraba las cosas de una mesa y se fijaba en la foto de una niña de 11 años, sonriendole

-Marie...

Lockon jugaba con un zippo ha encenderlo y apagarlo, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo en el atico, mirando el balcon

-Ay...el amor...es como la llama de un mechero...dura, pero si cierras el mechero...se apaga...no, espera...no era asi...el amor...es como la llama de una vela...se consume lentamente...asi si...asi si queda bien – Relataba mientras se reia, dio una calada y solto el humo lentamente – Disfruta Yagami...y espero que dure eternamente, compañero

Sumeraggi y Koushiro seguian como siempre, trabajando duramente y viendo informes que les llegaba desde el subterraneo

-Falta poco, tan solo les queda un Gundam, el de Tai y 10 mobile suits...pronto tendremos el ejercito listo  
-Espero que de tiempo – Contesto Koushiro – El enemigo se mueve rapido...y según me dijo Tai...Mimi pilota Suits...  
-Koushiro...yo...ya sabes lo que te dije...  
-Lo se Sumeraggi...por eso yo te dije, que quiero pilotar...y eso hare – Las palabras decididas de Koushiro dejaron bien claro la situacion, Sumeraggi no podria detenerle, Izumi pilotaria en la guerra

****

.

.

El resto de Catalan fue sacado de las celdas y en persona, Sumeraggi e Izumi se disculparon oficialmente, dandoles la libertad.

-El equipo a hablado - Dijo Takuya - Zoe y yo nos vamos a Italia una temporada, Kouji, Koichi y Jp se van a Francia y Tommy se va a Shinjuku con su familia...lo siento Tk...pero por ahora, necesitamos pensarnos lo de unirnos a Celestial Being, para vosotros es facil, pero nosotros necesitamos nuestro tiempo  
-Lo entiendo amigo...pero esto es un hasta luego - Se dieron la mano y se despidieron, un helicoptero los llevaria a casa, por orden de Koushiro

**.**

.

-Ki...kido – Susurro Daisuke mientras veia el borron de su amigo  
-¿Te encuentras mejor? - Pregunto el doctor observando sus ojos con una linterna  
-Si...gracias...¿Que me paso? - pregunto confuso  
-¿Que recuerdas? - pregunto Joe incorporandose y quedando frente a frente  
-Apenas nada...una guerra...batallas...Tai...Tk. ..¿donde estan los demas? - Pregunto confuso, Joe mediosonrio, su hipotesis era la correcta

Amigo...te tengo que poner al dia

**.**

.

Mimi fue llamada por el General Carter, este le dijo que la acompañara a los hangares que tenia algo para ella.

-Tachikawa Mimi...por demostrar su valia en el campo de batalla, por tener las mejores notas de pilotaje y por tener una punteria del 99%...le hago entrega del Gundam Halo II, hermano del Gundam Halo I, mi Gundam.  
-Señor...yo...no se si podre aceptarlo  
-Lo haras Insignia, pues te necesito a mi lado en la batalla, contigo, no tengo nada que temer, eres lo que siempre soñe como compañero, solo que en mujer – Rio contagiando a la castaña – Porfavor, aceptalo...como regalo de bodas...  
-¿Como ha dicho? - Mimi abrio los ojos como platos  
-Casate conmigo...juntos... - susurro – Acabaremos con Ribons Almark

****

.  
.

Joe termino de contarle todo lo que sabia, desde que llegaron hace 4 años. Daisuke al principio no se lo creia, hasta que le mostro todas las pruebas y las cicatrices de batalla

-Entonces los demas...han creido que eramos el enemigo, y nosotros tambien...dios que lio...tenemos que salir de aquí, explicarselo todo y salvar a Veemon y los demas...y acabar con el trasero del rubio ese...  
-Tsch...no grites..ya te e dicho que salir de aquí es una mision imposible...  
-Has dicho que piloto un robot raro llamado Gundam...¿verdad? - Semisonrio el moreno  
-Asi es – contesto Joe sin poder seguirle  
-Llamame loco si quieres, pero se como salir de aqui sin que Ribons se entere - EL doctor  
abrio los ojos como platos - Vamos a ir a la guerra, y tu te esconderas en el asiento  
auxiliar del Gundam 

**.**

.

-Señor las comunicaciones han vuelto – El rubio miraba por la pantalla como un soldado con un traje le hablaba  
-¿Que me traes, Capitan Eragon? - pregunto con ese tono que hacia que se te rizaran los pelos  
-Tenemos una pequeña abertura en el casco, quizas en pocas semanas se rompa y podamos entrar ya  
-Eso es magnifico, pero espero que las semanas se conviertan en dias, capitan Eragon...no quisiera que tuvierais un ligero accidente – Eragon se paso la saliva rapidamente  
-Claro que si mi señor, trabajamos lo mas rapido que podemos...ademas...tenemos otra noticia que darle, mi señor  
-Soy todo oidos  
-Quizas hayamos descubierto el paradero de Gennai y los digihuevos...  
-Capitan Eragon... - La voz y los ojos de Ribons se transformaron – Traigame a Gennai y los digihuevos, y le are de oro...  
-Claro que si mi señor, sera todo suyo

**.**

.

Un nuevo dia habia empezado, Tai y Sora desayunaban junto a Hikari y Takeru en el gran salon. Lockon leia el periodico mientras se fumaba un cigarro, Allelujah se distraia con una Nintendo DS mientras Setsuna se hacia un solitario con una baraja de cartas. Todo pintaba normal, hasta que alguien aparecia por la puerta

-Buenos dias chicos

Sorprendiendo a todo el salon

**Bueno espero que al fin de cuentas os haya gustado, se que no ha sido el mejor capitulo que e escrito, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mejor =) y sera antes de navidad lo prometo .  
En fin, lo de siempre, dejen reviews con lo que sea, yo amablemente les respondere como siempre y subire un adelanto del siguiente  
Cuidaros mucho y gracias por la espera .  
Os quiero!**

Ja na!


	15. Capitulo 13 Lagrimas

**Buenas a todos! siento la incondicional espera . pero bueno como ya sabreis las navidades y eso Un.n**

**FELIZ 2011 A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**Esperemos que este año sea mas ameno que el anterior y no haya tantas desgracias U.U (Aunque eso de que esten muriendo pajaros a lo tonto asusta XD ) **

**Bueno que deciros, que espero que me perdoneis con este capitulo tan largo que e echo Un.n y que os guste y que al final del todo me dejeis mensajes diciendo mis fallos y comentando si os a gustado o no en un review**

**Ya sabeis que yo vivo por los reviews . depende de cuantos tenga, estare animado para continuar con mas fuerza o menos (aunque la navidad no cuenta ;) asi que mil gracias a las 4 personas que me comentaron n.n )**

**No os distraigo mas, asi que a leer!**

**eso si...**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo uso para divertirme y divertir a otros usuarios, sus derechos pertenece a TOEI ANIMATION y a Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que los personajes de GUNDAM 00**

**Capitulo 14**

" **Lagrimas"**

¿Porque estaba en una camilla?, esa era la pregunta que se hacia mentalmente el rubio ojiazul mientras con cuidado se intentaba poner de pie. Miro la hora en un reloj de pared que habia y se fijo en la fecha ¿Tanto habia dormido?, marcaba dos dias mas de lo que el se imaginaba y lo poco que recordaba era de la tarde...¿o era de noche?. Se palpo el estomago, le dolia demasiado, tenia nauseas y se fijo en las vendas que llevaba. Sintio una punzada y en un acto reflejo se llevo la mano a su torax ¿Porque le dolia tanto?

Intento hacer memoria...pero no se acordaba de nada, solo tenia imagenes tinidas de una explosion, unos mobile suits y un disparo...¿Alguien le disparo?

Se tuvo que volver a sentar en la cama, con cuidadado de no dañarse la tripa y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, tenia que pensar y rapido...porque el que le disparo...estaba en la base.

De pronto se le humedecieron los ojos...

Recordaba algo mas, estaba un poco borroso, pero la imagen mental no se le borraria ni aunque pasaran mil años...

Sintio una lagrima caer hasta su rodilla desnuda...recordaba la imagen de su prometida, cubierta de escombros, sangre y quemaduras muy graves, destrozada completamente...irreconocible.

¿Que le diria a su familia?

Fue lo primero que penso despues de secarse las lagrimas y respirar hondo, aguantando las terribles punzadas que le daban cada vez que cogia aire y contraia el torax.

Recordo la primera vez que fue a su casa en vacaciones...cuando le dijo a su madre que era su novio, un musico famoso. Al principio cogia rechazo por parte del padre, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo con el. Se suponia que su hija estudiaba ingenieria de telecomunicaciones en y que se conocieron ahi...si supieran...

De nuevo volvio a soltar una lagrima, sobre todo mientras recordaba el momento en el que se arrodillo frente a su familia y le entrego una caja semiabierta de terciopelo azul marina...su color favorito, haciendole entrega de una sortija de plata, con dos piedras preciosas, una blanca y la otra azul marina...despues de ver el asombro de su chica y la ovacion de su familia, pronuncio esas palabras que casi las dijo de sopeton, y escucho un timido si, que hizo que su corazon volviera a latir y pudiera dejar de aguantar la respiracion. Fue un momento precioso que nunca olvidaria...siempre lo recordaria, ya que se le quedo grabadas en esas retinas, del color preferido...de Christina Mendoza

-Ya no mas lagrimas... - Se dijo mientras se las secaba – Juro por todos los dioses, que lo pagaran caro...sea quien haya sido...¡LO JURO! - Grito mas alto, pero tuvo que volver a llevarse la mano al Torax y quejarse de dolor, ese grito le habia podido haber abierto las grapas de la herida

Salio a paso desmeduzado de la habitacion, aun sujetandose el torax y apoyandose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

De pronto empezo a escuchar unas voces conocidas y unas timidas risas, puso su sonrisa mas falsa, aguantando el fuerte dolor en el torax y recordo la hora que era

-Buenos Dias

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tension se disparo en el salon-comedor, la presencia del rubio en la puerta, sonriendoles con pesadez hizo que el tiempo se les parara. Setsuna dejo caer la baraja esparciendola por toda la mesa, Allelujah dejo que una tortuga matara a su personaje del Mario Bros, a Lockon se le cayo la colilla del cigarrillo de la boca y dejo el periodico semiabierto en la mesa. A tk se le cayo la tostada de la boca, Hikari dejo de remover su café, Tai dejo el bote de mermelada en la mesa y Sora dejo la cuchara del azucar en el bote. Todos se quedaron sin respiracion por unos segundos, viendo la sonrisa falsa que llevaba el rubio en su rostro

-Hermano... - El que rompio el silencio fue el rubio pequeño - ¿Que haces levantado?

De pronto todos volvieron a la normalidad, Tai arrastro la silla fuerte dejandola caer al suelo y corrio hacia el marco de la puerta donde se asomaba el rubio. Este habia palidecido, escuchando por ultima vez el grito de su hermano y sintiendo los fuertes brazos del moreno

-Tranquilo Matt, respira hondo...¡CATALINA!

Tai cargo a Matt a su hombro y salio del cuarto, detras de el les seguian Hikari, Takeru angustiado y una Sora preocupada que se iba secando la boca con una servilleta por el camino a la enfermeria

-Estupido...¿como se te ocurre levantarte?, ¡QUIERES MORIR O QUE!

Matt no podia contestar a los "halagos" del moreno, pues permanecia inconsciente respirando debilmente y sudando por la frente

Catalina habia llegado con toallas limpias desde la lavanderia, entro al cuarto donde se supone que estaba su paciente, pero sorpresa se llevo a ver la cama vacia. Iba a correr a buscarlo, cuando vio a lo lejos del pasillo una cabellera que nunca olvidaria.

-Ta... - Iba a llamarle, pero callo al ver que llevaba a un rubio en sus hombros y detras de estos 3 personas preocupadas

-¡CATALINA!, Rapido, se ha desmayado en el salon del comedor mientras nosotros desayunabamos – respiro agitadamente y entro al cuarto que Catalina señalaba

-¿Porque se ha levantado? - pregunto preocupada la rubia cortando la venda que le tapaba la herida del costado derecho para poder curarsela de nuevo y coserle esas grapas que se habian escapado por haberse esforzado en levantarse y andar

-Estabamos desayunando..y de repente aparecio...no sabiamos que se habia levantado hasta que le vimos – dijo la castaña sujetando fuertemente la mano del rubio menor, que estaba muy preocupado

-Bueno por suerte le habeis traido a tiempo – sonrio tranquilizando al resto – No es nada grave...solo le saltaron los puntos de la herida, nada mas, podeis seguir desayunando tranquilo chicos – Al ver que el resto seguia ahi de pie, tuvo que utilizar otra estrategia – enserio chicos...no es nada, anda, terminar de desayunar, que aquí solo estorbais – Les empujo hacia afuera y se quedo en marco para que nadie pasara

-Esta bien Catalina – suspiro Tk, haciendo que todos se relajasen – Te lo encargo – Sonrio aun sujetando la mano de su novia

-Descuiden, esta en un buen sitio – La rubia sonrio y les cerro la puerta en las narices, mientras el resto miraba por el cristal, donde el ojiazul descansaba tranquilamente

-A mi se me quito el apetito – La castaña trago saliva preocupada – Creo que me ire al simulador – Miro a su hermano esperando que dijese algo, mas este solo miraba por el cristal, viendo a su antiguo compañero de aventuras

-Yo ire tambien, quiero ver tus progresos – Sonrio mirando a su hermana, luego volteo y miro a su novia – Luego nos vemos – El moreno echo a andar con las manos en el bolsillo, mientras Sora le sonreia viendolo caminar

-Hasta luego Tk – le dio un suave beso en los labios al rubio, que solo pudo sujetarla la cintura levemente

-Hasta luego Luz – sonrio, siendo esta correspondida

Tanto la pelirroja como el rubio se quedaron en el pasillo a solas...despues de una semana desde que estuvieron la ultima vez. Ambos se miraron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja le saco la lengua levemente

-¿Que miras tanto? - pregunto haciendose la ofendida

-Me parecia graciosa la situacion...hacia una semana que no estabamos a solas – Ante tal mencion, la pelirroja cambio su pose ofendida por una mas nostalgica

-Tienes razon...

Miro hacia el techo, como si hubiera algo importante entre esas pinceladas blancas y la capa de yeso

-Sabes...en una semana ha pasado mas de lo acontecido en 3 años...es como si las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, pero a paso mas apresurado...

-Cambiamos en una semana Tk – le recordo cortando su discurso – En una semana perdimos lo que construimos en casi 10 años de amistad Takeru...y eso nadie lo podra cambiar

El rubio sabia que Sora tenia razon...ya nada volveria a ser como antes, por mas que lo intentasen...solo quedaba la Esperanza de que todos saliesen con vida de esta cruel confrontacion...

-Te reto aver quien llega antes al comedor – Mediosonrio el rubio tocando el hombro de esta y corriendo por el pasillo

-Ahora veras de lo que esta echa una antigua delantera de futbol y exjugadora de tenis Takaishi – La pelirroja corrio tras el persiguiendole, mientras el rubio corria riendose de lo lenta que era

Por un momento el ambiente se tranquilizo y unas pequeñas sonrisas se les dibujaba en el rostro a cada uno

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirrosa llevaba dias sin poder conciliar bien el sueño, desde que tuvo esa disputa con su antiguo amigo, ahora enemigo, Taichi Yagami...Pero eso no era lo que le quitaba el sueño, sino la propuesta de matrimonio con su general, ala que le sacaba 19 años de edad. ¿Se habia vuelto loco?, lo que mas le intereso del todo es su plan para acabar con Ribons...¿Queria acabar con su jefe?

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, hasta que supuso que ya no iba a dormir, el aire fresco le sentaria bien.

Salio a la terraza, justo para encontrarse que su vecina, Lili Sanders, se fumaba un cigarrillo mirando un punto fijo, que resultaba ser una estrella, el corazon de Antares, de la constelacion del escorpion

-Vaya, no sabia que fumaras – Dijo de la nada, intentando sacar tema de conversacion, pero su esfuerzo fue nulo...Lily llevaba unos cascos puestos, escuchando musica – Ejem...cof cof – Tosio bruscamente, no fue hasta que la escucho puesto la cancion se habia acabado

-Ah...no me des esos sustos, ver tu cara sin maquillaje a estas horas de la noche es como ver a un monstruo – Chisteo quitandose los cascos – Por cierto...¿Que haces despierta?

-No puedo dormir... - Se recargo en la barandilla hacia atrás, estirando las piernas contra su ventana

-¿Pensando en tu pelirrojo? - Rio con desgana – Parece una pelicula, o mejor, una novela...una chica que se va al bando enemigo para acabar con su exnovio – Volvio a reir, pero paro al ver la cara de la pelirosa – Esto...estoy de broma...

-Tranquila..no es por Koushiro...es por el general...

-¿Que pasa con nuestro general? - Pregunto preocupada, el general era como un padre para los insignias Eagle

-Me ha pedido que me case con el...

Y eso...no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Abrio los ojos al maximo, casi saliendo de sus orbitras y abrio la boca, tapandosela con la mano, por si la entraba algun bicho

-¿Que...q..qq...que narices...? ¡COMO ES ESO! - gritó pero rapidamente se callo, sabiendo las horas que eran

-No lo se...hace 2 dias...cuando regresamos de la mision, me lo dijo...mientras me entregaba el "Halo II " Gemelo de su Gundam...

-¿COMO HAS OBTENIDO UN GUNDAM?...oye... - trago saliva y respiro profundamente - ¿Se la has chupado al general o que? - Mimi ahogo un grito y volteo los ojos – Lo sabia...

-NOOOOOO, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! - Volvio a taparse la boca, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido – No... - susurro por lo bajo – No se que le ha traido ahora conmigo...pero tengo que darle una respuesta hoy...puesto que la boda es la semana que viene

-Sigo pensando que algo has echo...el general no se suele comportar tan bien como para regalarnos un Gundam...y encima te ha pedido matrimonio...¿Segura que no hay otra razon mas fuerte?

-No me he acostado con el...si eso es lo que intentas preguntarme – Mimi rodo los ojos, viendo sus intenciones

A Lily no le importaba el vestido que iba a llevar a la boda, pero tenia que seguir haciendo mas preguntas...pero Mimi viendo sus intenciones dio un largo bostezo, inquiriendo que el interrogatoria acababa ahi

-No le digas nada a nadie, se supone que aun no se sabe nada – Pidio Mimi

-Descuida...bueno, buenas noches

Lily se metio en su cuarto y cerro tras de si la puerta de la terraza, Mimi se quedo ahi unos segundos mas mirando el cielo, astro por astro...y parando en el satelite lunar

-Buenas noches Koushiro...

Y copiando el movimiento de Lily, cerro la puerta tras de si y se tumbo en su cama, mirando el techo, como si ahi encontrase las respuestas a sus preguntas mentales

-¿Que voy a hacer?

Intento dormirse...pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto

-Si es la maldita Lily buscando mas preguntas, que se olvide – Se levanto perezosamente, pero al abrir la puerta de tiron, se encontro a un antejudo, junto a su compañero, completamente recuperado

-Joe...Daisuke...¿Que les trae por mi cuarto a estas horas de la noche?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y esto es lo que tienen que hacer, para reducir a un criminal con una navaja – El peliazul cogio a un compañero de la muñeca rapidamente, se la retorcio mientras apretaba, se dio la vuelta y le sujeto del cuello fuertemente mientras empujaba hacia abajo y subia el brazo de la navaja hasta el punto en el que no aguanto mas y la solto, acto seguido le pego una patada en la pierna haciendole caer de rodillas, y aun sujetando el otro brazo, cogio el otro y los unio detras de la espalda mientras le ponia las esposas – Y esto es todo

Los que estaban ahi aplaudian, mientras el inspector jefe mandaba a todos coger detalle, puesto que el examen fisico del cuerpo seria la proxima semana

-Muchas gracias Ichijouji...de verdad, se que estas ocupado con el tema de que vas a ser padre, y supongo que su prometida ya estara pidiendo antojos absurdos – El inspector hablaba como si lo viviera dia tras dia, o eso espetaba Ken en su mente – Pero debo pedirle otro favor...

-Si esta en mi mano hare lo posible – Hablo con propiedad el peliazul mirando a su superior

-El oficial Akiyama a desaparecido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ken llego muy agotado del trabajo, suspiro hondo al llegar a casa y se empezo a quitar su chaqueta de cuero

-Bienvenido cariño – Se encontro con la sorpresa de ser recibido por su prometida en la puerta

-¿Yolei? - Pregunto extrañado viendola - ¿Que haces?

-Practicar – dijo guiñandole un ojo y sacando la lengua – Ya que pronto sere la señora Ichijouji...señora Ichijouji...que bien suena – La ilusion se podia ver en los ojos de la pelimorada.

El peliazul se quito sus zapatos y colgo el abrigo, mientras se ponia sus zapatillas de estar por casa y se acerco a darle un timido beso en los labios de la que pronto seria su mujer

-Mas ilusion me hace ami...amor mio – La miro con amor, porque eso es lo que vio Yolei en los ojos de su prometido...amor verdadero y muy puro

-Ken...

El aspirante a inspector jefe cruzo el pasillo para acabar en el salon y sentarse en su molido sofa echando todo el peso del trabajo de hoy. No pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo, mientras Yolei se acercaba por la puerta

-¿Dia duro cariño? - pregunto preocupada sentandose enfrente de el. Solo una mesa pequeña, suficiente para poner unas bebidas y unas galletas les separaban

-Tuve que enseñar a unos nuevos alumnos tecnicas de combate y tiro...ademas de rellenar papeles de personas desaparecidas...y encima el inspector jefe me ha metido otro trabajo mas...buscar pistas de la posible desaparicion del sargento del cuerpo de policia...Akiyama Ryo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un espiritu en el interior, un espiritu que nos guia, que nos hace ver el bien del mal, que nos identifica a cada uno; un espiritu que nos habla, nos cuida...un espiritu que nos lleva a un mundo mejor el dia de nuestra muerte...a ese espiritu le dimos un nombre..."nuestro angel guardian"

Para Hikari era muy especial, ya que según ella no poseia solo uno...sino dos

-Debes cuidar mas las guardias y no depender tanto del escudo

-Tranquilo hermano, esta vez lo hare mejor

-Bien...desde el principo

Su hermano era su angel guardian, desde que ella tenia memoria siempre habia estado ahi velando por ella. Cuando enfermo y callo al frio suelo del parque a sus 4 años de edad mientras jugaba a la pelota, cuando enfermo y callo al suelo del apartamento donde vivian mientras jugaban al escondite, cuando enfermo y no pudo ir al campamento donde empezaron sus aventuras...mientras lo recordaba, se daba cuenta de cuanto tuvo que depender de el, para crecer

Pero desde hacia 10 años, tenia otro guardian mas a su lado...su novio por entonces, su mejor amigo por aquella epoca, la persona que le salvo de myotismon, que cuido de el junto a sora cuando machinedramon...y que le salvo de las garras de piedmon...su angel impregnado de esperanza...su Takeru

-Ahora veras hermano...

-Hikari...

Habia conseguido inutilizar la espada del gundam con un ataque del reves, cortando el brazo del suit de su hermano y atacando luego directamente a la cabina "matandole " y ganando la partida

-Muy bien enana... - Hikari sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos y visualizaba la imagen de Tk, dandola animos y esperanza

Bajaron de los distintos simuladores y se encontraron sonriendose el uno al otro.

Decidieron salir del cuarto y encontrarse con el resto, que por esa hora, estarian junto a Koushiro y Summeragi

Decidieron acercarse antes por la enfermeria para ver como iba el desarrollo de su rubio amigo. Pero al llegar, vieron por el cristal que no se encontraba, sin embargo una rubia cambiaba las sabanas de la cama donde reposaba antes Yamatto durante 3 dias casi

-Catalina – entro por la puerta mientras la castaña se quedaba afuera

-Tai – sonrio la rubia encantado de la sorpresiva visita, pero luego recordo al que antes descansaba en la cama que cambiaba – Esto...Yamatto esta en la sala de control...se desperto y me dijo que queria moverse y yo...le deje que se fuera con los demas – Sonrio tristemente

-¿Porque? - pregunto el moreno expectante

-La verdad...ya se encontraba mucho mejor – La rubia sonrio alegre – Sus constantes vitales estaban de nuevo normal, ya no tenia fiebre y tenia mas movilidad

-Gracias de nuevo Catalina – El moreno poso su mayor sonrisa – Vamos Hikari

-¿Donde esta Yamatto? - pregunto la castaña extrañada - ¿Otra vez se escapo?

-Ese Rubio se escapo de la Morgue – Contesto riendo mientras avanzaba mas deprisa por el pasillo – No si ya decia yo que era imposible acabar con el...ni yo en 10 años lo consegui

La castaña permanecio en silencio hasta que llegaron a la sala de control, donde estaba Lockon siendo regañado por Sumeraggi por intentar encenderse un cigarro ahi, donde el sabe que esta prohibido. Luego su vista paso por Koushiro, hablando amenamente con Setsuna y Allelujah...y en el pleno centro, Sora sonriendo a un Takeru que abrazaba a su hermano, mientras este se sonrojaba por la escenita de su hermano menor

-Me alegro que estes bien, rubio oxigenado – El castaño mediosonrio a su amigo, a la vez que Tk se daba la vuelta para ir a abrazar a su novia

-Ya sabes, hasta que no me pagues lo que me debes, no me ire de este mundo – Le devolvio la mediasonrisa

-Lo suponia – Empezaron a reirse todos, excepto setsuna, que solo puso una mediasonrisa

-Bien chicos, me alegro yo tambien que Yamatto este de nuevo con nosotros, pero espero que no te esfuerzes mucho – Le guiño un ojo Sumeraggi, se aclaro la garganta y cogio unos folios encima de la mesa – Tenemos noticias de ahi abajo – señalo el suelo – Ya esta todo listo...la produccion a acabado, tenemos nuestra flota lista, 10 Gundams y 300 mobile suits nuevos, con perfectas capacidades de control, cargadores de las armas ampliados a 2000 balas y particulas GN "violet", que rinden mas que las GN

-Particulas GN " Violet"... - susurro Tai – Explicate...¿como que riden mas?

-Koushiro...porfavor – Sumeraggi le dio la palabra al pelirrojo, que se aclaro la garganta y empezo a hablar

-Como ya sabreis las particulas GN las descubrio Waret Halfrost durante el transcurso de la 2º guerra mundial, y era poder albergar particulas solares mediante hornos que las calientan y hacen tener 100 veces mas potencia que la gasolina y el petroleo. Pues bien, mediante años de estudio hemos podido poder ampliar los hornos solares, incluso ahora estamos podiendo ver si podemos duplicarlos en cada mobile suits o en cada Gundam para poder ampliar la potencia, no 300 veces como las particulas GN "violet", sino...600 veces...

-Wow – una expresion mas que graciosa salio de los labios de Taichi

-Entonces...por eso vuestros Suits eran mas superiores a los nuestros...particulas GN...

-Ahora seremos 300 veces mas veloces...Ribons Almark ni nos olera – Mediosonrio Lockon

-Pero todo tiene un punto flaco – Koushiro miro su oja de apuntes – Cuando se gasta entero...

-Adios energia... - Tai se acordo del momento en el que tuvo que gastar todo el GN para escapar de la emboscada

-Exactamente...recordarlo...jamas, en una batalla, gasteis las particulas GN...sino...estareis condenados

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro hacia el cielo...pero no veia nada, el cielo tan rosado que reconocia no lo podia ver. Ahora miro al suelo...ceniza...llevaba dias oliendo a ceniza. Pero no todo era la vision y el olor...el ruido de los bombarderos se escuchaba a kilometros de distancia, sabia que D´Reaper no aguantaria mucho mas

-Esto es peor que el infierno...¿hasta donde llegara tu destruccion Ribons? - El anciano cogio los emblemas y miro hacia atrás donde se encontraban 12 digihuevos - Niños elegidos...por todos los dioses del digimundo...daros prisa

Escucho que alguien venia cabalgando muy deprisa, miro mas fijamente y vio a Centarumon llegando hacia el

-Centarumon...

-Señor Gennai – Paro a su lado y respiro agitadamente, parecia que habia estado cabalgando durante horas – Es peligroso que se quede aquí, hemos visto unos robots por aquí cerca, se habian refugiado en unos wardromons

-¿Han entrado ya aquí? - pregunto temeroso

-No mi señor, pero no tardaran en entrar las tropas de Almark...

-Centarumon, te encargo los digihuevos y los emblemas...porfavor, huye rapido de aquí y no pares hasta estar a salvo

-Señor...usted que hara mientras – Pregunto temeroso

-Encarar la verdad de una vez por todas...

Centarumon suspiro hondo, sabia que no iba a convencerle de que viniera con el, asi que simplemente cogio los digihuevos y los emblemas y salio trotando hacia el bosque rapidamente sin mirar atrás

-Buena suerte Centarumon

Entro hacia la casa y se preparo un te, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, donde un grupo de guardromons, vigilaban la vivienda

-Contactar con Almark...hemos encontrado a Gennai

**.**

**.**

**.**

El avion aterrizo sin ningun tipo de inconveniente. Los pasajeros salieron para recoger la maleta en la zona de facturacion, esperando a que su maleta llegara de esa cinta transportadora.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto el moreno preocupado

-Si... - contesto la rubia con la cabeza agachada y sujetando su bolsa de viaje, mientras el moreno recogia su mochila

-¿Segura? - volvio a inquerir arqueando las cejas

-Si Takuya...tranquilo de verdad – le sonrio y le beso la mejilla – Venga vamos – sonrio, contagiando al moreno que la seguia para tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella hacia fuera del aeropuerto

Takuya sabia que su novia estaba muy nerviosa, a el no le podia engañar, no despues de tantos meses juntos, la conocia perfectamente

-Vamos, me apetece un café – El moreno la guio hacia un taxi – Porfavor, llevenos al café mas cercano – Dijo en un italiano algo pasado que hizo que Zoe riera y se lo dijera el al taxista

El taxista confundido conducio hacia el café que estaba a 3 manzanas del aeropuerto, alli pidio sus euros y Zoe tuvo que sacar el monedero para pagarle, ya que cambiaron en el aeropuerto yens por euros

Se tomaron un café mientras pensaban en otras cosas y se divertian; sonreian, se besaban apasionadamente y se gastaban bromas el uno al otro con tal de sacar sonrisas y quemar el ambiente tan tenso que habia en ese momento

Al terminar sus cafes pidieron otro taxi, esta vez Zoe dio una direccion, por el tartamudeo de la chica y el temblor de la mano derecha donde tenia apuntado en un papel la direccion, Takuya supo que le habia dado la direccion de la casa donde vivian antes ella y su madre.

Despues de casi 2 horas de viaje, el taxista habia parado en una residencia de casas bajas con jardines individuales

-Ya hemos llegado, aquí es – dijo el taxista – son 130,50€ porfavor – Zoe de nuevo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la cuenta, ya que era la unica que habia cambiado los yens a euros, ya luego pediria cuentas con su novio

-Que bonito es... - dijo el moreno sacando su mochila del taxi - ¿Aqui vivias?

-Si... - contesto la rubia colgandose la bolsa en el hombro – Este fue mi hogar... - sonrio nostalgicamente

Toco el timbre temblorosa y espero angustiada mientras se escuchaba un perro ladrar, Zoe en ese momento arqueo una ceja y mas fue su asombro al ver que el que abrio la puerta fue un hombre de no mas de 40 años

-¿Si?, ¿puedo ayudaros? - pregunto con un café en la mano

-Perdone...creo que me equivoque – saco la lengua levemente mientras se arrascaba la nuca - ¿Este es el 35 de la avenida Ave n Moiselle? - pregunto volviendo a leer la direccion y mirando a todas partes verificando si ahi era donde se habia criado o los recuerdos eran borrosos

-Asi es...parece que no te has equivocado...¿Quien eres?

-Perdone señor – contesto Takuya – Soy Kambara Takuya y esta de aquí es mi novia Orimoto Zoe somos...

-¿Que ha dicho? - pregunto confuso el hombre, ya que takuya se habia puesto a hablar en japones

-Soy Orimoto Zoe, este de aquí es mi novio Kambara Takuya, yo antes vivia aquí...¿conocia a Tadeko Orimoto? - pregunto la rubia expectante y ansiosa

-Si... - contesto suspirando – porfavor...pasar

Los chicos confundidos aceptaron la invitacion del hombre. Este les sirvio un café a cada uno en su salon, mientras Takuya miraba un par de fotos, su novia se quedo sentada esperando a que el hombre regresara

-Zoe...esta mujer de aquí...

-Perdonar el retraso – el hombre interrumpio a Takuya que se habia quedado mudo por un momento – Me llamo Giovanni di Rossi, empresario de empresas di Rossi, tengo 42 años y actualmente estoy de baja por depresion, pero bueno – sonrio – me lo puedo permitir, soy el jefe – La rubia le rio la broma, Takuya estaba mudo, mas por lo que habia visto y por lo poco que se enteraba – Zoe... - el hombre le cogio las manos, este acto no le extraño a la rubia, ya que recordaba que era una costumbre en su pais – Yo era el marido de tu madre...

Zoe se puso blanca como la leche, y Takuya supo por su expresion, que ya se habia enterado. El moreno suspiro y le tendio una foto que habia en la television, el hombre al verla sonrio nostalgicamente, el dia de su boda...hace 3 años

-Tu madre no te quiso decir nada, porque era una sorpresa...y bueno...sabia que estabas muy ocupada con tus estudios en Francia y tu regreso a Japon. Ella estaba impaciente de que vinieras a verla, siempre con la esperanza de que llamarias y te comunicarias con ella, diciendo que volvias a tu tierra...a donde nacistes, con ella y conmigo – El hombre hizo un paron para que la rubia tragara todo lo que le habia dicho

-¿Donde...donde esta ella ahora mismo? ¿os divorciasteis?, ¿donde puedo encontrarla? Quiero hablar ahora con ella, porfavor

El hombre de cabellos castaños dio un suspiro muy fuerte, se palpo la mano por la cabeza, despeinandose completamente. Le dio un trago a su café con whisky y sin contestar salio por el salon

-¡OIGA! - Grito Zoe - ¡PORFAVOR! ¿donde puedo encontrarla? - Giovanni paro antes de subir por las escaleras

-Esperarme, ahora bajo vestido, te llevare donde esta ella ahora

La rubia sonrio agradecida y se seco las lagrimas que se le iban a formar por la escazes de informacion

-¿Que te ha dicho? - pregunto el moreno dejando la foto donde estaba

-Que ahora nos llevara con mi madre – La rubia sonrio agradecida, Takuya juraria que no habia sonrisa mas bonita que la de su novia, aunque no podia quitarse la sensacion en su estomago, pero rapidamente se le fue con un beso que le dio – Tranquilo, le caeras bien a mi madre, ya veras – Sonrio de nuevo, contagiando al moreno

-Ya nos podemos ir – Giovanni esperaba en la entrada del salon con las llaves de un coche y su chaqueta de pana

Montaron en su BMW 520 Negro de 5 puertas, Giovanni en el puesto del conductor, en el del copiloto Zoe y atrás en el asiento derecho, detras del copiloto Takuya.

-Espero...que lo entiendas Zoe – dijo en un suspiro Giovanni

-Tranquilo...si os habeis divorciado lo entendere – sonrio tranquila la rubia, a Giovanni casi se le escapan dos lagrimas

-No es eso...jamas me divorciaria de madre...jamas...la queria y la sigo amando con todo mi corazon – Giovanni no aguanto mas y lloro, tuvo que parar un momento en doble fila para secarse las lagrimas, pero luego continuo

-Si te es muy duro verla...lo entendere, quedate en la puerta, yo entrare – Dijo la rubia sujetando la mano del que fue su padrastro

-Ojala pudieramos verla... - volvio a susurrar, Zoe no sabia a que venia eso si iban a verla...

Pasaron 5 minutos de silencio, Zoe se metio en su mente, imaginandose el aspecto de su madre ahora mismo y al cara que se le pondria, Giovanni respiraba agitadamente, hacia 3 semanas que no se pasaba por ahi y Takuya solo rezaba al cielo, que si Giovanni habia tomado un desvio que ponia algo relacionado con lo que llevaba pensando desde que montaron, fuera solo una coincidencia

El coche paro, Giovanni corto el motor y Takuya solo articulo una negacion por palabra

-Zoe...hemos llegado – La rubia abrio los ojos y se tapo la mano con la boca

-No...aqui no es...¿Es una broma? - pregunto temblando

-Zoe...yo...intente...

-¡NOOOO!, ¡SAL DE AQQUUII!, ¡AQUI NO PUEDE ESTAR MI MADRE!, ¡SAL DE AQUUIII MALDIIIIITO! - Empezo a patalear como una niña, Giovanni se tapaba la cara con la mano mientras hablaba, Takuya habia salido del coche rapidamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto y tranquilizar a su novia con un abrazo

-Ya esta tranquila...respira cariño...respira...

-Takuya...no...no...¡NOOOO!

Frente a ellos, se encontraba el cementerio...

-Fue asesinada...me la quitaron de las manos...

Zoe paro de llorar y Takuya escucho atentamente mientras el hombre salia del coche y se secaba las lagrimas con su abrigo. Se puso al lado de ellos y abrazo con fuerza a Zoe, que ahora le interesaba mas que nunca saber quien fue el asesino

-Era de noche, estabamos en la fiesta de inauguracion de una de las sedes en Roma, yo bailaba con tu madre, cuando tuve que ir al baño...en el baño escuche una explosion y mucha gente gritando, sali de la casa y vi el jardin completamente destrozado, como si hubiese caido una bomba...todos murieron, entre ellos tu madre – Volvio a llorar – Los pocos afortunados que sobrevivieron, hablan de un gran robot del cielo que empezo a disparar indiscriminatoriamente a todo el mundo, en el nombre del director oficial de la BBC...Ribons Almark

Zoe apreto con ira la chaqueta de pana de Giovanni mientras en el rostro se le formaba una mirada totalmente de odio, que hasta Takuya le asusto

Pero su rostro se relajo de nuevo y se escondio en la chaqueta de pana de Giovanni

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el dia que tanto odiaba que lleguese, pero los dias por desgracia, mientras sigas vivo, siempre llegaran. Te pueden decir.." en 2 años te moriras " y piensas " joder, aun me quedan 2 años de vida " pero los dos años se te pasan volando, y en ese momento hubieras agradecido que te hubieran dicho " te quedan 2 minutos de vida " puesto que te habia parecido lo mismo.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto un hombre con barba de 3 dias recargado de brazos cruzados en una gran puerta metalica. Estaban en la superficie, solo ellos dos. Detras de esa gran puerta se encontraba los Gundams

-General...su oferta es muy extraña...me saca usted mas de...

-La edad no importa señorita Tachikawa...y usted lo sabe muy bien, asi que porfavor, no me venga con esos cuentos ahora...yo la ofrezco poder, y venganza contra Almark...

-¿Pero porque quiere acabar con el? Digo..yo tambien lo hubiese querido hace 3 años, incluso lo quiero ahora...pero...tengo mis motivos, sin embargo usted, es su general..

-Mimi...porfavor...no nos hagamos a estas alturas la tonta. Sabes muy bien que Ribons ahora mismo es muy peligroso, si llega a controlar el digimundo, acabaria con toda la humanidad, eso me incluye a mi, y a ti...por eso hay que pararle los pies cuanto antes...sino sera demasiado tarde...por eso te ofrezco que te unas conmigo, juntos controlaremos el digimundo, controlaremos All harrows, haremos esta subdelegacion la mas poderosa del universo, nadie tendra el valor de decirnos nada, pero no destruiremos nada, simplemente nos haremos notar y tendremos todo lo que queramos. - la tendio la mano - ¿Te subes al barco? O te quedas en tierra ahogandote de miseria y siendo destruida por tus compañeros

Mimi dudo durante unos instantes, pero su inocencia...fruto de su emblema, la hizo ver una gran escapatoria

-Si... - susurro, pero Krion Carter, lo habia escuchado perfectamente

-Genial... - El general se acerco, Mimi retrocedio por inercia – Tranquila, eres hermosa, pero no voy a besarte aun...me gusta dejarme lo mejor para el final – Sonrio y se rio con voz ronca

-Claro... - volvio a susurrar

-Aun nadie debe enterarse...asi que ve con cuidado, por cierto, tu gundam esta listo, mañana haras maniobras con el, ahora vete, tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme

-Con permiso General...

Mimi abandono la superficie y bajo unas escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos, mientras andaba no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de impotencia

-Lo siento...Daisuke, Joe...

"**Flashack"**

_-¿Que haceis aquí? - volvio a preguntar ya que ninguno contestaba_

_-¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto Joe, el unico que parecia que tenia voz aun_

_-Claro...ser bienvenidos..._

_Se sentaron en el rellano de la cama Joe y Mimi mientras Daisuke se quedo de pie, parecia que el era el que iba a dar el discurso, ya que empezo a aclararse la garganta_

_-Mimi...fuimos engañados...nuestros amigos...son los salvadores, y nosotros unos putos villanos corruptos por un puto microchip de los cojones..ESE PUTO DE ALMARK NOS ENGAÑO COMO A IDIOTAS – grito, Mimi hizo un gesto para que se callara, ya que al lado estaba su compañera y frente a ella su gemela – Mimi...escuchanos porfavor, tienes implantado un microchip que te controla la mente, eres ahora mismo un titere de Almark...¿nunca has tenido jaquecas cuando piensas en escapar de aquí? - pregunto extrañado_

_-Si...ahora que lo dices si... - Apreto las sabanas con fuerza, lo que le estaban contando ella mas o menos tenia intuicion de todo...nunco creyo que sus amigos fueran el enemigo, ni cuando se vio cara a cara con Taichi en la batalla de hace 2 dias_

_-Por eso, tenemos que quitarte el chip y juntos escapar de aquí y reunirnos con el resto, a Coddy se lo quitaremos mañana_

_-Aunque me quitarais el chip, y volviesemos a la normalidad...¿Como escapariamos? Seria un suicidio, moririamos sin dudarlo...yo prefiero ser una ignorante y aparentar felicidad, que morir – dijo con un pequeño gimoteo, mas bien, ella nunca llego a odiar tanto la base como para escapar_

_-ya tenemos el plan bordado y mas que maquinado para hacerlo sin sospecha ninguna, nadie se dara cuenta y escaparemos, mira escucha porfavor...el plan es el siguiente. Cuando vayamos a la guerra contra Celestial Being, joe se escondera en la cabina de atrás del Gundam y Cody en la tuya, juntos saldremos al combate y cuando menos se lo esperen, mataremos al general entre los dos, pediremos hablar por radio con Taichi, le contaremos todo rapido y elllos nos ayudaran a derrotar a nuestro ejercito y en ese instante iremos a por Almark...¿A que es buen plan? - Sonrio con alegria Daisuke, desde que Joe le quito el microchip habia vuelto a ser ese chico tan hiperactivo y alegre de siempre_

_-Esta bien chicos – Mimi sonrio, porfin un cambio que merecia la pena – Avisarme cuando pase, ahora mismo necesito dormir y vosotros tambien,a si que salir ya_

_-Vale Mimi te avisaremos, venga Daisuke vamos, buenas noches Mimi_

_-Buenas noches chicos – La castaña sonrio y cerro la puerta_

_Se iba a tumbar en la cama cuando vio algo que la horrorizo por la ventana, una cabellera rubia que nunca podia pasar desapercibida, con los ojos como platos y una camara de movil grabando todo_

_-No...Lily...porfavor...no lo hagas_

_Se asusto tanto hasta el punto de echarse a llorar, pero aguanto las ganas y apreto con fuerza los puños y el labio_

_-Asi que pensabas traicionarnos...tu y tu grupito de celestiales...TRAIDORA – La golpeo, pero Mimi habia aprendido mucho de artes marciales asi que paro el golpe y se lo devolvio, pero Lily tambien sabia, con lo tanto, se formo una pelea de gatas por el suelo del apartamento de la pelirrosa_

_-Entiendelo Lily...este no es mi lugar..._

_-Ami eso no me importa Tachikawa...quitate de encima mio...¡AHORA! - grito empujandola con la pierna haciendo que callera en su cama, pero volvio al puesto de guardia_

_-¿Que quieres? - pregunto de rodillas – Si quieres matame...pero porfavor, no traiciones a mis amigos...te doy mi vida a cambio de la de ellos – Apreto con fuerza los puños en su colchon y derramo un par de lagrimas_

_-Vaya...asi que la guiri tiene sentimientos de amistad...esta bien, hare la lista gorda de esto - Se levanto del suelo – Para que veas que yo tambien tengo sentimientos – La miro con odio – Te vas a casar con Krion Carter, te vas a quedar aquí sirviendonos, a All Harrows, y en la batalla, no te voy a quitar ojo del encima, a la minima...te matare...y en cuanto a tus amigos...Ya puedes convencerles para que se rindan y sigan a lo suyo...o este video ira al mismisimo Almark..._

_Mimi lo penso por unos segundos, pero acepto, con impotencia_

_-Ahora a dormir Tachikawa... - Salio por la terraza de la pelirrosada y salto a su balcon por donde habia venido, dejando a Mimi en la misma postura, llorando de impotencia y de rabia..se habia descuidado...ahora las cartas estaban echadas...y ningun as en la manga...tenia la jugada en contra totalmente_

"**Fin Flashback"**

-Espero que lo entendais chicos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dia que mas ansiaban habian llegado, por fin despues de casi 1 mes podian bajar al subterraneo. Con sus pases de seguridad, llegar ahi les fue incluso dificil, el sistema estaba muy controlado, y eso no les disgusto, al contrario, lo agradecieron

-Chicos, hemos llegado – Atravesaron una ultima puerta gigante, y ahi pudieron ver la gran ciudad industrial que tenian bajo sus pies, a 3km de la superficie, el gran laboratorio tecnologico de Celestial Being

-Wow – de nuevo otra expresion graciosa de asombro por parte de Yagami

-Doble Wow – le copio con mas intensidad Lockon

-Y esto no es nada... - dijo Koushiro contento por lo que les esperaba, pues eso solo era el aperitivo, ya que tras una gran puerta, puestos en filas de una hilera, se encontraban sus prototipos – Chicos...les presento a sus nuevos amigos...los Gundams GN- 001-002-003-004-005-006-007-008-009 Y el ultimo, al que le tengo mucho cariño...el 010...mi gundam...

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que ninguno imaginaba, excepto Sumeraggi, que Koushiro iba a pilotar

-Asi es – adivino el pensamiento de cada uno – Pilotare en la batalla...no voy a ver de nuevo como luchais mientras yo me quedo en tierra, lo haremos todos juntos, como antiguamente...como un equipo – Les mediosonrio a todos – Celestial Being, y los niños elegidos, bueno 6 de ellos, lucharan juntos

-Koushiro... - llamo Tai, cortando el discurso intenso del pelirrojo

-Dime -contesto esperando algo interesante

-¿Puedo ponerle nombre? - Pregunto sonriente

A todos le cayeron una gota al estilo anime por la frente

-Claro... - contesto riendose nerviosamente

Todos copiaron la idea de Tai, total, lo que tenian frente a sus ojos se convirtiria en su superivencia, no fue mala idea darla un nombre, ya que eran parte de ellos

SPOILER IMAGENES DE GUNDAMS Y QUIEN LO PILOTA

Taichi Yagami: Gundam Exia ( .com/uploads/0/886/43042-exia_s1_e1_ )

Sora Takenouchi: Gundam Unicorn ( . )

Yamatto Ishida: Gundam Deathscite (.com/gundam/images/3/33/XXXG-01D_Gundam_ )

Takeru Takaishi: Gundam Seradeem ( . )

Hikari Yagami: Gundam Nadhlee ( )

Koushiro Izumi : Gundam Virtue ( )

Setsuna F. Seie : Gundam Freedom ( . )

Lockon Stratos : Gundam Dynames ( .com/images/galerie/animes_-_mangas/1/4/1841/6/8/mobile_suit_gundam_00_ )

Allelujah Haptism : Gundam Kyrios ( )

-Oye Koushiro una cosa...aqui hay 10 gundams...sobra 1...¿para quien es ese? - Pregunto Sora pensativa

-Para el – señalo a una persona que venia a paso tranquilo – Akiyama Ryo, sargento del cuerpo de policia de Shinjuku

-Hola chicos

Ryo Akiyama : Gundam Millenio ( .com/heero195/gunthumb1_lg_ )

-Ya nos iremos poniendo a dia – guiño un ojo – Millenio necesita desoxidarse esos motores nuevos, ¿que tal si damos una vuelta por el perimetro y los probamos? - Mediosonrio mientras Koushiro entregaba a cada uno la tarjeta de arranque con el codigo

-Bien os dare la salida desde arriba, esperar – Sumeraggi se fue corriendo rapidamente, mientras los demas se iban preparando para montar

-Hikari ten cuidado eh, son maniobras – recordo Yagami, haciendo que Hikari se ruborizara

-Piloto casi mejor que tu – le saco la lengua, Yamatto se rio fuertemente

-Y tu hermano, no te esfuerzes mucho – pidio Takeru viendo la venda del abdomen del rubio mayor

-Tranquilo enano, ocupate de ti mismo

Ya todos estaban en los Gundams, alucinando con las nuevas cabinas, aprendiendose los botones, siguiendo cada instrucción de Koushiro, memorizandose las armas y la propulsion de cada particula GN V (violeta)

-Listo chicos – Se escucho a Sumeraggi – Gundam Exia en cabina de lanzamiento #1, arranque motores Exia

-Exia arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Exia preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El gundam de Tai salio disparado hacia arriba, le costo al principio enderezarlo, ya que era mas pesado y potente que su anterior mobile suits

-Gundam Unicorn en cabina de lanzamiento #2, arranque motores unicorn

-Unicorn arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Unicorn preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El gundam de Sora al igual que el de Tai salio disparado hacia arriba, lo controlo perfectamente, ocasionando una burla por parte de la pelirroja hacia el moreno

-Gundam Deathscite en cabina de lanzamiento #3, arranque motores Deathscite

-Deathscite arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Deathscite preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El gundam de Yamatto salio disparado hacia arriba, le costo mas de lo habitual enderezarla, sea por la guadaña de particulas GN que lleva detras o por los alerones distintos a los habituales

-No te rias pelo escoba – dijo por la radio el rubio enfadado, pero Tai y Sora seguian riendose

-Malditos... - Aunque el tambien se unio a la risa contagiada

-Gundam Seradeem en cabina de lanzamiento #4, arranque motores Seradeem

-Seradeem arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Seradeem preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El gundam de Takeru volo literalmente hacia arriba, alcanzando una altura mayor que la de los demas

-Estas alas son geniales, parezco Angemon – sonrio nostalgicamente

-Vaya hermano, esas alas no son decorativas – rio Yamatto

-Mi turno... - penso Hikari

-Gundam Nadhlee en cabina de lanzamiento #5, arranque motores Nadhlee

-Nadhlee arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Nadhlee preparado

-Lanzamiento...

-Haya voy...GUNDAM! - Grito Hikari

-¡YA! - El gundam de Hikari cogio la misma altura que los demas, la castaña se puso algo nerviosa, pero lo manejo como ella sabe...perfectamente bien

-Genial...- susurro cerca del resto

-Buen control hermanita... - dijo Tai orgulloso

-Gundam Freedom en cabina de lanzamiento #6, arranque motores Freedom

-Freedom arrancando motores, particulas GN en propulsion..Gundam Freedom preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El freedom de Setsuna llego hacia el resto, cargado de sus espadas GN

-Gundam Dynames en cabina de lanzamiento #7, arranque motores Dynames

-Dynames arrancando motores, particulas GN en propulsion, Gundam Dynames preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El dynames de Lockon surco los cielos, cargado de su rifle, ya que el lo pidio de antemano

-Lockon Stratos, apuntando al enemigo – dijo por radio apuntando con su rifle

-¿Que enemigo? - pregunto Sora extrañada

-Dejale...parece un crio, como Yagami – Dijo totalmente serio Setsuna, aunque todos rieron ante el comentario – No se donde le encontrais la gracia...

-Gundam Kyrios en cabina de lanzamiento #8, arranque motores Kyrios

-Kyrios arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Kyrios preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El Gundam de Allelujah llego en el momento en el que se reian

-¿Que me he perdido? - pregunto expectante

-Lo de siempre...Lockon haciendo el idiota

-Eso no es nada nuevo – De nuevo volvieron a reirse, excepto Setsuna, que seguia buscando la gracia

-Gundam Milenio en cabina de lanzamiento #9, arranque motores Milenio

-Milenio arrancando motores...particulas GN en propulsion...Gundam Milenio preparado

-Lanzamiento...¡YA! - El gundam de Ryo llego aun con las risas de todos, este extrañado se limito a tener una gran gota de sudor

-No te asustes...son asi – se escucho de parte de Setsuna

-Bien me toca...estoy listo – se dijo koushiro algo nervioso

-¿Listo Koushiro?, es tu turno – dijo Summeragi preocupada-

-Lanzame...

-Gundam Virtue en cabina de lanzamiento #10, arranque motores Virtue

..virtue arrancando motores...esto...particulas GN en el sistema de propulsion del Virtue...Gundam Virtue preparado y listo para el despegue de inmediato

-Relajate Koushiro...es como el simulador, ademas...lo construistes tu...tranquilo...y disfruta...porque te lo vas a pasar en grande...¡LANZAMIENTO YA!

-¡SUMMERAGUI! - Grito Koushiro mientras notaba como iba subiendo a gran velocidad, lo controlo y lo enderezo como pudo y se fijo en los demas, escuchando la frecuencia de la radio – Ya estoy chicos...

-Bien...¡pues en marcha!

Tai lidero el grupo, era un paseo para probar los Gundams...pero algo les llamo la atencion

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Quien quiere disfrazar la realidad? Normalmente alguien que la ha visto y no le ha gustado en lo absoluto, pues preferiria vivir en la ignorancia, en su mundo del saber. Eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento Takuya, mientras veia como su amor, se derrumbaba frente a un ataud, donde en letras doradas con relieve estaba escrita la palabra _" Takede Orimoto, Madre y Esposa, que la luz lleve a un mejor lugar, DEP"_

No podia soportar viendola llorar, pero supuso que era normal...si nunca la hubiera animado, no tendria que estar triste...pero se regaño mentalmente. Era mejor ahora, la herida tardaria, pero no tanto si hubiera sido mas tarde

-Ve...te necesita – Una mano temblorosa al principio, y luego firme se agarro de su hombro

-Lo se...gracias...

Takuya cruzo la verja para acercarse a su amor por la espalda y abrazarla dulcemente

-No estas sola cariño...tranquila, y sonrie...ella lo hubiera creido – Mas bien las palabras no eran las correctas, pero Zoe se empezo a sentir mejor y el momento de angustia se le pasaba poco a poco mientras recibia el calor de ese abrazo tierno que le estaba dando Takato

-¿Porque Takato?...¿Porque ella?...¿QUE HIZO ELLA? - No pudo evitar gritar de ira, mas bien su asesinato fue un accidente, pero ocasionado por Ribons...eso ya era suficiente

-Tal vez porque te descubrieron que eras parte de Catalan...o porque fue todo un accidente – El moreno tampoco sabia porque ataco Ribons a la madre de su novia...no tenia logica ninguna, a no ser que... - ¿Cuando fue el ataque? - Pregunto de pronto

-Segun me ha dicho Giovanni, hace 2meses...¿Porque?

Los dos se pusieron a pensar, que estaban haciendo ace 3 semanas...y dieron con una posible logica

-El dia que Luchamos contra lo que creiamos que era celestial being...viniendo desde Francia con el Armazor

-Hubo un accidente...salimos 5 suits ha encerrar a 3 de ellos que venian desde ...

-En ese momento Takeru conducia uno, disparo a uno de ellos

-Yo estaba en el otro mobile suits...

-Te dieron...

-Grito Takeru en alto "ORIMOTO"

-Me descubrio sin darse cuenta

-Dispare con toda la potencia, pero no fue suficiente y escapo herido...

-Por eso...por eso... - Empezo a derramar lagrimas

-Tranquila cariño...fue mi culpa...bueno y Takeru...pero mas la mia...no llores porfavor

-Mama...lo siento... - La rubia seguia llorando mientras el moreno la abrazaba desde atras, dandola el confort y la seguridad que ella necesitaba - Volveremos...Almark Ribons me las pagara todas juntas

-Pero...¿Estas segura? - Pregunto Takuya besandola la cabeza, el tambien sabia que queria venganza, sobre todo el...

Zoe Apreto el collar con fuerza y dirigio una mirada al cielo, como si en ese momento jurase por su vida, que acabaria con Ribons Almark

**Bien ^^ espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis, cualquier duda o aspecto que pueda mejorar, ahi abajo teneis un rinconcito que pone " review " pinchais alli y me lo decis .**

**Y si simplemente quereis alegrarme el dia, pues " review " ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado las imagenes de los gundams, solo queria que os hicierais una idea, ya que cada uno es distinto y cada uno presentara un papel distinto en los proximos capitulos :P**

**Cuidaros todos!, Gracias por leer!**

**Volvere entre el 20-30 de Enero ;) ya que tengo planeado un "Especial " de san valentin y quiero colgarlo antes de colgar el 15 :P**


	16. Capitulo 14 La leyenda de Ribons

Siento la tardanza de veras u.u

Espero que me sigais leyendo =) prometo no volver a tardar mas lo juro por snoopy :)

Bueno XD despues de esto os dejo el capitulo que se que mucho lo añorabais

Esta vez no es muy largo...apenas llego a las 22 paginas del word...pero el siguiente ser mas especial .

**Capitulo 15**

" **La leyenda de Ribons: Parte 1: Preparativos"**

-"_La policia ha encontrado a un hombre a las afueras de Shinjuku con un tiro en la cabeza, las autoridades sospechan que ha sido un acto de suicidio aunque lo llevaran al acta judicial para pedir una investigacion al forense "  
-" El atentado de hace 3 meses, según las investigaciones corren a cargo de un grupo de terroristas que se hacen llamar "Celestial Being"_

_-" ¿Quien es Celestial Being? ¿Que quieren del mundo? El presidente de la cadena BBC hablara esta noche sobre el caso "Celestial Being"_

Conducia muy deprisa, superando los limites de la normativa de la circulacion vial, habia recibido una llamada del medico...su esposa estaba dando a luz

-Hay que estabilizarla...llamar al doctor Matsumoto, esta entrando en parto

-Apenas esta de 7 meses...preparar el quirofano, vamos a entrar

Aparcó el coche deprisa, dando un golpe al de delante, pero ya se ocuparia despues. Salio cruzando el parking sin mirar, casi le atropellan, pero eso era lo de menos

-Por la paciente Inoue porfavor...esta embarazada y...

-Acaba de entrar al quirofano, esta teniendo un parto prematuro...porfavor, espere en la sala de espera, cuando sepamos algo le avisaremos...

-Es mi prometida...

-Lo siento, no puede entrar, normas del hospital

Cabizbajo ando a paso lento hasta la sala de espera. Se sento en una silla azul y echo el aire por la boca, mientras abria la cartera y miraba una foto de su Prometida y el, abrazando a Hawkmon y Wormmon, hace 10 años, en el digimundo.

-Yolei...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despues de las maniobras improvisadas que tuvieron con sus nuevos prototipos Gundam, los expertos pilotos se dieron el lujo de tomarse el dia libre, con la orden presente de Sumeraggi, ante la inevitante batalla que estaba a punto de explotar por ambos bandos

-Venga Koushiro te vendra bien, te llevare a un garito, donde podras desahogarte con tanto alcohol como quieras

-Pero Tai...yo no quiero beber

-Hermano dejale, si no quiere, no le obligues

-Matt...¿seguro que estas bien?

-Tranquilo Tk, estoy mejor que nunca

-Pues vamos al ¡Rock Night!

Entraron a un garito que estaba en la calle Kinito Tokara nº3, en Okinawa, nada mas entrar tuvieron que lidiarla con un portero que era peor que cualquier digimon tipo virus.

-Dejame hablar a mi – Pidio Akiyama con total seguridad

-Como veas... - Los demas se separaron unos pasos, mientras Akiyama sacaba algo de la cartera y se lo enseñaba al "espabilado" portero, que mediosonrio y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran los demas

-¿Que creeis que ha echo? - preguntó con intriga a la espera de que alguno de los rubios la contestara

-Sobornarle – Yamatto mediosonrio y se metio al local junto con Allelujah y Lockon, mientras Hikari y Takeru se quedaron afuera mirando al portero

-¿Entrais o no?, venga rapido, no tengo todo el dia – El portero les "invito" a entrar con una no muy sonrisa agradable

-Vamos chicos, lo pasaremos bien – Setsuna, mas optimista que nunca, puso su mano en el hombro de takeru y entro delante de el, con una mediasonrisa

-Entremos – Takeru entrelazo sus dedos con los de la castaña y entraron por la puerta marron oxidada al local.

Nada mas entrar, fueron victimas del fuerte volumen y de algun que otro despistado " bailarin " que tumbaba 1/3 de su bebida en las ropas de la feliz pareja

-¿DONDE ESTARAN? - pregunto a gritos Takeru, mientras Setsuna levantaba la mano indicando una zona VIP en lo alto de un estrado, donde los demas se sentaron en unos sofas muy comodos, y una camarera les servia las copas

-¿Como has conseguido eso? - Yamatto esta vez se quedo sin argumentos, entendio lo del "soborno" al portero, pero la zona VIP ya era demasiado

-Meritos – Contesto Akiyama pegando un sorbo a su copa, de pronto tres chicas de no mas de 20 años, con escotes pronunciados se acercaron al Moreno, este dejo que se sentaran encima de el y le besaran apasionadamente

-¿Meritos dice? - Tanto como Yagami e Ishida se quedaron boquiabiertos, no pudieron evitar cerrar sus puños con ganas de golpear al "nuevo" del grupo

-Pasarlo bien chicos, yo invito – Akiyama se levanto, copa en mano y con tres chicas abrazando a su cuerpo, su paso era lento, no queria tirar su bebida y tenia que pasar por la pista entera, para llegar a la seccion "prohibida", donde una cama redonda le esperaba

-No le hagais caso, esta majareta perdido – Ishida se sento en el hueco que dejo Akiyama y estiro su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de queja que no fue pasado por los azules ojos de su hermano

-Hermano...

-Tranquilo Tk – el rubio mediosonrio – Tomate una copa, ¿Kari quieres algo? - La castaña que seguia al lado de Tk afirmo con la cabeza

-Un Kaipiriña – Alegó sonriente

Esa noche hasta Koushiro se permitio el lujo de pedirse una bebida alcoholica, y brindar con sus compañeros por los nuevos Gundam y por la futura victoria, que esperaban que tuvieran, Celestial Being, contra las armadas y poderosas tropas, de Ribons Almark

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habia amanecido, el ambiente era calido y la claridad del cielo azul sin rastros de nublos era observada por una pelirosa que estaba tumbada sobre una tumbona en su terraza, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de un telefono movil...mira el remitente de la llamada y pega un suspiro

-Si...al habla Tachikawa

-Mimi...soy Cody...he hablado con Davids hace un rato..¿es...cierto?

-No lo se ni yo Cody...pero es hora de volver al pasado...y recordar nuestras raices, cometimos un error muy grave, cegados por el odio y el sufrimiento...sin darnos cuentas nos convertimos en marionetas de nuestro enemigo...debemos hacer algo...pero aun es muy pronto, ya se lo dije a Joe...necesitamos un plan mejor

Hubo un largo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el vuelo de una mosca y el piar de un pajaro azul apoyado sobre la barandilla

-Entonces...eso es todo, gracias Mimi...pasate algun dia por el subterraneo...hace 3 meses que no veo el sol

-Me pasare Cody...corto

Mimi echo un largo suspiro hacia el cielo mientras recordaba la ultima conversacion con sus amigos

**Flashback**

_Mimi bajaba los escalones que conducian al baño de mujeres del Ala oeste de la base, cerca de la residencia_

_-Llegas tarde – Acuso Davids – Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde – Siguio acusando con el dedo, mientras Joe le sujetaba de los hombros para que se tranquilizara_

_-Esta nervioso...eso es todo_

_-Tranquilos – Mimi sonreia dulcemente – Me alegro de tener de nuevo a Daisuke Motomiya, el chico hiperactivo e impulsivo mas gracioso del mundo – Mimi le dedico una de sus sonrisas_

_-Mimi... - Davids la sonrio – Gracias..._

_-Bueno Mimi – Joe tomo la palabra – El plan que hemos ideado es el siguiente, tu..._

_-Espera – Mimi miro al suelo, no podia levantar la vista despues de lo que iba a declarar – No quiero irme de aquí...y vosotros tampoco podeis... - Seguia sin poder mirarles – Tenemos que serles fieles a nuestro Jefe, Ribons Almark...seguirle hasta la muerte y llevar sus doctrinas siempre al pie de la letra, propugnandolas por toda la tierra, siendo sus profetas...esa es la mision de los Eagles, y vosotros – Los miro acusadoramente – No podeis echarla a perder, o sereis castigados_

_Davids y Joe estaban atonitos, y no por lo que estaba diciendo Mimi, que ya era bastante raro de por si...sino por las profundas y calidas lagrimas que la chica pelirrosa derramaba por sus retinas de color miel_

_-Mimi... - Susurro Davids_

_Mimi levanto su vista y pudo ver con atencion una cabellera rubia que salia del 2º habitaculo, sin ser vista por nadie enseñando una camara de video, esta la sonrio y se volvio a meter en el, sin hacer el minimo ruido_

_Joe, al ver que la pelirosa tenia su vista enfocada en otro punto de la habitacion, miro hacia atrás...pero solo se encontro con los habitaculos, aparentemente vacios_

_-Esta bien Mimi... - Dijo Joe aclarandose la garganta para seguir hablando_

_-¿COMO QUE ESTA BIEN? - Fue Davids el que por costumbre le interrumpio exaltado – Yo no quiero quedarme aquí ni un minuto mas de mi existencia, quiero ir y reunirme con... - Joe le puso la mano en la boca y le chisto algo al oido_

_-¡SUELTAME! - Se revoluciono perdiendo la paciencia – Estais todos mal de la cabeza...pero teneis razon...me gusta pilotar, y si tengo que seguir unas estupidas normas y a un dictador bastante fumado...lo hare_

_Acto seguido salio dando un severano portazo, dejando a Joe y a Mimi a solas_

_-Luego nos vemos Mimi – Joe la puso una mano en el hombro a la vez que avanzaba por donde su amigo antes lo habia echo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, dejando a la pelirosa en el baño_

_-Yo..._

_-Bien echo – Lily Sanders salio del habitaculo donde estaba escondida_

_-Me siento sucia y despreciable – Comento sin poder mirarla a la cara_

_-¿Prefieres sentirte dueña del asesinato de tus amigos? - Pregunto mediosonriendo -No_

_-Entonces no te preocupes...has echo bien...ahora creo que deberias irte_

_Mimi giro 180º sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia la puerta_

_-Porcierto Mimi...¿como crees que debo ir a tu boda?, ¿de rojo o de verde? Recuerda que Amelia y yo somos tus madrinas de honor – Comento sonriendo con cierta malicia_

_-Ve como quieras – Azoto la puerta con violencia como anteriormente habia echo Davids y se perdio por las escaleras_

**Fin Flashback**

Mimi apretaba con fuerza su telefono movil mientras luchaba porque sus lagrimas no volvieran a salir

-Maldita...maldita...maldita

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos..os llevare de vuelta a casa..¿Teneis donde hospedaros?

Takuya y Zoe se miraron al mismo tiempo, aun les quedaba dinero suficiente para rentar una habitacion en cualquier hotel de la ciudad

-Si no te preocupes...muchas gracias Giovanni

Takuya abrazo de nuevo a su novia que aun no podia articular palabra alguna despues de tal conmocion...aunque bien le dijo antes que juntos iban a acabar con Ribons, desde ese momento, solo reino el silencio entre los dos, pues con una mirada lo entendian todo a la perfeccion

-Lo que sea por vosotros chicos...aunque deberiais pasar la noche en mi casa, ya esta anocheciendo...y el hotel mas cerca esta a 200km de aquí

Giovanni tenia razon, el ocaso estaba como dibujado en el cielo, el sol anaranjado se despedia por los pequeños edificios de la ciudad de Roma y no habia signos de haber un hotel cerca.

Takuya miro a Zoe, esta con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos le devolvio la mirada, con eso Takuya entendio que su novia no tenia fuerzas para andar buscando una habitacion

-Aceptamos encantados su oferta señor Giovanni...intentaremos no molestarle mucho, mañana llamare al aeropuerto para reservar dos billetes hacia Okinawa

-Estare encantado de tenerlos en casa chicos...

El señor Giovanni salio excusandose que tenia que ir a arrancar el coche, mientras Zoe se despedia de su madre y Takuya la vigilaba

-Señor...les tengo...el plan ha funcionado

-Perfecto – Se escucho una voz muy grave al otro lado del telefono de Giovanni – Retenlos lo maximo posible, enviare 2 tropas de mobile Suits, estaran en 4 horas allí, no les dejes escapar

-Asi sera señor...ehhh, pues entonces no quiero la pizza...sino viene en 20 minutos no la quiero, llamare a otra pizzeria, adios, buenas noches

Takuya y Zoe venian cogidos de la mano y se pararon a la altura del coche

-Lo siento chicos – El señor Giovanni sonrio – Pero pararemos a comprar una pizza por el camino, curiosamente hay una pizzeria cerca de casa donde las preparan como en ningun otro lugar de Roma

Los chicos montaron en el coche y el señor Giovanni arranco

-Crei que ibas a arrancar el coche Señor Giovanni – Esta vez Zoe estaba en el asiento de atrás junto a Takuya

-Claro Takuya...pero me despiste llamando a la pizzeria

El señor Giovanni no pudo sudar un poco y desde su posicion miro el espejo retrovisor del coche para localizar a sus dos pasajeros. Zoe tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takuya y su mirada perdida, mientras que Takuya miraba por la ventana pensativo...le costaria retenerles, pero lo intentaria a toda costa

Se bajaron del auto, Takuya tuvo que despertar a Zoe porque a mitad del camino se habian dormido, justo cuando el señor Giovanni habia parado en una pizzeria a comprar 2 pizzas familiares. Al entrar en casa Zoe se excuso de su padrastro y de su novio y se fue directamente a un cuarto de invitados, donde callo dormida al instante.

En el salon, Giovanni hacia que miraba los resultados de la liga Calcio de futbol, mientras Takuya mordia un trozo de pizza

-Ha sido muy duro... - comento Takuya tragando y dando un sorbo a su cocacola – Desde que conozco a Zoe...jamas la habia visto tan tocada...ni siquiera cuando... - Callo al instante, no era bueno dar datos del digimundo ni de Catalan

-Te entiendo muchacho – Giovanni suspiro – Pero es una forma de mirar las cosas, el compartamiento de Zoe es de proteccion, se ha formado un escudo con una capa de frialdad para no volver a sufrir lo que hoy ha sufrido...no me extrañaria que se separara de todos nosotros un tiempo, hasta que las cosas vuelvan a tomar rumbo

-¿Que quieres decir? - Takuya dejo el vaso encima de la mesa y le miro extrañado

-Quiero decir...que puede que Zoe ahora mismo rompa contigo...y se separe de nosotros, para pensar las cosas y estar sola..._" Eso es...cae en la trampa imbecil"_

_-_No...te equivocas...Zoe sabe que ahora necesita todo mi apoyo, y me ama...despues de todo lo que hemos tenido que esperar y aguantar...no lo va a tirar por la borda, me necesita para no caer...y yo la necesito a ella – Takuya le fulmino con la mirada, esta vez el gentleman se habia pasado de la ralla

-Ok, te entiendo...lo siento, quizas me este equivocando...solo queria ponerte a dia, para que luego la hostia sea menos dolorosa

-Callese...¿no me habia pedido perdon?, pues guarde silencio...no quiero volver a escuchar una tonteria como esa

-Vale...vale...anda, mira, el AC Milan ha perdido contra el AS Roma...ya sabia yo que Ronaldinho estaba acabado, desde que se fue del FC Barcelona

De pronto se escucho un ruido de un motor, como si un avion estuviese despegando a fuera de la casa, las luces se fueron y Takuya se puso en alerta

-¿Que esta pasando? - Pregunto levantado de la silla y observando a todos lados – Señor Giovanni no se separe de mi...esto me huele a chamusquina

-Descuida Takuya...no lo hare...no me separare... - El señor Giovanni andaba a paso lento hacia donde provenia la voz de Takuya...cuando pudo ver un reflejo del colgante de Takuya, saco un cable de su bolsillo – ¡DE TI!

Takuya no se espero el ataque del padrastro de Zoe, le tenia ahorcandole por el cuello con un cable, pataleo y le agarro de las muñecas, pero la presion que hacia el señor Giovanni era mas fuerte desde la posicion que el tenia...su fin estaba cerca, notaba como la nuez de Adan se le metia pordentro, obstaculizandole las vias respiratorias...Pero un disparo se escucho y Takuya aprovecho que Giovanni habia dejado de presionar, para darle un fuerte golpe en las muñecas, un cabezazo a su nariz, ponerse en guardia y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara callendo a algo de cristal, por la oscuridad no pudo ver que era, pero se imaginaba la mesa pequeña echa añicos y el incrustado en ella

-¿Que cojones pasa aquí...cof cof? - Tosio repetidas veces y se sujeto la garganta – Por poco no lo cuento...un momento...¡ZOE!

Empezo a correr chocandose con las paredes y tanteando el terreno, hasta que la casa estallo por las aires

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akiyama se desperto con una fuerte resaca...ya estaba acostumbrado a tal altos indices de alcohol en sangre, tanteo la cama donde estaba y se encontro un cuerpo desnudo, rutina semanal penso, intento recordar como era su acompañante esa noche pero no se acordaba, asi que con pesadez abrio los ojos

-Buenos dias... - Se intento acostumbrar a la luz, y cuando lo hizo... - – Solo pudo gritar

-¡TIO NO GRITES! - Pidio Koushiro desde la cama – Quiero dormir...y me duele mucho la cabeza, asi que cierra la persiana y no vuelvas a gritar

-Kou...kou...koushiro...izumi...que...que haces...¿QUE COÑO HACES EN MI CAMA?

Pero el pelirrojo cogio la almohada que antes estaba utilizando y se la echo a la cabeza, no queriendo saber mas del tema

Ryo seguia en estado de shock, se tanteo el cuerpo incluso el recto del ano...por si las moscas, pero respiro hondo al saber que no lo tenia abierto, ni mucho menos desgarrado..aun asi, queria respuestas, aunque sabia que con el genio no las iba a tener, hasta la tarde por lo menos.

Se levanto y se vistio rapidamente, una camisa azul, unos vaqueros tirados por el suelo y sus zapatillas deportivas, salio del cuarto y se encontro con un amplio pasillo. Al recorrerlo bajo por unas escaleras, dando a un hall con una puerta blanca de al menos dos metros de ancho. El habia estado ya alli...se lo temia y se lo olia...mas cuando olio unos ricos pancakes saliendo de la cocina

-No me digas...ya se donde estoy...

Suspiro hondo y abrio la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontro con un rubio y una castaña

-Buenos dias Ryo...¿Que tal has dormido? - Pregunto Takeru degustando un zumo, pero este solo emitio un rugido y se fijo en la cocinera – Ryo...nunca nos habias presentado a tu amiga...

-Vaya Akiyama...que agradable sorpresa tenerte en mi casa de nuevo...te lo dije, volverias de patitas pidiendo perdon -Una pelirroja de ojos azules le observava con una mirada llena de sarcasmo, una plancha de pancakes en su mano y un delantal atado a su perfecto cuerpo de modelo

-Rika...Makino...

-Nos la encontramos ayer en el Rock Night, antes de irnos a casa y te vio en el estado en el que ibas, dijo que era amiga tuya y que queria ayudarte, nos llevo a esta pedazo de mansion y nos recomendo que nos quedasemos, ya que Tai y Matt estaban ebrios, Sora algo pasada de copas, Solo Setsuna, Kari y yo teniamos la suficiente fuerzas como para cargar con vosotros – Dijo Tk sonriendo, pero Ryo seguia murmurando cosas y Rika no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Tk...creo que aquí no pintamos mucho – Kari se rio nerviosamente y cogio a Tk de la mano para salir por la puerta de atrás de la cocina – Ire a llamar a los demas

Cuando Kari y Tk se marcharon, la cocina se quedo en silencio

-¿Y Takato? - pregunto Ryo, cogio una silla blanca y se sento en la mesa

-Se fue con Juri de luna de miel a Finlandia, a un crucero por los fiordos Noruegos hace una semana...

-Asi que se casaron... - Ryo suspiro y la miro - ¿Porque narices me has puesto en la cama con un tio?

-Porque era divertido – se excuso con un simple movimiento de hombros

-Argh...Rika me pones enfermo – Ryo se levanto de golpe

-Y tu a mi tambien – Rika dejo la plancha y se acerco a Ryo

-Estupida reina de los digimon

-Estupido rey de los digimon

-¡TE ODIO! - Gritaron al unisono uno enfrente del otro

-Quizas por eso...

-Me atraigas... - Finalizo Ryo besandola con fuerza y montandola en la mesa de la cocina

-Maldito...Akiyama – Susurro Rika entre beso y beso

-Eche de menos esto – Ryo solo podia besarla, se sentia embriagado por cada beso y Rika lo disfrutaba como nunca

Tai se habia despertado sujetandose la cabeza con fuerza, sentia que se iba a marear de un momento a otro, al lado de el estaba Sora bebiendose un vaso de agua y tomandose una aspirina

-Eres una chica de recursos

-Toma tontorron – Le sonrio cariñosamente y le entrego una pastilla

-¿Donde estamos? Intento recordarlo pero me duele aun mas la cabeza

-Creo que en la casa de una amiga de Ryo...una tal Rika...o algo asi

De momento Tai escupio todo el agua que se habia llevado a la boca despues de tragarse la pastilla

-Has dicho...Rika...

-¿La conoces? - pregunto desconfiada

-Algo asi...pero no de lo que te imaginas – Tai se arrasco la nuca por detras mientras reia nerviosamente – Solo que...o estan follando como salvajes...o estallara la 3ºGuerra Mundial en breves...

-¿Tan mal se llevan?

-Yo no diria mal...pero tampoco bien...

Matt se habia levantado como todo el mundo, con resaca y la boca seca. Busco si en la mesita donde estaba habia 300centrilitros cubicos que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero solo habia una lampara.

Se levanto, aun preguntandose donde estaba y porque tenia tanto sabor a Vodka en la garganta.

Bajo por unas escaleras y se topo con una puerta blanca

-Esta bien...primero buscare la cocina y luego preguntare donde estoy

Fue a abrir la puerta de lo que parecia la cocina cuando alguien le grito desde el salon

-NO MATT NO ABRAS

-¿Porque., tengo sed? - Matt abrio la puerta...y luego la cerro de golpe – No tomare mermelada ni mantequilla aquí...

Acto seguido, como si lo que hubiera visto fuera lo normal acompaño a Tk y a Kari en el salon, ambos seguian rojos como cuando abrieron las puertas antes, al escuchar como muchos platos y cubiertos caian al suelo

-Creo que hoy no desayunamos – Dijo Kari muy sonrojada

-Puto Ryo...que luego no me venga con excusas

-¿Que significa esa Rika para Ryo? - pregunto Tk harto de toda la situacion rara que llevaba presenciando, sabia que su hermano sabia mas de Ryo, pues eran compañeros de equipo desde hace 2 años, al igual que Taichi

-Yo no soy el adecuado – Dijo echandose en el sofa – Pero te dire que Rika es una niña elegida...y Ryo otro niño elegido

Kari y Tk quedaron boquiabiertos

-Asi es...-Tai entraba en la sala agarrado de la mano de Sora – Los "Reyes" de los digimon...asi se nombraban hace apenas 7 años, eran unos niños, que salvaron la ciudad de Shinjuku del D`Reaper, cuando vosotros dos estabais en con Mimi

Sora se sento al lado de Matt y Tai permanecio de pie

-Junto a Rika y Ryo habian 4 niños elegidos mas, Takato, Juri, Haru y Kenta...o Kazu y Kenta...no recuerdo bien ahora mismo...pero si se que Gennai no nos llamo, supongo que porque vosotros en ese momento estabais luchando contra Kerpymon

-Asi que tambien habia otra generacion mas, aparte de la de Takuya y los demas... - Dijo Takeru pensativo... - ¿Cuantas generaciones mas habra aparte de nosotros?

-Si no impedimos que Ribons acabe con el mundo...creo que ninguna mas – Dijo Kari preocupada, contagiando a los demas

-Buenos dias... - en ese momento Setsuna y Allelujah entraban al salon, Lockon aparecia por la puerta del jardin guardando un paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo y Koushiro detras de Setsuna

-Nunca mas voy a beber... - Susurro el genio apoyandose en la pared

-Eso decimos todos... - Dijo Matt haciendo que todos comenzaran a reir

Unos minutos despues Ryo salia de la cocina, entro al salon creyendo que estaba solo mientras se abrochaba el boton del pantalon

-Joder que susto...no guardeis ese silencio, pensaba que estabais todavia durmiendo – Dijo mirando como Lockon le señalaba con el pulgar mientras sonreia – Callate...

Rika aparecio unos minutos despues, aparentemente arreglada y sin el delantal

-Siento que hallais presenciado...bueno...os invito a desayunar, aquí al lado hay una cafeteria muy buena – Dijo intentando no aparentar vergüenza

-Muchas gracias Rika...pero antes que nada...¿Que relacion tienes con Ryo? - Pregunto Takeru queriendo saber mas de la cuenta

-No les he dicho nada – Dijo Tai mirando a Ryo – Pero somos compañeros, creo que no es un secreto que entre tu y Rika hay algo mas que odio y amistad

-Esta bien... - suspiro cansado – Rika era mi novia...hasta que la cagué...y me fui de casa...hace 3 años

De pronto todos miraron el rostro de Rika...que estaba impregnado en tristeza

Takeru supo que habia hablado de mas...y enseguida se arrepintió, acto que cogio a Kari preparada, y le tomo de las dos manos, como si asi le animara

-Estaba terminando mis estudios universitarios, Rika y yo llevabamos saliendo casi 3 años...las cosas nos iban muy bien y con el dinero que ahorramos mas lo que nos heredo su madre, pudimos comprar esta casa. Rika tenia grandes esperanzas en ser madre y queria tener al menos 10 niños – Se rio, pero Rika seguia seria – Las cosas en la universidad me empezaron a ir mal...echaba mucho de menos a mi digimon y al mundo digital. Un dia sali con mi amigo Takato y con Kazu y Kenta, ambos ahora ingenieros de robotica en Corea, sali con ellos a un bar y tomar unas cañas mientras hablabamos. Descubrimos que los 3 teniamos muchas ganas de volver a saber de los digimones.

Llegue a casa agotado de la universidad y hable con Rika sobre el mundo digital... - Ryo callo y espero a que continuara Rika, pero esta no podia hablar – Se puso histerica, ella tambien echaba mucho de menos a Renamon, pero no queria admitirlo, me enfureci y exPlote con ella...hasta el punto de... - Miro a una parte del salon, todos observaron una foto que antes no habian podido ver, o que no se dieron cuenta...una foto donde salian los mencionados compañeros de Ryo y Rika y sus digimon, se podia apreciar grietas en el marco y la foto como si hubiera estado pegada con pegamento

-Pero las discusiones venian de mas atrás – Hablo ahora Rika – Ryo se la pasaba todas las tardes en el bar con nuestros amigos, mientras yo me tenia que quedar en casa estudiando para el examen final de Diseño y Moda, de vez en cuando Juri venia a acompañarme pero el estaba siempre fuera... - Calló y espero a que Ryo la interrumpiera, pero este estaba con la mente en otra cosa

-Bueno..el pasado pasado esta, ahora se os ve que os habeis reconciliado – Hablo Tai con una sonrisa – No dejeis que vuestro pasado os gane la batalla, olvidarlo y luchar por un futuro...juntos – Ryo miro a Rika y esta tambien le miro a sus ojos, a la vez, como si estuvieran sincronizados, sonrieron sin esfuerzos

-Pero sigo sin saber porque Ryo estaba en mi cama – Comento Koushiro – No recuerdo nada

-Mejor – Dijo Matt levantandose y cogiendole de la cabeza – A saber que te ha echo ese homosexual – Le empezo a rascar con el nudillo la cabeza mientras los demas reian

-Muchas gracias por todo Rika – Tai, como siempre liderando la escena – Pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, no se si Ryo te comentó algo – Hablo seriamente

-Si...se que estais luchando contra ese Ribons, sale todos los dias en las noticias y esta noche hablara en directo para todo el mundo, acusando a vuestro equipo – Contesto Rika dejando a los demas sin aliento

-¿COMO HAS DICHO? - Matt solto de inmediato a Koushiro y la encaro - ¿Donde has visto eso? ¿ a que hora? ¿en que canal? ¿donde? - Estaba nervioso, Takeru tuvo que levantarse y separle

-Tranquilo hermano, deja que hable

-Lo vi esta mañana en TBStv, pero lo retransmiten en todas las cadenas...la mayoria de las personas ya conocen la existencia de Celestial Being y todos los desastres que ha ido dejando en Roma...

-¿En roma dices? - Takeru fue esta vez el que la encaro, se le notaba su preocupacion

-Si...un mobile suit de Celestial Being ha destruido varias casas y edificios en un barrio de Roma...ocurrio esta mañana, bueno, alli era de noche

Demasiadas noticias a la vez. La mayoria estaban callados y mirando a un punto de la habitacion

-Tenemos que irnos a la base – Hablo esta vez Lockon – Pensaremos un buen plan cuando estemos allí, pero ahora lo mejor es partir

-Lockon tiene razon – Setsuna le apoyo – aquí solo nos estorbaremos y no pensaremos bien

-Esta bien...pues vamonos – Tai tomo de nuevo las riendas del asunto – Allelujah llama a 3 taxis y que esten aquí en 15 minutos

-Esta bien

-Rika...¿te vienes? - Pregunto Ryo acariciando su brazo mientras la besaba en la mejilla

-Porsupuesto...no esperaras que me quede en casa mientras tu estas batalleando por el digimundo...¿no?

Todos escucharon su conversacion, ninguno se atrevio a contradecirla, pero fue Tai el que de nuevo hablo

-Rika...nos encantaria que nos acompañases, pero la guerra esta apunto de empezar, no hay tiempo para enseñarte a pilotar un Gundam ni un Mobile Suits...estamos completos, lo siento...pero no vas ha poder servir de ayuda...

-Si que lo puede ser – Interrumpio Koushiro

-Koushiro...¿Que planeas? - Pregunto Matt

-Un remplazo...para Christina Mendoza... - Casi suspiro las palabras, que llegaron al mas profundo fondo del corazon de Matt

-Si...tienes razon – Afirmó el rubio cabizbajo – Setsuna necesita una operaria de telecomunicaciones...Rika puede aprenderlo rapidamente con ayuda de Sumerragi y tuya

-Pues no hay mas que hablar – Tai suspiro – Bienvenida Rika Makino

Los taxis ya habian llegado a la gran mansion de Rika, aparcado en una fila rodeando la rotonda de entrada los conductores esperaban a los invitados, que se montaron enseguida y les dieron la direccion

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camino cansado hasta la silla, se sento de golpe y echo un suspiro al techo. Llevaban mas de 3 horas de intervencion y aun no le habian dicho nada, ni del estado del bebe...ni de ella

-Señor Ichijouji – Salio una enfermera, cerro la puerta tras de si y camino hasta el peliazul que recien se habia levantado de la silla azul de plastico

-Dime...

-Enhorabuena señor Ichijouji...es una niña – Ken pudo sonreir con toda seguridad y las lagrimas casi le resbalaban – Pero... - Siempre habia un pero...y Ken sabia que no era nada bueno, pues la cara de la enfermera habia pasado a una de mayor Gravedad – Hemos tenido complicaciones, tuvimos que hacerlo por cesarea y su prometida ha perdido mucha sangre, la hemos podido estabilizar y la estamos mandando ahora a la UCI...las proximas 24 horas seran fundamentales...lo siento, hemos echo lo que podiamos.

¿Yolei en peligro? no...debia de ser una broma...no le podia estar pasando esto a el

-P..puedo..verlas...

-Lo siento señor Ichijouji, a la niña le tenemos que poner en una incubadora durante 12 horas en observacion, si todo va bien se la podemos dar, si me acompaña podra ver a su hija desde un cristal...a su prometida...la vera luego si promete no montar escandalo – La enfermera apunta unas cosas en su carpeta personal y se aleja por el pasillo - ¿No me va a acompañar?

Ichijouji despierta de su mente y aun cabizbajo acompaña a la enfermera, hasta una sala donde hay varios padres mirando por un cristal a sus respectivos hijos

-Es la numero 18, la que tiene un lunar en la frente, en la parte izquierda – Señalaba la enfermera, mientras Ichijouji apoyaba sus dedos en el cristal y suspiraba mientras sonreia

-Es guapisima...como ella

La enfermera le puso una mano en su hombro y se alejo de aquel pasillo, dejando al hombre soñando con su futura hija en brazos...y deseando que su mujer se recuperase pronto

-Vamos Yolei cariño...no me dejes a solas con esta preciosidad..fruto de nuestro inmenso amor...porfavor...te lo pido

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takuya con un sobreesfuerzo humano habia llegado al dormitorio donde dormia Zoe, para ver la pared arrancada y Zoe escondida entre el marco de la puerta

-¡Cuidado Takuya! - Zoe le empujo y pudo esquivar las balas de un piloto de uno de los mobile suits

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto Takuya aun en el suelo, se levanto rapidamente y se puso detras del marco derecho, mientras Zoe estaba en el marco izquierdo

-No lo se...pero lo que si se, esque esos mobile suits son de Ribons...nos han encontrado...¿Donde esta Giovanni? - pregunto sacando el arma, una desert eagle negra con franjas en rojo

-Giovanni...es...

-¡Cuidado estan disparando el cañon hipersonico! - Zoe tomo el brazo de Takuya y empezo a bajar las escaleras a ciegas tropezandose y callendose encima de el rodando hasta abajo...la parte buena esque habian escapado del cañon que habia barrido la habitacion entera – Es...tas...b..bien

...en ocasiones...me..megusta...tenerte...en...encima...

-Perdon... - Zoe le dio un beso en la boca y se levanto – Vamos...arriba... - Levanto a Takuya

-Zoe...Giovanni es...

-¡Cabron! ¡PAGARAS POR HABER DERRUIDO MI CASA!

De repente un gran agujero se abrio en el techo de la casa y de este salio un Gundam, el piloto no era otro que Giovanni

-Maldito... - Zoe apreto sus puños y sus dientes al mismo tiempo – ¡ASI QUE FUISTES TU!

-Jajajajaja, lastima que lo hayas descubierto demasiado tarde...no lo crees...Orimoto Zoe...

-¡TE MATARE! - Zoe empezo a disparar contra el Gundam

-No Zoe...no lo hagas...te matara – Takuya corria tras ella, pero Zoe seguia disparando su arma hasta que se quedo sin balas - ¡ZOE! - Takuya presencio con horror como la pelirubia tuvo que saltar y esquivar un manotazo del Gundam que destruyo el coche.

La situacion era desfavorable, 3 suits rodeaban la casa, ambos se encargaron de destruirla

-Malditos idiotas, no teniais porque destruir mi casa – Comunico desde el Gundam Giovanni – Solo son 2 y ya estan desarmados

-Tranquilo Giovanni, ordenes del jefe, destruir la ciudad y con ella...a vosotros 3

-¿Que decis? - De repente los suits se abalanzaron contra Giovanni y comenzaron a dispararle

-¡TRAIDORES! - Grito con impotencia Giovanni mientras veia que su Gundam era aplastado y el dentro sin poder evitarlo

-Es nuestra oportunidad Zoe – Takuya cogio a su novia y corrio por toda la calle hasta atravesarla por completo – Tendre que robar un coche – Takuya hizo un puente en un ford fiesta, corto la alarma del coche y pudo arrancarlo sin problemas – Vamonos de aquí rapidamente

Condujo lo mas rapido que pudo y se alejo de la ciudad, llego hasta Firenzze, una ciudad que estaba a 130km de distancia...la parte buena es que consiguieron perder de vista a los 3 mobile suits...la mala esque dejaron la ciudad desprotegida totalmente.

-Lo siento Zoe...

-No te disculpes cariño – Zoe se sonrojo – Quiero decir...

-Esta bien – Takuya la sonrio y paro en una gasolinera cercana – Escuchame...somos novios, es normal estos arranques de pasion...y mas cuando hemos estado al borde de la muerte

-Si...tienes razon...te quiero...sino fuera por ti, no se que hubiera sido de mi...

-Lo mismo podria decir yo de ti...me has salvado...

Zoe se fijo en las magulladuras de su cuello y con su mano derecha las acaricio

-No te preocupes...no es nada...porsuerte hay que admitir que si no fuera por el grito que pegastes y el disparo...no lo hubiera contado

-No digas eso – Se quejo y en un impulso le beso apasionadamente – Te lo he dicho antes...sin ti no se que seria de mi...

-Zoe...

Takuya nunca habia visto ese lado de su novia, estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza precisamente...no sabia como describirlo, pero solo pudo sonreir y volver a besarla

-Nunca me separare de ti...siempre estare a tu lado...no estas sola

Arranco de nuevo y condujo hasta el aeropuerto de Da Vinci, alli rentaron dos billetes para Okinawa...regresarian mas pronto de lo previsto

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Ya esta todo preparado? - Pregunto una voz siniestra desde el fondo de su habitacion

-A..asi es señor...todo listo

-Perfecto... - La oscuridad de la habitacion se alumbro con un foco que apunto directamente a la cara que estaba escondida entre la oscuridad ( . ) - Saludos conciudadanos del mundo...Ribons Almark – Este se empezo a reir en su silla de oro macizo mientras se sujetaba la frente con su mano

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto ya habia llegado a la base de Okinawa y juntos miraban por la gran pantalla de la sala de control el mensaje de Ribons al mundo entero, desde la cadena CNN News

-Esta loco...en menos de un segundo tendra a todo el ejercito del mundo encima – Dijo Takeru por lo bajo

-No te creas – Hablo Tai – Si dice eso es porque tiene un plan B...

-Escuchemos...se ha dejado de reir ya – Matt prestaba gran atencion al mensaje...aunque no era el unico

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Como ya sabeis, soy el lider de la BBC, ya que desgraciadamente nuestro presidente Rubens Barrichelo perdio su vida en la ciudad de Roma, por un ataque de nuestros enemigos...el enemigo del mundo, Celestial Being. Una potencia armamentistica que se a echo con los llamados Gundams de 3º generacion, unos trajes de combates muy superiores a los del ejercito de Korea y Japon a la vez, 300 veces superior a los mobile Suits de y 1500 veces superior a los del resto del mundo. Durante mas de 3 años, nosotros, los aliados de la seguridad y la prosperidad en el mundo, los All Harrows, hemos intentando combatir con este enemigo...pero ha sido siempre muy superior y hemos sido derrotados en numerosas ocasiones. Tambien sabemos que planean un ataque mundial a gran escala para hacerse con el control del mundo entero...desde aquí mando un mensaje a la represion de Celestial Being...¡HERMANOS DE TODO EL MUNDO, ALZAOS CONTRA CELESTIAL BEING, LUCHEMOS JUNTOS Y ACABEMOS CON EL ENEMIGO DEL MUNDO ENTERO! ¿Cuantas vidas hacen falta para saber que Celestial Being esta en contra del mundo? ¿Cuantas ciudades necesitan ser derribadas para saber que Celestial Being actua de un modo terrorista?...La semana que viene...nuestro ejercito saldra hacia su base en Okinawa...invito a todas las potencias del mundo para ese dia, a las 10:00 hora Greenwich, se iniciara el ataque...estais invitados, los All Harrows os daremos lo que necesitais...armas, trajes de combate etc...

Todo para que Celestial Being, sea borrada del mapa de una vez...para siempre

La emision fue bruscamente cortada, mientras que una persona en la sala tecleaba sin parar

-¿Has acabado? - Pregunto Ribons

-Ya casi mi señor...pronto los misiles nucleares seran hackeados y disparados

-Muajajaja...despues de esta...tendre a todos los presidentes comiendo de mi mano...Muajajajaja

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Que coño planea? - Pregunto Lockon apoyado contra la pared

-Ya lo has oido...si le sale bien..tendremos a todas las potencias armamentisticas dandonos por culo...nuclearmente hablando...estariamos jodidos – Taichi no se podia ver optimista en un momento asi

-Los escudos GN nos salvarian...podriamos proteger esta base de 4 ataques nucleares...el 5º seria mortal para todos nosotros, las particulas GNV solo pueden soportar 4 explosiones nucleares...ya las probamos abajo – Contesto Koushiro con una mano en la barbilla, arrascandose la perilla que se habia dejado

-Pero estamos hablando de todas las potencias mundiales Koushiro...no serian capaces de tirarnos una bomba nuclear, Japon no lo permitiria...(N/A: Me da cosa hablar de estas cosas de nucleares...despues de lo de Fukushima, aquí he recortado un par de comentarios que estarian fuera de lugar despues de todo lo que esta pasando en Japon, les pido disculpas)

De pronto sono una alarma que desconcerto a mas de uno, Sumeraggi puso en pantalla un mapa del mundo y en este aparecian varios puntos en rojo

-¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! - Grito koushiro, habia mas de uno que estaba desorientado en ese momento

-¿Que son esos puntos? - Pregunto Tai algo asustado – Parecen...

-Son Misiles Termonucleares...callendo en diferentes capitales de paises...

-1º impacto en 3 minutos...Los Angeles y Nueva York... - comenta Sumeraggi

-2º impacto en 5 minutos...Berlin y Madrid... - Comento Rika, ya se habia puesto a las ordenes de Sumeraggi y Koushiro

-3º impacto en 6 minutos...Pekin y Mosu

-4º impacto en 1 minuto y 10 segundos...Tokyo...

Sumeraggi callo al instante, Taichi, Ryo y Matt habian salido corriendo de la habitacion

-¡NO OS DARA TIEMPO! - Grito Koushiro – Mierda...Rika, dales la salida y abre las compuertas

Tai llego a su Gundam, se monto y arranco los motores, Matt hizo lo mismo con el suyo y Ryo igual que el resto

-Debemos conseguirlo...¿por donde viene el misil? - Pregunto Tai preparandose para salir

-"Quedan 40 segundos para que aparezca por la costa...el misil fue lanzado desde la base de Korea..."

-Gundam Deatshcythe listo – Rika dio la salida y el gundam de Matt estaba en el aire

-Gundam Exia listo – El gundam Exia volo al lado del de Matt

-Gundam Milenio listo

Los tres ya estaban con sus pantallas del radar localizando el misil

-"10 segundos, lo vereis, va a 600km/h...tened mucho cuidado...solo tendreis una oportunidad"

-Ahi esta...Exia esta justo delante de tus ojos... - Comunico Milenio

-Deathscyte...con tu lanza podras cortarlo justo por la cabeza nuclear...

-Exia tiene razon, Deathscyte, nosotros te ayudaremos

Exia saco su espada de particulas y ataco directamente a la cola del misil, este dejo de moverse al cortar la propulsion, pero el detonador seguia activo. Milenio disparo hacia la cola que caia para desintegrarla y que no afectara a nadie...la cabeza nuclear ya habia empezado a caer y a pitar...pronto se liberaria una cantidad muy toxica de plutonio

-Deathscyte confiamos en ti – Comunico Exia

Deathscyte se acerco rapidamente y de un corte rapido corto el detonador, Exia cogio la cabeza nuclear y Milenio desintegro el resto del misil con sus balas GN...la mision habia sido superada

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mi señor...todas las cabezas nucleares han dado en su blanco...excepto la de Tokyo – Comunico el general Carter

-Lo imaginaba...no te preocupes, sabia que Celestial Being se haria el heroe...pero que lastima que todos los datos de Celestial Being estuvieran en los ordenadores de las cabezas nucleares...y que lastima que hayas desviado la IP ha su terminal VEDA... - Ribons comenzo a reirse muy furte – Que lastima que en breves segundos, todos los paises esten de acuerdo en acabar con Celestial Being...dentro camara

-Si señor...

EL foco volvio a iluminarle y la camara parpadeo...ya estaban en el aire

-Conciudadanos del mundo...Celestial Being ha contestado nuestra ofensa pagandolo con miles de vidas inocentes, ha estas horas 6 paises muy importantes han sido atacados por misiles termonucleares, por suerte, la distancia nos permitio parar el que se acercaba a Tokyo...pero no pudimos con los demas...pido un minuto de silencio por todos los fallecidos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Maldito...maldito...maldito maldito maldito maldito...me las pagara... - Takeru apretaba con ira su puño, Hikari a su lado desearia calmarle...pero ella estaba igual que el

-Ribons debe morir...o la tierra sera destruida – Comento Ryo mirando la pantalla

-Estaremos preparados...no os preocupeis, este contratiempo no nos supondra demasiados problemas – Dijo Koushiro – Nuestro escudo y nuestros Gundams son muy poderosos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien...espero que dios les proteja...Gobiernos del mundo, paises de toda la tierra...yo Ribons Almark, os servire la venganza contra Celestial Being en un plato bien frio, dejarme liderar vuestros ejercitos y os juro que Koushiro Izumi, lider de Celestial Being...sera destruido con mis propias manos...porque un Innovator no puede ver mas haya de sus instintos...un innovator hace, no crea...un innovator actua por el bien supremo...un innovator crea su propia leyenda...YO, RIBONS ALMARK, EL INNOVATOR SUPREMO DESTRUIRE A CELESTIAL BEING Y VENGARE TODAS LAS MUERTES QUE HA OCASIONADO

1 Hora despues del mensaje todos los gobiernos del mundo y la ONU habian llegado a un acuerdo...Ribons Almark, seria condecorado, GENERAL DE TODOS LOS EJERCITOS...

-Ya estan listos los preparativos General Carter...el mundo ya esta bajo mis manos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al dia siguiente Ribons Almark partio hacia la embajada de la ONU, se reuniria con todos los lideres para planificar un ataque. El general Krion Carter aprovecho la ausencia de 3 dias de su lider para iniciar sus preparativos para su plan

-Dentro camara...

-Ya esta General

-Hola Celestial Being...este mensaje no es en pretexto de guerra, ambos bandos sabemos hasta donde ha llegado Ribons y la trascendental importancia que requiere pararle los pies...por el mañana. Al mismo tiempo, estais cordialmente invitados a mi boda...sera un dia pacifico para ambos bandos, tomaros el acto como bandera blanca en ausencia de nuestro lider, Ribons. Sera mañana a las 16:00 hora greenwich, porfavor absteneos de traer regalo...Corto emision

-Enviado mi general

-Perfecto...espero que salga bien

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Koushiro...me llega un mensaje cifrado desde All Harrows – Aviso Rika desde el puesto que antes ocupaba Christina

-Pasalo a la pantalla grande...

Koushiro escucho el mensaje de Krion Carter...¿Sera una trampa?

-Avisa a los demas...y poneros guapos...nos vamos de boda

_Bueno hasta aquí_

_si os ha gustado dejen reviews, seran contestados gustosamente_

_Cuidaros mucho!_


	17. Capitulo 15 La leyenda de Ribons 2

**Lo jure por Snoopy...asi que lo cumplo XDDD**

**Gracias por sus anteriores RW, sois los mejores lectores que uno puede tener T_T**

**ASI QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!**

**Disfrutar =)**

_**Capitulo 15**_

" **La leyenda de Ribons: Parte 2: Juicios"**_  
_

Se habia desatado una fuerte tormenta en el mar, las olas eran de mas de 4 metros de altura y los vientos superiores a los 250km/h.

-Las predicciones indican que tenemos un ciclon a 10km al oeste de micronesia – Comunicaba Rika desde su posicion

-¿Aguantara la base? - pregunto Ryo al lado de ella

-Ya escuchastes a Koushiro...esta base esta preparada para aguantar 4 misiles termonucleares – Mediosonrio mirandole al rostro

-No si ya...

-No te preocupes, no se te mojara el pelo, asi que vive tranquilo vaquero

-Tu siempre tan sutil

-¿Como has dicho? - Rika le fulmino con la mirada y este retrocedio

-Nada nada...

Ya por un comentario parecido habia dormido una vez en el sofa...conocia el temperamento de su novia tanto como el suyo propio

-Chicos siento interrumpir – Koushiro habia llegado a la sala, se sento en la silla y suspiro muy hondo

-¿Algun problema? - pregunto Ryo acercandose a su posicion

-No consigo convencer al grupo de aceptar la invitacion de Carter... - susurro, pero Ryo lo habia entendido

-Es normal...piensa que puede ser una trampa al 100%, que no este Ribons no quiere decir que no nos ataquen

-Ya, pero...¿y si utilizamos su propia trampa contra ellos mismos?

-¿Como has dicho? - pregunto Ryo sorprendido

-Si...imaginate...hacemos que caemos en la trampa, mordemos el anzuelo...pero en vez de dejarnos pescar...estiramos, y nosotros somos los que pescamos – Koushiro sonrio ante sus propias palabras

-Puede ser...una gran idea – Comento Rika quitandose los cascos – Es mas...es una gran idea, ireis de victimas, como si no supierais que es una trampa, y en el momento cumbre, cuando os suelten las redes, tendreis las espadas levantadas para cortarlas...Koushiro, magnifica idea, con eso a favor podreis incluso conquistar la base de los All Harrows y poner a Ribons en jaque

-Ahora solo queda convencer al resto... - volvio a suspirar Koushiro

-¿Quienes se oponen? - pregunto Ryo

-Tai...y al oponerse Tai...se oponen todos

-Si convencemos a Tai, convenceremos a todos ¿no?

-¿Que se te ocurre? - pregunto prestandole atencion

-¿A quien le dice Tai "si" sin rechistar?

-Ya te entiendo...

Los tres se sonrieron complicemente

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando eres una niña pequeña, siempre sueñas con ese momento. Llegar al altar, vestida con el mas precioso vestido de boda, ser el centro de atencion de todo el mundo por ese momento, sonreir a todos los presentes y ver a tu precioso principe azul, mediosonriendote, moviendo la pierna derecha nerviosamente y sudando un poco. Si...asi se imagino ella su boda con Michael, hace años...y debe confesar que tambien con Matt e incluso con Tai...bueno, cuando era pequeña, fantaseaba hasta con su profesor de gimnasia. Pero con el que mas tenia ganas de llegar al altar y darle un si muy alto, que lo escuchara el misimisimo Dios...era con Koushiro, su principe genio pelirrojo.

-Kou... - Se volvio a mirar al espejo, estaba radiante, mas que radiante estaba...

-Impresionante... - Susurro su padrino de bodas, mientras se ajustaba un poco la pajarita

-Gracias Daisuke – Sonrio tristemente

-Mimi...

-Siento que por esto...todos lo tengais que pagar...yo no queria esto, yo queria...

-Tsch... - La calló con un abrazo y esta lloro sobre su hombro, por suerte aun no se habia maquillado, ya que quedaban 3 horas para la boda – Mimi...se porque lo hicistes y todo lo del baño...se que habia una espia de Ribons y Joe tiene la hipotesis de que te chantageó, asi que no te disculpes bonita...hicistes muy bien

-¿Como...? - Pregunto atonita secandose las lagrimas

-Estas hablando con el detective Motomiya y su ayudante, el supervisor Kido – Hablo como una autentica estrella de cine, haciendo una postura muy graciosa que logro animar a la pobre desconsolada pelimiel, que se volvio a teñir por la boda

-Gracias...Daisuke

-Para eso estamos Mimi...ahora descansa, creo que tu maquilladora estara aquí en hora y media, yo ire a la zona de las copas gratis a ir cogiendo el tono – La sonrio mientras abandonaba el dormitorio y se sumergia en un pasillo lleno de gente iendo de un lugar a otro, para vestirse y estar apunto para el acontecimiento historico en All Harrows...la boda del general Carter

Pero habia algo que solo dos personas sabian...y que cambiaria el transcurso del dia por completo

Krion Carter estaba en el mirador de la base, fumandose un puro y mirando el azulado cielo, vista al horizonte, como si estubiera esperando algo...o a alguien

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelirubio volvio a pegar otra voz, haciendose sonar por encima de las otras. Pero todos se centraron mas en los nuevos habitantes que acababan de entrar a la sala de comunicaciones.

-Zoe...Takuya – Saludo Takeru aun sin creerselo - ¿Como vosotros por aquí? - pregunto sorprendido

-Gajes del negocio amigo...donde haya gente peleando contra Ribons, ahi estaremos, juntos, para derrotarle – Saludo a su antiguo jefe

-Hola Takeru – Zoe le dio un abrazo y acto seguido se separo – Mi madre...ha muerto – Todos agacharon la mirada, mas Takeru y Matt, al saber el dolor que se sentia, aunque Setsuna, Allelujah y Lockon tambien se veian muy afectados

-Lo sentimos mucho... - Fue Koushiro el que rompio el hielo – Me imagino que tiene que ver con Ribons...sino, no estariais aquí tan pronto

-Siempre tan listo – Mediosonrio Takuya

-No tenemos mas Suits y los de Catalan fueron desmontados para la aprovechacion de piezas – Comunico Takeru

-Pero podriamos intentar construir dos mobile suits...no creo que tarden mas de dos dias – Dijo Sumeraggi pensativa - ¿Que opinas Koushiro?

-Puede ser...

-Bien pues entonces ahora que esta todo arreglado, Takuya y Zoe se quedaran aquí cuidando la base, y nosotros iremos a la boda – Ryo sonrio a todos los presentes esperando a que alguno diera su aprobacion

-¿Que boda? - Takuya y Zoe estaban confundidos, no se habian enterado de ninguna boda

-El general Krion Carter, de la delegacion de los All Harrows, a mando de Ribons, se casa en menos de 3 horas...y estamos invitados – Contestó Koushiro – Iriamos derecho a una trampa mortal...pero eso seria nuestra mas grande estrategia para ganar

-Pero si sale mal, estariamos encerrados en una jaula sin salida...seria el fin de Celestial Being, y la victoria por la puerta grande de Ribons...el digimundo caeria y junto a este mundo...el apocalipsis de la tirania de Ribons comenzaria sin poder evitarlo ningun gobierno en la tierra – Taichi, con sus grandes dotes de lider y sus palabras predicadas abria la mente a los demas, excepto Ryo, Rika y Koushiro que estaban de acuerdo, Sumeraggi se mantenia como Suiza

-Pero...¿Y si sale bien? - Takuya fue el blanco de todas las miradas – Quiero decir...Koushiro tiene razon, saber que vamos a una trampa nos hara fuertes y listos, podemos utilizar su trampa como arma de doble filo y utilizar su estrategia a favor de nosotros – Algunos asintieron poco convencidos

-Daros cuenta de una cosa...somos 10 contra toda una base enemiga...por mucha estrategia que utilizemos tenemos el 0,10% de posibilidades de ganar – De nuevo Tai cortando toda cuerda de esperanza para convencerle

-Utilizemos ese 0,10% para ganar – Inesperadamente Takeru se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado junto a Hikari – Tai...la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde...¿Verdad Sora?

-Tienes razon Takeru – Sora le sonrio y acto seguido miro a Koushiro, comenzaria el plan B – Tai...pienso que podriamos intentarlo al menos, vamos con nuestros Gundams, las maquinas de combate mas perfeccionadas, sabemos de la garantia del escudo de particulas GN y la posibilidad de salir de ahí si las cosas se complican en menos de 5 segundos...y podriamos aprovechar y sacar de ahí a nuestros compañeros y amigos... Cody, Joe, Daisuke... - miro a Koushiro – Y a Mimi...

Parecia que el plan B habia funcionado, Tai se mantenia con la cabeza agachada, en postura pensativa y barajando todas las posibilidades de salir de allí con vida...todos.

-Venga Lider...intentemoslo, estoy contigo y lo sabes cabezahueca...no nos pasara nada, Deathscythe y yo os protegeremos a muerte – Matt intentaba animarle, y parecia que lo conseguia, le miraba con una mediasonrisa y le asentia ante sus palabras de animo

-¿Donde esta tu valor hermano? - Esa pregunta le dejo algo consternado...se sentia como cuando tenia que atravesar ese muro de electricidad en la piramide de Datamon..hace casi 10 años...

-Hikari...si os pasa algo a alguno de vosotros por mi culpa...

-Deja de echarte la culpa de todo, somos todos aquí mayorcitos y sabemos por lo que luchamos...y lo hacemos porque queremos, nadie nos obliga a hacerlo, es nuestra propia decision...necesitamos tu consentimiento, porque te elegimos nuestro lider, ya que eres el mas capacitado para tomar decisiones...estaremos de acuerdo con lo que decidas...

-Sora...Teneis razon – Se levanto de golpe – Vestiros guapos chicos...partiremos en una hora...y daremos un gran golpe en el corazon de su base...salvaremos a nuestros amigos y esperaremos a que venga Ribons...hoy sera un dia glorioso...sera nuestro dia, apuntarlo en vuestros IPAD, telefonos moviles y agendas...sera el dia en el que Celestial Being se alzó con la primera victoria – Levanto su mano en alto

-¡SI! - Y todos como siempre...le siguieron, Tai tenia madera de Lider, lo llevaba en la sangre, tenia una labia impresionante, era un negociador nato y casi siempre sus decisiones eran las mas correctas de todas, aunque bien sabia que no seria asi, si no fuera porque siempre llevaba la amistad, el amor , la esperanza y la luz en su corazon, seguido por el conocimiento necesario, la importancia de la sinceridad y la pureza en sus palabras...gracias a todo eso, su valor siempre brillaria por encima de cualquier rastro de oscuridad en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el digimundo se estaba viviendo un absoluto caos, algo que jamas nadie se pudiera imaginar. Era una aberracion hacia el clima de ese mundo, grandes distorsiones se estaban propagando por todo el mundo, el mar de la oscuridad estaba tomando forma y las criaturas oscuras estaban empezando a llegar al digimundo.

-¿Que son esas bestias? - Preguntaba un soldado disparando con su mobile suit

-No parecen tener cuerpo, las balas no les hacen nada, ni siquiera los laser – Contestaba otro en su cabina

-AHHH, ¡SE ESTAN SUBIENDO...NO TENGO CONTROL EN EL SUIT...AHHH

-¡RYAN!...AHHHH

Los dos Suit volaron por los aires con solo el contacto de unas bestias cubiertas de lodo...o lo que parecia Lodo

-No dejeis que esos monstruos se acerquen a vuestros Suits caballeros...parecen que su cuerpo esta cubierto de una especie de acido – Comunicaba el que parecia el capitan de esa expedicion

-Pero las balas no hacen nada capitan y cada vez vienen mas – Daba la informacion un soldado

-¿De donde salen? - pregunto el capitan

-De ese agujero dimensional que hay en esa pradera...parece comunicar un mundo con este mismo – El soldado estaba realmente asustado – Deberiamos abandonar, no tenemos nada que hacer contra esas bestias

-Ahora veran de que esta echo un Americano...wahhhh – Con su arma empezo a descargar varios cargadores contra una bestia – Ahora veran – Saco unas granadas y las tiro contra la bestia que explosiono – Toma ya...¿veis chicos?, no son inmortales – Pero los residuos de la bestia calleron sobre la cabina del capitan, que empezo a combustionarse, hasta arder y explotar

-¡CAPITAN! - grito un soldado - ¡RETIRADA!

Mientras tanto, dentro del perimetro del D`Reaper, las bestias sagradas estaban reunidas junto con los Royal Knights para determinar que hacer con el digimundo.

-La situacion es critica caballeros...ni vosotros mismos nos podeis asegurar una victoria contra las tropas de aquel que se hace llamar Dios – **Quinlogmon** estaba en lo cierto, las 3 restantes asintieron ante sus palabras

-Lo sabemos...pero Seraphimon esta...

-Ultraforceveedramon, Seraphimon esta desesperado y con la esperanza ciega en que los niños elegidos, ya no tan niños, vendran a derrotar a las fuerzas de ese tal Ribons Almark – **(Pajaro de Fuego) **interrumpio al Royal Knight

-Eso es cierto, pero no olvidemos que Ophanimon hace 3 años se puso en contacto con sus elegidos, los Frontier, los que consiguieron salvar el mundo de Lucemon mode Satan albergando en su interior, el espiritu de los guerreros del digimundo

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho **Azulogmon, **y hace 3 años que estamos esperando que vengan a salvarnos – **(x) **lo confirmo

-¿Y que hay de los entrenadores digimon? - Preguntó Azulogmon

-Solo dos estan hoy en dia operativos según tengo entendido, ya que dos de ellos estan ocupados estudiando robotica avanzada, otros dos se casaron y viven juntos una vida sin importarles para nada los digimon, ya que se quedaron sin ellos...

-¿Te refieres a la desaparicion de Guilmon y el asesinato de Leomon por parte de Ipmon? - Pregunto **(Un caballero sagrado)**

-Asi es...y bueno el hermano de la elegida de los sueños esta desaparecido, junto a dicha elegida

-Solo nos quedan operativos según nuestras ultimas informaciones fiables, Ryo Akiyama y Rika Makino

-Yo no confio mucho en ellos – (**Pajaro de fuego)**

-Debemos mantener la esperanza puesta en esos jovenes – (**Caballero de fuego**)

-Solo nos queda confiar...ahora, por primera vez, tendremos que creer en la prediccion que nos dio el señor Gennai...

-"Un dia, los guerreros que salvaron este mundo en incontables veces, se uniran para luchar con una fuerza mucho mayor..._Huc Volvuerant" - _Leyo **Azulogmon**

-¿Que significa Huc Volvuerant? - Pregunto interesado **Quinlogmon**

-Es una lengua que se extinguio en el mundo humano y que a pocas dosis llegó a este mundo, el significado de la palabra es "Ellos volveran" - Contesto con cierta sabiduria **Azulogmon**

-¿Quienes volveran? - pregunto preocupado **(un caballero)**

De pronto se ató el silencio...hasta que una bestia sagrada miro cerca de un charco unas imagenes

-Ya estan aquí...los enviados de Zanatamon... - **Quinlogmon**

-La puerta del infierno se ha abierto... - **Pajaro de fuego**

-El mar oscuro esta penetrando en el digimundo – **Caballero real**

-la abertura al mundo de los deseos se esta resquebrajando... -** azulogmon**

-Necesitmos un milagro...para salvar el mundo – **Pajaro de fuego**

-Solo deteniendo a Ribons, echando a sus secuaces de este mundo, destruir a los enviados de zanatamon podriamos reiniciar de nuevo el digimundo – **Caballero real**

-No del todo...para cerrar las aberturas que los humanos han abierto a otras dimensiones necesitamos una fuerza mayor – **Quinlogmon**

-¿Te refieres a un sacrificio? - Pregunto un **Caballero real**

-Mucho me temo...que si..y no puede ser uno cualquiera, tiene que ser uno que lleve "el peso " del digimundo en sus hombros, desde que fue elegido – **Azulogmon**

-Con peso te estas refiriendo a los pilares...los que sostienen este mundo con la energia de sus emblemas... - **Caballero real**

Y de sus corazones... - **Quinlogmon**

-¿Quieres sacrificar a la luz y a la esperanza? - **Ultraforceveedramon hablo**

-Solo asi...se puede arreglar el desastre que ha llevado acabo Ribons y sus hombres en este mundo

-La sesion ha terminado señores...caballeros...la decision esta dada

-Y nuestra supervivencia...en esos jovenes

-Confiemos en ellos de nuevo...ahora con el nacimiento de Justicia, puede haber un milagro

Las bestias sagradas desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo a los caballeros, que uno a uno se fueron sentando en ese charco especial, donde podias ver todo el digimundo y el mundo real, como si fuera una television, tocando el charco con la llema de los dedos, cambiabas de canal

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el parlamento de las Naciones Unidas, celebrandose en Belgica (Bruselas) se daba inicio una reunion que cambiaria el transcurso de la humanidad.

El presidente chino daba inicio su discurso, en un Ingles muy profesional

-No podemos permitir esta aberracion mas, la capital de Pekin esta en ruinas, las cifras de muertos son cuantiosas y en Meijin ya tengo manifestaciones pidiendo un cambio centrico mas capitalista...no puedo permitir esta condena que tiene el pueblo Chino, desde mi padre hasta mi abuelo, siempre hemos confiado en el sistema Comunista, y ahora no nos da la gana cambiarlo, por eso pedimos la proteccion de la ONU para disolver esas protestas sin tener que llegar a la violencia masiva – Se volvio a sentar en el sitio despues de dar su discurso

-El consejo de las naciones unidas, da vuestra aprobacion a utilizar el derecho de Veto y cortar por lo sano las manifestaciones en Meijing, teneis a vuestro disposicion el ejercito de los cascos azules que se encargara junto con vuestra policia de cortar toda manifestacion sin uso de la violencia – Hablo uno de los **mariscados**

-Pasemos a otro punto – Se dio el golpe con el **martillo** y los murmuros se disolvieron

-La aprobacion de envestir al presidente de la BBC Ribons Almark como general de todos los ejercitos, para apagar la llama de vida de Celestial Being, el grupo terrorista antigubernamental de manifiesto Anarquista liderado por un japones llamado Koushiro Izumi, según datos recogidos, se centran en la total destruccion de las importantes capitales del mundo para llevar el apocalipsis financiero a su maximo auge y que ellos puedan tomar las riendas del capital en nuestra confusion y utilizando nuestro temor como su mejor arma, dadas estas circunstancias y despues de ver el poder de destruccion nuclear que pueden llegar a tener, nuestro invitado de hoy, el señor Almark, nos ha prometido utilizar su flota de prototipos Gundam y Mobile suits para proteger todos los paises del mundo en peligro por la celula terrorista de Celestial Being, solo pide un requisito, y es por ello que hoy estamos reunidos aquí

De pronto todas las miradas se posaron en Ribons, este como siempre, tranquilo y con una serenidad que llega a asustar, estaba sentado en una silla cerca del concejal Americano y del representante de Korea. Posaba con una mediasonrisa ante todo aquel que le miraba, no traia buenas vibraciones, España ya lo estaba temiendo y Rusia evitaba centrar su mirada en el

-Se llegara a una votacion...caballeros, pueden empezar a votar

15minutos despues los resultados estaban en la pantalla de votaciones, Ribons había perdido por 13 votaciones en contra...una de ellas, tenia derecho a Veto, aun asi, la risa malefica del pelirubio no se hizo tardar.

-Disculpe, señor Almark, pero va a usted que tener que abandonar la sala como no deje de armar escandalo

-Les di una oportunidad... - Murmuro, tenia su mano derecha tapando la mitad de su cara mientras hablaba – Una oportunidad de pertenecer a la elite del mundo...les di una oportunidad de aliarse con mi ejercito para no tener que ser destruidos...pero ustedes, hipocritas del mundo, habeis osado enfrentarme...muajajajajja...lo pagareis muy caro...demasiado caro – Destapo su mano y en el un mando de control remoto se posaba, dio a un boton mientras su cara seguia con esa mediasonrisa sadica que se te ponia los pelos de punta – He aquí...al Juez supremo del mundo...**FILOS**

De pronto el techo del consejo se vino abajo, cascotes gigantes caian mientras se abria una gran abertura. Una multitud de policias disparaban sin éxito contra aquel Gundam, pero ni un arañazo conseguian en la armadura

-¿Que es esa arma? - Pregunto temeroso un policia

-Es un Gundam...jamas habia visto uno tan de cerca...hullamos, no tenemos posibilidad y aquí somos presa facil – Uno de ellos se metio en el coche patrulla, el otro hizo lo mismo sin apartar la vista de aquel Gundam

-¡pisa el acelerador! - Pidio al montar en el coche patrulla

Mientras tanto Ribons seguia con el mando en la mano y mirando a todos los presentes, algunos heridos por los cascotes, otros presuntamente muertos, pero Ribons solo miraba a uno, al **delegado oficial**

-Tuvisteis la oportunidad – siguio diciendo con esa voz tranquila – PERO EL JUICIO LLEGO A SU FIN, AHORA LO PAGAREIS TODO, HA RIBONS ALMARK, AL INNOVATOR SUPREMO, NUNCA SE LE DA DE LADO – Una abertura estelar se abrio en el Gundam, de el una luz salio induciendo a Ribons hacia dentro, en el puesto de control – Ha llegado vuestro fin...

Toco solo un boton, y la sede de las naciones unidas, salio volando por los aires, con todos los presidentes, concejales y representantes a dentro...el mundo se habia quedado sin director de orquesta, ahora Ribons podria danzar a su libre alberdio

-Hora de ir a casa...Filos, muajajajajaja - Sigio riendo mientras se dirigia volando a maxima velocidad, a su base

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Gundams habian despegado con éxito de la base, los 10 juntos en filas improvisadas por el lider, Exia, se dirigian a maxima velocidad hacia donde se celebraba la boda, la base de los All Harrows.

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al perimetro de seguridad puesto por Krion Carter, donde una flota de 10 suits y 3 Gundams les esperaban sonrientes.

-Bienvenidos...ordenes del general, teneis que tirar todo armamento equipado en los Gundams y dejarlo en aquel portaaviones – Apuntaron aun portaaviones equipado con antiaereos apuntandoles directamente a ellos – El general es un hombre de palabra, y yo, Patrick Graham, soy su mano derecha, prometi que mi ejercito no os atacaria, pero como no dejeis las armas en el portaaviones, abriremos fuego – Su voz era calmada, hasta el punto en el que Taichi se nego a cumplir esa orden

-No somos idiotas, no iremos a la guarida del lobo desarmados...nos negamos en rotundo – Dijo Deathsythe al lado de Exia

-Freedom, Dynames, Nadhlee, media vuelta – Aviso Exia a los mas cercanos, aunque el circulo estaba cerrado, los 10 mobile suits y los Gundams les habian rodeado

-¿Quereis morir? - pregunto sarcasticamente Kyrios apuntando con su rifle de particulas

-Teneis la batalla perdida Patrick...mejor dejanos irnos o acabaremos con vosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Pidio Exia amablemente

-Esperar – Pidio Patrick levantando una mano de su Gundam – Nuevas ordenes...el general os da el paso siempre que prometais no interrumpir su boda...al finalizar la boda y el prospero banquete, teneis via libre hasta vuestra zona...hoy todos somos aliados...lo prometemos

-No confiamos en vosotros...asi que estaremos con 10 ojos en cada uno de nosotros – Finalizo Exia

-Tai...se dice tendremos 10 ojos para cada uno de vosotros – Se rio Yamatto por la radio

-Cierra el pico, rubio oxigenado

-Hablo el cabeza de escobilla

-Ya basta chicos...tenemos cosas mas importantes como para empezar ahora a discutir entre nosotros

-El ordenador portatil tiene razon – Contesto Dynames

-Lockon deja la fiesta en paz – Pidio entre risas Seradeem

Y asi entre risas se abrieron paso de sus "guardaespaldas", pero siempre con la vista enfrente y atrás...pues ninguno estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, ni siquiera Koushiro, que pensaba junto con Tai, que de ahi no habia escapatoria segura. Pero ahora se tenian que fijar mas en donde situarse, sin armar escandalo y siempre al tanto de todo.

-Podeis aparcar vuestros Gundams en el anden 4, es seguro y solo estara habitable por vuestros Gundam, os podeis llevar la tarjeta de embarque incluso – El gundam de Patrick se adelanto y pidio permiso para que aterrizaran los 10 Gundam de Celestial Being en el anden

-Exia...¿Que hacemos? - pregunto Virtue vigilando cada posicion

-Aterrizemos...y que cada uno deje encendido el escudo de particulas y coja su tarjeta de embarque – Exia dio las ordenes y los 10 descendieron seguros hasta el anden

Celestial Being ya estaba en la base de sus enemigos, todos estaban en sus puestos, ya que los ultimos invitados habian llegado...la ceremonia podia dar comienzo.

Cada uno obedecio las ordenes del lider y puso los escudos de particulas GNV para proteger de algun ataque el Gundam, ademas para riesgo de robo cogieron las tarjetas de embarque y se las colgaron al cuello.

Todos siguieron los primeros pasos de Tai, que espero a que Patrick diera la cara y fuera a por ellos.

Se presento un chico rubio con una especie de tupe como peinado, ojos amarillentos y chaqueta azul con unos pantalones negros. Detras de este 10 guardias con cascos antidisturbios y 2 chicos y una chica

-Soy Patrick Mester, esta de aquí es Noelia Falton, y estos dos grandullones, Bardock y Leo – Se presento el escoltador

-Somos Celestial Being, nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, ya que seguramente seremos por aquí muy famosos – Contesto Tai cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo

-Claro que si señor Yagami, vuestra fama rebosa incluso en los arboles, todos saben quienes sois, vuestro cariño es tanto como por un tirano – Contesto Patrick con tono sarcastico

-Acompañenos, tenemos sillas en primera fila – Dijo Bardock con cierto reproche al hablar, Patrick les indico con la cabeza que les acompañara y como siempre el primero en dar el primer paso, aunque antes mirando a Yamatto y a Koushiro, los mas adelantados, fue Tai

Les llevaron por un pasillo lleno de macetas, pintado en blanco y con vidrios caseros. Las insignias de un halcon con una rama ardiendo, salian en cada vidrio

-Seran las insignias de los All Harrows, creo que vi una en un chaleco – Se quedo pensativo Allelujah

-Puede ser – Lockon se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando

El pasillo acababa en una puerta blanca, Bardock la abrio y alli en un patio bien abierto con focos y un gran altar se encontraba la improvisada capilla para la boda del general. Habia muchisimas personas y parecia que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, pero habia 10 a un lado con unas pegatinas oficiales del halcon con la llama ardiendo.

-Esas 10 seran vuestras butacas...disfrutar de la ceremonia – Bardock se fue por donde habia venido cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿Teneis las armas sin el seguro? - Murmuro Yamatto haciendo amago de cogerla

-Mirar ahi...esos no son ¿Joe y Coddy? - Pregunto Sora estupefacta

-Asi es – Contesto con tranquilidad Tai – Pero ahora no es momento

-Pero Tai...

-Tranquilos – pidio Tai mirando a los invitados, todos aparentemente estaban desarmados – No parece...

-Bienvenidos – De pronto una voz interrumpio las palabras del moreno que se fijo en una persona que cruzaba una especie de puente al lado de un riachuelo elegantemente con un traje negro y una flor blanca en uno de sus bolsillos. Koushiro le reconocio enseguida por el video, al igual que los otros – Soy Krion Carter, general de las fuerzas de los All Harrows

La simpleza de las palabras del general, los invitados desarmados y los soldados en posicion de defensa, mas que de ataque, hizo que Taichi Yagami bajara la guardia y se acercara a paso lento a saludar al general

-Soy Taichi Yagami, lider de las fuerzas de ataque de Celestial Being – Al ver que no habia peligro Koushiro se acerco

-Soy Koushiro Izumi, lider de Celestial Being – Se presento dando su mano,el general la apreto con fuerza y valentia

-Asi que usted es Izumi...nuestro comedura de cabeza diariamente...es un placer para mi estrechar la mano que a echo poner a todos mis operarios en jaque mas de una vez...me alegra saber que es un hombre como otro cualquiera – Sonrio el General y acto seguido se echo a reir – Me imagino que para ustedes esta situacion es algo compleja y de mala digestion, le doy mi palabra que hoy es un dia de celebracion entre todos, no habra ninguna sorpresa...siempre que ustedes sepan comportarse de una forma civilizada

-Le doy mi palabra señor Carter...mi grupo sabe comportarse – Hablo Taichi con seguridad en sus palabras – Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones de parte de Celestial Being, me alegro que haya olvidado por un dia nuestras diferencias y utilize este dia para su propia felicidad, me parece un acto de valentia por su parte

-Nunca sabe que va a ocurrir Yagami...hay que aprovechar cada segundo de tu vida para pensar en tu felicidad y en la de los demas, porque la vida viene y va, es como un hilo que se puede cortar de improvisto – Contesto con cierta sabiduria

-Entiendo esa sensacion señor Carter – Susurro Izumi, de pronto cierta musica sono, indicando a todos que la charla habia terminado y que cada uno debia de tomar sus posiciones

-Creo que es mi hora...espero que os lo paseis bien

El general empezo a andar a paso lento hacia el altar, Taichi y el resto se sentaron en las butacas puestas para ellos. Se quedaron mirando a Joe y Coddy que ya eran conscientes de la llegada de sus antiguos amigos. Joe no le quitaba el ojo a ninguno de ellos, mirandole con cierta empatia, Coddy taloneaba el suelo con cierto nerviosismo. De pronto el General llego y miro a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco

-¿Quien sera su futura mujer? - Susurro Yammatto

-Debe de ser alguien feisima y muy loca – Contesto en un susurro Koushiro haciendo reir a todos

-O alguien que se quiera aprovechar de su situacion – Dijo Takeru

-No tiene porque, seguro que tambien hay amor para un general de guerra – Contesto Hikari indignada

-El amor viene y va – Dijo por ultimo Lockon -

De pronto la puerta se abrio por completo y un velo blanco aparecio empezando a caminar, del brazo de esa mujer con el velo iba un moreno con el pelo mas recortado que de costumbre, sonriente y a paso firme al compas de la novia de bodas

-Es...

-Daisuke...

Tai, Koushiro, Matt, Sora , Takeru y Hikari se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la aparicion del antiguo lider de los elegidos.

-Esto...me da mala espina – Susurro Tai, solo Sora le escucho con atencion

La novia empezo a caminar por el pasillo de invitados, mirando a su futuro marido y siendo objeto de todas las miradas. Pero su paso empezo a ser mas menguado cuando se fijo en las butacas que habia a la izquierda del altar.

-No...puede...ser

-Comienza el show – Susurro riendose una persona en primera fila

Daisuke tambien se habia fijado ya en sus antiguos amigos y miembros de Celestial Being. Pero este en cambio, en vez de asustarse se alegro...veia clara una oportunidad de oro para salir todos con vida de ahí y darle la vuelta a la situacion.

El cura ya habia mandado a todos a sentarse, sin darse cuenta Daisuke ya estaba junto a Cody y a Joe sentados.

-Chicos...eh...chicos

-Lo sabemos, tranquilo Davids...

Davids suspiro y se centro en las primeras palabras del cura

-Hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la santa union de matrimonio entre...

-Esto no me gusta nada...¿Donde esta Mimi? - Pregunto Taichi ahora un poco mas alto que antes, siendo el centro de atencion de los 9 presentes

-¿Como dices? - pregunto Koushiro ahora mas asustado

-Hemos visto a Davids, Joe y Cody...pero...¿y Mimi? - Pregunto Hikari ahora mas centrada

-No puede ser... - Dijo Koushiro casi levantandose siendo sujetado por Allelujah y Setsuna que ya se habian enterado

-Mimi Tachikawa – Contesto la novia tristemente

-Krion Carter – Dijo con voz neutral el novio

-Ha Mimi Tachikawa y Krion Carter...

El cura empezo la ceremonia con un par de pasajes de la biblia (N/A: Si, son Cristianos XD)

Celestial Being estaba muy inquieto, aunque su miembro mas inquieto era sin duda Koushiro que deseaba con toda su alma saltar sobre el general y matarle con sus propias manos. Habian pasado mas de 3 años...y ahi estaba el, queriendo luchar de nuevo por el amor que nunca olvido.

-Esto no puede estar pasando – Nego en rotundo escapandose un par de lagrimas – No puedo estar perdiendo a la mujer que amo viviendolo en primera persona...duele demasiado

-Si yo viera a Hikari casandose con otro no lo aguantaria Tai... - Susurro Takeru – Hay que hacer algo...o Koushiro se morira de tristeza

-Takeru...di mi palabra – Susurro Tai – No puedo romperla...tenemos los Gundams a mas de 500 m de nosotros y a muchos guardias cerca...no podemos hacer nada

-Pero Tai...

-Takeru...no podemos

Takeru veia como su amigo se derretia por dentro, tenia que hacer algo, no podia permitir ver sufrir a Koushiro de esa manera...cada vez que se intercambiaba los papeles con el, veia mas claro su sufrimiento...era algo que ningun ser humano podria soportar por mucho tiempo.

La ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin, ahora faltaban las palabras magicas para que la union quedara sellada ante Dios para toda la eternidad

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-Y... - Takeru no pudo hablar, ya que Tai le habia tapado la boca con ayuda de Yamatto, que al igual que Tai, sabia el riesgo que correrian si se llegara a traicionar el "alto al fuego" de hoy

-Por el poder que me ha otorgado la iglesia y ante dios padre, hijo y espiritu santo, yo os declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia

Krion Carter le aparto con cuidado el velo a la novia para besarla

-Ahora esta union traera la gloria para All Harrows – Dijo Carter mientras le quitaba el velo para poder ver mejor a... - ¡AMELIA SANDERS!

-¡AMELIA! - grito la madrina de honor Lily

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Preguntó Taichi confundido, aunque Koushiro ahora estaba respirando aire

-¡Ahora chicos! - grito una voz, haciendo aparecer un Gundam, Cody saco la tarjeta de embarque del Gundam de Daisuke y se la dio, Joe se fue con Davids rapidamente ante la confusion del publico para coger el Gundam de Davids mientras cody tenia una desert eagle marron con bordes amarillos en su mano a la espera de utilizarla en caso necesario

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto el general muy cabreado

-Lo siento general...pero...tachikawa me engaño...me hizo decir unas palabras malas contra ribons, y las tenia grabadas, me dijo que o me hacia pasar por usted, o se las entregaba a ribons...y sabe lo que pasa si alguien le traiciona – Gimio Amelia mientras se quitaba el velo del todo, haciendo aparecer una castaña melena, muy parecida a la de Mimi

-¿Es eso cierto Tachikawa? - pregunto rugiendo Carter ante el gundam que ahora le apuntaba

-Asi es general...ahora mis amigos y yo abandonaremos este lugar, o me encargo de que una de estas balas le rebienten por dentro, salpicando toda esta "sagrada" capilla con sus tripas

-Maldita seas Tachikawa...

-Chicos...es hora de actuar – Yamatto saco su desert eagle y apunta de pistola se abrio paso por el publico hasta llegar al Gundam de Mimi

-Vuestros Gundams estan en el anden 4, por ahora a salvos, Davids ha ido a por el suyo, pronto os hara cobertura y podeis despegar sin problemas...ahora...no os prometo salir de aquí con vida – Comunico Mimi aun apuntando al gundam, pero unos disparos se escucharon, las tropas de Carter ya estaban disparando

-¡TRAIDORES! - Disparo Patrick mientras Bardock cargaba unos misiles

-¡A CUBIERTO! - grito Tai echandose al suelo, Bardock disparo y el misil estallo ante el publico

-¡IDIOTAS, HAY INOCENTES! - grito el general

-Lo siento mi general, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya – Cody salio entre unas butacas y comenzo a disparar sin demasiada punteria a Bardock, alcanzandole una bala en toda la cabeza

-¿CODY? - Pregunto atonito Takeru – Quien te vio y quien te ve...bien echo campeon – Felicito Takeru a su antiguo amigo y compañero de DNA

-No es momento de hablar Takeru, seguirme – Cody disparaba sin pensarselo y sin apuntar, los demas le ayudaban para abrirse paso, mientras Mimi seguia con su Gundam plantado apuntando al general

-No llegaran a salvo al anden...y lo sabes...¿porque no te rindes?, hare la lista gorda de este asunto...estas a tiempo Tachikawa – Pidio el general, Patrick fue a perseguirles mientras Noelia seguia disparando al Gundam y apartandose de los proyectiles con los que Mimi contestaba

-Lo siento general, mi decision fue tomada hace tiempo...nadie engaña a Mimi Tachikawa y sale vivo para contarlo – Dije firmemente mientras cogia al general con los brazos del gundam y salia volando – Quien se acerque o dispare, sera el culpable de la muerte de vuestro general – Dijo en el cielo siendo rodeada por unos cuantos Suits y 4 gundams, entre ellos, Lily y Amelia

-¡TACHIKAWA!, TE MATARE POR HABER ENGAÑADO A MI HERMANA – Grito Lily cabreada atacando con toda su artilleria

-¡PARA O MATARAS AL GENERAL! - su hermana la empujo, haciendo que parte de la artilleria golpeara a 5 suits y a un gundam, el gundam sobrevivio, los 5 suits fueron destruidos

Davids habia llegado, disparo a los suits restantes y se encaro con un Gundam

-Vaya Motomiya...siempre supe que tenia que luchar contra ti

-Leo...

-Si eres tan valiente Tachikawa, deja al general y pelea contra mi si tienes valor, ¡COBARDE! - Amenazo Lily

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la primera que me mintio, engaño y encima tuvo el valor de hacer que me enfrentara con mis amigos – Contesto Mimi con sarcasmo, el general no hablaba o no se le escuchaba entre tantas balas y movimientos de peleas

Celestial Being lo tuvo dificil desde el momento en el que entraron en el anden 4, pues una emboscada estaba preparada

-Maldicion... - susurro Tai echandose a un lado entre la pared que unia el pasillo esquivando las balas

-¿Cuantos son? - pregunto Matt echando una mirada, pero sin no fuera por la rapida intervencion de Taichi, una bala le hubiera perforado la cabeza – Supongo que muchos

-Lo tenemos jodido – susurro Allelujah

-Me quedan dos cargadores y por suerte siempre llevo una granada de humo – Dijo Lockon planificando algo

-Y yo una semtex – contesto Setsuna como si fuera algo normal

-Bien chicos...tengo una idea...aunque necesito la aprobacion de Lockon y Setsuna – Dijo Koushiro hiperactivo, con ganas de coger a su Virtue e ir con Mimi a luchar

Las fuerzas de Krion empezaron a disparar contra los Gundams, pero los escudos de particulas GNV hacian una pantalla aun impenetrable.

-Es inutil capitan...no llegan a dañar el Gundam – dijo un soldado a Patrick

-maldicion...ya lo veo... - Patrick se fue del anden corriendo hacia el anden contiguo donde se monto en su gundam

-Chicos, y si en vez de eso...hacemos esto – Sugirio Cody, actuando en apoyo por primera vez con Celestial Being

-No te recordaba tan listo – sonrio Koushiro haciendo que este se sonrojara

-Bien pues entonces...que empieze la acccion

Pero antes de que se llevara acabo el plan, el gundam de Patrick **XPERIA **salio del anden 3 y se metio de lleno en el 4, descargando toda su artilleria contra los Gundams de Celestial Being

-Es una locura...los destruira a este ritmo

-Mirar en vuestras tarjetas de embarques, son digitales, podeis controlar la presion y los daños

Cada uno hizo lo que Koushiro dicto, por ahora todos estaban al 100% de particulas GNV y daños 0%...hasta que uno salto

-El dynames tiene un 3% de daño y una reduccion del 98% de particulas GNV – hablo Lockon

-Puede ser el mas cerca de esa rafaga de balas – Dijo Tai volviendo a esquivar una bala, puesto que habian de nuevo comenzado a disparar

-Con el Gundam de patrick por medio sera mas dificil – Comunico Sora

-Yo lo hare – se ofrecio Cody – Vosotros escapad...es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de haber trabajado con mi voluntad en la construccion de armamento para vuestros enemigos, traicionandos...no tengo perdon y lo se...porfavor, dejarme hacer esto o no podre vivir en paz

-Pero Cody...

-Lo entendemos – Dijo Tai interrumpiendo a Takeru

-¡HERMANO! - recrimino Hikari

-Tai tiene razon...tanto yo como el sabe de lo que habla Cody...la sensacion que esta viviendo no se le podra quitar en mucho tiempo...sin embargo, si hace esto por su voluntad y para curarse la herida que tiene en el corazon...no somos quien para negarselo – Allelujah dejo impresionado al grupo, ya que el no es de palabras largas ni de discursos sofisticados

-Bien...buena suerte Cody – Takeru le dio un emotivo abrazo, al que Hikari y Sora se unieron, los demas con las manos en sus pistolas esperaban la señal de Cody

-Que dios te aguarde... - Dijo Lockon comenzando a disparar, seguido de Setsuna

Cody salio esquivando la rafaga de balas, tiro la Semtex al aire donde se acumulaban unos focos de electricidad, esta exploto derribandolos todos. Tai y Yamatto comenzaron con el fuego de cobertura mientras Lockon y Setsuna recargaban. Sora y Hikari disparaban contra aquel que se movia, Koushiro y Ryo fueron los primeros en ir a los Gundams, Ryo protegia a Koushiro de las balas, ya que este ultimo no sabia bien disparar.

Cody seguia en el blanco de todos, sin lugar donde esconderse, su daño habia sido el mas grave para los All Harrows, con su accion habia derribado a mas de la mitad de las personas, habia incendiado gran parte de la superficie.

La granada de humo fue tirada, Lockon y Setsuna salieron disparando, Hikari y Sora recargaban.

Mientras tanto Matt y Tai estaban a la otra parte del anden, en el panel de control abriendo las escotillas.

-¡MALDITOS, NO OS DEJARE MARCHAROS CON VIDA, IREIS SI ES PRECISO AL INFIERNO CONMIGO...TODOS!

Xperia habia activado sus particulas GN dejando a Koushiro ya en su Virtue y a los demas boquiabiertos...¿All harrows se habia echo con la tecnologia de particulas GN?

-Va a disparar una rafaga con toda la potencia...¡HAY QUE SALIR DE aquí! - Grito Virtue encendiendo los motores

Tai y Matt abrieron las escotillas y corrieron hacia sus mobile Suits

Cody se habia conseguido esconder detras de unos paneles

-Bien chicos...ya os podeis marchar...

Virtue empezo a disparar contra Xperia, este recibia graves daños pero su rayo ya se habia cargado del todo

-Nos veremos en el infierno...Celestial Being

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE! - Cody salio entre el panel y comenzo a disparar justo en el punto de mira del arma, logrando que esta recibiera daños y se torciera, haciendo que el disparo no diera en los Gundams pero si en los paneles del anden, dañando todo el anden y haciendo que las explosiones se propagaran por todos los andenes, quemando todos los circuitos.

-¡CODY! - grito Takeru al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo...sin vida

-¡VAMOS TAKERU, ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD! - Lockon le arrastro hacia el Seradeem, mientras el se montaba en su Dynames, poco dañado.

Los 10 mobile suits despegaron al cielo, donde la batalla ya habia comenzado

Davids se enfrentaba a Leo, en una batalla igual por los dos flancos, ya que cada uno conocia la estrategia del otro, pues pertenecian al mismo equipo.

Mimi seguia con el general en su poder, dandola ventaja en algunos movimientos y buscando vias de escape, pero no habia ninguna, los All Harrows controlaban cada espacio del cielo, encerrandola por completo.

Pero varios disparos abrieron una via de escape segura, Dynames y Virtue fueron los principales

-¡YA VAMOS MIMI! - gritaba con energia Koushiro

-Esta vez no te escaparas de nosotros – Dijo Lockon conmemorando la mision de hace 3 años

-Bien, Deathscyte, Milenio, Unicorn y Seradeem ayudar a Dynames y a Virtue en ayudar a Mimi, mientras tanto el resto, encargaros de abrir una via de escape – Dijo Exia

Cada uno empezo su propia mision.

La batalla de Davids estaba llegando a su fin, Davids habia conseguido cortar las extremidades de Leo y atravesar con su espada de particulas la cabina

-Bien echo Davids – Felicitaba Joe en el otro compartimiento

-Es hora de ayudar a Mimi...

Mimi veia ahora mas opciones de salir, aunque estaba apunto de pasarle al general a otro y encargarse de la bocazas de Lily

-Eres una gallina Tachikawa, por eso te unistes a nosotros, porque tenias miedo de irte con los perdedores de celestial being, tenias miedo de volver con tu novio, con nosotros te sentias mas protegida – Hablaba Lily para incitar a Mimi a una pelea

-¡CALLATE, ESO ES MENTIRA! - gritaba ya con colera

-Demuestramelo...¡BRUJA!

Y hasta aquí llego la paciencia de Mimi...que notaba como la sangre le subia al cerebro

Vio la oportunidad cuando noto que Davids se habia encargado de Leo

-Davids, sujeta a este payaso...tengo que ocuparme de otra payasa

Mimi le paso al general a Davids, este seguia consciente de todo, pero en ningun momento se le vio atemorizado...tenia una sangre bien fria

-Bien Tachikawa, ahora que no tienes tu escudo, como una cobarde...es hora de que te envie al infierno – Lily comenzo con un ataque frontal, que fue soportado por el rapido movimiento de defensa de Mimi

Koushiro vio como Mimi empezo la pelea, iba a ir a socorrerla cuando Dynames se puso en medio

-Yo que tu...si queria seguir con mini koushiro y sus amiguitos huevones, no iria a intervenir en ese combate – Dijo Lockon, disparando a uno – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de limpiar el camino de regreso, confia en ella...segun he visto, es buena

-Pero...¿y si pierde? - Koushiro estaba algo distraido, sino llega a ser por Dynames, ya habia tenido mas que un problema

Seradeem estaba encolerizado, Unicorn no podia ni moverse, ya que Takeru se estaba cargando a todos, con rapidos movimientos y fuertes ataques

-Deberias relajarte Takeru...

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE? - Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos y cargandose a un mobile suits de un espadazo – Acabo de ver morir...a un amigo...yo...¡ES IMPERDONABLE! - Otro mobile suits se quedo sin cabeza

-A este paso te van a llamar el degollador...el angel degollador – Se rio un Gundam a su lado, no era otro que Davids, que llevaba en sus extremidades a Krion Carter

-Davids...Cody ha muerto...

La risa que tenia se le borro por completo

-Cody...muerto...

Joe que estaba dentro no pudo ahogar un grito que fue escuchado por todos, ahora el dolor era mas caliente que antes...habian perdido a un amigo...a un niño elegido...a un sabio justiciero

-No puede ser...tiene que se una broma – Dijo Davids – TAKERU DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA TUYA

-¿CREES QUE BROMEARIA CON ALGO ASI? - Grito, esta vez Unicorn era la que destruia y mataba a los mobile suits

-Yo...no puede ser...sigo sin creermelo...cody...el pequeño cody...muerto...

Exia habia conseguido asegurar una zona para poner las particulas GNV en el motor de velocidad y salir a una velocidad del sonido hacia la base.

-Chicos, zona asegurada, intentar reuniros conmigo, avisar a Mimi y Davids y vayamonos de este lugar ya – Aviso por radio Tai

Mimi tenia un combate bastante parejo, Amelia solo era una espectadora, no queria moverse ni luchar a favor de All harrows

Lily disparaba contra Mimi, esta se movia y conseguia esquivar algunas balas, con su espada atacaba a Lily, pero esta las paraba todas, la metio una patada que fue parada por el brazo del gundam de Mimi. Esta saco su espada de particulas y fue a cortarle la pierna

-Aja, te quedastes sin pierna, perra – Grito con jubilo y encarandose

-Maldita bruja...te matare

Lily ahora ataco con fuerza con su espada de particulas hacia la cabina de Mimi, esta consiguio esquivarlo y ataco con su puño por atrás golpeandola y derribandola, pero antes de que callese la cogio y la tiro hacia arriba

-¿Tus ultimas palabras Sanders?

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

-Las perras primero... - Rio Mimi

Mimi lanzo un golpe directo que dio en la cabina, pero Lily consiguio inmovilizar su brazo

-Maldita...esperabas que hiciera eso, por eso te dejastes...para sujetarme

-Asi es...ahora iremos las dos al infierno, y seguiremos este combate en la Morgue...Tachikawa...jajajajaja

-NO LILY NO LO HAGAS! - Grito su hermana corriendo hacia ellos

-¡SANDERS! - grito Mimi

Pero Amelia empujo con fuerza a Mimi, dejandola sin brazo pero fuera del alcanze de la explosion que rebento en pedazos a las dos hermanas a la vez

-Amelia... - Susurro consternada Mimi

-Hay que salir de aquí – Dijo Deathscyte cerca de ella – Vamos, Tai tiene una ruta de escape, sujetate a mi, viajaremos a la velocidad del sonido

-Solo tengo una mano... - contesto Mimi

-Pues tendras que hacerlo con fuerza

-Localizo un enemigo viajando rapidamente hacia nosotros...en menos de 10 segundos le tendremos a tiro – Dijo Virtue mirando el radar

De pronto empezaron a disparar contra el, pero este tenia puesto un escudo de particulas GN que minimizaron sus daños

-Venis a mi casa...cuando yo no estoy...la destrozais y encima ¿os quereis ir de rositas?

-Esa voz... - Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos Koushiro

-Ribons...Almark – Contesto por el Mimi

**Me encanta dejaros con la intriga...soy malo lo se**

**pero asi estareis esperando el siguiente capitulo que tardara un poquito mas, ya que me estoy mudando .**

**Cuidaros mucho y no olvideis el RW =)**

**DFA**


	18. Capitulo 16 La leyenda de Ribons 3

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero no me habeis dejado ningun review en el capitulo anterior, ademas de que he estado muy poco inspirado y sobre todo, lo que mas me ha afectado, no he tenido internet en todo este tiempo.**

**Aquí os dejo el capitulo, disfrutarlo!**

_**Capitulo 16**_

" **La leyenda de Ribons: Parte 3: Venganza"**

-Venis a mi casa...cuando yo no estoy...la destrozais y encima ¿os quereis ir de rositas?

-Esa voz... - Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos Koushiro

-Ribons...Almark – Contesto por el Mimi

La situacion se habia vuelto dificil, Exia esperaba una confirmacion por radio para salir a la velocidad del sonido de la zona de influencia de All Harrows.

-Hay mucho movimiento en los andenes 16-17 y 18 – Comunico Dynames

-Hay que hacer algo – Hablo Seradeem

-Virtue...contesta porfavor – Pidio Exia – ¿Que esta pasando?

-Exia...esta aquí... - Murmuro consternado Virtue

-Koushiro Izumi...¿No es cierto? - pregunto la voz que todos conocian – Y estos de aquí supongo que seran tus amiguitos...

-Veo que has echo los deberes...Almark – Hablo Virtue

-¡SALIR DE AHI AHORA MISMO! - Ordeno Exia por radio

-Koushiro...vamonos, si mis calculos son correctos, Almark ha utilizado gran parte de sus reservas de particulas GN, tenemos una oportunidad ahora, antes de que se recargue y esa flota de los andenes 16-17-18 no se vengan contra nosotros – Dynames calculo una estrategia rapida

Pero la situacion era mas complicada de lo que parecia. Tai y Sora se encontraban a 10 kilometros, habian limpiado una buena salida fiable hacia la base, Yamatto y Setsuna estaban a 5 kilometros, ayudaban a Tai y Sora abriendo camino. Ryo y Allelujah se mantenian en la retaguardia vigilando cualquier movimiento. Takeru y Hikari se mantenian junto con Davids, Joe y Lockon a la espera, para pulsar un boton y salir a toda maquina.

Tai habia dado la orden, pero solo faltaba que Koushiro la aceptara y le copiara, solo eso y los 12 amigos volverian a salvo a casa.

-¿Que te pasa Koushiro? ¡Vamonos de una vez! - Pero el joven genio no podia moverse, estaba justo enfrente del que ha desatado todo este infierno en los dos mundos, a pocos metros de el...a pocos metros de su venganza personal y colectiva.

-Porque...por...que – Dijo casi sin voz ninguna por la radio

-¡COMO QUE POR QUE! ¡QUIERES MORIR A QUE! - Gritaba encolerizado Taichi por la radio – No me hagas ir a por ti Koushiro y copia la orden

-Porque...por...que Almark – Repitio pero esta vez el mensaje era mas claro y no para el lider de los ataques de Celestial Being...sino para la personificacion del mal en la tierra..

-Jajajajajajajaja – Se empezo a reir con su caracteristica voz sarcastica - ¿Que porque dices?, jajajajajaja, te creia mas listo Izumi...pero veo que sigues siendo igual que hace 3 años...solo eres un niño que perdio a sus padres, un niño que vivio aterrorizado todos estos años, un puto crio que se creia mejor que yo...solo eres eso Koushiro Izumi...mirate...si no puedes ni huir, el miedo te paraliza...jajajajajaja

-¡KOUSHIRO YA ESTA BIEN, VAMONOS, POR AHI VIENEN REFUERZOS! - Grito Dynames, tripulado por Lockon, apuntando a los objetivos que se acercaban para ayudar a Ribons

-Te equivocas... - Susurro Virtue hablando en alto – Yo se porque has echo todo esto...y es porque, aquí, el unico que tiene miedo, ¡ERES TU! - De pronto Koushiro disparo con toda su potencia hacia Ribons - ¡Ahora! - Todos encendieron sus particulas GNV transportandolas al generador de potencia de vuelo, acelerando a la velocidad del sonido y saliendo del radio de frecuencia de la base All Harrows

-Señor...¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto un soldado a bordo del un suit acercandose a Ribons

-Mejor que nunca... - Ribons degolllo la cabina del soldado matandole en el acto – ¡Salir de mi camino! - Grito destruyendo a todo suit que se ponia a su lado

-¡RETIREMONOS A LA BASE! - Grito uno de los tripulantes del suit esquivando el camino de Filos

Celestial Being mas Daisuke, Joe y Mimi llegaron en 10 minutos a Okinawa, ya en el anden les esperaban Takuya y Zoe, mientras que Rika y Sumeraggi daban los avisos de torre de control.

-Bienvenidos a casa – Dijo por ultimo Sumeraggi cortando la radio, los 10 suits ya estaban en sus puestos mientras que dos Gundam mas lo hicieron en un anden contiguo.

-¡Mimi! – Sin esperarlo el tripulante del Virtue, Koushiro, salto casi de la cabina y abrazo a la castaña

-Felicidades Koushiro... - Murmuro Sumeraggi que llegaba corriendo desde la sala de control – Lo has conseguido...amigo – Sin poder reprimir una lagrima, se la quito sutilmente con el dedo indice y aplaudio junto con todo el equipo, la mision habia sido todo un éxito.

-¡SOLTARME MALDITOS! - Krion Carter estaba siendo exposado por Yamatto y Setsuna – Os arrepentireis de esta...ilusos, podriamos haber echo un pacto entre mi equipo Eagles y el vuestro, podriamos habernos unido todos contra el loco de Ribons...ahora que mi equipo esta destruido...vais a caer

-Oh, callate ya viejo – Taichi se acerco al pobre hombre que ya en su interior estaba rezando todo lo que sabia – A tu equipo les aplastamos como si fueran moscas...y Ribons sera el siguiente, asi que no te preocupes, te daremos asientos de primera fila, ¿que dices? - La broma de Tai hizo que todos excepto Carter rieran sin poder aguantarse, hasta Koushiro y Mimi que seguian envuelto en un caluroso abrazo, despues de 3 años sin verse.

-No has cambiado nada...Tai – Murmuro Mimi viendo a su viejo lider

-Tu tampoco Mimi – Koushiro la contemplo y acto seguido, sin previo aviso, la beso

Fue como un beso de pelicula, o asi lo podia haber narrado el. Todo el anden desaparecio, los años se fueron hacia atrás dejando la escena de dos niños de 13 años besandose en una cama de un cuarto pequeño.

**Flashback**

_Koushiro estaba muy nervioso, desde hacia varios dias no podia descifrar un problema, y eso para el genio de las matematicas y la programacion, le frustraba hasta tal punto de tener que alimentarse a vase de bebidas energeticas y mucha fruta._

_-Relajate Koushiro, como sigas asi te van a confundir con Tai en un partido de Futbol, o Tk en uno de baloncesto – Se reia una vocecilla detras suyo._

_Mini Koushiro no pudo resistirse a levantarse, Koushiro frustrado por ese pensamiento se tapo la entrepierna como podia y volvio a concentrarse en su ordenador._

_-Oye Kou...esto de que me invites a tu casa y me encierres en tu cuarto a solas, y tu estes con el dichoso ordenador...me pone enferma – Volvio a hablar la chica que seguia sentada en la cama – Kou...al menos mirame...desde que he llegado no paras de mirar la pantalla del ordenador – La chica subio su pierna izquierda cruzando la derecha, se subio un poco intimidada la minifalda y se dejo abrir el escote_

_Koushiro volvio a mirar de reojo hacia atrás, lo que veia le estaba volviendo loco ¿Esa chica se le estaba insinuando de esa manera? Vale que fuera un Nerd y todo lo que la secundaria le dijera, pero Mini Koushiro se estaba levantando de nuevo y eso ya le dolia en el pantalon._

_ siento...Mimi...pero hay un problema...y..._

_-¿Ves? Siempre igual Kou, siempre los problemas son antes que yo...he venido desde Nueva York...¿para esto?, dios, al menos pon el aire acondicionado – Mimi paso al plan B y sin pensarselo se quito la camiseta dejando ver la parte de arriba de su biquini, Koushiro no aguanto mas y giro su silla al completo contemplandola – Koou...-Ahora Mimi iba de timida, ¿porque se habia quitado la camiseta?, contemplo al pelirrojo que su rostro se confundia con su pelo_

_-Kou-chan, Mimi-chan, ¿quieren un poco de pastel? - Sin previo aviso la mama de Koushiro abrio la puerta, por poco se le cae el pastel al ver a la amiga de su hijo en biquini y a su hijo en la silla...con un...problemilla en la entrepierna – Mimi-chan...te vas a resfriar hija mia, los resfriados en verano son un problemilla_

_Ahora los colores se le habian subido a la pobre castaña, que se tapo con su camiseta ante la madre de su amigo. Koushiro tuvo que coger una almohada para taparse la muy notable erupcion de su entrepierna._

_-Bueno...hijo...aqui os dejo el pastel y el te – Se agacho y dejo la bandeja – Que os divirtais...y Kou-chan...luego le dire a tu padre que hable contigo...creo que ya no eres un niño..._

_La buena de la madre adoptiva de Koushiro abandono el cuarto, cuando lo hizo y estaba en la cocina no pudo evitar echarse a reir...su Koushiro habia crecido mucho, y no le desagradaba para nada la idea de tener de nuera a Tachikawa, era una chica muy guapa con unos padres...especiales._

_En la habitacion Koushiro ya podia dejar la almohada a un lado, Mimi se habia puesto de nuevo su camiseta y comia su pastel mirando a uno de los posters peculiares del pelirrojo, como el de la tabla periodica, o el de la piramide de Pashcal._

_-Mimi...¿quieres mas? - pregunto a su amiga que no paraba de chupar los restos de pastel en la cuchara...haciendo que de nuevo Koushiro eche el guante a la almohada_

_-¿Eh? - pregunto distraida – ah...no tranquilo, estaba...muy bueno – volvio a chupar la cuchara y a reirse – Espera... - Mimi ando a cuatro patas hacia su amigo y de entre el labio le quito un trozo de nata, acto seguido se metio el dedo en la boca y lo relamio mirando al pelirrojo – Tenias un trozo..._

_Koushiro tenia muy de cerca a Mimi, sentia su calida respiracion en sus labios, se fijo en los de ella, rosados, apostaria a que sabrian a fresas, como el pastel que se acababa de comer._

_Dios estas cosas no aparecian en los libros que el leia, como le gustaba ahora mismo ser mas como Tai, lanzado y apuesto...seguro que su amiga se fijaba mas en Tai que en el._

_Mimi se habia quedado estatica contemplando los ojos marrones de su amigo, algo en ellos le volvian loca, no sabia si era sus ojeras de no dormir o esos derrames pequeños en las pupilas de estar tanto tiempo en el ordenador. Definitivamente se habia vuelto loca del todo, pero tenerlo tan de cerca...sentir su respiracion, miro sus labios...algo arrugados para su gusto, pero tenia muchas ganas de besarlos...queria su primer beso, y lo queria con Koushiro...dios, como le gustaria ser mas como Sora, seguro que Koushiro querria estar con su pelirroja amiga, y no con ella..._

_Mimi agacho la mirada, Koushiro sin darse cuenta habia soltado su almohada y ahora la castaña podia ver mas de cerca algo que aprendio hace pocos años en su colegio de estados unidos, bueno mas bien el año pasado._

_Koushiro siguio de cerca donde miraba Mimi...para su asombro, le estaba mirando la entrepierna. Mini Koushiro seguia despierto, a la espera de ser utilizado "en combate", ¿pero que estaba pensando? Solo tenia 13 años, al igual que su inocente y dulce amiga...aun le quedaba chupar banquillo a Mini Koushiro...joder Kou, despierta tu, ¡MIMI TE ESTA MIRANDO LA ENTREPIERNA!_

_-¡AHHHHH! - Koushiro al fin desperto de su ensoñador sueño, estaba boca abajo sujetandose a Mini Koushiro y intentando sin éxito ninguno que se metiera hacia dentro, Mimi del susto de Kou salto hacia atrás callendo en la cama, tapandose la cara con otra almohada de la vergüenza_

_-¡Que vergüenza! - gritaron los dos sin darse cuenta. Al hacer eso se miraron los dos y como si estuvieran locos, se echaron a reir._

_Koushiro dejo de pensar en su amiguito de abajo y este desistio echandose a dormir por el momento. Mimi no pudo aguantar mas y despues de limpiarse las lagrimas de tanto reir le pregunto al inocente de su amigo pelirrojo._

_-Oye Kou-chan...¿porque te empalmastes? _

_Koushiro volvio a teñirse el rostro del color de su pelo, miro a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados y acto seguido tartamudeo_

_-Mi...mi...mimi...yo...veras..._

_Koushiro no encontraba las palabras claras, Mimi volvio a echarse a reir por ver a su amigo tan apurado, sin aguantarlo mas, y a sabiendas de que el nunca lo haria le acerco el rostro y lo junto con el suyo, fundiendose en un tierno y dulce beso, algo patoso, mas no de sueño, pues para la "princesita" Mimi y su genio amigo, era el primero de muchos otros._

_Koushiro se palpo con la yema de los dedos sus labios, imitando el gesto de su "amiga" despues del beso._

_-Mi..mi – Susurro el pelirrojo estatico, pero sin poder aguantar una sonrisa_

_-Kou-chan...yo... - Pero ahora era el pelirrojo el que se precipito, tanto se precipito que tumbo a la castaña en la cama y el encima, haciendo que Mini Koushiro volviera a despertar con ganas de juerga._

_-Mimi es tu padre, esta abajo esperan... - De nuevo la madre de Koushiro entro sin avisar, haciendo que los dos niños dejaran de...hacerse cosquillas_

_-Ya..ya...ya..ya...jajajajaja...kou-chan para...jajajaja – Mimi se quito a Koushiro de encima, del susto de nuevo Mini Koushiro se durmio, dando credibilidad a las palabras de Mimi sobre su "guerra" de cosquillas inocente con su amigo_

_-Vaya...me habia asustado – rio la madre del genio – bueno cielo, tu padre te esta esperando abajo, despidete de Kou-chan, yo le ire diciendo a tu padre que ya bajas, ya que se resiste a subir – La madre de Koushiro cerro la puerta, la castaña miro al genio que seguia sin poder decir nada_

_-Mañana vendre... - dijo acercandose poco a poco – espero que esta vez, ese aparato – señalo al ordenador – se sustituya por esto – le beso de nuevo timidamente – hasta mañana Kou-chan – Mimi salio corriendo del dormitorio, dejando al pobre de Koushiro estatico y sin habla, creyendo que todo era un sueño._

_Pero llego el dia siguiente y Mimi seguia igual, echandole miradas coquetas y volviendo a insinuarse, ya que el joven genio aun no habia descubierto la solucion del problema del dia anterior y el ordenador ocupaba todo._

_Pero lejos de enfadarse, Mimi se echo a reir, pues asi era su Kou-chan, un genio sin remedio...pero le queria...y se estaba dando cuenta de eso, con cada dia que pasaba._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Te quiero...Kou-chan – Susurro la castaña besandole de nuevo y sintiendose como hacia 7 años, cuando le robo el primer beso al pelirrojo nervioso, que no podia ocultar su erupcion de su entrepierna.

Pero Koushiro habia aprendido a controlar a Mini Koushiro, por eso podia sonreir tranquilo, ademas, ya le pondria a "jugar" esa noche, pues habia que celebrarlo.

-¿De que te sonrojas? - pregunto Takeru que pasaba por ahi, Mimi se habia escapado hacia 10 segundos para abrazar a Hikari y Sora, que lloraban de felicidad

-De...de...nada – Koushiro aparto la mirada avergonzada

-Ya...ya...oye, si necesitas proteccion, pideme, el otro dia mande a Ryo a comprar dos cajas, y veo que Mini Koushiro quiere marcha esta noche – Tai que pasaba por ahi lo escucho todo y se acerco sujetando al rubio por las orejas

-Me temo que esas cajas van a tener que quedase guardadas en tu cajon, por lo menos hasta que yo me muera – La intervencion del moreno hizo que el pelirrojo riera y sus dos acompañantes tambien

-Que gusto estar en casa... - susurro Joe estirandose y dandole una palmadita al conductor que le trajo sano y salvo – Gracias Davids...

-Hemos sido todos superior Joe...todos – sonrio el moreno – Hikari-chan

Despues de las lagrimas de felicidad y los emotivos abrazos, los 9 amigos necesitan tiempo para ponerse a dia, asi que pidieron permiso a la segunda al mando, Sumeraggi-san para poder hacer una cena en una sala aparte. Cabe de esperar que no se opuso en nada, Ryo, Setsuna, Allelujah y Lockon se fueron a la ciudad de Okinawa a celebrar la victoria de hoy, mientras que Sumeraggi y Rika supervisaban movimientos en la base de All Harrows, mas por simple precaucion, ahora que Ribons habia vuelto.

-Que gusto estar todos...me siento como en familia – comunicaba Davids – Debo admitir que para mi ha sido una sorpresa todo...me alegro haber despertado, gracias a Joe...

-Lo que contais del chip ese...no lo sabiamos – dijo Tai -sentimos haber desconfiado de vosotros...

-Lo mismo le paso a Tk – Davids subio los hombros restandole importancia – Eh amigo...me alegro que al fin te hayas declarado a Hika-chan – Sonrio el moreno haciendo que los dos mencionados se ruboricen

-Ya era hora – Mimi sonrio, ya habia felicitado a la pequeña pareja minutos despues de aterrizar en el anden

-Si, lo mismo con vosotros dos, era de cantada que acabarais juntos – Davids señalo a su lider y mentor y luego a la pelirroja – haceis tan buena pareja...que envidia dais todos, a que si Joe..

Pero el peliazul estaba indispuesto, seguia mirando una foto de su telefono movil, desde que se habia sentado. En esa foto salia un joven que habia perdido la vida, por sus amigos...un joven que se habia entregado sin miedo ninguno por amistad, un joven que si pudiera Joe, le daria su corazon sin pensarlo...Hida...Cody.

-Joe...¿te encuentras bien? - Davids que estaba a su lado miro la foto del telefono y enseguida agacho la cabeza

-Cody... - susurro en alto, haciendo que la cara de sus amigos cambiaran de un momento a otro

-Fue...un heroe... - Tk no pudo aguantar mas y empezo a soltar lagrimas

-Su memoria sera grabada a fuego en mi corazon, no descansare hasta matar a Ribons con mis propias manos – Taichi tambien lloraba

-Descansa en paz...amigo – Joe cerro el telefono mientras se le caia una lagrima, miro a sus ocho amigos y sonrio

-¿Alguno sabe algo de Ichijouji y Yolei? - pregunto Davids secandose las lagrimas

-Yo si – hablo Koushiro dejando a los ocho con una ovacion en el aire – Hace unos meses les vi en la playa de Punta Cana, estan bien, tengo sus moviles, pero es peligroso contactar con ellos...no queremos involucrarles en esta guerra sin sentido

-Buena decision – dictamino Tai – cuando acabemos con esto, hablaremos con ellos, seguro que tienen noticias para nosotros

Ken Ichijouji salia de la ducha totalmente empapado, se seco con la toalla que estaba colgando en un perchero y miro el espejo, totalmente empañado por el vaho del calor del agua de la ducha.

De pronto sono un movil, salio corriendo del cuarto de baño y entro en su cuarto, saltando en la cama y cogiendo el movil en un rapido movimiento.

-Ichijouji – hablo una voz antes de que el pudiera decir nada – Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Ahora? - pregunto – tengo que ir a por mi hija al hospital y mi prometida esta ya en un cuarto aparte...

-Lo siento Ichijouji...pero esto es mas importante que sus asuntos familiares...se trata de la seguridad del pais...hemos entrado en Defcon II y el ministro quiere verle en persona por su familiaridad en el pasado con miembros del grupo terrorista Celestial Being...

-Esta bien...dame dos horas, tengo que avisar a mi prometida...

-Tienes una hora Ichijouji, la reunion empieza en una hora...

-Gracias Jefe...corto

Ken tiro el telefono con brusquedad sobre el colchon, afortunadamente para el aparato, este callo en la almohada sin ningun rasguño.

-Mierda Koushiro...

Susurro aprentando los dientes con fuerza. Se quito la toalla, abrio el cajon de la comoda y saco un par de calcetines y otro de calzoncillos.

Cuando termino de vestirse cogio las llaves del coche, su telefono movil y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Arranco el coche y condujo con prisas al hospital de Hikarigaoka, donde su prometida y su hija descansaban.

-Hola Ichijouji, ¿como estas hoy? - pregunto la enfermera que le atendio la primera vez, despues de un mes ya se habian echo migas

-Bastante apurado Sayoko ¿mi prometida esta despierta? - pregunto esperanzado

-Claro que si, ha mejorado muchisimo, para mañana puede que la demos el alta, ademas, su hija Kazumi esta mas fuerte que nunca, ya se alimenta sin ningun problema del pecho de su prometida y su nivel de lactancia prematura es bastante bueno – Sonreia la mujer al peliazul

-Me alegro – le devolvio la sonrisa y la mujer con un gesto de manos le indico que pasara al dormitorio

-Ken... - Nada mas abrir la puerta escucho un susurro – No hagas ruido...esta dormida

-Yolei... - El joven detective ando hasta la cama, se acerco a su rostro y le beso los labios – ¿como esta nuestra pequeña?

-Bastante bien, y dormidita – Ken se inclino hacia el pecho de su mujer, donde una pequeña bola con un mechon de pelo blanco descansaba gratamente

-Es...preciosa – no pudo evitar echar un suspiro al aire – Kazumi-chan...nuestra pequeña, todo...me parece tan irreal

-Hasta en los momentos mas dificiles de la vida, siempre se puede observar un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza... - Yolei vio como Kazumi hacia un gesto con el brazo involuntario – Seguro que esta soñando algo – sonrio complacida

-Espero que este soñando algo bueno – Ken acaricio su pequeño puño – Fuerza, mi pequeña Kazumi...Yolei, tengo que irme...espero volver mañana a tiempo para cuando te den el alta, sino, mis padres vuelven mañana de su viaje...

-¿Que?, ¿porque?, ¿a donde? - Yolei levanto un poco la voz, haciendo que Kazumi se pusiera a llorar

-Yolei...la has despertado...

-¿Porque te tienes que ir?

-Es mi trabajo Yolei...y es sobre los chicos...han descubierto que tengo un pasado con ellos hace 7 años...y como detective es mi trabajo investigar y descubrir donde se encuentran, sino...me culparan de complice

-¿Celestial Being? - pregunto tristemente

-Aun no se quienes son los buenos y los malos...pero conociendoles, ellos son los buenos y Ribons Almark, los malos, ademas, ayer se descubrio el solo haciendo volar la sede de la ONU

-Ten mucho cuidado amor mio...

-Tu cuida a nuestro pequeño tesoro, yo te prometo volver sano y salvo – Ken se agacho y beso la frente de la pelimorada, acto seguido beso el puño de Kazumi

-Te amo – Susurro Yolei con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-Y yo mi vida...cuidaros y no salgais de casa ni del hospital hasta que vengan mis padres o yo mismo...adios.

Ken sabia que si se retrasaba y llegaba tarde a la reunion le culparian a el de todo, como detective sabia las jugadas de los de arriba, y no les iba a complacer en eso, demostraria su inocencia y la de sus amigos.

Llego al cuartel general de la comandancia de las fuerzas de Japon, alli le esperaba en la puerta su jefe.

-Ichijouji, diez minutos tarde – Culpo nada mas bajarse del vehiculo - ¿Quieres que me de un infarto o algo asi?

-Lo siento jefe...mi prometida esta antes que todo – Le miro firmemente y aguanto la mirada

-Mira hijo, se lo dificil que es tener tu edad y encima tener una hija de 1 mes y una mujer a la que besar cuando llegas a casa...pero si quieres llevar un trozo de pan a cada una, debes currartelo, y nunca llegar tarde a las reuniones de alto mando...ellos controlan tu culo idiota, y pueden besartelo o darte una patada, y yo personalmente, prefiero que me lo besen – Mientras hablaba Ichijouji se acercaba a la puerta y la abria, dos hombres vestidos de negro con placas identificativas les esperaban

-Acompañarme – indico uno de ellos, Ichijouji y Noara les acompañaron

Entraron a una sala con un aire acondicionado, tres ventanas y una mesa grande con multitud de sillas, en estas habia mas de 20 personas que Noara conocia muy bien, en una de ellas estaba sentado el mismisimo emperador de Japon. Nada mas identificarle, Noara e Ichijouji se inclinaron hasta que este levanto una mano en señal de que se podian levantar.

-Sentaros – hablo un anciano, Ichijouji no le sacaba mas de 70 años, Noara sabia quien era, al lado del anciano, un joven de 40 años se levanto.

-Ichijouji, Noara, el es el General de las fuerzas de combate de Japon, el señor Kitamura, y yo soy su hijo que hoy tomare su relevo ya que mi padre se jubila, soy Kitamura Donnovan.

Donnovan explico de izquierda a derecha todos los puestos del alto mando que estaban ahi reunidos, inclusive el emperador Miyagi III.

-Es un privilegio encontrarme ante vos – Se levanto Ichijouji y se volvio a inclinar – No soy idiota – miro a Donnovan que se mantenia en una postura relajada en la mesa mirando al peliazul – Se porque se me llamo a esta reunion, creeis que poseo informacion sobre el – hizo unas comillas con sus dedos – grupo terrorista Celestial Being, ya que unos de los miembros son amigos mios y fueron compañeros de aventura en el pasado ¿no es cierto?

-Asi es – hablo Donnovan – veo que tu placa de detective no es solo un adorno en tu vestimenta

-No en vano fui el niño prodigio de Japon hace 7 años – mediosonrio Ken

-Pero no solo por eso, te hemos mandado llamar – Miyagi III se levanto, todos inmediatamente le copiaron – Sino por un asunto, tambien de hace 7 años, señor Ichijouji...sobre esos monstruos llamados Digimon.

El rostro de Ichijouji se volvio blanco, de pronto su mente viajo 7 años antes, donde Gennai le explicaba que todos los ordenadores fueron formateados respecto a la informacion del mundo Digimon y que en pocos años todos se olvidarian.

-No lo entiendo... - susurro el joven detective

-Ya veo... - Noara lanzo un suspiro – Asi que era cierto, tu eras uno de esos niños que poseian un digimon y lucharon por salvar la tierra hace 7 años...

-Pero...

-Señor Ichijouji, porfavor – Miyagi se inclino levemente – En esta sala, frente a estos señores privilegiados, cuentanos un poco mas acerca de ese mundo y esas nobles criaturas que lucharon contra un ser mas poderoso por nuestro humilde pais y nuestro mundo.

Ken suspiro, Miyagi III se sento, de inmediato todos volvieron a copiarle y el joven detective empezo con un..."Hace 10 años..."

Cuando acabaron de escuchar la increible y "fantastica aventura" que vivieron sus amigos y el, los señores reunidos tenian sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos idos de la sala, como si intentasen visualizar cada detalle que les habia contado el peliazul.

Pero el primero en romper el hielo, fue el general.

-Fantastico relato Ichijouji – Se levanto y comenzo a aplaudir, Ichijouji lo vio como una ofensa, no dando credito ni credibilidad a las palabras que el habia usado. Pero de inmediato cambio su cara de enfado a una de asombro, pues el Emperador estaba llorando publicamente – Mi señor...¿le ocurre algo? - Miyagi levanto una mano en señal de que no pasaba nada, luego se seco las lagrimas, acepto gustoso un pañuelo por parte de Noara y se levanto de la silla.

-Ichijouji, gracias por haber compartido sus aventuras secretas con sus amigos, gracias por haberlas compartido con todos nosotros, le estamos agradecidos. Despues de 10 años, al fin hemos podido saber lo que habia pasado. Pero ahora lo que nos preocupa es lo que pasa en la actualidad...segun nos has contado, tus amigos salvaron el mundo hace 10 años y 3 años despues lo volvieron a hacer contigo, incluso 1 año mas tarde lo volvisteis a hacer por la red...pero mi pregunta ahora es...¿Cree usted, que sus amigos estan involucrados en estos actos terroristas?

-Mi señor Emperador, el caso esta mas que estudiado, hay pruebas fiables recogidas por los servicios de inteligencia del pais, Koushiro Izumi es el cabecilla de Celestial Being, Taichi Yagami y Yammato Ishida, dados por muertos hace 3 años tambien siguen vivos y operando...fiese mas de las pruebas, se lo ruego – El general Donnovan le tendia al Emperador una carpeta con las pruebas, pero el emperador seguia mirando a los ojos de Ichijouji, el peliazul se conocia el protocolo, no podia mirarle a los ojos, sin embargo, mantenia la mirada con su emperador, mas por confianza que por respeto

-General Donnovan – Hablo Miyagi – No hay mas que hablar, los ojos son el espejo del alma y este señorito me ha abierto los mios, creo en su mirada y en sus palabras, Celestial Being no es ninguna amenaza para el mundo, sin embargo, ese Ribons Almark, si lo es...¿Sabe usted algo de Almark, Ichijouji? - Pregunto Miyagi sentandose de nuevo en la silla y esperando alguna confirmacion por parte del peliazul.

-Lo siento mi señor, lo unico que se a ciencia cierta, es que tiene algun tipo de pasado con mi amigo, Koushiro Izumi, es lo unico que mi grupo de investigacion a descubierto, pero a partir de ahi, nada mas – El emperador asintio, como dandole a entender que se podia relajar y sentarse

-Esto es un ultraje, mi señor,le ruego que de nuevo mire las pruebas, se ve como Taichi Yagami y Yammato Ishida, hacen saltar el edificio Fugi de Odaiba por los aires...

-GENERAL DONNOVAN – Que el emperador levantara la voz era algo que no se veia todos los dias – Como siga intentando intimidarme o peor aun, intentando lavarme la cabeza con sus pruebas y sus comentarios abusivos contra los amigos del señor Ichijouji, me temo que va a usted que responder ante la camara del consejo de guerra y...ante mi – El general de inmediato se inclino ante el emperador, pidiendo clemencia y perdon por sus palabras – Ichijouji...¿podrias concederme una reunion con sus 11 amigos, niños elegidos? - Mas que una pregunta, era una peticion, el emperador le sonrio, Ken pudo ver en sus ojos algo que le fascino, el espiritu de un niño, en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Lo intentare mi señor... - Se inclino de nuevo y levanto la cabeza

-Muy bien, pues no hay mas que hablar – El emperador dio por terminada la reunion y salio junto con 18 hombres detras de el

-¿Todos eran sus guardias personales? - pregunto Ichijouji atonito

-Asi es, aquí solo estabamos tu, los Donnovan y yo – Noara le puso una mano en el hombro mientras veia venir al ex-general

-Le pido disculpas – Hablo con su voz grave – Mi hijo se ha puesto nervioso, pues 2 años de investigacion no le han servido de nada, yo, al igual que nuestro emperador, creo en sus palabras...ahora solo falta, señorito Ichijouji, que usted crea en las suyas y en lo que le diga su corazon – El padre del general Donnovan abandono la sala, dejando a Ichijouji solo, con sus pensamientos.

La reunion de los niños elegidos habia terminado, Hikari se disculpo con el resto, pues tenia sueño, Sora y Mimi la copiaron y abandonaron la sala dispuestas a irse a sus cuartos.

-¿Ahora que? - preguntó el pelirrojo, miro a Joe y Davids, este ultimo se entretenia con un videojuego en el movil del peliazul

-Joe me tienes que decir como se descarga, me encanta- El resto le miro con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, a este le hace falta disciplina, ni estando en un campo enemigo ha conseguido cambiar – Se burlaba de el Yammato, se acerco a el y le empezo a hacer su llave especial, que consistia en rodearle con el brazo el cuello y mientras con el puño libre hacerle un ligero "masaje" en su cabeza.

-No...pero ahora enserio...¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Takeru intentando no reirse de su pobre amigo.

-Buena pregunta... - suspiro Joe

-Tu y Davids habeis estado dentro...seguro que sabeis como joder las defensas de la base de Ribons...solo necesitamos destruir su base, el resto es pan comido, se derrota al malo, se viaja al mundo digital, salvamos a nuestros digimons, derrotamos a los digimons malos y de nuevo el grupo de Tai ha salvado el mundo – Cabe de esperar que se llevo mas de una mirada de desaprobacion, aunque Davids le miraba con ¿amor?

-Es genial...

-¡NO ES GENIAL! - grito Koushiro – Tai...se te olvida un pequeño detalle...Ribons controla todo el digimundo y esta apunto de controlar la zona de los dioses digimon, ademas, aun no sabemos como estan nuestros digimon...no hemos recibido ninguna señal de nuestros dispositivos...no sabemos nada...

-Pues derrotemos a Ribons, y sabremos algo – dijo Tai con mas confianza en sus palabras, embriagando al resto de su coraje

-Mañana planearemos el ultimo ataque a la base de Ribons, esta vez, haremos que las aguas del pacifico, se la traguen por completo – Hablo Koushiro poniendo a todos en plena atencion – Ahora descansar chicos, Tai tiene razon, iremos por partes...mañana sera la primera, asi que dormir bien, pues sera un dia largo.

Takeru y Davids se levantaron y se fueron juntos, Joe se quedo sujetando su vaso de agua y mirando a Koushiro, mientras que Yammato y Tai miraban a Joe.

-Koushiro...Mimi sabe algo acerca de Ribons...y Carter sabe mas de lo que cree saber, estando alli me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, Carter era la mano derecha de Ribons, creo que deberiamos interrogarle a fondo acerca de las defensas y las barreras de la base – Hablo Joe pegandole un ultimo trago a su vaso de agua – Buenas noches chicos, hasta mañana.

-¿Que pensais? - pregunto Koushiro despues de que Joe desapareciera por la puerta

-Que tiene razon... - dijo el rubio mirando al moreno – Dejanos a nosotros el interrogatorio – Los dos mejores amigos se miraron con una sonrisa complice

-Esta bien... - suspiro el pelirrojo – buenas noches chicos...

Castaño y Rubio chocaron puños antes de pasar por el tunel subterraneo que conducia a las celdas, pocos meses antes, habitadas por Catalan.

Introducieron la contraseña y abrieron la puerta, allí se encontraron con un Krion Carter encadenado en la pared con unas cadenas.

-Vaya Matt, mira a quien tenemos aquí – Sonrio el moreno llamando a su amigo por su nombre de pila – Si es el ex-general de las tropas de Ribons...una persona muy importante.

-Tienes razon Tai – El rubio le siguio el juego – Y ya sabes, las personas especiales, reciben "tratos" especiales – Recalco la palabra con un gesto de manos.

-Tch, sois pateticos, esos juegos me los conozco, veo que sois unos aficionados, seguro que antes de venir os habeis preparado el juego del "poli malo poli bueno" ¿no es cierto? - semisonrio el prisionero – Que quereis, decirlo de una vez

-¿Has escuchado eso Matt?, nuestro invitado se cree que somos unos aficionados...Matty, porque no le traes a nuestro antiguo invitado

-¿Te refieres al secretario de defensa naval que Ribons compro el año pasado para hacerse cargo de los submarinos nucleares? ¿el señor Tanahara?

-Ese mismo Matt, traele, le presentaremos a Carter

-Ahora mismo Tai – se sonrieron mientras el rubio abandonaba la celda y el calabozo – Matty tardara un poco, asi que mientras...ponte comodo – Tai le pego un zurdazo en la boca del estomago – Fuera payasadas, y fuera tonterias, y tambien fuera mentiras, porque te juro por dios, que como me mientas y lo descubra, te quitare la piel a tiras, asi que responde...¿Como se puede flanquear las defensas de la base?

-Estas loco Yagami, cof cof cof – Tosio un poco despues de coger aire – Por mucho que quiera a Ribons muerto -escupio al suelo – Jamas te dire como superar las defensas, pues alli tengo a mis hombres aun.

-Ya veo... - Tai se acerco hasta llegar a su oido – Escuchame bien Carter...tus hombres han matado a muchos de los mios, sin contar con todos los digimon que os estais cargando en el mundo digital...asi que es un ojo por ojo...prometo intentar no destruir a muchos, solo a los que intenten acabar conmigo o pararme...asi que – Tai le cogio del pezon izquierdo y empezo a retorcerselo - ¡COMO SE TRASPASA LAS DEFENSAS!

-Uhhh, que mal – Yammato habia llegado ya, en sus hombros trasportaba una bolsa, nada mas tirarla al suelo se pudo oler a podrido – Te presento a Tanahara, Tanahara, este sera tu compañero de bolsa, presentate cordialmente Carter, pues permaneceras siglos hasta que te descompongas del todo, no querras llevarte mal con el...¿no? - El rubio poseia una sonrisa muy diabolica y en su mano tenia un cuchillo – Empezaremos por abajo...nos gusta empezar por abajo – Compartio una risilla con Tai

-Si...nos gusta comenzar por donde mas duele...

-ESTAIS LOCOS...MALDITA SEA...ESTAIS COMPLETAMENTE CHIFLADOS, RIBONS A VUESTRO LADO ES UN MALDITO SANTO, HIJOS DE PUTA, IROS AL INFIERNO – Grito aterrorizado Krion, mientras veia como Tai afilaba un machete y Matt comenzaba a rajarle despacio un dedo - ¡AHHH!

-¡DINOS COMO TRASPASAR LAS PUTAS DEFENSAS! - Grito Tai mirandole con ira a los ojos

-ja...jamas – respiro hondo Krion despues de haber sufrido un corte profundo en el dedo gordo

-Matt...vamos directo al "grano" - hizo unas comillas con sus dedos, Matt lo entendio y le bajo el pantalon y acto seguido el calzoncillo

-¿Que...que...que vais a hacer? - Krion se puso blanco, mientras comenzaba a temblar – No..no podeis hablar en serio...no...no porfavor...todo menos ahi...

-Pues comienza a hablar – Matt cogio el machete de Tai y se lo acerco al pene – Tienes 10 segundos, despues notaras un fuerte dolor y acto seguido te desangraras, si tienes suerte te desmayaras...sino, sufriras durante mas de 1 hora un intenso dolor, que te puede llegar a matarte...con suerte...para ti claro esta...porque yo quiero desgarrarte por completo...maldito hijo de puta

Carter cerro los ojos, miro hacia otro lado, apreto con fuerza los dientes y los puños, Matt levanto el machete, justo cuando iba a bajarlo Carter grito.

-¡ESTA BIEN!, ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN MALDITOS SANGUINARIOS...os contare todo lo que se...lo juro...todo...os lo contare todo... - Respiro hondo y dejo que se le escaparan varias lagrimas.

Tai salio de la sala, se inclino y empezo a respirar hondo, no le gustaba nada lo que habia echo, el rubio se inclino a su lado y le levanto despacio, en su hombro portaba la bolsa con el cadaver.

-Tranquilo...no tendras que volver a comportarte de esa forma...

-Lo se...por mucho que haya echo ese cabron...¿has mirado el temor que tenia?, casi nos hemos puesto a la altura de Ribons...me doy asco Matt...asco de verdad

-Hey, deja de llamarme por el nombre de pila pelo escobilla, y vamos, nos tomaremos un trago en mi cuarto, solo ayudame a tirar este cadaver a la basura

-¿Quien es? - pregunto Tai interesado

-Uno de los soldados que acabo colgandose de Deathscyte, cuando aterrizamos, estaba asi de quemado, decidi tirarlo al contenedor – Se inclino de hombros y avanzo unos pasos mas que Tai, el moreno pudo ver que se arrepentia de verdad, por mucho que intentara esconderse.

Ribons estaba sentado mirando las pantallas que les mostraba su canal favorito, la destruccion del digimundo.

-Mi señor – De pronto en una pantalla aparecio un soldado

-Que quieres Ichijou, ¿me traes nuevas? - pregunto en una postura comoda

-Mi señor...aqui esta pasando algo extraño, se ha abierto un agujero dimensional o algo parecido, y de ahi estan saliendo unas criaturas que al simple contacto explotan o te achicharran...pido permiso para abandonar, no somos rivales contra esas criaturas del diablo...

-Claro...Ichijou...claro... - Ribons sonrio – Venir para aca...y acabareis peor que os puden dejar esas criaturas...¡Ha quedado claro!

-Si señor...intentaremos derrotarlas

-Eso espero Ichijou...no me gusta que me hagan esperar...

El rubio corto la comunicación y empezo a dar vueltas en su silla giratoria.

-Esto esta genial...todo va sobre ruedas... - Se empezo a reir macabramente

-Mi señor... - alguien entro en la sala – La tenemos...a las dos

-Excelente – Copiando al señor Burns de los simpson, Ribons junto sus dos manos y volvio a reirse.

Ichijouji conduzco lo mas deprisa que podia, habia terminado la reunion muy pronto, por lo bueno, podia recoger a su prometida y a su hija al hospital. Aparco el coche y entro a paso lento, ya no habia ninguna prisa, ya estaba en el lugar.

-La señorita Inoue y su hija – dijo en la consulta

-Si espera...haber... - tecleo en su ordenador – Se fue hace 30 minutos

-Tiene que haber un error – murmuro, lo suficiente como para que se enterara la secretaria

-Lo siento señor, la dimos el alta y la vinieron a recoger – Hablo la secretaria

-¿Quienes? - pregunto golpeando la mesa

-Señor, porfavor, le pido que se calme, fueron los señores Ichijouji, o eso me consta en el formuario

-Espere un minuto – Ichijouji saco su movil y marco un numero – Vamos contesta...joder...papa...¿papa?

-_Hola hijo, ya estamos en casa – _Se escucho por la linea

-Papa, ¿esta alli Yolei contigo? - pregunto sin rodeos

-_No hijo...¿no esta en el hospital?, nosotros acabamos de llegar, recibimos tu mensaje __de ir a por ella en caso de que nos llamaras...¿va todo bien?_

Ken se quedo callado, por acto reflejo se le callo el movil al suelo, saliendose la bateria y cortando la llamada. Se quedo paralizado, como si alguien le hubiera atado de pies a manos.

Pues le habian robado a las dos personas que mas queria en ese mundo.

-Mierda... - Susurro, se agacho y recogio su movil, mientras salia corriendo al coche lo fue montando y encendiendo, metio el codigo pin, se subio al coche y llamo por telefono, mientras conducia puso el manos libres y llamo por telefono – No es hora de quedarme petrificado, joder...

-_Dime Ichijouji_

_-_LAS HAN SECUESTRADO, HAN SECUESTRADO A MI PROMETIDA Y A MI HIJA JODER – Grito con fuerza

-¿_Quien? - _Pregunto en un grito

-ESE RIBONS DE LOS COJONES, SEGURO QUE HA SIDO EL...IZUMI PORFAVOR, AYUDAME – Grito girando en una calle y conduciendo mas deprisa

-_Ken, relajate...las encontraremos...no te preocupes, porcierto...enhorabuena_

_-_Gracias Kou...corto – Ken detuvo el coche y volvio a llamar por telefono – Jefe...han secuestrado a mi hija y mi prometida...

-_¿Como?...Ichijouji, quedate donde estas, no te preocupes, las encontraremos.._

Ken volvio a cortar, se recosto sobre el volante y se hincho a llorar.

Los pilotos de los Gundams se reunieron para saber la mision, Koushiro y Sumeraggi, los estrategas estaban de pie, mientras el resto estaba sentado.

-Antes que nada...-Hablo Koushiro – han secuestrado a Miyako y a su hija

Nadie se podia creer las palabras de Koushiro.

-Ribons... - Apreto fuerte los puños y los dientes Tai

-¿Miyako es madre? - pregunto Kari con los ojos bien abiertos

-No puede ser... - susurro Mimi – Miyako...secuestrada...con su hija...

-Los planes cambian...si las tienen en la base...las cosas cambian Koushiro – Sumeraggi sabia el riesgo que correrian si entraran como lo tenian previsto

Ribons se lo habia puesto dificil, esta vez, su jugada habia sido buena, pero Celestial Being, exigia venganza.

Hasta aquí por ahora!

¿Que os a parecido?

Decirmelo en un hermoso review n.n

Cuidaros mucho!


End file.
